RATONCITO
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Amé a Isabella Swan de todas las formas posibles. La amé como a una hija, como a una sobrina, como a una hermana y como a una amiga. El día que comencé a amarla como a una mujer, supe que estaba definitivamente perdido.
1. SINOPSIS

_**RATONCITO**_

 _ **SINOPSIS**_

Era la niñita más preciosa que había visto jamás, aunque debía reconocer que no había visto muchas niñas pequeñas en mi vida y, desde luego, nunca una recién nacida. Pero esa pequeñita se ganó mi corazón nada más tenerla en mis brazos.

Tenía la piel tan clara y tan suave que recordaba los pétalos de las rosas blancas que mi madre cultivaba con tanto esmero en su jardín.

El cabello no era más que una pelusilla castaño-dorada, pero su rostro regordete tenía el par de ojos color chocolate más grandes y más brillantes que yo había contemplado jamás.

Era el vivo retrato de su madre y debía reconocer que su madre era la mujer más hermosa que había pasado por esta pequeña ciudad a lo largo de su historia.

Me tuvo atrapado en su pequeño puñito desde el momento mismo en que sus diminutos deditos se aferraron con fuerza a mi dedo y no pude evitar enamorarme de ella de manera irrevocable.

Amé a Isabella Swan de todas las formas posibles. La amé como a una hija, como a una sobrina, como a una hermana y como a una amiga.

El día que comencé a amarla como a una mujer, supe que estaba definitivamente perdido.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí la sinopsis de mi nuevo fic.**_

 _ **Espero que les entusiasme y me sigan leyendo.**_

 _ **Ahora mismo les espero en el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Como siempre les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Unas apreciaciones sobre el fic.**_

 _ **La historia trata de más de veinte años en la vida de Edward, con todo lo que puede pasar en la vida de una persona.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, comentar que en Wattpad estaré subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_


	2. PRÓLOGO

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _PRÓLOGO_**

Extrañado por el tono apático de la voz de Emmett, conduje hasta el mirador del Bogachiel State Park.

Aparqué junto al coche azul y caminé con una caja de seis botellines de cerveza hasta mi amigo que estaba sentado casi sobre el borde del acantilado recostado contra una roca.

Tres latas de cerveza vacías estaban en el suelo junto a él y no parecía impelido a dejar de lado las tres restantes.

La cajetilla de Marlboro ya estaba por la mitad.

No era difícil deducir que algo no iba bien.

—Ei, hermano, ¿qué haces aquí? Si sigues bebiendo a este ritmo cuando llegue la hora de la fiesta en casa de Caius no podrás sostenerte en pie —dije sentándome a su lado antes de abrir una de sus latas.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward —gruñó como toda explicación.

—Venga, dime qué pasa. ¿Peleaste con Rosalie?

La mirada de Emmett se volvió turbia e imaginé que realmente Rosalie tenía algo que ver en su estado de ánimo.

Rosalie Hale. La chica más hermosa del instituto. Rosalie solo tenía quince y estaba en un curso menos que nosotros, pero todos los tipos del pueblo entre diez y cuarenta años estarían dispuestos a donar un riñón solo por poder acostarse aunque fuera una sola vez con Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie había llegado a Forks desde San Francisco dos años antes y rápidamente se había convertido en la chica a la que todas las chicas querían parecerse y todos los chicos querían tirarse. Ni Emmett ni yo habíamos sido la excepción, pero desde el primer momento había estado más que claro que la chica se había encandilado por Emmett.

Era lo esperable, desde luego. Emmett era el prototipo de chico guapo y hasta yo sabía reconocerlo. Más de una vez alguien le había aconsejado que se presentara para modelo, pero no había nada más lejos de los intereses de Emmett.

Aunque siempre actuaba como si fuera uno más, las chicas caían babeando a sus pies cuando él pasaba.

Incluso mis hermanas, Irina y Kate, dos gemelas insufribles de doce años enloquecían intentando llamar la atención de mi amigo cada vez que venía a nuestra casa.

Emmett solía ignorarlas como a la mayoría de las demás chicas, pero nunca le faltaba compañía femenina.

Y yo, como su mejor amigo, y el tipo que estaba siempre junto a él, alguna que otra vez lograba levantar algo de todo eso que Emmett dejaba caer.

En nuestro dúo de amigos Emmett era el guapo y yo el simpático y eso siempre había funcionado.

Después que las chicas se acercaban a nosotros gracias al atractivo de Emmett, alguna se fijaba en mí gracias a mi conversación y mi desparpajo.

Pero todo había cambiado en cuanto Rosalie Hale había cumplido los quince y sus padres le habían dado autorización para asistir a alguna que otra fiesta.

La primera fiesta a la que había ido había sido en casa de su amiga Alice Brandon, a comienzos del curso escolar.

Aunque había resultado prácticamente acosada por todos los tipos solteros de la fiesta, nadie había tenido nada que hacer en cuanto Emmett se había fijado en ella.

Emmett se le había acercado y la había invitado a una copa, sin importar que las bebidas llevaran horas corriendo gratuita y abundantemente por la casa.

Rosalie se había ruborizado volviéndose aún más hermosa si cabía y había aceptado.

Emmett y ella no habían vuelto a separarse desde entonces y habían llegado a cumplir ya nueve meses de noviazgo.

Emmett acababa de cumplir diecisiete en febrero y yo los cumpliría en diciembre. Nos quedaban dos años por cursar en el instituto antes de poder irnos a la universidad.

Yo confiaba en que ése fuera tiempo suficiente para que Emmett y Rosalie rompieran y, tal como habíamos planeado desde que tenía memoria, o al menos desde que nos habíamos dado cuenta para qué se habían inventado las chicas, pudiéramos ir a la universidad libres de ataduras.

Iba bien con mis planes que lo hubieran hecho ahora ya que además contaríamos con un divertido verano por delante, pero ahora parecía que antes de poder dedicarnos a vivir la vida, tendría que ayudar a mi mejor amigo a sobreponerse a su ruptura.

Di un trago a mi cerveza dispuesto a escuchar las penas de amor de mi amigo.

—No te amargues, Emmett, sabes que hay muchos peces en el mar —dije ganándome una mirada llena de fastidio —Cuéntame qué pasó. ¿Te dejó ella o le dejaste tú?

—Nadie dejó a nadie, idiota. Ojalá fuera algo tan simple como eso. Siempre podríamos volver.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entonces?

—Rosalie está embarazada —soltó y la cerveza salió disparada por mi nariz.

Tosí intentando recuperarme sin que Emmett hiciera el menor amago de ayudar a su amigo a no morir ahogado.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Lo que oyes. Está embarazada. Piensa que de unas diez u once semanas. El bebé nacerá en diciembre, según sus cálculos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _nacerá_? —indagué —¿Piensa tenerlo?

Emmett me miró como si fuese yo quien decía idioteces y no él.

—¿De verdad me lo preguntas? ¿Debo recordarte que el padre de Rosalie es el pastor Hale? Rosalie nunca abortaría y yo no voy siquiera a sugerírselo.

—Pues déjame decirte que el pastor Hale no creo que vaya a estar muy contento de saber que su hija de quince años tiene sexo con su novio y que ha quedado embarazada —dije con la voz aflautada y tono mordaz —¿Cómo lo haréis entonces? A ti te quedan dos años para ir a la universidad y después de destinar el dinero que ganes en el verano para la matrícula de la universidad no creo que te quede mucho para pasarle al crío de Rosalie.

—Ese crío del que hablas es mi hijo, imbécil.

—Al menos en palabras de Rosalie —argumenté y supe que me estaba equivocando al ir por ese camino con solo ver la expresión furibunda de Emmett.

—Vuelve a insinuar algo así y te lanzaré al río —rugió Emmett —Es mi novia de quien hablas y se merece todo tu respeto.

—Lo siento —reconocí —Bien, dime cómo piensas hacerlo.

—No voy a ir a la universidad —explicó y sentí sus palabras como una traición.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Ya lo he hablado con mi viejo. Compaginaré los últimos años de instituto con un trabajo de media jornada en el concesionario. Acondicionaremos el sótano de la casa de mis viejos para nosotros. Tiene entrada independiente así que puede ser un buen apartamento. Pero esta noche cenaremos con los padres de Rosalie y hablaremos con ellos. Esperamos poder casarnos antes de que acabe el verano.

—Mierda, Emmett, ¿estás seguro de eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Desde luego que lo estoy. Es mi novia y es mi hijo, no voy a abandonarles. No soy un bastardo.

—Sé que no lo eres y no sugiero que les abandones, pero hacer a un lado todos tus planes solo porque se rompiera un condón no me parece razonable.

—¿Sería más razonable pedirle a Rosalie que se lo quite y deje a un lado todos sus valores, su moral y sus ideales? ¿Son más importantes mis planes que sus valores o la vida de mi hijo? —argumentó mostrándose más maduro de lo que había sido nunca y de lo que podría esperarse de un tipo de diecisiete.

Sus palabras me obligaron a dejarme pensando.

—Visto así…

—Así es como debe ser, Edward. Yo solo pensé que tal vez te gustaría ser el padrino de mi boda y el padrino de mi hijo, aunque si piensas que lo más conveniente sería acabar con su vida, no estoy seguro de querer que seas su padrino —agregó haciéndome sentir infinitamente culpable y mezquino.

—No seas gilipollas. Ese niño tendrá el mejor padrino del mundo. Le consentiré como el mejor, le enseñaré a jugar béisbol y no le dejaré perderse partido alguno. Le convertiré en fanático de los Dodgers. Seré quien le acompañe en su primera borrachera y le explique cómo ponerse un condón, ya que a su padre parece que no se le da muy bien —dije riéndome a carcajadas.

—Sabes que podría ser una niña, ¿verdad? —retrucó Emmett sobresaltándome.

—Espero que no o será una chica muy masculina —aseguré para brindar con Emmett hasta que acabamos nuestras cervezas con una borrachera incipiente.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí el prólogo.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y nos leemos el jueves en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leerme.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	3. CAPÍTULO 1

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 1_**

Viernes negro. Once de la mañana.

Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y el sol fastidioso me despertó con sus malditos rayos sobre mi cara.

Hambriento y sediento pateé las mantas y salí de la cama.

La casa estaba vacía como era de esperar.

Mi padre llevaría horas trabajando. Mi madre seguramente estaría haciendo temblar la tarjeta de crédito, yendo de tiendas con mis hermanas.

Yo agradecía la soledad y tranquilidad de la casa vacía y especialmente este viernes en el que me sentía especialmente relajado.

La noche anterior mi abuela y mis tíos habían compartido con nosotros la cena de acción de gracias.

Cuando todos habían marchado yo me había encerrado en mi habitación.

Los últimos años, después de la cena acostumbraba reunirme con mi mejor amigo, Em, para dar una vuelta por el pueblo y beber a escondidas algunas cervezas y fumar algo de hierba. Pero este año, Emmett se había quedado en casa en compañía de su esposa.

Sí. Sonaba casi ridículo decir la palabra esposa relacionada con un chico de diecisiete, pero desde que ese chico había embarazado a su novia quinceañera hacía ya más de ocho meses, nada de lo que habíamos vivido había sido algo que alguien esperara a esa edad.

Aburrido había abierto mi ordenador y había encontrado conectada en el chat de MSN a Alice Brandon.

Alice era la mejor amiga de Rosalie y como tal ella y yo habíamos tenido que pasar tiempo juntos cuando Emmett y Rosalie se habían casado, ya que éramos la dama de honor y el padrino respectivamente.

Abrí una ventana y le saludé y rápidamente nos pusimos a contarnos sobre la aburrida noche.

Pasaban de la una cuando nos decidimos a reunirnos para tomar unas cervezas.

Mi familia ya se había retirado así que saliendo por la ventana cogí el coche y conduje a casa de Ali después de pasar por el autoservicio de Apu, al que llamábamos así por su parecido con Apu de los Simpsons, donde compré, de forma ilegal para mis dieciséis años, un pack de seis botellines de Budweisser.

Alice salió de puntillas por el costado de su casa y subió a mi coche con una sonrisa.

Me gustaba Alice. Era simpática y divertida y nada fea en realidad.

Desde luego que siempre había parecido el patito feo pero eso había sido en comparación a su mejor amiga, Rosalie.

Tal vez en eso ella y yo nos parecíamos bastante.

Pero cuando Alice se había visto alejada de Rosalie debido a la nueva condición de mujer casada y futura madre de su amiga, la tranquila belleza de Ali había salido a la luz.

Hasta el año anterior había conservado su cuerpo aniñado pero este año, sus pechos habían crecido y su trasero se había redondeado.

Su cabello negro lleno de rizos alcanzaba su cintura. Tenía ojos del color del chocolate y unas graciosas pecas que cubrían el puente de su nariz.

Conduje hasta el mirador de Bogachiel State Park y detuve el coche algo alejado de los tres o cuatro coches que habían llegado antes que nosotros.

Puse música en el reproductor y tiré mi asiento hacia atrás antes de destapar dos botellines y entregarle uno a Alice.

Pasamos las dos primeras horas bebiendo y charlando sobre nosotros, nuestros amigos y muchas cosas más que ya ni recuerdo.

Fumamos algo de hierba mientras Ali me contaba sus planes para las vacaciones de Navidad cuando iría con sus padres a visitar a sus tíos a Nueva York.

Finalmente nos quedamos en silencio y ese silencio fue volviéndose cada vez más cargado y excitante cuando Ali se recostó en su asiento girándose hacia mí.

—Aún no puedo imaginar a Rosalie teniendo un bebé —murmuró —No entiendo cómo pudo suceder —dijo obligándome a sonreír.

—Sí sabes cómo se hacen los bebés, ¿cierto?

—Idiota —gruñó —Claro que lo sé, pero es que… no sé… es tan extraño que mi mejor amiga vaya a tener un bebé y yo aún no haya perdido mi virginidad —dijo sonrojándose y excitándome por partes iguales.

—Pensé que lo habías hecho con James Whiterdale. ¿No fue tu novio durante bastante tiempo?

—Solo tres meses —reconoció —Pero yo no estaba lista.

—¿Y ahora lo estás? —inquirí mientras el pequeño Edward se ponía firme bajo mis calzoncillos.

—Creo que lo estoy —dijo dirigiéndome una mirada seductora.

No creo haberme tardado más de diez segundos en volcarme sobre ella y besarla. Supongo que solo diez más en toquetear sus pechos y en menos de diez minutos ambos nos encontrábamos jadeantes, manoseándonos desnudos en el asiento trasero de mi Camaro.

—Podría dolerte al principio —murmuré mientras acariciaba su sexo —pero luego se sentirá bien.

—Sé lo que debo esperar, Edward —aseguró confiada —Y también sé que no quiero seguir más tiempo teniendo que imaginarlo —afirmó y supe que nada podría detenerme de acabar lo que habíamos comenzado.

Lo que a Ali le faltaba de experiencia le sobraba de entusiasmo por lo que lo hicimos varias veces y en distintas posturas, antes de que la devolviera a su casa.

No era de extrañarse que hubiera dormido tan relajado y me despertara tan hambriento.

Estaba acabando un sándwich de pollo cuando mi teléfono sonó con una llamada de Emmett.

—Ei, Em.

—Hola, Edward —saludó mi amigo con voz cansada.

—Amigo, tu voz suena como la mierda.

—No he dormido mucho esta noche.

—Tampoco yo —confesé sonriente —Y eso no ha evitado que ahora mismo me encuentre radiante. Desde luego que estoy seguro que tú no has conseguido una flor como la que yo conseguí anoche —expliqué presuntuoso.

—¿De qué coño hablas?

—Ayer Alice Brandon me entregó su flor en el asiento trasero de mi Camaro —dije petulante.

—¿Te follaste a Ali? —indagó sorprendido.

—Sí.

—Mierda, Edward. Rosalie va a matarte si le rompes el corazón.

—No voy a romperle el corazón —discutí —No somos novios ni nada parecido. Solo nos echamos un polvo y supongo que tal vez lo sigamos haciendo durante un tiempo. Ya sabes, pasarlo bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que era pasarla bien?

—Como quieras. Solo intenta no hacerla pedazos. Les necesitamos a ambos para que seáis unos buenos padrinos.

—No te preocupes, Em. Ya sabes que tu hijo tendrá el mejor padrino que pueda soñar.

—Hija —me corrigió extrañándome.

Rosalie se había pasado todo el embarazo insistiendo que no quería saber el sexo del bebé hasta el nacimiento. Em y yo siempre nos habíamos referido al bebé como un espécimen masculino por lo que su corrección me sorprendió.

—¿Hija? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Rosalie se puso de parto sobre medianoche. Mi hija nació hoy a las nueve y diez de la mañana —explicó y su voz sonó tan exultante y orgullosa que por un momento creí que el sentimiento que me embargó era envidia.

Se sentía raro entrar en el hospital con un balón de fútbol de peluche en las manos para el hijo de mi amigo quien resultó ser una chica.

Había estado tan seguro de que sería un niño que hacía ya meses le había comprado un guante de béisbol y un diminuto trajecito de pitcher que hubiera sido genial para un bebé masculino.

Pero era viernes negro y las tiendas estaban a reventar. Era imposible que yo intentara cambiar mis regalos por algo más femenino. Tendría que servir.

Isabella Swan sería la primera niña que saliera del hospital vestida como un bebé pitcher.

Isabella Swan.

Emmett había estado orgulloso y completamente baboso al hablar de su hija.

Habían pasado nueve meses debatiendo nombres para el bebé y finalmente tres semanas atrás todos estábamos de acuerdo que Luke, por Luke Skywalker, quedaría mucho mejor para el bebé que Frodo, por Frodo Bolsón.

Pero durante meses, Rosalie había asegurado que si fuese una niña se llamaría Lauren como no sé qué protagonista de uno de esos libros románticos.

Ni Em ni yo estábamos de acuerdo, ya que Lauren Mallory, había sido la zorra con la que, a los catorce, habíamos perdido nuestra virginidad nosotros y la mitad de los chicos de nuestro curso.

Emmett se negaba a que su hija cargara con semejante estigma, pero ¿cómo se le dice a una hormonal mujer embarazada que Lauren es la chica con la que su marido se hizo hombre?

Em confiaba en que llegado el momento, podría convencer a Rosalie de elegir otro nombre.

Pero cómo había logrado que aceptara ponerle Isabella, en honor a Isabella Rosellini, la actriz de la que estaba enamorado desde que la había visto salir desnuda de la piscina en _La muerte le sienta bien_ , era para mí un misterio.

Rosalie dormía cuando entré a la habitación.

Em estaba de pie junto a la pequeña cuna transparente donde dormía el ser más diminuto que yo había visto jamás.

—Mierda, Emmett, es tan pequeña. No te da miedo levantarla.

—Un poco, sí —reconoció mi mejor amigo —Pero mi madre asegura que no le pasará nada. Dice que los bebés son más fuertes de lo que parece.

—Si ella lo dice… —acepté no demasiado convencido.

—¿Quieres levantarla? —ofreció Emmett con orgullo.

—¿Crees que sea prudente? —inquirí temeroso ante la risa burlona de mi amigo.

Emmett estiró sus brazos y levantó a la pequeña bebé de la cuna con infinito cuidado antes de ponerla en mis brazos trémulos.

—Anda, idiota, familiarízate con tu ahijada. ¿Quién piensas que va a tener que quedarse con ella cuando Rosalie y yo nos vayamos de copas?

—Tu madre —dije con certeza acercando a la pequeña a mi rostro y enamorándome perdidamente de ella al instante —Es preciosa, Emmett —murmuré aspirando su delicioso olor a talcos.

—Lo es. Es igual a Rosalie.

—Y has logrado que Rosalie aceptara no llamarle Lauren.

—Ella decidió que no tenía cara de Lauren.

—¿Y tenía cara de Isabella?

—Sí. Isabella. Bella. Hermosa, con sus cabellos de chocolate. Así que ahora mismo tienes entre tus brazos a la mismísima Isabella Swan —dijo Emmett con orgullo haciéndome carcajear.

* * *

 _ **Un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. No me esperaba tanto.**_

 _ **Han sido tantos reviews que no les he podido agradecer individualmente pero intentaré responder a cada duda o inquietud que tengan de forma individual, y les agradezco a todos por igual sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Como siempre les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_


	4. CAPÍTULO 2

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 2_**

Alice era una chica fácil de llevar.

No exigía mucho, no esperaba palabras de amor ni hacía escenas de novia celosa.

Siempre estaba dispuesta a marcharse conmigo cuando yo se lo pidiese.

Si coincidíamos en alguna fiesta no pretendía que estuviésemos pegados todo el tiempo, sino que aceptaba sin discutir que yo estuviera con mis amigos hasta que me acercaba a ella para marcharnos y tener sexo en el coche antes de que la devolviera a casa.

Nunca pedía que la llamara por teléfono ni me atosigaba con mensajes.

Si alguna noche me sentía especialmente necesitado podía llamarla y Ali no dudaría en saltar por la ventana de su habitación a la madrugada para echarnos un polvo rápido en el coche aparcado en el callejón oscuro que había al final de su calle.

Para mí era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Para un tipo como yo, que no destacaba por su atractivo físico, no tenía muy desarrollados los músculos y aún no me había librado del maldito acné, tener sexo con regularidad era el paraíso.

Había perdido la virginidad a los catorce con la chica que lo había hecho medio instituto. Después de Lauren, solo había logrado penetrar cuatro coños en casi tres años, y habían sido chicas que hubiesen preferido hacerlo con Emmett, pero se habían conformado conmigo.

Desde que había perdido mi virginidad había tenido mucho sexo con mi mano y había visto mucho porno en el sótano de mi amigo, mientras nos masturbábamos soñando con poder hacer todo eso con una chica de verdad.

Desde que Emmett se había convertido en un hombre casado y Rosalie vivía con él en nuestro querido sótano, el porno se había mantenido dentro de los límites de mi habitación.

Pero desde que Alice había asegurado estar preparada para dejar de ser virgen, yo, poco a poco había ido concretando mis fantasías.

Alice aún se resistía a que me corriera en su boca y desde luego que su orificio trasero lo tenía vetado, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, se atrevería a todo.

Ese viernes por la tarde me había reunido con Em en su sótano donde jugábamos Mortal Kombat, mientras Rosalie estaba de paseo con Bella y Alice.

Isabella había cumplido siete meses y era la criatura más adorable que yo había visto jamás.

Estaba completamente loco por ella y cada vez que Rosalie o Emmett me presionaban para que me tomara más en serio mi relación con Alice, les tomaba el pelo diciendo que mis planes consistían en esperar a que Bella cumpliera los dieciocho para casarme con ella.

Rosalie entró desde la calle soltando las bolsas que cargaba y bufando acalorada.

—Por Dios, la calle es el infierno. Hace un calor insoportable —se quejó llamando nuestra atención.

Estaba preciosa como solo ella sabía estarlo y la niña que sacudía brazos y piernas desde el portabebés que Rosalie tenía colgado al frente, solo la hacía ver más bella.

Siempre había sido una chica exquisita, pero con la maternidad su cuerpo había adquirido unas curvas y unos pechos muy femeninos que la hacían ver como una joven deliciosa y ya no como la adolescente de dieciséis que era en realidad.

—Hola Edward, no sabía que estarías aquí —dijo mientras desligaba los nudos del portabebés sacando a la niña para entregármela.

Ni siquiera lo pensé antes de soltar el mando de la consola para coger en mis brazos a la preciosa niña que me sonreía feliz dejando entrever el pequeño diente que apenas empezaba a sobresalir de su encía inferior.

—Hola, ratoncito sin cola —dije con cariño acercando mi rostro a su vientre regordete para hacer pedorretas que la obligaron a carcajearse.

—Aunque ¿dónde estarías si no? —agregó Rosalie dejándose caer en el regazo de su marido que atacó su boca con desespero.

—No bebáis delante de los sedientos —me quejé y ellos separaron sus labios.

Rosalie se recostó en el pecho de su marido para mirarme con socarronería.

—Tengo entendido que no estás justamente sediento —dijo mirándome irónica y supe que no era lo mejor entrar en ese debate.

—Seguramente algo más que vosotros.

—¿Cuándo vas a decidirte a tratarla como a una novia de verdad? Ali está enamorada de ti —argumentó Rosalie haciéndome envarar.

—No lo está.

—Claro que sí. No lo dirá porque teme espantarte, pero desde luego que lo está.

—Por favor, Rosalie, preferiría que no te inmiscuyeras. Alice y yo estamos perfectamente como estamos.

—¿Follando cuando tú tienes ganas?

—Ella podría decir que no si no estuviera interesada. No sé qué te ha contado pero puedes estar segura de que nunca he hecho nada contra su voluntad.

—No, simplemente la ignoras hasta que llega la hora de follártela.

—Solo si ella está dispuesta. Y déjame decirte que tu amiga generalmente está siempre dispuesta.

—Eres un cabrón.

—Oh, por favor, Rosalie. Solo estamos haciendo lo que ambos queremos hacer.

—Ella querría más pero tiene que conformarse con lo que tú le das.

—Pues está en su derecho de no hacerlo —rugí molesto —Puede decirme que no e irse a buscar otro tipo que le dé lo que ella quiere y no pienso reclamárselo.

—Te crees muy listo, pero nunca podrás conseguir otra mujer como Al si ella te deja. Y te quedarás solo —gruñó haciéndome enfurecer.

—Oh, por favor, Rosalie. Tengo diecisiete, Ali solo dieciséis. La gente normal suele esperar al menos hasta los veinticinco para comenzar a pensar en buscar alguien con quien formalizar. Me gusta Ali y me gusta lo que tenemos ahora mismo y ella no se ha quejado.

—Sois los padrinos de mi hija. Solo espero que seáis lo suficientemente maduros como para que esta situación no acabe afectando a mi hija —rugió poniéndose en pie y abandonando la sala.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos en silencio repasando las palabras de Rosalie mientras yo seguía jugueteando con la niña sentada en mi regazo.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu mujer? ¿No la habrás dejado embarazada otra vez? —pregunté a Emmett y él bufó con hastío.

—No digas eso ni en broma. Apenas hemos podido sobrevivir este año, con el instituto, el trabajo y un bebé. Ambos estamos de acuerdo que no se nos ocurrirá volver a hacerlo hasta que Bella tenga al menos diez años.

—¿Crees que me equivoco con Ali?

No quería atarme en un noviazgo a los diecisiete, pero también estaba seguro de que en un pueblo de tres mil habitantes, conociendo como lo hacía a todas las chicas jóvenes de los alrededores, difícilmente podría encontrar otra chica con quien tener lo que tenía con Ali.

Perder esta especie de seguridad solo por negarme a salir con ella más que para tener sexo, no me resultaba rentable.

Y si lo que Ali necesitaba era que nos dejáramos ver por ahí juntos, para demostrarle a sus amigas que teníamos algo serio, yo podría hacerlo.

Después de todo tenía por delante un curso lectivo y dos veranos antes de irme a la Universidad. Bien podría mantener un noviazgo con Alice que la mantuviera tranquila y satisfecha por ese tiempo.

—Creo que los diecisiete es una edad muy temprana para atarse a una chica —sentenció Emmett.

Algo en sus palabras llamó mi atención.

—¿Te arrepientes de tener ya tu vida asentada aquí con Rosalie?

—Bella es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida —aseguró —La amo más de lo que alguna vez imaginé que se podía amar a alguien. Pero tener tantas responsabilidades tan grandes cuando mi única preocupación debería ser qué camisa ponerme el sábado a la noche, no es lo que habría elegido para mí si hubiera podido.

—¿Te arrepientes de no haberle pedido a Rosalie que acabara con el embarazo?

—En absoluto, pero me arrepiento de no haber sido más cuidadoso con ella en el sexo. Tal vez si Rosalie hubiese estado tomando precauciones, habríamos podido evitar el embarazo. —confesó —Agradezco que esto al menos haya sucedido con Rosalie, que es una mujer maravillosa y a quien amo, pero aun así me duele un poco pensar que no podré ir a la universidad y que todo lo que había planeado hacer y conocer, no sucederá.

—Lo siento, Em. Yo también me siento fastidiado de que nuestros planes se hayan frustrado.

—Y respecto a Ali, no sé, Edward. Piensa bien cómo quieres estar con ella pero solo intenta tomar muchas precauciones en el sexo, ya que un embarazo podría fastidiarlo todo, especialmente si no la amas —sentenció mi amigo para dejarme pensativo.

Esa noche pasé a recoger a Alice después de la medianoche.

En lugar de solamente aparcar el coche en una calle oscura, conduje hasta Bogachiel State Park.

Ella era la chica de siempre, divertida, generosa, complaciente.

Yo había desechado ya el primer preservativo con mi primer orgasmo y aún no me había enfundado en uno nuevo.

Desnuda junto a mí, Alice acariciaba al pequeño Edward buscando endurecerle mientras yo me fumaba un cigarrillo.

Meditabundo como estaba llevé mi mano a la suya para detener el movimiento. Ali me observó extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró —¿No estaba haciéndolo bien?

—Lo hacías maravillosamente como siempre —aseguré sonriéndole para darle confianza —Es solo que creo que tenemos que hablar —dije y supe lo que pensaba que diría cuando palideció inspirando profundamente.

Creyó que iba a dejarle y temí que realmente sus sentimientos se parecieran a lo que Rosalie había insinuado.

—Al, ¿cómo te sientes tú con esta relación que hay entre nosotros? —pregunté por fin.

—¿Yo? —susurró —A mí me encanta lo que tenemos. ¿No te gusta a ti?

—Sí, desde luego que sí —aseguré calmándola —Pero creo tal vez podríamos ir un poco más allá.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó recelosa.

—Sí, ya sabes, salir juntos, sernos exclusivos…

—Tú eres exclusivo para mí. Eres el único chico con el que he hecho el amor —aseguró vehemente.

—Y tú también eres exclusiva para mí, pero creo que a ambos nos hace sentir mejor escuchar las palabras —sonreí —Y creo que en ese contexto, si tú quieres, tal vez podrías empezar a tomar la píldora —sugerí —Ya sabes, si eres oficialmente mi novia podríamos incluso alguna vez olvidarnos del condón… Me encantaría sentir tu piel contra la mía —agregué socarrón y su sonrisa se volvió radiante.

—¿Quieres que sea tu novia?

—Estoy deseando que todos sepan que lo eres —dije comprador y su mano comenzó a moverse sobre mi falo mientras se volcaba sobre mi boca para besarme ansiosa.

—Tal vez mañana podrías acompañarme al centro de planificación familiar —murmuró.

—Será un placer —afirmé.

Aunque lo que fue verdaderamente un placer, fue sentir la tibia boca de Alice rodeando mi miembro y succionándolo hasta tragar la última gota de mi semilla.

* * *

 _ **Una vez más g**_ _ **racias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Como siempre les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_


	5. CAPÍTULO 3

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 3_**

La universidad se veía como el destino soñado, aun contando con la ausencia de Emmett.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que finalmente me habían aceptado en Tampa, donde marcharía en solo tres semanas para estudiar finanzas.

Ya tenía asignada mi habitación en el campus y era excitante pensar en por fin dejar de vivir bajo el techo de mis padres teniendo que compartir el baño con mis dos hermanas adolescentes.

Las chicas adolescentes eran una especie de la que se debería poder prescindir, salvo que fuesen tu novia y te las pudieras tirar.

Kate e Irina acababan de cumplir quince años y lograr llegar a tiempo al trabajo por las mañanas era una odisea, al tener que esperar que dejaran libre el baño, después de que ambas se ducharan, peinaran y llenaran de potingues y maquillajes.

Yo había conseguido un puesto de becario por el verano en la empresa que trabajaba mi padre por lo que me era obligatorio madrugar.

Por otra parte no me iba a la cama antes de las dos de la madrugada ya que Al y yo pasábamos juntos todo el tiempo que podíamos, previendo que solo me quedaban unas pocas semanas en la ciudad.

No solía levantarme de buen humor y tener que lidiar con mis hermanas tan temprano a la mañana sacaba lo peor de mí.

Ese viernes al salir de la oficina, cansado de haber pasado el día haciendo fotocopias y recados, fui directo a casa de Emmett.

Em trabajaba con su padre en el concesionario de aquel y los viernes solía llegar temprano a la casa, ya que se veía obligado a trabajar los sábados.

Emmett intentaba que Bella comiera su cena en cuanto entré a la casa.

—Hola, chicos —saludé al entrar.

Bella se volteó hacia mí sentada en su silla de comer y estiró sus brazos para que la rescatara.

—Hola, ratoncito sin cola —la saludé cumpliendo sus deseos y la saqué de su encierro.

—Edward, la niña tiene que cenar —se quejó mi amigo frustrado. —Rosalie va a matarme si no soy capaz de lograr que coma.

Riendo por la desolación de Emmett me senté junto a él y le quité el plato.

—A cenar, preciosa —le dije a la niña antes de llenar una cuchara y acercarla a sus labios.

Isabella acabó con su plato de verduras sin siquiera rechistar ante la mirada indignada de su padre.

—Se te dan demasiado bien los niños —dijo Emmett con desazón —Deberías tener hijos.

Riendo hice pedorretas en el cuello suave de mi pequeña.

Amaba a esa niña, más de lo que podía imaginar. Pero aun así sabía que no deseaba en lo absoluto ser padre en, al menos, los próximos quince años, y así se lo hice saber a mi amigo.

—Jaja, la boca se te haga a un lado —espeté —No pienso ser padre por lo menos hasta dentro de diez o quince años. Disfrutaré siendo el tío de tu hija.

—Quince años es mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que Ali estará dispuesta a esperar tanto?

—Ali y yo no tendremos hijos juntos. Lo nuestro no durará tanto.

—¿Tiene fecha de caducidad?

—Sabes que sí.

—No, no lo sé —discutió Emmett mostrándose obtuso.

Era infalible, bastaba que un tipo se casara y tuviera hijos para que buscara que todos a su alrededor hicieran lo mismo.

Era inevitable. No querían ser los únicos en vivir ese martirio y por ello intentaban enredar a todos sus amigos en esa misma telaraña. Pero los tipos listos como yo sabíamos que después que te pegabas a ese entramado, era imposible salir de allí.

Y yo tenía muchos planes antes de caer en ese juego.

—Vamos, Emmett. En dos semanas me voy a la universidad. Sabes que no iré allí dejando aquí una novia esperándome porque no sé cuántas oportunidades pueda tener en Florida de tirarme una chica, pero puedes estar seguro de que no pienso dejar pasar ni una sola.

—Eres un cabrón —me regañó.

—No, no lo soy. Alice también marchará a la universidad al acabar su último año de instituto. ¿Crees que no conocerá a nadie allí? ¿Crees que yo preferiría que no se tirase a nadie en sus cuatro o cinco años de universidad?

—¿Sabe Alice que lo vuestro se acabará en dos semanas?

—Lo sabe —afirmé —Pero por si te deja más tranquilo volveré a recordárselo hoy.

Como si les hubiésemos invocado Alice y Rosalie entraron en ese momento.

Durante el verano ambas trabajaban en la cafetería de la señora Cooper y los viernes era bastante habitual que Alice y yo nos reuniéramos en casa de nuestros amigos.

—Hola, chicos —saludaron ambas.

Rosalie portaba en sus manos dos cajas de pizzas y se acercó a la encimera de la cocina para dejarlas allí.

Emmett se levantó del sofá para acercarse a su mujer y besarla con una pasión que prometía mucho más.

Alice vino hacia mí y se inclinó para besarme antes de intentar arrebatarme de los brazos a nuestra adorada sobrina.

Pero Bella no se mostró en absoluto de acuerdo y la empujó mientras ella intentaba besar sus mofletes.

—Tienes gancho con las niñas, incluso con las que aún no han cumplido los dos años —se burló mi novia sentándose junto a mí y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Bella la empujó intentando separarla de mí pero se vio obligada a abandonar su lucha cuando su madre se acercó a ella y la levantó para colmarla de besos y palabras en ese idioma que solo las madres y sus hijos entienden.

Mi atención se alejó de ellas cuando la mano de mi chica se deslizó hacia arriba por mi muslo.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y pasar su lengua por ella.

Desde hacía ya más de un año, en cuanto yo había utilizado la palabra novia para referirme a ella, Alice se había relajado respecto al sexo y no había mucho que en ese tiempo no hubiéramos hecho. Aunque habíamos probado posturas variadas y Alice había aprendido a exprimir mi polla con su boca, sus manos, su coño e incluso sus pequeños pechos, había un pequeño agujero que se me resistía y que yo esperaba lograr allanar antes de dejar la ciudad.

No obstante, Alice se había vuelto completamente desinhibida y eso significaba que no tenía reparos a la hora de tocarnos o hacernos caricias subidas de tono, aún delante de terceros.

Yo era algo más cohibido a ese respecto, pero cuando Rosalie y Emmett abandonaron la sala para llevar a Isabella a la bañera, no tardé en tirar de mi chica y tumbarla en el sofá.

No había tiempo para llegar hasta el final pero ambos recibimos una buena dosis de caricias en nuestro respectivos sexos que nos prepararon para un más tarde.

Después de cenar pizzas con nuestros amigos y ver una película de terror de esas bastante malas, Ali y yo nos marchamos.

La casa de mis padres tenía un sótano con entrada independiente que solía estar lleno de trastos.

En el último año y después de haber pasado casi un año completo teniendo sexo en el asiento trasero del coche, había llegado con mis padres a un acuerdo.

Yo me encargaría de arreglar el sótano y volverlo habitable y ellos me permitirían trasladar allí mi habitación.

El sótano era una única sala bastante grande en la que había ubicado una cama doble que había conseguido en la venta de garaje del viejo Sanders. Un sofá de tres cuerpos que mis padres habían descartado al cambiar el mobiliario del salón, y las estanterías y el escritorio que yo había tenido en mi habitación.

Tenía un lavabo pequeño con ducha que podías utilizar solamente si habías cerrado la puerta a conciencia, ya que el agua solía filtrarse e inundar la sala, por lo que no acostumbraba a usarlo a menos que me fuera imposible sacar a las gemelas del baño de la casa.

Había llevado al sótano mi equipo de música, el ordenador, un televisor y un pequeño refrigerador que había comprado con mi tercera paga.

No era gran cosa pero era suficiente como para recibir a mi novia con comodidad e intimidad.

Esa noche, como la mayoría de las noches, había conducido directamente hacia allí desde casa de Emmett.

El sexo con Alice había estado bien y ya me había corrido dos veces. Pero, con tan solo dieciocho años, sabía que todavía tendría un par más antes de estar listo para acompañar a Al a su casa.

Alice estaba desnuda sentada a horcajadas sobre mí y mi pene enfundado en un preservativo se iba volviendo más firme clavado en su interior mientras ella se mecía sobre él.

Mis manos sobaban sus pechos y su rostro se retorcía excitado.

Me senté sobre la cama y llevé mi boca a sus pechos para saborearlos con devoción.

—¿Quieres hacerlo en mis pechos? —ofreció.

—Quiero hacértelo por detrás —dije llevando mis dedos a su entrada trasera para acariciarla y sentirla apretarse sobre la yema de mi dedo que intentaba introducirse en ella.

—Sabes que no me siento preparada aún —explicó haciéndome sentir frustrado e irritado.

Creía que Alice tenía clara la relación que ella y yo teníamos pero había momentos como éste en los que creía que estaba jugando conmigo.

Llevaba ya más de un año jugando conmigo al gato y al ratón respecto a ese tema y yo me estaba comenzando a sentir cansado.

—¿Crees que algún día lo estarás? —gruñí y ella se sobresaltó ante mi tono rudo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —aseguró titubeante.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? Porque ya sabes que me voy a la universidad en tres semanas —espeté encrespado.

—Tampoco es como si nunca fueras a volver —replicó Alice sonriendo y supe que era el momento de dejar las cosas claras.

—Alice, sabes que las cosas cambiarán cuando me vaya a la universidad.

—No tienen por qué cambiar —discutió mirándome con atención.

Supe que no podríamos tener esa conversación de esa forma. Mi pene estaba enterrado hasta la base en su vagina. Decirle que pensaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de follarme a todas las universitarias disponibles mientras estaba clavado en su interior, incluso yo podía reconocer que sería ser un completo hijo de puta.

Pero follarla hasta correrme y decírselo después no estaba seguro de que fuera una opción mejor.

Me encontré en la disyuntiva y no podía decidir qué camino tomar.

Tal vez fuera más sencillo dejar que ella lo decidiera.

—Ali, no creo que debamos tener esta conversación ahora mismo.

—¿Qué conversación?

—Sobre lo que sucederá entre nosotros cuando me vaya a la universidad.

Alice tomó la decisión y probablemente fuera la correcta.

Me observó pensativa y se bajó de mi cuerpo.

Se calzó sus bragas, su pequeño pantalón corto y la ridícula camiseta rosa con el logo de Mr. Coffee, y se recostó en el escritorio.

—¿Qué es lo que sucederá entre nosotros cuando marches a la universidad? —preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y observándome recelosa.

Era ridículo explicarle a mi novia que iba a dejarla, mientras me encontraba sentado en mi cama con una polla erguida que apuntaba a su vagina como esperando que volviera a enfundarla.

Bajé de la cama y me calcé mis calzoncillos antes de volver a sentarme y enfrentarme a la chica.

—Al… —comencé pero ella me cortó ruda.

—No me llames Al si vas a cortar conmigo —ordenó haciéndome sentir culpable.

—Alice… tú y yo estamos bien y a mí me encanta lo que tenemos —reconocí.

—Pero igual vas a terminarlo.

—No se trata de que vaya a terminarlo o que quiera hacerlo, pero Ali seamos realistas, marcharé en tres semanas y no regresaré al menos por tres o cuatro meses, y cuando lo haga será solo por unos días. No creo que sea justo pedirte que no conozcas a nadie más o salgas con alguien más en todo este tiempo solo por estar conmigo un par de días al año.

—Oh, vamos, Edward, no finjas que lo haces por mí. Lo haces por ti para poder tirarte a quien quieras en Florida —rebatió colérica.

—Es una posibilidad —reconocí —Es probable que conozca alguna chica y acabe enredándome con ella. No quiero sentir que estoy traicionándote de ninguna forma —expliqué intentando sonar lo menos duro posible —Y seamos realistas, Al, el próximo año tú también te irás a la universidad. Estoy seguro de que no querrás coartar tus posibilidades de conocer chicos nuevos.

—Yo… — titubeó sonrojándose —había pensado que podría aplicar para Tampa. Podríamos estar juntos entonces. —dijo y sus palabras me hicieron sentir avergonzado.

Yo había estado convencido de que Ali conocía de sobra mis planes, pero para ser honesto conmigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que tal vez nunca hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo por dejárselo claro.

Tal vez por ser lo suficientemente cobarde y temer perder la única chica que había estado dispuesta e interesada en tener un romance conmigo, pero no había sido del todo sincero.

Me sentí un canalla, pero tampoco podía volver atrás.

—Oh, Ali, vamos ¿vas a decirme que no tienes ganas de conocer otros chicos?

—¿Por qué habría de quererlo si estoy bien contigo?

—¡Qué sé yo! Soy el único tipo con el que te has acostado, me imagino que querrás hacerlo con alguien más antes de asentarte en la vida adulta…

—No veo por qué debería querer hacerlo con más chicos…

—No sé, Ali, es lo que todo el mundo quiere, ya sabes… experimentar…

—Yo estoy bien contigo y me gusta experimentar contigo. Quisiera probar todo contigo —dijo y supe que la respuesta que iba a darle sería definitiva para cortar esta ridícula conversación y posiblemente cortar también cualquier posibilidad para mí de volver a mojar antes de dejar Forks.

—No todo… —dije alzando mis cejas sarcástico.

Alice se ruborizó avergonzada antes de mostrarse completamente ultrajada.

—¿Estás cortando conmigo porque no te he dejado follar mi culo? —rugió furiosa —Eres un enfermo hijo de puta —espetó y la mejor decisión que yo podía tomar en ese momento era no contestarle y dejar que pensara lo que quisiera.

Furiosa se calzó sus zapatos y cogió su bolso.

Sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta pero se volvió hacia mí antes de marcharse.

—Volverás por mí, Edward Cullen —amenazó —Volverás por mí y no vas a tenerme. Pero tú volverás y me pedirás una oportunidad pero no te la daré porque conoceré a un tipo que valga la pena y no me dejará —aseguró.

Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Esperaba que volviera a insultarme pero lo que dijo me sorprendió infinitamente más.

—¿Y sabes qué, Edward? —dijo manteniendo mi mirada interrogante —Te enviaré una foto el día que él se folle mi culo para que te masturbes con ella —aseguró antes de salir de mi casa con un portazo estridente.

* * *

 _ **Este Ed es un poquito cabrón, no les parece?**_

 _ **Una vez más g**_ _ **racias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Como siempre les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 _ **Flor:** Me dejaste un review en el capi pasado pero como no tienes cuenta de FF no te he podido contestar. Si quieres ponte en contacto conmigo ya sea por correo (mi dirección está en mi perfil) o por Facebook y te despejo tus dudas._


	6. CAPÍTULO 4

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4_**

Mi llegada a Tampa fue lo que podía decirse un sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando entré a la habitación que me habían asignado ya estaba allí el chico con quien la compartiría.

Riley Biers era un chico recién llegado de Los Ángeles que conocía muy bien la ciudad después de haber estado viviendo en Daytona Beach hasta tres años atrás.

Nos caímos muy bien desde el primer momento.

Mi primera noche en Tampa, y ya que las clases no comenzarían oficialmente hasta una semana después, Riley insistió en salir de copas.

Esa noche se sentaron las bases de lo que acabarían siendo mis años de universidad.

Riley era un tipo lleno de confianza y seguridad. Además de bastante atractivo para las chicas tenía labia y carisma.

Esa noche Riley me presentó sus amigos y sus amigas y de allí en más formamos un buen grupo con el que compartir salidas, estudios y lo que hiciera falta.

Con la guía de Riley dejé de ser el pueblerino que siempre había sido.

Riley arrastró mis huesos al gimnasio por tres días a la semana y mi cuerpo se volvió atlético y musculoso.

Me obligó a ir a la peluquería y un sábado de borrachera acabamos en el salón de tatuajes donde obtuve mi primer tatuaje tribal en el brazo.

Con el correr de las semanas fui ganando confianza hasta llegar al punto en el que las chicas no llegaban a mí atraídas por mi amigo más cercano sino porque yo tenía mi propio atractivo.

Para cuando volví a Forks al finalizar mi primer año de universidad había dejado de ser el paleto de pueblo que se tiraba cualquier chica, sabedor de que sus oportunidades eran escasas, para convertirme en un estudiante interesante y atractivo que podía ser un poco selectivo.

Había conocido muchas chicas en esos meses pero no podía ignorar que siempre había un lugarcito en mi corazón para mi primera novia, Alice.

Llegué a Forks un jueves de junio y para la siguiente noche del sábado mi amigo Emmett organizó una barbacoa en su patio trasero.

Llegué temprano y me senté con mi amigo en las tumbonas para ponernos al día, mientras bebíamos el licor de cerezas de Rosalie del que tanto había hablado Emmett.

—¿Y cómo ha sido tu primer año en Tampa?

—Todo lo que alguna vez habíamos pensado que sería —reconocí —Las clases están bien, pero cuando se acaban las clases está aún mejor.

—¿Mujeres?

—De todo tipo.

—Alguna interesante o especial?

—Muchas interesantes y bastantes especiales por momentos.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Nada que haya durado mucho tiempo, pero he conocido algunas chicas y lo hemos pasado bien. Ha sido divertido —reconocí —¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

—Ya sabes. Nada ha cambiado mucho. Salvo que ha sido el último año de instituto de Alice y en septiembre se marcha a la universidad —explicó Emmett llamando mi atención —Y no es que Rose haya dicho nada pero es fácil darse cuenta que se siente decepcionada de no poder ir a la universidad.

—Supongo que tanto como tú te sentiste.

—Sí, pero creo que para mí ha sido diferente. Trabajar con mi viejo en el concesionario me permite crecer profesionalmente bastante más de lo que le permite a Rose, servir cafés en Cooper's. —explicó —Además, desde luego, que ella pasa mucho más tiempo que yo con Bella y creo que por momentos se siente agotada de que su vida gire por completo alrededor de una niña de dos años. Será aún más difícil cuando Alice se marche.

—¿Sabes dónde irá finalmente Alice? —indagué intentando mantener disimulada mi curiosidad.

En algún momento Alice había sugerido que podría aplicar para Tampa pero no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho.

Era difícil pensar que Alice quisiera verme y, honestamente, yo no estaba seguro de cuánto me interesaría tener a Alice en la misma universidad que yo, pero había algo que me hacía pensar que no me molestaría tenerla cerca. Siempre y cuando me hubiese perdonado.

—Ha entrado en Ohio —dijo Emmett y con ello acabó con mis debates.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y con sus pasos más seguros de lo que habían sido la última vez que la había visto, Bella corrió hasta dejarse caer en mi regazo.

—He encontrado un ratoncito —dije levantándola y lanzándola al aire para volver a estrecharla al caer.

—Quiero cerezas —pidió la niña señalando mi vaso.

—No le des cerezas a la niña —dijo Rosalie antes de llevarse a Emmett al interior para que le ayudara con no sé qué de la cena, mientras dejaban conmigo a mi chica favorita.

—No hay problema —aseguré dedicándole una mirada resignada a la niña. —Ya has escuchado a mami, ratoncito —dije con una sonrisa.

La niña me observó solemne antes de dedicarme su sonrisa de pequeños dientes. Aquella sonrisa que me tenía completamente enamorado y lograba quitarme cualquier cosa que deseara.

No podía resistirme a esa sonrisa y ni siquiera lo intenté.

Poniéndome de espaldas a la puerta metí la mano en mi copa y cogí una cereza.

—Toma, ratoncito, pero que no te vea mami o me dejará sin postre —susurré cómplice.

La sonrisa que la pequeña me dedicó valió cualquier regañina que su madre me pudiera echar y confirmé una vez más que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer sonreír a la pequeña.

Emmett preparaba el fuego mientras en el interior de la casa Rosalie preparaba la carne.

Sentada en mi regazo Bella se comía a escondidas las cerezas de mi vaso, cuando por el portón del jardín trasero entró Alice.

Mi respiración se aceleró al verle; estaba preciosa.

Su cabello más corto enmarcaba su rostro apenas maquillado.

Vestía unos pantalones cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus larguísimas y cremosas piernas. Una camiseta de tirantes dejaba su vientre plano al descubierto y levantaba sus pequeños pechos.

Estaba preciosa pero lo que más me emocionó fue la sonrisa cálida que me dedicó.

Se acercó a mí después de saludar a Emmett y ocupó la tumbona a mi lado.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Alice —Sonreí.

—No deberías darle las cerezas a Bella —dijo risueña al ver a Bella coger la última cereza y llevarla a su boca.

—¿Qué daño podrían hacerle unas cerezas? Es fruta —alegué inocentemente.

—Cerezas embebidas en alcohol —explicó Alice y me sentí un idiota —No me extrañaría que ya estuviese borracha —agregó sonriente.

—Rose va a matarme —me quejé haciéndola carcajearse divertida.

—Bella y yo te defenderemos —dijo acercándose a la niña para hacer cosquillas en su vientre —¿Verdad que sí, cariño?

Cenamos con los padres de Emmett y Alice se sentó junto a mí.

No pude dejar de notar la forma en que su pierna desnuda rozaba mi pierna de forma repetida aunque accidental a lo largo de la cena.

Cuando sobre la medianoche me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa no me extrañó que aceptara.

—Hace una noche preciosa —comentó al cerrar la puerta del coche y vi mi oportunidad de tener un momento a solas con ella.

—¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta antes de volver a casa? —pregunté intentando mantener a raya mi ansiedad.

Alice se recostó en su asiento y me miró soñadora.

—Me encantaría —aseguró y no pude evitar ponerme firme.

Conduje hasta el que ya era nuestro mirador y detuve el coche junto al acantilado.

—Echaba de menos este sitio —dije por fin sin saber exactamente qué decir primero.

Tal vez debería disculparme con Alice por lo que había sucedido hacía ya un año, pero tal vez hacerlo nos llevara a una conversación que traería malos recuerdos.

Estaba aún debatiéndome entre mis opciones cuando Alice borró mis dudas de un plumazo.

—He echado de menos venir aquí contigo —dijo mirándome con ensoñación.

—¿Has estado aquí con alguien más?

—Vine un par de veces con James, pero no fue lo mismo.

—¿Has vuelto con James Whiterdale?

—No. Salimos un par de veces pero no fue difícil recordar por qué habíamos roto la primera vez. Sigue siendo un idiota.

Sonreí satisfecho y me decidí a hacer mi jugada.

—Te he echado de menos, Alice —Enredé mi dedo en su cabello antes de acariciar su rostro .

Alice cerró los ojos y recostó su rostro en mi mano obligándome a acercarme a ella para besarla.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañaba —aseguré cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando que regreses. Cuando Rose me dijo que lo habías hecho no podía esperar para verte—confesó y su confesión me obligó a atraerla hacia mí para sentarla en mi regazo.

—Aún tengo el sótano para mí —dije —¿Querrías pasar la noche conmigo?

—Sí. No creo que nada me gustara más —aseguró y después de un beso voraz volví a dejarla en su asiento para conducir hasta mi casa.

Fue una noche maravillosa.

Alice y yo hicimos el amor decenas de veces y en cientos de posturas y formas diferentes.

Aún tomaba la píldora por lo que me permitió correrme en su interior.

Ver mi semen llenar su vagina fue sublime. En todo ese año no había vuelto a hacerlo sin condón y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de correrme en la boca de ninguna chica y hacerlo por fin de esa forma tan natural era la gloria.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Alice me montó aún adormilados y esa se convirtió en mi forma favorita de comenzar el día.

A solo una semana de mi regreso desde Tampa, Alice y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables y pasábamos juntos cada noche.

Algunas veces me levantaba en mitad de la noche para llevarla a su casa, pero a sus dieciocho recién cumplidos, Alice tenía autorización para dormir fuera de casa y lo hacía a menudo.

Yo volví a trabajar ese verano en la maderera mientras Alice cubría una vacante en la guardería municipal.

Por las tardes nos juntábamos y salíamos con nuestros amigos, salíamos solos, o nos quedábamos en casa, pero siempre estábamos juntos.

Para cuando llegó septiembre ninguno de nosotros sabíamos darle un nombre exacto a nuestra relación.

—¿Te entusiasma la idea de irte a la universidad? —pregunté una noche en mi cama cuando solo faltaba una semana para que Alice se marchara.

—Sí —reconoció —Me da un poco de miedo pero sí, tengo muchas ganas.

—¿Pensarás en mí alguna vez en Ohio?

—Tantas como tú pienses en mí —Sonrió socarrona.

Me volqué sobre ella dejándola recostada sobre el colchón.

—Pues serán muchas porque yo no podré pensar en otra cosa —aseguré bajando mi boca sobre su pecho para succionarlo con fuerza.

—Eres un zalamero.

—No lo soy. Voy a echarte de menos de verdad.

—Y yo a ti —aseguró —Pero espero verte para cuando vuelva por las vacaciones de navidad.

—Cuenta con ello, nena.

Alice y yo nos separamos cuando ella se fue a Ohio y yo regresé a Tampa, pero volvimos a encontrarnos por las vacaciones en Forks y nunca estuvimos solos.

Ninguno preguntaba qué hacía el otro en los largos trimestres en la universidad, intuyo que ambos lo sospechábamos, pero lo que compartíamos en las vacaciones era fantástico y nos hacía soñar con mucho más.

Para cuando acabé la carrera de finanzas y volví a Forks, solo esperaba encontrarme pronto con Alice para poder poner en marcha los planes que había estado preparando durante aquellos cinco años y con los que esperaba no volver a separarme de Alice Brandon.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_


	7. CAPÍTULO 5

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 5_**

Mis años de universidad se acabaron demasiado pronto.

De alguna forma, y no sabía cómo, la universidad me había convertido en un tipo mucho más exitoso de lo que había sido.

Nunca había sido del tipo que hiciera a las mujeres voltearse a mirarme, razón por la cual había tenido que potenciar mis otros encantos, tales como la labia y la simpatía, y hasta que había entrado en la universidad ese había sido el arma esgrimido para conseguir chicas.

Pero en la universidad algo cambió.

Mi compañero de cuarto en la residencia, Riley Biers, pasaba tres horas al día, los cinco días de la semana, en el gimnasio y él me había instigado a hacer lo mismo.

No lo había hecho. No estaba dispuesto a pasar tantas horas en el gimnasio pero había tomado la costumbre de hacer una hora de ejercicio diario. Corría por las mañanas y tres días a la semana trabajaba musculación en el gimnasio.

Con el tiempo le había dado a mi cuerpo una musculatura interesante y, finalmente había logrado que mi físico atrajera también algún par de chicas.

Mi rutina universitaria consistía en ir a clases por las mañanas, trabajar en la cafetería que había a tres calles del campus por las tardes y por las noches combinar estudio con gimnasio.

Los viernes y sábados siempre había alguna fiesta a la que asistir para los sábados y domingos recuperarme de la resaca.

Las chicas caían en mi cama con regularidad y, aunque no solía conseguir las más guapas o atractivas, no tenía quejas respecto a mi vida sexual.

En esos años volvía a casa por acción de gracias, vacaciones de navidad y las vacaciones de verano.

Durante mi primer año, volver a casa por vacaciones no había sido tan divertido, hasta que ese primer año acabó. Para entonces en cuanto Ali me perdonara nuestra ruptura del año anterior, las vacaciones se volvieron geniales.

Así que a partir de entonces, cada vez que nos reencontrábamos en Forks compartíamos semanas de sexo maratónico.

Después de que ella misma viviera su primer año en la universidad, y que ella misma tuviera nuevas experiencias allí, había decidido que no estaría mal tener un compañero sexual para pasar las vacaciones.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente me permitió llegar donde no había llegado antes de la universidad, y fue todo lo que había soñado.

No fui el primero en estar allí, pero tampoco me sentí con derecho a reprochárselo.

Fueron cinco años geniales y para cuando finalmente volví a casa con mi título de Analista Financiero, ya estaba preparado para asentarme en la vida adulta.

Alice también había regresado ese verano con su titulación de maestra de primaria y yo había decidido que tal vez estaba preparado para finalmente tener una relación seria.

Ya había cumplido los veinticinco. Una novia formal con vistas a convertirse en esposa en un par de años o tres no sonaba mal.

Y Alice podía ser una buena candidata. Ninguno estábamos enamorado del otro pero nos llevábamos bien, nos divertíamos y lo pasábamos bien juntos.

No sería difícil enamorarme de Ali y sabía que con el tiempo podría lograr que ella sintiera por mí algo de lo que había sentido cuando éramos adolescentes.

Con las ideas claras y un objetivo fijado, ya podía comenzar a trabajar en llevarlo adelante.

Llevaba cuatro días de regreso en la ciudad cuando Emmett me invitó a una barbacoa en su casa.

Emmett y Rosalie llevaban ya un par de años viviendo en la nueva casa que habían comprado frente al Tilicum Park.

Estaban hipotecados hasta las cejas, pero ambos tenían trabajos estables y, cuando Bella había cumplido cinco, Rosalie se había negado a seguir viviendo en un departamento de una habitación hecho en el sótano de sus suegros.

Y yo la entendía.

Y a Emmett.

Emmett me había contado más de una vez lo poco satisfactorio que era hacerle el amor a su mujer con una niña de cinco años durmiendo en la misma habitación en la cama de al lado.

No solamente habían aprendido a silenciar los gritos, gemidos o jadeos, sino que también se veían obligados a moderar el ritmo de las embestidas a fin de evitar el chirrido de los muelles de la cama.

Entendía que para entonces, las posibilidades de Bella de tener un hermanito se habían reducido drásticamente.

Cuando llegué a la barbacoa ya habían allí suficientes invitados.

El hermano de Emmett, Peter, con Charlotte, su joven y tímida esposa. Los hermanos de Rosalie, el menor Royce y los mayores Henry y Malcolm, con sus esposas Vera y Stephanie.

Algunos amigos que seguían en la ciudad, y unos cuantos más que como yo, acababan de volver de la universidad.

La mujer de mi vida, vestida con un bañador rosa con dibujos de mariposas, se tiró en mis brazos cuando me vio entrar en el patio trasero y la levanté en volandas haciéndola reír.

—¡Tío Edward, al fin llegas! Pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo, ratoncito? —dije revolviendo su cabello —Tal vez simplemente tenía muchas cosas que cargar en el coche antes de venir aquí —expliqué mirándola conspirador y, lista como era, intuyó en mi voz cierto enigma por resolver.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó mirándome expectante.

—No sé, algunas cosas que traje de Florida… ¿Quieres ir a buscarlas conmigo?

—Sí —dijo entrelazando su pequeña manita con la mía.

En el frente de la casa estaba mi coche aparcado y en el maletero Isabella encontró una gigantesca bolsa llena de los regalos que, como cada vez que había vuelto a Forks, había traído para ella.

Había allí un maletín de cosméticos, una colección de libros de Los Cinco de Enid Blyton, un diario, un juego para la consola y la Barbie rockera que había insistido era necesaria para no convertirse en la paria del colegio, aunque no con esas palabras, desde luego.

Isabella no se había tomado siquiera la molestia de entrar a la casa, sino que sentada sobre el césped del jardín delantero había comenzado a abrir sus paquetes gritando entusiasmada con cada nuevo hallazgo, que me hacía merecedor de sus besos, abrazos y palabras de amor eterno.

Bella y yo estábamos enfrascados en la apertura de los paquetes cuando el coche de Tanya Denali aparcó frente al camino de entrada.

Tanya Denali era una rubia resultona que había sido compañera de Rosalie en el instituto.

Siempre había sido muy amiga de Rosalie y Alice pero a mí siempre me había mirado como si no fuera más que un gusano.

Tanya era muy alta, muy rubia y muy estúpida, pero esa última parte no todo el mundo era capaz de distinguirla.

Conducía un Mercedes negro de su papá, desde luego, y contrastaba con el viejo Camaro que yo mantenía de mi época de estudiante adolescente y que ya debería cambiar.

Ni siquiera levanté la vista de mi sobrina para saludar a Tanya, pero sí lo hice para observar a la chica que bajó del lado del acompañante.

Allí estaba Alice Brandon. Mi chica.

Llevaba nueve meses sin verle, desde que el septiembre anterior ambos habíamos vuelto a la universidad. Ali no había vuelto a Forks por las vacaciones de Navidad y yo la había echado de menos.

Estaba preciosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes que resaltaba sus pechos y unos pantalones cortos que remarcaban su trasero, ése que a mí tanto me gustaba asaltar, y sus piernas firmes y torneadas.

En qué momento Alice se había convertido en la amazona que era, dejando a un lado el patito feo que había sido, era para mí un misterio. Pero desde que había decidido formalizar mi relación con ella, con vistas a un futuro juntos, yo no podía dejar de admirar su belleza, su ingenio y su simpatía.

Alice se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa deslumbrante y la rodeé con mis brazos para estrecharla contra mí en un cálido abrazo que esperaba prometiera mucho más.

Durante la barbacoa Ali y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y yo no veía el momento de que pudiéramos quedarnos a solas para poder lanzarme sobre ella y hacerle el amor de una forma que no había hecho en los últimos meses.

En los últimos años, la relación que Alice y yo habíamos mantenido había estado siempre bastante oculta del público. No era una relación formal por lo que ambos lo preferíamos así, aunque yo esperaba que eso cambiara en breve.

Por esa razón, me pasé todo el día esperando poder largarnos de allí para poder saborear sus labios.

Cuando Tanya Denali se acercó a nosotros dedicándome su ya conocida mueca de desagrado para llevarse consigo a Ali, no fue difícil convencerla de que me permitiera acompañarla a casa.

Tal como sabía que sucedería, Alice aceptó y Tanya se largó.

Alice se había mostrado especialmente tímida ese día, pero no era difícil comprender sus razones.

Finalmente ambos habíamos vuelto a casa y estaba claro que ambos estábamos preparados para instalarnos en la vida adulta.

Yo llevaba cuatro días soltando currículos a diestra y siniestra y le veía buenas perspectivas.

Había estado buscando departamentos en Craiglist pero no pensaba decidirme por ninguno hasta tanto no tuviera la oportunidad de pedir la opinión de Alice, quien esperaba que, antes o después, aceptara mudarse conmigo.

Estaba completamente decidido a sentar la cabeza y sabía que no tardaría en dejarle conocer mis planes a mi chica favorita, cuando aparqué frente a su casa.

—Te he echado de menos —dije después de parar el motor del coche y voltearme en mi asiento para verla —Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Alice sonrió sonrojándose y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

—Hay tantas cosas que necesito hacer contigo… —murmuré estirando mi mano hacia ella para enredarla en un mechón de su coleta.

—Yo… —titubeó extrañándome —Creo que tenemos que hablar, Edward.

—Yo también lo creo —aseguré —Tengo muchos planes para nosotros pero necesito besarte antes o no tendré fuerzas para nada más —dije meloso acercándome a ella.

Pero besarme no entraba en los planes de Alice que se alejó de mí pegando su espalda en la puerta del coche.

—Tenemos que hablar —repitió y la seriedad de su rostro me hizo ver que realmente tendría que mantener quieto al pequeño Edward por un rato más.

—Hablemos —acepté con un suspiro recostándome en mi lugar tras el volante mientras intentaba comprender el nervioso recelo que se reflejaba en el cuerpo y rostro de Alice.

Ali se mostraba insegura e indecisa y no acababa de decir lo que la atormentaba, pero yo tenía muy claro de qué se trataba.

Alice había aceptado la relación intermitente que habíamos mantenido los últimos cinco años, pero ambos sabíamos que eso se había debido a nuestras ganas de vivir, disfrutar y experimentar la vida universitaria.

Era perfectamente entendible que ahora que volvíamos a casa ella buscara volver a tener una relación formal como la que habíamos tenido antes.

Estaba más que claro que no se atrevía a decirlo o no sabía cómo hacerlo, si teníamos en cuenta la forma en que esa relación seria se había roto.

Lo que ella no sabía era que yo estaba más que deseoso de formalizar nuestra relación.

Suponía que con un par de meses podríamos organizarnos lo suficientemente bien en la vida adulta como para alquilar algo juntos donde comenzar nuestra convivencia.

Yo sabía que la boda y los hijos deberían esperar por el momento, mientras nos asentábamos en el mundo laboral y atacábamos nuestros créditos universitarios, pero éramos jóvenes y teníamos tiempo. Y practicar mientras tanto me parecía un buen plan.

Deseoso de sacarla de sus cavilaciones sabiendo que lo que iba a decirle me haría ganar una muy buena noche, decidí hacerme cargo de la situación.

—Yo también creo que tenemos que hablar —dije por fin ganándome su mirada —Creo que ya es hora de que dejemos las tonterías y ahora que por fin hemos vuelto a la ciudad, es un buen momento para comenzar una vida en serio, ¿no crees?

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso —reconoció.

—Modestias aparte, debo reconocer que he logrado hacerme con un buen currículo que espero me consiga un buen trabajo. Estos días he estado viendo departamentos ya que ha llegado el momento de dejar la casa de mis padres —expliqué —, pero no quiero decidirlo por mi cuenta así que he pensado que podríamos hacerlo juntos.

—¿Juntos? —jadeó sorprendida —¿Tú y yo?

—Desde luego —sonreí petulante —No pensarás que no estoy seguro de mi decisión de ir en serio, Al —dije sonriendo todo lo tierno que fui capaz —Quiero que vivamos juntos y espero que encontremos tiempo para organizar una boda —sonreí estirando mi mano hacia ella para acariciar su rostro —¿Qué dices? —pregunté acercándome a ella dispuesto a sellar nuestro pacto con un beso que esperaba fuera el preludio de mucho más.

Alice cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente a la vez que se alejaba de mí.

Exhaló profundamente antes de hablar y sus palabras fueron un duro e inesperado golpe.

—Estoy prometida con otro hombre —dijo alzando la mano para enseñarme el anillo que la adornaba —Vamos a casarnos a finales de julio.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 _ **Noelia:** En tu review me reclamaste un capi de la semana pasada pero yo subí los dos que me tocaban así que supongo que eres tú que te lo saltaste. :P _


	8. CAPÍTULO 6

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 6_**

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que mi mente pudo pensar para decir.

Alice se encogió en su asiento y en ese momento pensé que era bueno que lo hiciera porque yo estaba empezando a sentirme furibundo.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —inquirí bastante más iracundo de lo que sabía que tenía derecho.

—Voy a casarme a finales del próximo mes —explicó —y esperaba que tú y yo pudiéramos ser amigos, ya sabes… por Rosalie, Em y especialmente por Isabella —dijo y sentí ganas de abofetearla por estar metiendo a mi niñita en el medio de la conversación sobre su traición.

—Espera un momento —le corté molesto —¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Cómo que vas a casarte? ¿Con quién? ¿Y qué carajo pasa con nosotros? —rugí y mis palabras le molestaron realmente porque levantó la vista y su rostro se cubrió con una máscara de rabia.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Nosotros? ¿De qué nosotros hablas? ¿Del nosotros "follemos en Forks mientras lo hacemos con otros fuera de aquí"? ¡Qué mierdas dices, Edward! Te has pasado cinco años follándote todo lo que camina para tirarme unos polvos de consolación por vacaciones y ¿ahora vienes a decir nosotros?

—Oh, vamos, Alice, no seas hipócrita —rugí —Tú has estado follándote otros tipos en Ohio también. No hables como si te hubieras mantenido casta para mí.

—Oh, Dios, y tú me llamas hipócrita a mí. Eres un imbécil, Edward Cullen. Vienes a buscarme ahora porque no tienes a la vista ninguna oportunidad mejor. Si mañana te consiguieras un trabajo que te obligara a viajar por el país me pegarías la patada una vez más para no tener que perderte las oportunidades que se te pudieran presentar de tirarte otras mujeres. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Pues te has equivocado conmigo, Edward. He hecho exactamente lo que tú me pediste y aconsejaste que hiciera. He conocido otros hombres, me he divertido con ellos y contigo. He tenido experiencias y todos hemos obtenido lo que buscábamos. Pero ahora tengo ganas de tener algo bueno con alguien. Algo que vaya a alguna parte y Jasper me lo ofrece.

—¿Quién coño es ése Jasper y dónde se supone que está mientras tú estás aquí conmigo?

—Jasper Whitlock. Mi prometido. Jasper vive en Nuevo México, es odontólogo, y ha conseguido un empleo en el consultorio del doctor Gerandy. Ahora mismo está organizando su traslado. Debería llegar a Forks en un par de semanas para terminar de organizar la boda.

—¿Desde cuándo sales con ese tipo?

—Nos conocimos después de acción de gracias. Él viajó a Ohio a visitar a su hermana, María. María era mi compañera de cuarto en la residencia y Jasper y yo nos enamoramos nada más conocernos. No nos hemos separado desde entonces.

—¿Y sabe tu querido Jasper lo que tú y yo tenemos? ¿Te hace correrte de la forma en que yo lo hago? ¿Sabe quién ha sido el primero en estrenar ese coñito dulce que tú tienes? —dije y me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo por ser tan hijo de puta.

El desprecio que yo sentí hacia mí se reflejó en el rostro de Alice que me miró con asco y repulsión.

—Jasper es el único hombre que ha estado allí desde el día que le conocí y será el único que vuelva a tenerme por el resto de mi vida —dijo abriendo la puerta del coche dispuesta a bajar de él —Lamento que te comportes como un cerdo, pero en realidad no me sorprende que lo hagas —espetó —Ambos seguimos siendo padrinos de Isabella y como tales seguiremos viéndonos así que espero que podamos tratarnos con respeto —dijo y bajó del coche.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó por el camino de entrada hasta la puerta de su casa.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardó en alcanzarla pero fue el suficiente para hacerme reconocer el cerdo cínico en el que me había convertido.

Y no tuve más opción que aceptarlo.

Alice tenía razón y había tenido razón al haber aceptado al tal Jasper, porque ese tipo le había ofrecido algo que yo mismo había sido muy idiota para hacer.

Alice había sido parte de mi vida durante gran parte de ésta y yo no podía acabar lo que habíamos tenido de esta forma.

Tenía razón al decir que deberíamos llevarnos bien por Bella, pero yo sabía que deberíamos hacerlo también por nosotros. Por la amistad que habíamos compartido durante los últimos ocho años y todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

Yo no podía culpar a Alice por buscar con el tal Jasper lo que ella y yo no habíamos acabado de encontrar.

¿Y qué si todos mis planes se iban a la mierda? Yo había sido demasiado soberbio al pensar que Alice estaría obligada a aceptar mis planes como suyos.

Como si ella no fuera suficiente mujer como para hacer sus propios planes.

En qué momento me había convertido yo en este cerdo egocéntrico que era, era un misterio.

Pero más me valía dejar de lado esta actitud arrogante y altanera si quería ser un tipo merecedor de algún respeto.

Sin pensarlo mucho más bajé del coche y corrí hacia ella que revolvía su bolso en busca de las llaves.

—Ei, Ali, lo siento —dije al alcanzarla.

Alice se volteó a mirarme y su mirada se veía triste y cautelosa.

—Lo siento, cielo. Soy un cerdo, tienes razón. Creo que siempre lo he sido y tú no te mereces en absoluto esa actitud de mi parte.

—No siempre has sido un cerdo, pero la universidad te cambió demasiado —dijo Alice haciéndome reflexionar.

Tenía razón. Supongo que el éxito que había conocido en la universidad me había hecho olvidar al zoquete que siempre había sido y al que nadie, excepto Alice, le había dado una oportunidad.

Y me lo había creído. Me había convencido de que era un rey cuando no era más que un zángano.

—Lo siento, Alice. No quiero terminar así contigo porque eres demasiado importante en mi vida —dije con sinceridad —Te prometo que no volveré a comportarme como un cerdo y te prometo que no voy a hacer nada que pueda lastimarte y si tú crees que tu felicidad está con ese tal Jasper entonces yo voy a retirarme y a desearte toda la felicidad que te mereces.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió cautelosa y enterneciéndome la abracé estrechándola contra mí con ternura y añoranza por lo que ya sabía que perdería.

La vuelta a Forks nunca había parecido tan difícil.

Desde Florida todo había parecido simple y perfecto.

Volvería a casa, encontraría un buen trabajo. Buscaría un sitio donde vivir con Alice y, desde luego y sin lugar a dudas, ella estaría más que feliz de convertirse en mi esposa.

Tras un par de años de armoniosa y divertida vida en pareja Alice resultaría embarazada y tendríamos un bebé tan perfecto como Bella y nuestra vida sería redonda.

Nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza que Alice fuera a traicionarme de esa forma y que un imbécil con nombre ridículo vendría a robármela.

Pero mis planes no habían resultado como esperaba.

El único trabajo que había encontrado era como ayudante del director financiero de la Northern Woods, la empresa maderera más importante de la zona, pero era un buen comienzo.

En ese pequeño pueblo solo había conseguido un pequeño apartamento de una habitación a tres calles de la casa de mis padres, y las mujeres que había en el pueblo con una edad razonable como para formar parte de la vida de Edward Cullen nunca me habían dirigido más que una mirada por encima del hombro.

Yo había cambiado en mis años de universidad y ya no era solamente el esmirriado amigo de Emmett Swan, pero aun así todas me recordaban como el patético tipo con acné que no despreciaba ni la menor oportunidad de tirarse una chica ya que estas oportunidades eran pocas y espaciadas.

Por eso no fue sencillo ver a Ali, mi Ali, caminando por la nave de la iglesia con ese vestido blanco, sin ser yo quien la esperase en el altar.

Porque allí, en ese altar estaba el estúpido de Jasper Whitlock esperándola mientras la miraba con su cara de cerdo enamorado y su sonrisa exultante y orgullosa.

Y yo no podía más que sentirme un imbécil al ver por fin lo que no había sido capaz de ver en ocho años. Que Ali era toda una mujer y se merecía mucho más que unos polvos sin sentido.

Pero ya era tarde para mí y lo que había perdido era gracias a mi absoluta responsabilidad.

Alice se merecía más y era justo que lo tomara ya que Jasper se lo ofrecía.

Y si yo quería ser un hombre digno más me valía aceptarlo y sonreír.

La manita pequeña de Bella se metió entre mis manos llamando mi atención y bajé la vista para fijarla en la preciosa señorita que parecía ser la única mujer que me quería por mí.

Me incliné sobre ella para besar su coronilla y al volver a erguirme vi la sonrisa socarrona con la que Rosalie, sentada junto a su niña, me observaba.

—Es duro reconocer lo que te has perdido, ¿cierto? —dijo petulante y sentí deseos de mandarla al diablo o un poquito más lejos.

—Será mucho más feliz con él que conmigo —dije con certeza aunque esperaba ciertas palabras de consuelo de la mujer de mi mejor amigo.

Palabras que, desde luego, esa mujer no me haría escuchar.

—No tengo la menor duda —coincidió y su falta de fe en mí me indignó.

—¿Sabes, Rosalie? Puedo ser un buen tipo si me lo propongo —gruñí.

—Pues llevo años esperando que te lo propongas.

—Vete al diablo —rugí y el cuerpecito de Bella se recostó contra el mío preocupada ante la tensión que se sentía entre su madre y yo.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado, tío Edward?

—No te preocupes, ratoncito. No estoy enfadado.

—¿Es porque la tía Alice ya no es tu novia? —preguntó con inocencia.

—No, cariño. Estoy contento de que la tía Alice tenga un novio que la quiere mucho —mentí pero creo que ni ella, con sus inocentes siete años, se lo creyó.

—Yo puedo ser tu novia, si quieres —ofreció con ternura y en ese momento rogué porque siempre me pudiera ver con el cariño que me veía.

—Tal vez lo seas cuando seas mayor —accedí sonriendo enternecido —Pero solo si no te enamoras de algún chico del colegio.

—Los chicos de mi colegio son todos tontos —aseguró con convicción.

Pude sobrellevar la ceremonia con bastante dignidad e incluso llegué a sonar bastante sincero cuando saludé a Alice y le deseé felicidad en su matrimonio con el imbécil de Jasper Whitlock.

Pero fue mucho después de que los novios se hubieran marchado rumbo a su noche de bodas que el bendito banquete se volvió interesante.

Emmett y Rosalie bailaban acurrucados en la pista de baile mientras yo cuidaba de Bella que, exhausta, se había dormido en mi regazo.

Alejé mi mirada de la pequeña princesa a la que amaba para fijarla en la copa de champan que cogí de la bandeja de un camarero que pasó a mi lado, cuando la vi.

A tres mesas de distancia una belleza morena enfundada en un vestido rojo como la sangre me observaba con atención.

Levanté mi copa hacia ella en un silencioso brindis y ella se sonrojó alejando de mí un momento su mirada.

Pero yo ya tenía el objetivo en la mira y no despegué mi vista de la morena, hasta que finalmente volvió a mirarme.

Mi mirada fue insistente y penetrante. Tanto que finalmente la chica se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta mí.

—Hola —saludó algo tímida.

—Hola —respondí moviendo con mi mano una silla a mi lado para invitarla a sentarse —Siéntate conmigo —pedí y lo hizo.

—Es preciosa —dijo la chica mirando a Bella.

—Lo es.

—¿Es tu hija?

—No, pero es como si lo fuera. Me tiene enamorado desde el mismo día que nació. Es mi sobrina. La hija de mi mejor amigo —dije mirando hacia la pista donde los padres de Bella bailaban enamorados.

La castaña miró hacia la pista y asintió.

—Entiendo que lo lleva en los genes —dijo por fin —Sus padres son guapísimos.

Reí ante sus palabras y ella se volvió a verme.

—Creo que me gustaba más cuando pensabas que yo podría haber hecho una niña tan guapa —dije y el sonrojo que colmó sus mejillas me excitó.

—Oh, no —se disculpó —Pienso que podías haberlo hecho, pero creo que se parece demasiado a sus padres —explicó y me negué a permitirle sentirse incómoda.

—Sí, supongo que sí —coincidí.

La chica frente a mí era preciosa. Tenía el cabello negro cayendo en rizos por su espalda y un par de ojos verdes que resaltaban en su rostro de corazón.

Era alta y bastante delgada aunque lo compensaba con unos pechos enormes y un trasero bastante grande.

El vestido rojo se adhería a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus curvas y la ausencia de ropa interior.

Notarlo me puso duro y me vi obligado a mover un poco a Bella para alejarla de mi dolorosa erección.

—¿De parte de la novia o del novio?

—De la novia. Conozco a Alice desde que éramos unos críos —expliqué —¿Y tú?

—De ambos, supongo —confesó confundiéndome —Alice y yo compartíamos habitación en la universidad y Jasper es mi hermano —explicó y me molestó bastante saber que mi próxima conquista era la cuñada de Ali, mi primera conquista real.

—Ah, vaya, así que tú debes ser María.

—Sí, ¿te habían hablado de mí?

—Alice te nombró cuando me contó que iba a casarse con tu hermano.

—Y tú eres…

—Edward —me presenté estirando mi mano hacia ella y rezando para que Ali nunca le hubiera hablado de mí.

Por la forma en que estrechó mi mano y me observó supe que estaba a salvo de las habladurías y respiré.

Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron en ese momento mirándonos con curiosidad.

Les presenté a María y le entregué a Emmett a su hija para asir la mano de María y llevarla directamente a la pista de baile.

Cuando esa noche me encontré clavado en el interior del cuerpo de María, supe que lo mío con Alice no habría tenido futuro si me había resultado tan sencillo dejarla atrás.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 _ **Y qué tal si publicamos tres días a la semana?**_


	9. CAPÍTULO 7

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 7_**

María cayó sobre la cama llevándome con ella aún clavado en su cuerpo.

Llevábamos ya diez días pasando las noches juntos y hacíamos el amor sin parar desde que yo llegaba a casa por las tardes desde el trabajo hasta que tenía que volver allí por las mañanas.

María había retrasado su regreso a casa y llevábamos más de una semana viviendo prácticamente juntos.

Y yo estaba encantado y deseoso de poder convencerla para que nunca volviera a Nuevo México.

Sin que ella lo supiera había estado moviendo los hilos en el instituto local para conseguirle una plaza en el departamento de química y, aunque esperaba aún una respuesta, confiaba en conseguirle un trabajo para septiembre que evitara que se marchara.

Era algo enfermizo pensar en asentarme con la cuñada de Alice, quien había sido mi primera opción al pensar en una relación seria, pero ahora que había pasado estos días con María, no podía imaginarme dejándola marchar.

María era todo lo que un hombre podía buscar en una mujer.

Era atractiva, inteligente, divertida y especialmente liberal y desinhibida.

Era seductora, simpática, carismática.

Y me encantaba, y lo que era aún mejor era que yo también parecía encantarle a ella.

Para cuando Alice y Jasper volvieron de su viaje de novios dos semanas después de la boda, María y yo no nos habíamos separado.

Los padres de Alice organizaron una comida de bienvenida para los recién casados y María, cómo no, fue invitada. Y desde luego ella no pensaba ir sin mí.

Cuando Alice me vio aparecer de la mano de su cuñada su rostro se congeló.

En cierto modo me dio cierta satisfacción verlo. No intentaba ponerla celosa ni muchísimo menos, pero no puedo negar que me reconfortó en cierta forma ver que no era tan inmune a mí como intentaba demostrar y en cierto modo, la forma en que a mí me había afectado que ella decidiera ignorar lo que había habido entre nosotros, también la afectaba un poco.

La comida en casa de los padres de Alice fue un poco extraña pero después de los primeros saludos un tanto incómodos todos nos relajamos y pudimos pasar un día tranquilo.

Alice y Jasper nos contaron las historias de su viaje de bodas, todos hablaron sobre la boda y todos comentaron los planes de la pareja para el futuro.

En un momento que María se alejó de mí, Alice se me acercó bastante disimuladamente.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que has acabado teniendo un lío con mi cuñada, María? —preguntó Alice sin mirarme.

—No lo sé —expliqué —Simplemente sucedió. Le conocí en tu boda, desde luego, y no hubo forma de que pudiera mantenerme alejado de ella.

—¿Sabe María lo que hubo entre nosotros?

—Yo no se lo he dicho y creo que no sería cómodo para nadie que lo hiciera —reconocí temeroso de que fuese ella quien abriese la boca destruyendo mis posibilidades de tener una relación seria con María.

—No tienes que preocuparte de que sea yo quien vaya a contárselo —aseguró —No estoy segura de que a Jasper le gustase saber que invité a mi boda al hombre con el que estuve teniendo sexo en mi adolescencia y menos aún saber que ahora se está tirando a su hermana —soltó con un tono molesto que me extrañaba aunque me encantaba.

—Creía haber sido algo más que "el hombre con el que tenías sexo en tu adolescencia" —dije molesto —pero está bien si tú solo quieres verlo así.

—Pues tampoco parece que para ti fuera mucho más que eso —gruñó —si ya te estás tirando a otra mujer.

Parecía realmente celosa y eso me gustaba. No podía negar que me sentía un poco resentido con Alice por haberme cambiado por el tipo del nombre ridículo.

Pero lo nuestro estaba definitivamente acabado y lo mío con María estaba definitivamente comenzando, y a mí realmente me gustaba así.

—Alice parecía realmente sorprendida de vernos juntos —comentó María cuando entramos en mi departamento esa tarde.

—Supongo que es entendible, ya que hace apenas un par de semanas que nos conocemos.

—Yo siento como si te conociera de toda la vida —susurró rodeándome con sus brazos y estrechándome contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy seguro de que aún puedo sorprenderte —aseguré levantándola entre mis brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

La deposité sobre la cama y me tumbé sobre ella para besarla con pasión mientras la desnudaba con prisas.

Con mis manos recorrí su cuerpo desnudo mientras sus manos electrizaban mi cuerpo con sus caricias desesperadas.

Nuestros labios bailaban una danza salvaje y hambrienta con besos, lametazos y pequeños mordiscos.

Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron en una unión tan antigua como el tiempo y alcanzamos la cúspide del placer con rapidez y voracidad.

El sexo con María era sublime.

Le gustaba el sexo y le gustaba gozar y disfrutar sin inhibiciones.

Se retorcía entre mis brazos y sus manos, su lengua y su coño eran capaces de hacerle cosas a mi polla que la dejaban lánguida y exhausta.

Después de tres corridas de película porno, me tumbé a su lado rodeándola con mis brazos.

—¿De verdad vas a irte a Nuevo México? —pregunté algo deprimido.

María sonrió restregándose contra mí.

—No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. En algún momento tengo que volver a casa y empezar a buscar trabajo. El año lectivo comienza en septiembre y no quisiera tener que esperar un año para encontrar alguna plaza. Espero que alguno de los currículos que envié antes de venir aquí para la boda de mi hermano, haya dado resultados.

—Sé que el instituto de Forks es pequeño pero estoy seguro de que yo podría ayudarte a conseguir una plaza, aunque tuvieras que empezar como ayudante en el laboratorio de química —me ofrecí expectante.

María se giró entre mis brazos y clavó su mirada en mi rostro.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de propuesta, Cullen? —inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Podría serlo si dijeras que sí.

—Tal vez podría decir sí si me explicaras en qué consiste la propuesta.

Sonreí sabiéndome ganador incluso antes de tener que ofrecer nada.

—Te conseguiré una plaza laboral en el instituto de Forks. Para ello deberás vivir en el pueblo y creo que lo más conveniente sería que te vinieras a vivir conmigo. Aunque el piso es pequeño pienso que podría estar bien para nosotros mientras buscamos algún lugar que a ti te encante.

—¿Me estás proponiendo vivir juntos?

—Sí. Si deseas una boda rápida puedes contar conmigo. Lo que desees siempre que eso implique que dormirás en mi cama todas las noches de los próximos ochenta años —dije haciéndole carcajear.

—Ochenta años son muchos años, pero compartir tu cama cada noche suena demasiado bien como para rechazarlo —dijo haciéndome inmensamente feliz.

Tres días después María y yo viajábamos a Nuevo México en busca de sus pertenencias y dos semanas después ambos nos instalábamos en la casa de dos habitaciones que habíamos alquilado a dos calles de donde vivían los Swan.

María comenzó a trabajar como ayudante de laboratorio del profesor Banner pero ambos confiábamos en que obtuviera su puesto cuando el viejo se jubilara al año siguiente.

No hubo boda ya que María no era una especial fanática de las bodas y los matrimonios pero nuestra relación era seria y formal y ambos estábamos felices.

No tardé en olvidar cualquier sentimiento que hubiera tenido por Alice y eso fue beneficioso para mi relación con María, y para cuando en la cena de Navidad Alice nos informó de su reciente embarazo yo pude sentirme sinceramente feliz por ella.

Jasper Whitlock seguía pareciéndome un idiota pero era el hermano de mi mujer y sus hijos serían mis sobrinos así que me esforzaba por llevarme bien con él.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con María? —preguntó Emmett la noche de año nuevo cuando ambos nos sentamos en la terraza a fumar mientras nuestras mujeres recogían los trastos de la cena.

—Bien. Muy bien —reconocí complacido —María es una mujer fantástica. Es inteligente, sexy, buenísima en la cama y no está desesperada por conseguir un anillo —expliqué.

—Pensaba que tú querías casarte.

—La boda me es indiferente. Lo haría si ella lo deseara pero de momento estamos bien como estamos.

—Supongo que querrá casarse antes de que vengan los niños.

—No nos hemos planteado el tema de los niños todavía. Y, honestamente nuestra vida es demasiado buena como para complicarla con niños.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Queremos vivir tiempo de pareja de calidad antes de pensar en niños. Ahora mismo nos gusta mucho el sexo fuera de cualquier límite y no creo que fuera sencillo tener sexo en la cocina un domingo a la mañana si tuviéramos niños dando vueltas por allí —expliqué —Seguramente sabes de lo que hablo.

—Sí —se lamentó mi amigo —Hablas de hacer eso que Rose y yo hacemos cuando logramos que Bella se quede a dormir en casa de mis padres.

—Exacto —reí —Reconozco que tener una niñita tan deliciosa como Bella en casa me hace ilusión pero aún así prefiero experimentar bastante de sexo en la cocina y el jardín antes de verme recluido a la habitación y por las noches. ¿Y vosotros? ¿No os habéis planteado darle un hermanito a Bella?

—No antes de que Bella cumpla doce o trece. Rosalie aún no habrá cumplido los treinta por lo que tenemos mucho tiempo para ello.

—Pero ¿no te dará pereza comenzar de nuevo después de tener una hija ya criada?

—No lo sé, pero sé que ahora mismo es impensable. Los gastos de la hipoteca nos han desestabilizado las cuentas y ya sabes, sin títulos universitarios nuestros empleos no generan lo que pueda llamarse grandes nóminas.

Me sentí afortunado.

Emmett tenía una familia encantadora pero todo lo demás le costaba mucho.

Su trabajo no era el que él hubiera deseado y eso llevaba a que no pudiera darle a su familia la vida que le gustaría y todo eso se debía a haberse convertido en padre adolescente.

Yo había pasado toda mi adolescencia y juventud envidiando a Emmett por poder conseguir siempre lo que quería pero ahora que yo por fin estaba haciendo mi vida, con una mujer encantadora, un buen trabajo con gran proyección de mejora, y unos más que factibles planes de futuro, me sentía más que realizado.

De momento yo sabía lo que quería y estaba trabajando para ello. María no quería una boda y ni hablar de hijos por el momento, pero ambos sabíamos hacia dónde íbamos y dónde queríamos llegar.

Y con María lo estábamos haciendo bien.

* * *

 _ **Un capi cortito pero el viernes llega otro. :)**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_


	10. CAPÍTULO 8

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 8_**

Los años pasaban y mi vida con María era tranquila y más que satisfactoria.

En ese tiempo ambos habíamos crecido y madurado. Nuestra vida en pareja tenía desde luego altibajos, pero nos amábamos y así íbamos superando las dificultades.

Tal vez la forma en la que habíamos comenzado nuestra relación no hubiera sido del todo acertada pero a medida que había ido pasando el tiempo nuestros sentimientos se habían vuelto más fuertes, más reales y había aprendido a amarla con su tranquila forma de ser.

María era una chica sencilla y sin complicaciones.

Le gustaba que pasáramos tiempo juntos, le gustaba que nos fuéramos de vacaciones sin más equipaje que una mochila. Le gustaba que nos quedáramos los domingos retozando en la cama hasta el mediodía.

Y adoraba pasar el fin de semana encerrados en casa sin más obligación que hacer el amor en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Era lo que cualquier hombre desearía en una mujer, y yo no era la excepción.

Como siempre me recordaba Emmett tenía que aprovechar esta situación antes de que llegaran los niños y el sexo se viera obligatoriamente recluido a la habitación y la oscuridad de la noche.

Yo sabía que Emmett tenía razón y no perdía oportunidad de complacerme y complacer a mi mujer.

Por otra parte cada vez que el tema de los hijos había sido traído a colación, María insistía en que disfrutáramos de nuestros sobrinos que nos daban la oportunidad de tener todo lo bueno de ser padres sin tener que cargar con las responsabilidades.

Y si había algo que parecía que tendríamos en abundancia eran sobrinos.

Además de contar a Bella, quien siempre había sido para mí mi primera y preferida sobrina, mis hermanas ambas ya casadas no negaban su intención de tener hijos pronto y darme sobrinos. Y desde luego que también estaba Jasper, el hermano de María, que había embarazado por tercera vez a Alice, por lo que pronto sumaríamos un retoño más a nuestra colección de sobrinos para malcriar.

No obstante lo mucho que yo disfrutara de mis sobrinos, a mis treinta ya estaba preparado para ser padre.

Aunque cada vez que tocaba el tema con María, ella se mostraba evasiva y titubeante.

Mi trabajo como analista financiero en Northern Woods cada vez tenía más responsabilidades lo que me llevaba a tener cada vez mejores salarios que me permitían tener un buen respaldo para mantener una familia.

María tenía su plaza fija en el instituto de Forks lo que nos convertía en una pareja más que solvente para mantener y educar un hijo.

Aunque de cualquier forma, María siempre se mostraba esquiva.

Finalmente el nuevo niño de Alice y Jasper nació una mañana a comienzos del verano.

Alice y Jasper llevaban ya seis años de matrimonio, los mismos que María y yo llevábamos conviviendo.

Ese día Alice había dado a luz a su tercer hijo y yo estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco envidioso.

Era feliz con mi vida y estaba completamente satisfecho con mi pareja y la relación que teníamos pero pasaba de los treinta y no podía negar que cada vez que había un nuevo nacimiento en la familia, los colegas o los amigos yo solo podía pensar en lo preparado que me sentía para tener hijos. Pero María siempre seguía mostrándose reacia a hablar del tema.

—Es increíble que tengan ya su tercer hijo —comentó María cuando detuve el coche en la entrada de nuestra casa a la vuelta del hospital —Nunca pensé que mi hermano tuviese tanto instinto paternal.

—¿Y cuándo crees tú que se despierte tu instinto maternal? —pregunté intentando ocultar tras una sonrisa burlona la desazón que me provocaba su constante negativa a formar conmigo una familia de más de dos personas.

María sonrió y se volteó a verme condescendiente.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Edward. Sabes que no quiero tener hijos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirí nervioso —¿No quieres tener hijos nunca?

Ésa era la primera vez que María aseguraba no querer tener hijos. Hasta entonces, durante seis años siempre había hablado de postergar o retrasar la paternidad, nunca de que ésta nunca fuera a suceder. Pero ese día parecía especialmente tajante.

—No —respondió mirándome incrédula —Ya lo hemos hablado. Muchas veces te he dicho que no quiero tener hijos.

—Ya, sí, lo sé. Lo has dicho, pero siempre entendí que era por el momento. No que nunca querrías tenerlos.

—No quiero tener hijos, nunca. No quiero ser madre. Adoro mi vida y mi libertad tal cual es y no quiero dejarla por un hijo. Tengo tres sobrinos para mimar y consentir sabiendo que no es mi responsabilidad educarlos y convertirlos en personas responsables y honestas.

—Los hijos no son solo eso —retruqué sintiéndome por primera vez nervioso ante las palabras de María.

Yo sí quería tener hijos. Lo había querido siempre. Desde que había tenido entre mis brazos a Isabella, la niña más hermosa que había pisado este mundo, había sabido que yo quería tener un hijo igual en algún momento.

Desde luego que no era lo que había deseado a los dieciséis, ni siquiera a los veinte o veinticinco, pero ahora a los treinta era un buen momento para ponerme en serio a buscarlo.

Y ahora, la mujer con quien había imaginado que lo haría realidad me aseguraba que no estaba en sus planes.

Era una locura, pero era una locura que yo no estaba dispuesto a consentir.

—No lo entiendo, María. Yo sí quiero tener hijos. No tiene que ser hoy ni mañana pero quiero tener hijos algún día. Lo quiero y no estoy dispuesto a resignarme a lo contrario. Tú siempre lo has sabido.

—Pues no será conmigo con quien los tengas —aseguró María petulante —Yo nunca tendré hijos. Y creía que tú siempre lo habías tenido claro.

—Eso es una tontería. Claro que los tendrás. ¿Qué coño hacemos juntos si nunca vamos a formar una familia?

—Lo que dices, Edward, es absolutamente retrógrado y anticuado. Podemos ser una familia. Una familia de dos. Hay cientos de parejas así.

—¡Pero no es lo que yo quiero para mí! —rugí iracundo.

—Pero es lo que yo quiero para mí —aseguró María antes de bajar del coche con un portazo y entrar en la casa.

Molesto y colérico conduje mi coche hasta la casa de Emmett.

Emmett estaba pintando la cerca del patio trasero cuando me vio adentrarme en su jardín con gesto molesto.

—¡Ei, Edward! ¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió mi amigo preocupado al ver mi rostro transido.

—¿Estás solo?

—Sí. Rose y Bella han ido a conocer al pequeño de Alice. Creía que tú y María estaríais allí.

—Estuvimos allí hasta hace una hora o algo así.

—¿Y qué haces aquí con esa cara? ¿Habéis discutido con María?

—María no quiere tener hijos —solté dejándome caer en una tumbona después de coger un botellín de cerveza del pack que Emmett tenía junto a él.

Emmett dio un respingo, cogió otra cerveza y se sentó en la tumbona junto a la mía.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me lo ha soltado hoy al volver del hospital. Que ella nunca tendrá hijos.

—No lo comprendo. ¿En todos estos años nunca habéis hablado de ello?

—Sí, pero yo siempre pensé que ella se refería a que no quería tener hijos todavía, pero no que nunca los querría tener.

—Nunca es mucho tiempo. ¿No crees que podría cambiar de opinión?

—No lo sé. Parecía muy segura de sí misma.

—¿Y tú qué piensas?

—Yo sí quiero tener hijos —espeté molesto —Yo sí quiero ser padre y quiero tener hijos con María. Estoy seguro de que sería una buena madre a pesar de sus palabras de hoy pero no estoy seguro de que pudiera convencerla de lo contrario.

—¿Cuáles son sus razones para ser tan contundente?

—¡Qué sé yo! Dice que le gusta su libertad, no le gusta tener la responsabilidad de cuidar, criar y educar niños. Entiendo que el ser una pareja sin hijos nos da muchas libertades y es cómodo y divertido, desde luego, pero yo estaría dispuesto a resignar parte de esa libertad solo por sentir el amor incondicional de mi propio hijo así como por tener alguien a quien amar de esa misma forma —expliqué —Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Lo sé —reconoció Emmett mirándome compasivo —Y te entiendo, de verdad. Creo de todas formas que deberíais sentaros con calma a discutir el tema. Ser padres es algo demasiado importante y definitivo como para no tratar el tema con calma y profundidad.

—Lo sé —acepté —Es solo que me tomó tan de sorpresa… ya sabes… acabábamos de conocer al bebé de Alice, se había despertado mi instinto paternal… y solo pensar que nunca sabré lo que es ser padre por mí mismo…

Emmett me observaba pensativo y compasivo.

De pronto clavó su mirada en mí con un rictus solemne.

—Tal vez éste no sea el mejor momento para decirte que Rosalie está embarazada —dijo Emmett sorprendiéndome, pero alegrándome infinitamente por él.

—Vaya, Em, felicidades, hermano. Me alegro mucho por ti aunque me entristezca no tener lo que tú tienes. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene Rose? ¿Y qué ha dicho Bella?

—Todavía es reciente, apenas siete semanas. Y aún no se lo hemos dicho a Bella. Últimamente se ha vuelto una adolescente rebelde y contestataria así que no hemos encontrado el momento. Rose está un poco sensible y teme que la reacción de Bella sea exagerada y diga algo que le haga daño.

—¿No creéis que Bella se alegre ante la idea de tener un hermano?

—No particularmente. Últimamente Bella no parece alegrarse de nada que tenga que ver con la familia. No recuerdo el último día que llegara del colegio de buen humor y sin discutir.

—Si crees que hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar… Sabes que Bella y yo tenemos feeling.

—Lo sé —reconoció Emmett recostándose en su asiento —Amo a mi hija más que a nada en el mundo, pero puedes estar seguro de que si hubiera una forma de darla en acogida hasta que acabase la adolescencia y las hormonas volvieran a su sitio, lo haría sin pensarlo.

—No me lo creo —reí —Estoy seguro de que no cambiarías ni una sola de las hormonas de esa niña.

—No estés tan seguro. Es adorable pero estoy seguro de que no quisieras ser su padre.

—Prefiero ser su tío favorito —reconocí —Aunque ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por ser el padre de alguien.

Emmett me miró con pena.

—Recapacitará, Edward —prometió —Ten paciencia y verás que María recapacitará.

Emmett tenía razón y después de varias semanas de conversaciones María aceptó al menos reconsiderar su posición.

No dijo que sí pero tampoco dijo que no y finalmente parecía que algún día ella y yo aumentaríamos la familia.

Su casi claudicación coincidió con mi ascenso en el trabajo y ya que mi nueva posición me llevaba a viajar un par de veces al mes entre las diferentes delegaciones, ello llevó a María a plantearme que esperásemos un poco hasta tanto yo volviera a asentarme en el trabajo.

Decidí que tenía razón y volví a aparcar, una vez más, el tema de los hijos.

No lo sospechaba entonces, pero esta decisión coincidió con el diagnóstico de Esme de cáncer de mama y ello llevó a mi familia a no pensar en nada más que en mi madre.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 _ **Guest (María):** Una pena que la historia te haya decepcionado y todo te parezca absurdo. Dudo por ello que leas este mensaje, pero si lo haces solo quería pedirte que juzgues la historia por lo que está escrito y no por lo que **tú crees** que voy a escribir. _


	11. CAPÍTULO 9

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 9_**

Mi teléfono resonó en mitad de la noche sobresaltándome.

—¿Tío Edward? —la voz de Bella sonó entrecortada y me preocupó despabilándome al instante.

—¿Bella? —gemí mientras me sentaba en la cama nervioso —¿Isabella, pequeña, dónde estás?

—Tío Edward, ¿puedes venir a recogerme? —sollozó la chica y me llevó un par de segundos saltar de la cama y enfundarme mis vaqueros.

—Bella, nena, ¿dónde estás, cariño? ¿qué sucede?

—Estoy en el mirador de Bogachiel State Park. ¿Crees que podrías venir a recogerme?

—Voy en camino, nena. Por favor no te muevas de allí y mantente al teléfono —ordené antes de sentarme sobre la cama para calzarme mis zapatillas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó María con voz ronca observándome desde su almohada.

—Nada, nena, sigue durmiendo —dije inclinándome para besar sus labios —Tengo que recoger a Bella.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé —confesé cubriendo el altavoz —Ya te lo explicaré cuando me entere —aseguré besándola suavemente antes de salir raudo de la casa. —¿Bells? ¿Sigues allí?

—Sí —su voz sonaba llorosa.

—De acuerdo, ratoncito, ya estoy en camino.

Conduje raudamente hasta el mirador. Bella estaba sentada acurrucada en uno de los bancos con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

Sin apagar el motor salté del coche para correr hacia ella.

—¡Bella! —grité haciéndola levantar la cabeza antes de correr hasta mis brazos.

Se aferró a mí temblorosa sin dejar de llorar con ansiedad.

—Tranquila, ratoncito, ya estoy aquí… —intentaba calmarla acariciando su cabello.

—Lo siento, tío Edward —sollozó —No sabía a quién llamar…

—Está bien, cielo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Pero dime qué ha sucedido y qué estás haciendo aquí tú sola.

—No estaba sola —lloriqueó —Vine con un chico pero él se fue y me dejó aquí —explicó preocupándome y enfureciéndome con el cabrón que había dejado sola a una niña en medio de la noche y en mitad de la nada.

—¿Quién fue ese maldito cabrón? —rugí —Dímelo porque voy a matarle.

Bella se apretó aún más contra mí y volvió a soltar un llanto desgarrador.

—Solo quiero irme de aquí —suplicó y comprensivo la guié hasta el coche.

No pude evitar notar su atuendo en cuanto se ubicó en el asiento del pasajero.

Vestida con una minifalda que enseñaba más de lo que cubría y una camiseta de tirantes demasiado ajustada y reveladora para su edad no parecía la niña de catorce años que era en realidad.

Su cabello castaño caía en suaves ondas por su espalda y su rostro estaba maquillado de una forma que yo nunca había visto en Bella.

—Te llevo a casa —dije en cuanto salí del descampado del mirador y la vi dar un respingo.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu casa hoy? —pidió haciéndome sentir suspicaz.

—Desde luego que sí, pero ¿qué dirán tus padres?

—Creen que estoy durmiendo en casa de Angela —explicó avergonzada bajando su mirada.

—De acuerdo —acepté aunque de mala gana —Pero vas a explicarme exactamente lo que sucedió esta noche si esperas que engañe a tus padres.

Viajamos en silencio y aparqué el coche en el camino de entrada de mi casa.

Bella se sentó en el balancín del porche mientras yo entraba a la cocina en busca de agua.

Me senté junto a ella después de entregarle el botellín.

Isabella bebió con la mirada escondida en su regazo.

Intentaba mostrarme calmado aunque no me resultaba sencillo viendo el estado en que se encontraba la niña.

—Bueno, Bella, explícame qué ha sucedido —dije por fin con voz firme.

Bella se encogió en su asiento y en ese momento volvió a reflejar a la niña de catorce años que era y que su vestimenta y su maquillaje disimulaban.

—Vamos, cariño, confía en mí. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegaste al mirador y con quién?

—Fui con Tyler Crowley —dijo por fin.

—¿Quién es Tyler Crowley?

—Es el hermano de Katie. Sus padres son los dueños de la tienda de deportes.

—De acuerdo, conozco a los Crowley pero no sé quién es el tal Tyler.

—Ty volvió el viernes pasado de la universidad —explicó y di un respingo sintiéndome repentinamente furioso.

—¿Tyler Crowley volvió de la universidad? ¿Cuántos malditos años tiene ese chico?

—Veintidós —dijo tímida sabiendo con certeza la regañina que tenía por delante.

—¿¡Qué!? —grité levantándome de mi asiento para deambular irritado por el porche —¿Has salido con un chico de veintidós años al que ni siquiera conoces? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Saben tus padres algo de esto? —rugí furioso.

Isabella se espantó y levantó la mirada nerviosa y preocupada.

—No se lo dirás a papá, ¿verdad? —suplicó con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y supe que no había forma de que traicionara la confianza de la niña.

—No lo sé. Quiero que me cuentes todo y decidiré si tus padres deben saberlo o no —exigí y aún nerviosa me contó la historia.

Había conocido al chico en cuestión el sábado anterior en el Taco Bell donde ella comía con unas compañeras del colegio y, podía imaginar que de forma inevitable, había quedado prendado de la chica que en absoluto parecía una niña.

Ese día habían compartido una amistosa charla y un batido y durante la semana siguiente se habían estado viendo en el parque al que Isabella había acudido con su amiga Angela para llevar a los hermanitos de aquella.

Tyler le había robado un par de besos a escondidas de los niños y la había invitado a salir ese viernes.

La había recogido en la casa de su amiga Angela donde sus padres pensaban que estaba durmiendo y casi sin mediar palabra había conducido al mirador de Bogachiel State Park.

Habían charlado muy poco antes de que Tyler se recostara sobre ella y la besara con avidez.

Ella se había sentido muy adulta siendo besada por el universitario y sabía que se convertiría en la envidia de todas sus amigas cuando se los explicara.

Pero su entusiasmo se enfrió un poco cuando Tyler bajó primero su mano y luego su boca sobre su pecho apenas cubierto por su camiseta de tirantes.

Pero cuando Tyler alejó la ropa y presionó su boca directamente sobre la piel de su pecho a la vez que su mano se colaba rápidamente bajo su minifalda para acariciar su sexo, fue cuando realmente se asustó.

Le había pedido que se detuviese, había intentado alejarse de él, pero el chico no tenía intención de hacerlo y coló sus dedos bajo su ropa interior.

Bella se había asustado realmente y había comenzado a retorcerse y quejarse antes de con un grito saltar fuera del coche.

El chico le había gritado que era una niñata inmadura e infantil y se había largado de allí dejándola sola en medio del descampado.

El llanto la asaltó en cuanto acabó su explicación y le permití derrumbarse llorosa entre mis brazos.

Cuando por fin se calmó me sentí obligado a demostrar ser el adulto responsable.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bella? Tú no eres así. ¿Qué es eso de salir a beber con un chico que te lleva ocho años y al que ni siquiera conoces? ¿Y desde cuándo les mientes a tus padres?

—Desde que ni siquiera les importa qué pasa en mi vida —refunfuñó y vislumbré algo de celos infantiles en sus palabras.

—Estás loca si crees que a tus padres no les importa lo que pasa en tu vida.

—Solo les importa el colegio, y como Bella es la buena estudiante a la que siempre le va bien en el colegio no hace falta preocuparse por ella —gimoteó.

—Déjame repetir que estás loca si crees que tus padres no se interesan por ti. Pero siempre has sido una chica sincera, honesta con ellos. Alguien en quien saben que pueden confiar. ¿Por qué tendrían que sospechar que algo haya cambiado si tú no se los dices?

—Ya no soy una niña. Me pasan cosas. Ya no me basta con jugar a las muñecas. Me gustan los chicos, me gusta hacer las cosas que hacen las chicas de mi edad.

—¿Y qué cosas son ésas?

—Estoy segura de que tú lo sabes —dijo ruborizándose —Tú también tuviste catorce y si mi madre se embarazó a los quince seguramente sabe lo que una chica siente a los catorce —se quejó —Pero claro, ahora tienen a Seth y ya pueden jugar a las casitas con su precioso bebé —expresó con un mohín y comprendí cuál era su llamado de atención.

Nadie había caído en la cuenta de que pudiera sentir celos de su hermano, pero después de catorce años de ser el centro de atención de toda la familia, no era raro que se sintiera desplazada.

—¿Estás celosa de Seth? —pregunté y se volteó indignada hacia mí.

—¡Qué estupidez! ¡Soy demasiado mayor para estar celosa!

—Yo soy bastante mayor que tú y siento celos —expliqué y su indignación se convirtió en sorpresa.

—¿Tú sientes celos? ¿De qué?

—De muchas cosas. Siento celos de tus padres…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son padres y yo no aunque lo deseo muchísimo. Siento celos de no tener una hija como tú —reconocí.

—Mis padres no me aprecian tanto como tú lo haces —se quejó.

—Ven aquí, ratoncito —dije rodeándola con mi brazo y atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo —Tus padres te aman tanto como yo te amo. Pero también saben que eres una chica inteligente y lista que no se meterá en problemas por cualquier imbécil. Por eso ahora confían en que pueden dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones porque saben que lo harás con sabiduría. Por eso pueden dedicar más tiempo a tu hermano menor para intentar educarlo tan maravillosamente como lo hicieron contigo.

—Me gusta Seth —reconoció —pero preferiría que no fuera mi hermano. Preferiría que hubiesen esperado a que yo me fuese a la universidad para tenerlo.

—Faltan más de cuatro años para que te vayas a la universidad.

—Es igual, tampoco es que en ese momento mamá vaya a ser una vieja senil. Hay mujeres de cuarenta que tienen hijos. Ella podría tenerlos entonces si solo tendrá treinta y cuatro.

—No solo es un tema de edades, nena. Tus padres se sienten preparados para tener un hijo porque saben que son capaces de darle la atención que un hijo se merece y necesita. Podrían haberlo tenido antes, pero creo que querían estar seguros de que lo habían hecho bien contigo y que te habían brindado toda la atención que tú necesitabas y habían hecho de ti una chica responsable. No quiero pensar que pudieran estar equivocados contigo y no seas la chica responsable que todos creemos.

—Soy responsable —aseguró —Lo de hoy fue una idiotez que no volverá a suceder. Yo había pensado que Tyler era un buen chico. No pensé que pudiera querer estar conmigo solo para hacer el amor.

—Ese chico es un idiota.

—Es guapo, inteligente y es mayor. Pensé que un chico mayor se tomaría las cosas más en serio que los niñatos del instituto.

—Los chicos pueden ser idiotas sin importar la edad que tengan. Y tú eres demasiado hermosa y lista como para merecerte un idiota. Sé que no te gustará escucharlo pero eres joven, Bella, muy joven. Lo creas o no tienes mucho tiempo para conocer chicos y a su debido momento conocerás el adecuado.

—¿Cómo sabré que es el adecuado?

—¡Dios! —gemí —Quisiera ser lo suficientemente listo como para tener una respuesta a esa pregunta pero ni yo sé si soy capaz de reconocer a la persona adecuada para cada uno. Solo quiero que me prometas que cuando sientas que el chico es el adecuado y cuando creas que ha llegado el momento de tener intimidad con un chico…

—¿De hacer el amor? —me interrumpió.

—Sí. De hacer el amor. Prométeme que antes de hacerlo hablarás conmigo.

—¿Para que me convenzas de no hacerlo? —indagó burlona haciéndome reír.

—Tal vez sí. O al menos para que tú me convenzas a mí de que verdaderamente ha llegado tu momento. Que lo has decidido tú porque tú quieres hacerlo y no porque algún idiota te ha querido convencer de ello. ¿Lo harás?

—Creo que sí —prometió haciéndome sentir más tranquilo —¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando lo hiciste por primera vez?

—Yo soy y siempre he sido un idiota —intenté distraerla —No creo que sea alguien para tomar como ejemplo.

—Dímelo. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Catorce —confesé por fin.

—Yo tengo catorce ahora. ¿Te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho entonces?

—Es diferente, Bella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo soy mujer y tú hombre?

—No. Porque yo soy idiota y tú eres lista. Si yo hubiera sido listo habría esperado a hacerlo con alguien con quien tuviera sentido. Con quien fuera importante.

—¿Y cuántos años tenías cuando lo hiciste por primera vez con alguien con quien fuera importante?

—Creo que nunca fue así hasta que conocí a María —dije y la vi hacer un mohín.

Se separó de mi abrazo para recostarse en el balancín.

—¿Estás enamorado de María?

—Sí. Eso creo.

—¿Vas a casarte con ella?

—No lo sé. A María no le gustan las bodas ni el matrimonio.

—¿Quieres tener hijos con ella?

—Me gustaría, sí.

—¿Y por qué no los tienes? —preguntó y sus palabras inocentes rasgaron mi alma.

—Ahora mismo todas nuestras energías están puestas en Esme y su enfermedad —expliqué aunque esa no fuera ni remotamente una explicación razonable para la ausencia de hijos en mi vida.

—¿Va a morirse la abuela Esme?

—Haremos todo lo posible para que eso no suceda. Está siguiendo los tratamientos…

—Tal vez a la abuela Esme le hiciera bien que tú tuvieras hijos. Serían sus nietos —dijo con inocencia haciéndome reflexionar.

—Es probable que tengas razón —reconocí y ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—No quiero que tengas hijos con María —dijo Bella después de un largo rato llamando mi atención.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nunca la dejarás si tienes hijos con ella.

—¿Y por qué querrías que le dejara? Pensé que te gustaba María.

—Me gustaba cuando no te hacía daño. Odiaré a cualquier mujer que te haga daño, y si te hace daño no tener hijos con ella deberías dejarla —aconsejó enterneciéndome.

Adoraba a esa niña. Sabía que solo a los hijos de mi propia sangre podría llegar a amarlos tanto como amaba a Bella.

Sentí miedo de nunca llegar a tener una personita a quien amar de esa forma y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer que mi vida estaba bastante encaminada hacia ese lugar.

Y odiaba pensarlo e imaginarlo.

Y odiaba reconocer que tal vez todo fuera mi culpa.

Todo podría haber sido diferente si en mi adolescencia no hubiese sido el estúpido cabrón que había sido con Alice Brandon.

Tal vez si no hubiese sentido esa estúpida e irracional necesidad de meter mi polla en cada coño disponible en la universidad, podía haber tenido algo serio con Alice.

Y tal vez ahora con treinta y un años sería el padre de los tres preciosos niños que Alice tenía con el imbécil de Jasper Whitlock.

Y no tendría que estar rogándole a su hermana que hiciera una pequeña concesión a mis deseos y me diera un hijo.

Me vi obligado a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Bella y decidí en ese momento que lucharía por lo que quería aunque tuviera que dejar cosas por el camino.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**

 _Para las chicas que me preguntaban estoy actualizando lunes, miércoles y viernes siempre que no pase nada. Intentaré seguir así._


	12. CAPÍTULO 10

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 10_**

Dejé a Bella en la habitación de invitados antes de volver a mi cama.

María no se veía feliz.

—¿Has traído a Bella? —inquirió extrañada.

—Sí. La he dejado en la habitación de invitados —expliqué mientras me desnudaba para meterme en la cama.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué hace Bella aquí a las dos de la mañana? —preguntó molesta —¿Dónde fuiste a buscarla y por qué?

—Lo siento, cariño. No quería molestarte. Bella me llamó porque había salido con un chico que acababa de conocer. Él intentó propasarse y ella lo mandó al diablo. El idiota se marchó dejándola sola en el mirador y Bella me llamó para que fuera a recogerle.

—¿Por qué no llamó a sus padres?

—Sus padres no sabían que había salido con él —expliqué pero la mirada de María me dejó claro que esperaba una explicación más detallada —Bella se estaba quedando en casa de una amiga, o al menos eso es lo que le dijo a sus padres.

—¿Engañó a sus padres para escaparse con un chico?

—Sí, algo así. Por eso no podía llamar a sus padres para que fueran a recogerla.

—Y te llamó a ti.

—Sí. Sabía que yo la recogería sin pedir explicaciones.

—Es decir que la chica engaña a sus padres y te enreda para que tú les engañes también —argumentó María mostrándose molesta.

—No es así. Ha engañado a sus padres, sí, pero son cosas de críos. Algo que todos hemos hecho alguna vez. Salvo que a ella le ha caído una buena regañina al acudir a mí.

—Imagino que la buena regañina le caerá cuando tú les expliques a sus padres lo sucedido.

—No voy a explicárselos.

—¿Ah, no? —discutió —¿Y por qué no?

—Porque me lo ha pedido.

—Y vas a hacer lo que ella quiere —comentó con despreocupación —Serás tan infantil e inmaduro como para hacer caso de lo que pide una niña de catorce años. Vaya, Edward ¡qué maduro accionar para alguien que afirma estar preparado para ser padre! —exclamó con sarcasmo haciéndome enfadar.

—No mezcles las cosas. Ya me he encargado yo de las acciones de Bella. No creo que sea necesario matarla o lapidarla porque haya cometido un error de niña. Ya hemos hablado y hemos estado de acuerdo. No hace falta involucrar a sus padres.

—¡Son sus padres! Tienes que involucrarlos.

—Te agradeceré que no te inmiscuyas en esto, María. Bella es mi sobrina y confía en mí. Yo no voy a traicionar su confianza y prefiero que no opines sobre ello. Si quieres enseñarme a educar a un niño, tal vez deberías tener uno propio antes —rugí molesto.

—Ahora eres tú quien está mezclando las cosas. Yo al menos no me las doy de madre abnegada y preparada. No me interesa tener hijos porque no quiero tener que educarles ni cargar con esa responsabilidad. Ahora tú no deberías hacerte cargo de la educación de una niña que no es tu hija —clamó enfadada.

Pero sus palabras calaron en mí más profundo de lo que ella pretendía.

Yo llevaba varios meses haciéndome el ciego, sordo y mudo ante las evidencias pero no podía seguir actuando como si realmente creyera que María estuviese pensando en hacerme padre en algún momento.

Yo no me convertiría en padre. No con María, reconocí por fin.

—Espero que no te inmiscuyas —espeté ignorando su diatriba antes de cubrirme con las mantas y fingir haberme dormido.

María no se dignó mirar siquiera a Bella a la mañana siguiente cuando nos encontró desayunando en la cocina. Sin decir palabra salió de la casa y Bella no ignoró ese hecho.

—No le ha caído bien que me quedase a dormir, ¿verdad? —indagó dando un trago a su taza de leche.

—No le parece correcto que tus padres ignoren lo que sucedió anoche —expliqué sirviendo dos platos con huevos y salchichas.

—Pero tú me prometiste que no se los dirías —rezongó mirándome implorante.

—Y no lo haré, pero tal vez deberías ser tú quien lo hiciera.

—Van a ponerse furiosos —explicó llorosa —Mamá está todo el día con Seth y no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por mí. Ella lo ha dicho más de una vez. Que yo ya soy mayor y debo hacerme responsable de mí misma y de mis cosas.

—Bella, estás equivocada si piensas que tus padres no se preocupan por ti —expliqué —Te aman. Son tus padres y te aman por sobre todas las cosas y estoy seguro que siempre te ayudarán y te defenderán de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerte daño. Solo buscan protegerte.

—Por favor, tío Edward, no se lo digas a mis padres —suplicó —Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Nunca más.

Suspiré derrotado. Era mi niña, mi ratoncito y yo era incapaz de negarle nada.

—No se los diré —aseguré —Te lo he prometido. Pero si vuelve a suceder, si vuelvo a enterarme o a escuchar siquiera un rumor de que te estás viendo con ese imbécil, iré directo a tus padres y les explicaré todo lo sucedido —aseguré.

—Te prometo que no tendrás que hacerlo porque no voy a volver a ver a ese imbécil ni siquiera en una foto.

Bella no volvió a ver a aquel chico y yo podía asegurar que no había vuelto a hacer ninguna tontería.

Pero cuando todo parecía olvidado las cosas se trastocaron.

Dos semanas después del incidente, María y yo fuimos a comer una barbacoa a casa de Emmett.

Toda la comida transcurrió sin inconvenientes.

Pero ya a media tarde, Emmett y yo jugábamos al Pictionary con Bella y su amiga Angela, en un momento que María y Rosalie hacían dormir al pequeño Seth en el interior de la casa.

Las mujeres llevaban bastante rato dentro pero yo confiaba que Rosalie le estuviera enseñando a María todas las cosas buenas de ser madre y que así lograse despertar el instinto maternal de mi novia.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió con estrépito y Rosalie salió como una tromba.

—Angela, cariño —dijo entre dientes con mi novia de pie detrás de ella —Tienes que irte —ordenó y todos le miramos extrañados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella.

—¡Tú calla! —ordenó su madre mirándola enfurecida.

—¿Qué sucede, Rose? —indagó Emmett y en el rostro de las mujeres encontré razones para imaginar lo sucedido.

—Tu hija —rugió Rosalie sin alejar la mirada del rostro de su hija —Está castigada de por vida —gruñó furiosa.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Bella poniéndose en pie mientras Angela se levantaba también y abandonaba el patio de la casa —¿Por qué? ¿Yo qué he hecho ahora? —gritó.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquirí y Rosalie se volvió hacia mí iracunda.

—Y tú, Edward, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija —rugió frenética.

Emmett nos miró de uno en uno poniéndose en pie.

—Cálmate, Rose —sugirió —y explícanos qué ha sucedido.

—Tu hija, se ha estado viendo a escondidas con un chico mayor que la dejó tirada en el mirador una noche y tu amigo fue el encargado de ir a recogerla y encubrirla —gritó y la voz de Emmett se impuso profunda ante las quejas que Bella comenzaba a emitir.

—¿Es cierto eso, Isabella? —preguntó serio.

—¡Claro que no! —rugió la niña —No me he estado viendo con él. Solo le vi un día.

—¿Dónde y cuándo? —preguntó autoritario.

Bella se sonrojó bajando la cabeza sabiendo que era imposible evitar el castigo.

—Me invitó a salir el viernes de hace dos semanas.

—El viernes que se suponía dormías en casa de Angela —rugió Rosalie —¡Nos mentiste para irte con ese chico al mirador! Y todos sabemos para qué van las parejas al mirador…

—Explícame qué sucedió, Bella —pidió su padre con una calma que todos sentíamos precedía una enorme tormenta.

—No sucedió nada. Me llevó al mirador y me incomodó. Le pedí que me dejara y se marchó dejándome sola allí. Me asusté y llamé al tío Edward para que me recogiera —explicó temerosa —Tío Edward me recogió, me llevó a su casa. Me dio un sermón y ya está. Entendí que me equivoqué y le prometí que no volverá a suceder.

—Desde luego que no va a suceder —reconoció Emmett con calma —Porque como ha dicho tu madre, estás castigada. No volverás a salir por la noche ni a dormir en casa de ninguna de tus amigas.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó —¿Hasta cuándo?

—Por lo que resta del verano.

—¿Lo que resta del verano? El verano no comienza hasta el jueves y ya he quedado para ir a las hogueras de La Push el sábado —gruñó.

—Pues deberás cancelarlo porque no saldrás ni una sola noche en todo el verano —dijo Emmett pasmoso y todos sabíamos que se estaba pasando —Mañana hablaré con tu abuelo y el lunes empezarás a trabajar en la concesionaria —agregó —Pronto perderás las ganas de engañar a tus padres. Has demostrado que no podemos confiar en ti, así que no lo haremos.

—¡Estás loco! No puedes hacerme eso. ¡No pasó nada! Solo salí con un chico. ¡Tengo catorce años, por Dios! Tú y mamá ya salían cuando ella tenía catorce. ¡La dejaste embarazada a los quince! —gritó y el rostro de su madre se desfiguró.

—Tal vez por eso mismo no permitiré que tú lo hagas. A los diecisiete tal vez no fuera demasiado joven para ser padre pero puedes estar segura de que a los treinta y dos soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo. Ahora dame tu teléfono móvil y vete a tu habitación —ordenó.

—¿Mi teléfono? —gruñó con indignación.

Emmett no contestó sino simplemente le bastó estirar su mano hacia la niña.

Bella indignada sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo dejó en la mano de su padre.

—A tu habitación —repitió solemne.

Bella bufó y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta pero se detuvo delante de María que la observaba petulante.

—Y tú no eres más que una vieja celosa y resentida porque mi tío me quiere más que a ti. —espetó con desprecio —¡Zorra! —le soltó para voltearse y correr dentro de la casa antes de que Rosalie pudiera detenerla.

—Está bien, Rose —le detuvo María —No te preocupes.

—Creo que tu castigo ha sido exagerado, Emmett —dije y la mirada furiosa que Emmett me dirigió me hizo callar.

—Y tú, Edward. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? Confío en ti. Siempre hemos confiado en ti con Bella y nos has traicionado.

—Oh, por Dios, Emmett. Estás exagerando. Nunca he traicionado tu confianza y lo sabes. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Pero ¿qué pretendías que hiciera? Me llamó asustada y llorando, ¿tenía que dejarla sola en el mirador para que le pudiera pasar quién sabe qué?

—Tenías que habérnoslo dicho. A sus padres.

—Estaba asustada y confió en mí. No pensaba traicionar su confianza. La chica se equivocó, es cierto, pero no ha hecho nada que no hiciéramos cualquiera de nosotros a su edad. Estaba muy asustada y ya ha entendido que lo que hizo no estuvo bien hecho. Yo mismo me he encargado de vigilarla en estos días y sé que no ha vuelto a ver al chico. Entiendo que te enfades y la castigues pero no puedes prohibirle salir por los próximos tres meses.

—Tiene catorce años y es mi hija. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y te agradeceré que no te inmiscuyas. Si quieres permitirle cualquier cosa a una niña ten tus propios hijos —soltó con dureza sabiendo cuánto me dolían sus palabras.

No pude contestarle. Simplemente le observé y noté el momento en que se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero ninguno de nosotros iba a decir algo más.

—Tienes razón —acepté —Pero tú y yo sabemos que adoro a tu hija como si fuera la mía y nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla —Caminé a través del patio trasero para dirigirme al coche —María, yo me voy. ¿Vienes conmigo?.

María entró a la casa en busca de su bolso y se despidió de nuestros amigos para seguirme con rapidez.

Subió al coche en silencio pero yo no me sentía demasiado amable.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —pregunté al poner el coche en marcha —¿Por qué tenías que decirle nada a Rose?

—Bella es una niña y sus padres tienen que saber que no pueden confiar en ella ciegamente.

—Oh, por favor. Esa niña es increíblemente responsable y obediente. Cometió un error pero se asustó tanto que no lo volverá a repetir. Aprendió su lección sin necesidad de que su padre la encarcelara por los próximos tres meses.

—Es una niña y necesita mano dura —dijo condescendiente —Que tú no lo quieras entender no significa que no sea así —agregó con una dureza que yo no lograba entender.

—¿Por qué te cae mal Bella? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella a ti?

—¿Además de llamarme zorra ahora mismo? —dijo con ironía.

—Te lo merecías ahora mismo. Pero ¿qué te había hecho antes para que tuvieras que hablar con Rose?

—Me molesta que la trates como si fuera tu hija. No lo es y no me parece correcto que ambos actuéis como si lo fuera.

—¿Crees que no sé que Bella no es mi hija? Desde luego que lo sé, pero también sé que parece que será lo más parecido a una hija que tendré jamás —espeté enfadado cuando detenía el coche en la entrada de nuestra casa.

María abrió la puerta dispuesta a bajar pero no sin soltar su veneno antes de hacerlo.

—Tal vez si viera que puedes ser un buen padre me interesara darte un hijo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	13. CAPÍTULO 11

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 11_**

Esme no estaba bien. El cáncer se la estaba llevando a una velocidad alarmante.

Apenas habían pasado nueve meses desde que nos habíamos enterado de su diagnóstico y ya nos estaban diciendo que nada había funcionado. Ni la cirugía, ni la quimio, ni las terapias alternativas. Esme se apagaba cada día y junto a ella Carlisle, mi padre, parecía apagarse de igual forma. Que mi pareja estuviese prácticamente destrozada era solo una anécdota.

Las cosas con María no habían mejorado entre nosotros pero yo tenía muy claro que éste no era el momento para darla por definitivamente acabada. Cuando mi madre nos dejara quería que tuviera al menos la ilusión de que sus hijos eran felices. Kate e Irina lo eran y yo podía fingir.

La enfermedad de Esme nos estaba consumiendo. El cáncer se había extendido y los resultados de las últimas pruebas no habían sido buenos. Según los médicos no había nada que se pudiera hacer por salvar su vida. Lo único que nos recomendaban era hacerle feliz.

María y yo volvimos a la casa desde el hospital en silencio.

En momentos como éste, la frustración me hacía sentir resentimiento contra mi mujer. No había relación directa pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiese querido hacer por hacer feliz a mi madre y no podía. Mi madre moriría sin haber tenido nietos porque la mujer con la que yo vivía nunca había reconocido realmente que no pensaba hacer nada para cambiar esa situación. Su única alegría había sido presenciar la boda de mis hermanas, pero yo no había tenido una boda y ni siquiera le había dado nietos que lo compensaran.

Tal vez lo peor fuese saber que ella moriría sabiendo cuánto deseaba yo tener hijos y lo improbable que era que eso finalmente sucediera. Y la gran causante de todo ese dolor era María. Era difícil no sentirse resentido con ella.

Detuve el coche delante de la entrada de nuestra casa. Bella nos esperaba acurrucada en el balancín del porche. Sabiendo que era a mí a quien Bella buscaba María entró en la casa después de un escueto hola.

—Hola, ratoncito —musité antes de sentarme a su lado.

Como un imán se acurrucó contra mí y la rodeé con mis brazos sintiendo su calor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí en silencio simplemente meciéndonos en el balancín.

—Papá dice que la abuela Esme no va a mejorar —dijo Bella después de mucho rato.

Bella había sido siempre para Esme la nieta que no había podido tener y ambas se amaban con locura. Bella era afortunada con sus dos abuelas de sangre pero Esme nunca había sido para ella menos que una abuela más. Esme la había adorado y consentido desde niña como todos lo habíamos hecho, y Bella, que siempre había sido una niña amorosa y cariñosa la había adorado durante toda su vida.

—No —reconocí con un suspiro cargado de tristeza —Los médicos dicen que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

—¿No hay nada que puedan hacer?

—No. Los tratamientos no han funcionado y seguir haciendo algo solo le restará calidad de vida al tiempo que le queda y no es lo que ella quiere.

—¿Qué es lo que ella quiere?

—Disfrutar el tiempo que le quede de vida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es ése?

—Un par de semanas, un mes a lo sumo —le informé con dolor.

—¿Va a morirse en un mes? —inquirió Bella alejándose de mi abrazo para observarme sorprendida y angustiada.

No pude más que asentir. Bella se quedó pensativa.

—Deberíamos dar una fiesta —propuso de súbito.

—¿Qué?

—Deberíamos dar una fiesta —repitió —Si realmente va a morirse deberíamos dar una fiesta.

—¿Una fiesta porque va a morirse? —indagué sin comprender su razonamiento.

—No. Una fiesta para celebrar que aún está con nosotros. Una fiesta para recordarle que la adoramos. Recordarle cuánto la queremos y para que sea feliz. Todos lloraremos y estaremos tristes el día que se vaya —reconoció —pero no deberíamos llorar aún si todavía está aquí. Creo que deberíamos dar una fiesta para que ría, para que disfrute y lo pase bien. Sería muy feo que nos viera llorar cada día. Ella estaría triste —explicó y su razonamiento poco a poco fue cobrando sentido para mí.

Eso era lo que los médicos habían dicho, que debíamos hacerle feliz. Esme era más que consciente de cuánto nos dolería su partida y lo mucho que íbamos a sufrir el día de su muerte. Tal vez tener un último recuerdo feliz, divertido, fuese lo que todos necesitáramos. Ella y nosotros.

—Hagámoslo —dije rotundo y la sonrisa de mi niña se agrandó —Pero tú tendrás que ayudarme a organizarlo. O en realidad yo deberé ayudarte a ti, porque no tengo idea por dónde comenzar.

—Quiero hacerlo —afirmó —Pero no sé cuánto me dejarán hacer papá y mamá —se lamentó.

—¿Siguen muy duros?

—Sí. Papá me controla todo el tiempo dónde estoy. Voy con él a la empresa y vuelvo con él a casa. Solo puedo salir si él o mamá me piden algún recado.

—¿Y cómo es que has venido aquí hoy?

—Me escapé por la ventana —explicó con naturalidad.

—Dios, Bella, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Tu padre se pondrá furioso.

—No podía dejarte solo —explicó enterneciéndome —Papá le estaba explicando a mamá sobre los resultados de la abuela Esme y yo sabía que tú no estarías pasándolo bien. No podía dejarte solo.

—No estoy solo, nena —argumenté rodeándola con mi brazo para atraerla contra mí —María me acompañó.

—María es una zorra —exclamó con tranquilidad pasmosa —No le importas ni tú ni nadie más que ella misma.

—No digas eso. María es una buena mujer —dije aunque a veces yo mismo dudara de esa afirmación.

—No lo es —rebatió —pero a ti te gusta así que yo no voy a cuestionar tus decisiones, pero no voy a dejarte solo porque dudo que a ella le importe consolarte.

Me enternecía. Amaba a esa niña y me enternecía ver la forma desinteresada en que ella me adoraba a mí.

La estreché contra mi cuerpo sintiéndome conmovido por su dulzura y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

—Y yo te amo a ti —aseguró.

Cuando por fin Bella se fue a casa teníamos un plan.

—¿Qué hacía aquí? —preguntó María con dureza cuando entré a la casa después que Bella se marchara.

—Se enteró de los resultados de Esme y quiso venir a consolarme.

—¿Cree que no tienes quién lo haga?

—Supongo que tiene sus dudas. De cualquier forma creo que ella también necesitaba de ese consuelo. Esme es como su abuela.

—Nunca entenderé por qué estáis todos tan confusamente enredados con respecto a Bella —comentó displicente pero yo no tenía ánimos para discutir por lo que fue más fácil salir de la habitación.

A mis hermanas les encantó la idea de Bella de organizar una fiesta en honor a Esme aunque a María le pareció ridículo que hiciéramos caso de las, según ella, estúpidas opiniones de una niña de catorce.

Kate fue la encargada de pedir a Rose y Em que le permitieran a Bella ayudarnos en la organización ya que últimamente se mostraban bastante recelosos cada vez que yo intentaba dar una opinión sobre cómo actuar con la niña.

Para cuando el pueblo de Forks al completo se reunió dos semanas después en el pabellón deportivo del pueblo para homenajear a mi madre, ver iluminarse el rostro de Esme hizo que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena. Por una noche todos, incluida mi madre, reímos y nos divertimos. Esme había nacido en Forks y llevaba toda su vida viviendo allí.

No tardaron en llegar las anécdotas de colegio, instituto y trabajo. Los recuerdos de sus amigos y las historias que hasta sus hijos ignorá esa noche Esme se fue a casa su sonrisa era de verdadera alegría y su alegría nos hacía felices a todos.

Por una vez, María acabó reconociendo que tal vez la idea de Bella fuera una buena idea.

Esa noche, al volver de la fiesta, por primera vez en los últimos nueve meses María y yo hicimos el amor.

Sintiéndome un poco más animado me metí bajo las mantas de espaldas a María como cada día sin esperar nada más.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella llamando mi atención.

Me volteé hacia ella apoyando mi espalda en el colchón.

—Sí.

—Tu madre parecía feliz —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Creo que necesitaba vernos así. Estar siempre tristes y apenados solo le entristecía más.

—Al final resultará que Bella es más lista de lo que pensábamos —dijo con una sonrisa dulce que me conmovió.

—Parece que sí —reconocí estirando mis brazos hacia ella para abrazarla y traerla hacia mi pecho esperanzado.

Ambos necesitábamos una tregua. Era duro no sentirse querido ni deseado y últimamente así era como ambos nos sentíamos. Por un momento temí que María me rechazara pero no lo hizo. Se movió sobre mi cuerpo para quedar acostada sobre él antes de guiar mi boca hacia la suya.

Llevé mis manos a sus glúteos y la apreté contra mí mientras sentía mi miembro endurecerse ansioso y necesitado. María se irguió sobre mí y se deshizo de su camiseta para quedar completamente desnuda sobre mí. Antes de que me diera cuenta de sus intenciones, bajó por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis calzoncillos. Liberó mi erección y la enterró en su boca.

Me hizo el amor con su boca y con sus manos antes de hacérmelo también con su sexo.

Esa noche no dormimos. Nos entregamos el uno al otro y nos amamos como hacía años no lo hacíamos. Mi vida de pareja con María había estado acabada pero por un momento sentí que la podríamos reconstruir y me sentí esperanzado.

Esme nos dejó una semana después, pero yo había logrado sonreír sintiéndome sinceramente feliz.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere leer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	14. CAPÍTULO 12

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 12_**

La muerte de Esme fue un duro golpe para nuestra familia.

Por momentos parecía que Carlisle no lo superaría.

Sus hijos intentábamos pasar con él todo el tiempo posible, aunque no era fácil.

Kate, con su matrimonio de menos de un año y un bebé de un mes no encontraba mucho tiempo para pasar con Carlisle aunque lo intentaba pero siempre encontraba un pequeño hueco.

Irina, madre de un pequeño de un año habría sido una mejor compañía si no hubiese estado viviendo con su marido en Port Ángeles, a una hora de Forks.

Y por último estaba yo. Mi nuevo puesto en la empresa me demandaba muchas horas de trabajo y varias salidas fuera del estado, reduciendo drásticamente mi tiempo libre.

Por otra parte mi relación con María parecía haber tomado una nueva dirección y yo intentaba dedicarle todo el tiempo posible con la intención de recuperar lo que los últimos meses parecíamos haber perdido.

Fue de gran ayuda que Emmett le permitiera a Bella pasar tiempo con mi padre.

Bella, al igual que para Esme, había sido para Carlisle su primera nieta y la adoraba tanto como la niña le adoraba a él.

Ella se había preocupado por Carlisle y su soledad y le había suplicado a su padre que le permitiese para tiempo con mi padre y Emmett se lo había dado.

Era así como cada tarde la niña pasaba un par de horas en la casa de mi familia haciéndole compañía a mi padre.

Fue una de esas tardes cuando María y Bella por fin se reconciliaron.

No habían vuelto a hablarse más que lo estrictamente necesario desde aquella tarde de casi tres meses atrás cuando María había delatado a Bella frente a sus padres y ésta le había declarado abiertamente la guerra.

Estaba yo sentado en el sofá del salón estudiando unos contratos cuando María entró una hora más tarde de lo que era habitual.

Sin mediar palabra se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo sorprendiéndome antes de bajar su boca sobre la mía de forma ansiosa y desesperada.

Separó su boca de la mía solo para quitarse su camiseta y librarse de su sujetador.

—¿María? —pregunté extrañado por su actitud.

La María que hacía ese tipo de cosas había desaparecido de nuestra pareja hacía ya años y yo pensaba que nunca volvería.

—Hazme el amor, Edward —ordenó sorprendiéndome aún más pero sin que yo lograra encontrar verdaderos motivos para quejarme.

—¿Aquí y ahora? —inquirí.

—Sí —Sonrió lasciva —Estoy segura de que recordarás cómo se hace —me retó y completamente excitado me lancé sobre ella.

Sobé sus pechos desnudos para meterlos en mi boca y chuparlos y succionarlos endureciéndolos.

Con movimientos febriles nos desnudé a ambos y cuando recuperé la consciencia me encontraba clavado en su interior bombeando contra ella mientras mis dedos atormentaban su clítoris.

No recuerdo en qué momento nos detuvimos ni cuántos orgasmos habíamos alcanzado para entonces, pero era entrada la noche cuando por fin la levanté de la alfombra para llevarla a nuestra cama.

—Te he echado muchísimo de menos —murmuró acostada sobre mi pecho después de una última ronda.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor —reconocí —Pensé que ya nunca recuperaríamos lo que tuvimos.

—Lo siento, Edward —se disculpó —Últimamente me he portado como una perra contigo y no te lo mereces.

—Yo tampoco he sido muy amable contigo, María, pero te quiero y no quiero perder esto que tenemos. No logro comprender qué es lo que nos pasó. En qué momento dejamos de sentirnos como lo hacíamos.

María suspiró pensativa y se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo sus palabras me sorprendieron.

—Hoy estuve con Bella —dijo por fin.

—¿Con Bella?

—Sí. Al salir del instituto fui a ver a Carlisle y Bella estaba allí. Cuando se marchó me ofrecí a llevarle a casa y aceptó.

—¿Aceptó? Extraño siendo que es tan terca.

—Como toda adolescente, supongo. En realidad aceptó solo porque tu padre estaba delante, pero después de subir al coche ya no pudo hacer nada más que soportar mi presencia.

—No sé si me atrevo a preguntar qué sucedió en el viaje.

—Me disculpé por haberla delatado aquella tarde y ella se disculpó por llamarme zorra.

—¿Os habéis reconciliado entonces?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Creo que cuando ambas nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común.

—¿Que tú y Bella tenéis mucho en común?

—Sí —explicó —Ambas te amamos y ambas estábamos un poco celosas de la otra.

—¿Tú estabas celosa de Bella? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú la amas muchísimo.

—Desde luego que la amo. Es como si fuera mi hija.

—Lo sé, pero no lo es. No es tu hija en realidad y a mí me costaba mucho entender que sintieras eso por ella. Creo que tal vez por eso mismo me cuesta tanto decidirme a tener hijos contigo —explicó confundiéndome.

—No entiendo…

—Sí. Llevo años viéndote como padre de Bella y veo cuánto la adoras. Esa niña es tu vida y ni siquiera es tu hija. ¿Cómo será cuando realmente sean tus hijos? ¿Crees que quedará algo para mí? —gimoteó y en ese momento me pareció más infantil que la propia Bella —Sé que lo que estoy diciendo es estúpido e inmaduro pero no puedo evitar sentirme celosa —gimió conmoviéndome.

—María, cariño, ¿cómo puedes sentirte así? Desde luego que amaré a mis hijos tanto o más de lo que amo a Bella, si es posible, pero ¿cuánto crees que te amaré a ti siendo quien les dé la vida? —intenté calmarla acariciando su espalda —No puedo creer que te sientas así cuando eres la mujer más importante de mi vida —aseguré y la sentí relajarse sobre mí.

—Sé que es una tontería pero también Bella está tan segura de cuánto la adoras que me da un poco de celos no sentir esa seguridad.

—Por Dios, María, ¿de verdad sientes celos de Bella? Adoro a esa niña pero como lo que es, una niña, una sobrina, la hija que aún no tengo. Pero te amo a ti como a una mujer, como a mi mujer, la mujer con la que espero compartir mi vida y si es posible la paternidad —expliqué levantando su rostro para enfocar mi mirada en él —Quiero compartir contigo lo que se siente al ser padre —murmuré buscando una vez más convencerle.

Y por primera vez creí que realmente tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Crees que me puedes dar un poco de tiempo antes de hacerlo? —pidió y feliz ante su cambio de actitud, accedí.

Una vez más María y yo comenzamos una nueva etapa.

Una etapa que parecía encontrarnos más unidos y cómplices que nunca.

María parecía estar dispuesta a entregarse sin restricciones ni reticencias.

Cada tarde, al volver de la oficina pasábamos tiempo juntos y tiempo de calidad.

Incrementamos nuestra vida nocturna saliendo juntos a cenar, al cine e incluso algún día a bailar.

Aprovechábamos los fines de semana para hacer excursiones de senderismo, ir a la playa e incluso algún día a pescar.

Nos hicimos amantes de la naturaleza y como amantes hacíamos el amor al aire libre de formas que nunca habíamos compartido.

Por otra parte el sexo se volvió aún más desinhibido y excitante y cuando seis meses después María dejó la píldora yo me sentí definitivamente en la gloria.

Yo esperaba que para el verano siguiente María ya estuviese embarazada pero el verano llegó y eso no sucedió.

Cada mes, con puntualidad religiosa el período menstrual de María se hacía presente tirando mis esperanzas al suelo.

Cuando el pequeño Seth Swan cumplió su primer año, yo tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para ocultar mi frustración de los ojos de mis amigos. Pero no fue suficiente para engañar a Emmett.

Bella era la encargada de animar la fiesta para los más pequeños mientras Rosalie atendía a los invitados.

María charlaba divertida con su cuñada, Alice cuando Emmett se me acercó para invitarme a compartir la botella de Bourbon que su padre Charlie le había regalado para celebrar su ascenso a jefe de comerciales.

Nos sentamos en el salón de la casa que con grandes esfuerzos habían comprado hacía ya un par de años y cuya hipoteca por momentos parecía consumirles.

Charlamos bastante sobre trabajo y dinero antes de que Emmett se atreviese a tocar el tema que a mí más me obsesionaba últimamente.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con María?

—Bien, muy bien —reconocí —diría que estamos mejor que nunca.

—¿Cómo se ha tomado que viajes tanto?

—Por el momento bastante bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba —reconocí —pero sabe que es por trabajo y que si lo hago tanto ahora mismo es para no tener que dedicarle tanto tiempo cuando vengan los niños —expliqué aunque esas palabras me dejaran un sabor amargo.

Mi nuevo puesto de Director financiero general de Northern Woods me obligaba a viajar a menudo por las distintas oficinas y sucursales que la empresa tenía a lo largo y ancho del país. Eran viajes de no más de dos días, pero María no había puesto ninguna queja por ellos en ningún momento.

Siempre le había prometido que no viajaría tanto cuando nuestro primer hijo llegara pero realmente, por momentos dudaba de que ello fuera a suceder.

—Entonces, ¿ya estáis puestos en el tema de los bebés? —indagó Emmett sonriendo socarrón.

Asentí aunque con tristeza.

—Diría que sí, pero no pensé que fuésemos a tardarnos tanto —confesé.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Llevamos ya seis meses haciéndolo sin tomar precauciones.

—¿Seis meses? —indagó Emmett —Bueno, no te preocupes. Estas cosas pueden tardar un poco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habéis tardado tú y Rose?

—¿Nosotros? Diría que Bella vino unos diez años antes de que nos planteásemos la posibilidad de tener hijos —explicó haciéndome reír.

—¿Y con Seth?

—El primer mes después de que Rose dejara la píldora —explicó sabiendo que su respuesta me preocuparía —Pero no todos los cuerpos son iguales, Edward. Tú lo sabes, a veces se puede tardar un poco más.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que…

—¿Qué?

—Que ya me había hecho la idea de que María estaría embarazada para el verano y aún no ha pasado nada. Por otra parte me imagino que ella podría estar preocupada por no poder quedarse embarazada y no quiero agobiarla con mis deseos y mis miedos.

—¿Cuáles son tus miedos?

—No ser capaz de ser padre. Ser estéril —confesé.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por ello, Edward, de verdad. Pero si realmente te preocupa, podrías visitar una clínica de fertilidad y hacerte las pruebas.

—No quisiera agobiar a María.

—No tienes por qué decírselo. Viajas mucho, aprovecha alguno de tus viajes para hacerte las pruebas en otra ciudad. Imagino que bastará que dejes una muestra de tu esperma y cuando tengan los resultados te los enviarán. Si puedes asegurar que puedes tener hijos te sentirás más tranquilo. Luego, si aún no quedase embarazada, podréis valorar si fuese ella quien tuviese un problema. Aunque estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos lo tendrá —aseguró Emmett confiado y quise poder sentir la misma certeza que él sentía.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **En Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	15. CAPÍTULO 13

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 13_**

El embarazo de María nunca llegó. Ni durante el verano ni en el invierno. Para entonces yo había seguido el consejo de Emmett y había acudido a una clínica de fertilidad.

Me había hecho todas las pruebas y me habían asegurado que mis espermatozoides eran buenos, fuertes y ágiles y perfectamente capaces de engendrar un bebé. Aunque no lo estaban haciendo en el útero de María.

Fue difícil hablar con María sin herirla para explicarle mis preocupaciones. Ella solo aseguraba de que los bebés llegarían pero no quería siquiera escuchar hablar sobre clínicas de fertilidad o tratamientos alternativos. Cada vez que yo traía el tema era como chocar contra una pared. Se enfadaba, despotricaba diciéndome que yo cuestionaba su femineidad y la conversación se acababa. Para entonces eran inevitables las discusiones .

Las cosas con María se estaban desgastando.

La rutina había comenzado a pasarnos factura y nuestra vida de pareja se estaba volviendo demasiado monótona y predecible. Y las discusiones constantes.

Yo viajaba cada vez más a menudo y tenía que reconocer que no siempre era porque fuera indispensable para mi trabajo en la oficina sino porque a menudo necesitaba dormir fuera de casa y mantenerme alejado de María.

Fue por el mes de marzo que Northern Woods absorbió la empresa de mobiliario de lujo Eastcoast Furniture con sede en Nueva York y el trabajo se triplicó. Con la fusión de la empresa con la nueva empresa de Nueva York, yo estaba teniendo mucho trabajo y cada día llegaba a casa más tarde y más exhausto. Mi jefe, Marco Volturi me envió entonces a Nueva York donde debería quedarme por una semana.

Quiso el destino que esa semana coincidiera con la primera semana libre de María en varios meses y para la cual ya teníamos planes. María había comprado los billetes para Nuevo México para visitar a su familia y asistir a la boda de Nettie, su hermana pequeña. Había estado todo planeado desde hacía meses. María y yo iríamos a casa de su familia junto con Jasper, Alice y sus tres niños.

No había forma de que me lo perdiera pero con la fusión de la empresa no había forma de que yo estuviera allí.

María no estuvo nada feliz con la noticia.

—No puedes simplemente largarte a Nueva York, Edward —se quejó —Tú y yo teníamos planes.

—Lo siento, María. No sé qué quieres que haga o diga.

—Diles que tenías planes para el fin de semana.

—No puedo hacerlo, María. Con esta fusión la Eastcoast Furniture pasa a ser propiedad de Northern, y con ella todos los empleados y todos sus negocios —expliqué como si hiciera falta —Soy el Director Financiero, no puedo simplemente lavarme las manos y no presentarme en Nueva York.

—Pues déjalo —esgrimió —Puedes conseguir otro trabajo. No es como si fueras un indigente, Edward. Tienes un currículo excelente y una importante experiencia en tu trabajo. No te sería difícil conseguir otro trabajo.

—No quiero conseguir otro trabajo —discutí —Me gusta el que tengo. Me gusta este empleo y este puesto. No quiero perderlo.

—¿Y nuestros planes? —rugió —¡Es la boda de mi hermana! No es como si pudiera repetirla.

—Lo sé, cielo. Lo sé y lo siento, pero no irás sola. Jasper y Alice irán contigo.

—¡Llevamos meses planeándolo, Edward! —gritó enfadada —Eres mi pareja. Ni siquiera puedo ir a la boda de mi hermana con mi pareja. Solo te he pedido una semana. Solo seis días. No creo que sea mucho.

—Lo sé, María, pero no puedo simplemente largarme. Te prometo que te lo compensaré —ofrecí zalamero.

—No quiero que me lo compenses. Quiero que vengas conmigo. —rugió en el mismo momento en que el timbre sonó.

—No abras —dije cuando se dirigió a la puerta —Hablemos sobre esto.

—Desde luego que lo haremos, pero antes veré quién es —dijo y supe que estaba más que dispuesta a despedir a quien fuera que estuviese llamando, y yo estaba de acuerdo.

Pero todo cambió cuando la puerta reveló la presencia de Isabella al otro lado.

—Hola, María —saludó con su entusiasmo adolescente y una enorme sonrisa.

—Isabella —la voz de María sonó fastidiada pero la chica ni siquiera lo notó.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Está el tío Edward? —preguntó —Necesito hablar con él urgentemente.

María suspiró con fastidio y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Ése no era el momento de dejar a un lado nuestra charla y yo lo sabía, pero antes de poder despachar a mi sobrina, María tomó la decisión por mí. Cogió su chaqueta del despojador que había junto a la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

—Acabaremos esta charla más tarde, Edward, pero no cambiaré de opinión —sentenció sin darme tiempo a pedirle que no saliera.

Isabella nos miró de uno en uno antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¿He interrumpido algo? —preguntó con un mohín.

—Sí, pero no hay problema. Ya lo solucionaré —aseguré aunque dudaba de mis palabras —¿Cómo estás, ratoncito? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenías que hablar conmigo? —pregunté a la vez que tiraba de ella y la rodeaba con mis brazos estrechándola contra mi cuerpo y besando su coronilla.

—¡Ay, Dios, tío Edward! —dijo entusiasta separándose de mi abrazo y dejando caer la mochila que colgaba de su hombro —Necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que hablar con papá.

—¿Yo? ¿De qué? —pregunté yendo hasta la cocina donde le serví un vaso de leche junto a un plato con galletas —Espero que no vayas a pedirme que te salve de algo —dije sirviéndome un café para mí.

Bella tomó una galleta y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina mientras daba un trago a su leche.

—En realidad tengo algo que pedirles pero voy a necesitar todo el apoyo que necesite —explicó y se apresuró a interrumpirme cuando me vio dispuesto a quejarme —Pero te prometo que no es nada malo.

—Si no es nada malo ¿por qué se negarían tus padres?

—Ya sabes —bufó recostándose en su asiento —Son padres y los padres tienen la obligación de quejarse por todo lo que los hijos queremos hacer y que ellos no tenían previsto.

Suspiré con tono cansino sentándome frente a ella, poco dispuesto a dejarme enredar en sus locuras, como solía hacer.

—No discutiré con tu padre para que te permita tatuarte la firma de Joe Jonas en el pecho —expliqué haciéndola sonreír.

—Ya no me gusta Joe Jonas —aclaró obligándome a suspirar agradecido por no haberla secundado cuando el año anterior había lloriqueado y pataleado porque quería hacerse el tatuaje del que sería el ídolo de su vida después de que éste le firmara un autógrafo en un concierto en San Francisco al que yo había accedido a llevarla.

—Vaya, creía que sería el amor de tu vida durante _tooooda_ tu vida y eso no era discutible —dije arqueando una ceja haciéndola carcajear.

—Pues no lo era. ¿Has escuchado su último single? ¿Cómo podría querer tatuarme su nombre? No sé en qué estaría pensando —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza —Pero no, lo que necesito ahora no tiene nada que ver con tatuajes, aunque debes saber que un tatuaje será lo primero que me haga el día que cumpla los dieciocho.

—¿Y qué vas a tatuarte?

—Un gigantesco dedo del medio en la frente —dijo risueña —Para que tú, mi padre y mi madre se arrepientan de no habérmelo permitido a los quince.

—De acuerdo. Eso querré verlo. Bien, aclarado el punto de los tatuajes y recordándote que no le pediré autorización a tus padres para que te vayas de mochilera por la ruta sesenta y seis durante el verano ni bregaré por ti para que te deje ganar un dinero extra bailando en la barra del bar de Moe, dime de qué se trata esta vez.

—Esta vez es serio de verdad —aseguró y recordé lo serio que habían sido también las veces anteriores.

Por una vez esperaba que esa niña que solía llevarme de las narices no buscara enredarme en otra de sus adolescentes locuras, porque no tenía ánimos de discutir con mi mejor amigo y necesitaba todas mis energías para solucionar mis problemas con mi novia.

—He presentado una solicitud para una beca de diseño —explicó.

—¿Sí? Qué bien, ratoncito. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

—Hace un par de meses. Encontré las bases por internet y me presenté. No se los dije a papá o mamá porque no tenía ganas de tener una discusión si al final no me la daban…

—Eso significa que te la dieron —dije mirándola interrogante.

—¡Sí! —chilló emocionada llenándome de entusiasmo a mí también.

—Es genial, ratoncito —dije levantándome de mi asiento para rodear la mesa y abrazarla orgulloso —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cielo. Sabía que no podías no haberlo logrado. Eres fantástica en el diseño. Estoy muy orgulloso. ¿Cuéntame más? ¿Para qué colegio es? —pregunté sentándome a su lado.

Me sorprendió verla sonrojarse y me preocupé al ver su reacción.

Se mantuvo sospechosamente silenciosa.

—¿Para qué colegio es, Bella? —repetí.

— _L'Institut Marangoni_ —dijo con timidez.

—¿ _L'Institut Marangoni_?

—Sí. En París.

—¿ _L'Institut Marangoni_ de París?

—Sí.

—Dios mío, Bella. ¿Me estás pidiendo que les pida a tus padres que te permitan ir a estudiar a París? ¿Cuándo? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—En principio se trataría de un curso de dos años, pero si todo saliera bien podría obtener una beca para continuar estudiando allí.

—Espera un momento —la detuve—¿Cuándo sería ese curso?

—Comienza en septiembre.

—En septiembre. ¿Y el instituto? Te quedan aún dos años de instituto, Bella, ¿qué vas a hacer con el instituto?

—Lo acabaré en París.

—Mierda, Bella, tu padre ni siquiera va a querer oír algo sobre irte a estudiar y vivir en París a los dieciséis —aseguré.

—Lo sé —gimió —Por eso tienes que ayudarme a convencerles. Papá confía en tu opinión.

—Me das mucho más crédito del que tengo. Ni siquiera me escuchará.

—Lo hará si le convences de que será bueno para mí.

—Lo que sucede es que yo no estoy seguro de que sea bueno para ti.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si quieren conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	16. CAPÍTULO 14

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 14_**

Llegué a Nueva York a primera hora del lunes.

Las palabras que María había repetido esa mañana cuando había salido rumbo al aeropuerto aún resonaban en mi cabeza. _Si te vas a Nueva York ahora mismo, no regresaré de Nuevo México_ , había dicho y, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que no se trataba de palabras vacías. María nunca habría hecho una broma sobre eso. Finalmente, la noche anterior, después de nuestra última discusión yo había decidido que aceptaría lo que fuera que sucediera.

Llevábamos juntos nueve años, pero lo cierto era que los últimos de esos años habían sido raros. Estaba claro que vivíamos en una rutina, ya nada nos excitaba ni nos entusiasmaba. Hacía ya un par de años yo me había resignado y casi aceptado que no tendríamos hijos, pero siempre mantenía la esperanza de que finalmente sucedería.

Pero eso no solo no había sucedido sino que cada vez yo lo veía más lejos. A mis treinta y tres todos a mi alrededor estaban teniendo hijos y yo sentía que también lo deseaba. Tal vez no aún pero sabía que querría tenerlos en algún momento. Y cada vez parecía más lejano.

Ésta era solo una cuestión más de las que no funcionaban en nuestra pareja, pero su intransigencia a que yo me preocupara tanto por mi carrera y mi puesto, me estaban haciendo pensar que tal vez dejarlo sería lo mejor. Pero yo era demasiado cobarde para tomar la decisión por lo que había simplemente decidido aceptar lo que María hiciera.

Después de instalarme en el hotel que la compañía había reservado para mí, me presenté en la empresa. Fue una tarde de trabajo agotadora. Para cuando me reuní con el jefe de comercio exterior ya estaba harto y con ganas de volver al hotel.

El jefe de comercio exterior, Michael Newton, era un imbécil integral. Creía que su departamento era el más importante de la compañía y que todo dependía de él y sus buenas decisiones.

Se mostró arrogante y soberbio y poco dispuesto a aceptar que una empresa como Northern Woods, fuese ahora la encargada de elegir su sueldo, sus responsabilidades e incluso si queríamos o no, darle una patada en el culo. No se mostró del todo colaborador y desde el mismo momento que el director general me lo presentó, supe que sería un gran grano en el culo.

Pero por alguna razón, seguramente que su mujer era la hija del viejo Banner, su puesto de trabajo había estado entre los puestos a respetar desde la firma misma del contrato de compra-venta. Solo me faltaba dejarle claro que yo estaba muy cerca de convertirme en su jefe, aun si desempeñaba mi cargo desde Forks, y me importaba una mierda con quién se hubiera casado o a quién decidiera follarse. O seguía mis órdenes o se iría al diablo.

Después de una larga reunión a última hora, Newton se comunicó con su secretaria para me entregara todos los documentos y contratos que necesitara, ya que su horario de trabajo había terminado. Estuve a punto de quejarme de que se fuera y recordarle que como director de departamento él no debería tener horarios, hasta que vi a su secretaria.

Jessica Stanley. Me la presentó y decidí que tener un par de horas a solas con esa mujer sería mucho más placentero que tener que soportar al imbécil de Newton.

Jessica Stanley.

¡Qué mujer!

Tenía solo veintiún años pero sabía muy bien lo que quería. Después de nuestra reunión de negocios fue imposible negarme a cenar con ella. No me gustó la forma en que Michael Newton me miró cuando le dije que tenía planes para cenar con su secretaria, pero me importó muy poco. Yo era uno de sus superiores ahora mismo por lo que, por lo que a mí respectaba podía irse al mismísimo infierno si pretendía que me mantuviera alejado de su secretaria. Por lo que había leído en su ficha de empleado, no solo estaba casado con la hija del dueño sino que había sido padre recientemente.

Jessica por su parte estaba soltera y yo, desde que había salido de Forks, no podía estar seguro de mi estado civil. De cualquier forma mi única intención era tener una cena agradable con una chica agradable. No pensaba casarme con la chica ya que de hecho ni siquiera pensaba echarle un polvo, por lo que no me sentí realmente culpable por una cena con una empleada.

Jessica me recogió en mi hotel y todas mis resoluciones tambalearon al verle. Llevaba un vestido rojo diminuto que bien podía considerarse un cinturón muy ancho. Los hombros descubiertos y las larguísimas piernas completamente desnudas. Unos tacones altísimos. El cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza. Los ojos azules rasgados y los labios muy rojos.

Mi polla se puso firme al verle y su mirada a mi bragueta me dio la pauta de que lo había notado. La sonrisa que curvó su boca me hizo pensar que le gustaba lo que veía.

Fuimos a cenar a un local de sushi y no tengo idea lo que pedimos porque nada más sentarnos, uno frente al otro, Jessica comenzó a coquetear conmigo de forma descarada. Estábamos en los postres cuando Mike Newton se acercó a nosotros acompañado de su mujer. Había estado sentado al fondo del restaurante y yo no le había visto.

Me molestó sobre todo la forma en que nos miró a Jessica y a mí, y me sentí obligado a hacerle notar que, aunque él fuese el jefe directo de Jess, yo era el suyo y no permitiría que incomodara a su secretaria por salir a comer con el jefe de su jefe.

Jessica se veía nerviosa cuando el hombre marchó y enredé mis dedos con los suyos para calmarla.

—Espero que no estés preocupada por habernos encontrado con Newton.

—Es mi jefe —comentó sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Y yo soy su jefe. Si hace cualquier comentario que te incomode, solo debes decírmelo y yo me encargaré de él —prometí tranquilizándola.

Jessica condujo hasta mi hotel.

—Es temprano para irse a la cama, ¿no crees? —dijo en cuanto aparcó el coche y volví a endurecerme al interpretar sus palabras.

—¿Te gustaría subir para tomar una última copa?

—Estaría bien aunque creo que no debería conducir después de tomar una copa —explicó seductora.

—Podrías quedarte a pasar la noche.—ofrecí inclinándome hacia ella para besar sus labios.

Jessica se arqueó como una gata y tomó mi mano con la suya para dirigirla bajo la falda de su vestido. Mi mano atacó su sexo y se coló entre sus pliegues. Con gemidos y jadeos Jessica cabalgó mis dedos hasta que se corrió sobre ellos con un jadeo enloquecedor.

—Llévame a tu habitación, Edward —suplicó y para cuando acabó la frase ya estábamos saliendo del coche.

Sentía mis calzoncillos mojados mientras subíamos en el ascensor y no me tomé el tiempo de desnudarnos en cuanto entramos a la habitación. Bajé mis pantalones y arranqué sus bragas. Con su vestido recogido en su cintura la follé con dureza contra la puerta y me corrí en pocos minutos antes de dejarme caer exhausto sobre ella. Sin salirme de su interior caminé con Jessica hasta la cama para caer sobre ella. Nos separamos y nos tumbamos sobre el colchón intentando ralentizar nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

Fue en ese momento que la culpabilidad me invadió azotándome. Yo era definitivamente un cabrón y lo mío con María estaba definitivamente acabado. No es que pretendiera llegar con Jessica a nada más que un polvo divertido y satisfactorio, pero tener sexo con alguien que no fuera mi pareja era, sin lugar a dudas, el punto final para mi relación.

No creía que María fuese a perdonarme pero no había forma de que se lo ocultara.

Me encontraba sumido en mis cavilaciones; tanto que no noté cuando Jessica se deshizo de su vestido y guió su mano y su boca a mi sexo. En unos pocos minutos alcanzaba mi segundo orgasmo y Jessica parecía realmente confiada en provocarme algunos más.

Rápidamente me obligó a borrar cualquier rastro de culpabilidad o cargo de conciencia que sintiese y para cuando por fin nos dormimos, ya sobre la madrugada, me sentía tan relajado que no era siquiera capaz de pensar en lo que encontraría cuando volviera a Forks.

La mañana me encontró con la chica completamente desnuda enroscada en mi cuerpo y me sentí afortunado.

Jessica era una chica preciosa, joven, vital, sexy. Yo estaba más que seguro de que podría tener en su cama al tipo que quisiera con solo batir sus largas pestañas, pero, aunque yo no lo comprendiera, había resultado el elegido para esos efectos. Desayunamos en la habitación jugando decadentemente con la comida y el sirope de las tortitas y para cuando por fin pude abandonar el hotel, me había tomado la libertad de darle a Jessica la mañana libre.

Estaba sentado frente al escritorio del despacho que me habían asignado, leyendo los balances y estados financieros que me habían hecho llegar del departamento financiero cuando Michael Newton se presentó sin siquiera llamar.

—¿Quién te crees que eres tú para darle el día libre a mi secretaria? —rugió indignado.

Levanté la vista de mis papeles para mirarlo despectivo antes de recostarme en mi asiento.

—La última vez que miré yo era el jefe —dije condescendiente —El de Jessica y el tuyo también.

—Yo soy el jefe de Jessica —gruñó cerniéndose sobre el escritorio que nos separaba —Y antes de que se tome un día libre debe comunicármelo a mí con antelación.

—Le ha surgido una emergencia —expliqué calmado —Y yo le dije que se tomara la mañana libre. Imagino que estará aquí por la tarde.

—¡Una emergencia! —rugió —¿Qué mierda de emergencia que no pudiera decírmelo ayer? ¿O crees que no me imagino lo que ha sucedido? Te vi ayer coqueteando con ella. Una empleada.

—Tal vez te imagines que Jessica estaba agotada esta mañana después de haberse pasado la mitad de la noche haciendo el amor conmigo —expliqué sintiéndome divertido —Si es así, has acertado.

—Es una empleada de la empresa. No está permitido que los jefes confraternicen con los empleados.

—Mira, Newton, no me he leído aún los convenios laborales de Eastcoast, pero en Northern no nos inmiscuimos en la vida personal de los empleados salvo que ésta interfiera en el desempeño de sus labores. Lo que yo haga con Jessica, puedes estar seguro de que no interferirá en el trabajo.

—Ya lo está haciendo si ella no viene a trabajar.

—Podríamos decir que Jessica ha adelantado su trabajo de esta mañana y lo ha hecho ayer por la noche en nuestra cena mientras me explicaba el funcionamiento del departamento de comercio exterior.

—No sé lo que te ha dicho Jessica pero si quieres saber lo que sea del departamento de comercio exterior es conmigo con quien debes hablar —espetó petulante y me sentí obligado a bajarle un poco sus aires de grandeza.

—No, si lo que nos interesa saber es cómo llevas tú el departamento y si eres digno de continuar ocupando ese lugar —gruñí y el imbécil dio un respingo sobresaltado.

—Además de llevar años siendo el director del departamento de Comercio Exterior y hacer muy bien mi trabajo, soy el yerno de John Banner. Tú no te atreverás a echarme.

—Estoy seguro que ya deberías saberlo pero por si acaso no lo haces, te recuerdo que John Banner continuará en su puesto de director general pero con un cargo meramente honorífico. A Northern no se le ocurriría echar a un hombre que ha levantado por sí solo una empresa como Eastcost. Pero de allí para abajo, podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana y puedes estar seguro de que tu suegro es perfectamente consciente de ese hecho.

El teléfono sobre mi escritorio sonó obligándome a alejar mi atención del imbécil que había frente a mí. Viendo que no pensaba dedicarle ni un minuto más a sus berrinches se vio obligado a marchar. Fue suficientemente insoportable por el resto de la semana pero pronto se dio cuenta que sus berrinches no le llevarían a ninguna parte.

Yo por mi parte dediqué todos y cada uno de los minutos de mi tiempo libre a la jovencita sexy que era su secretaria.

Jessica Stanley pasó cada noche en la cama de mi habitación de hotel, pero no podría decir que alguno de nosotros haya dormido mucho allí.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo también que en Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales, por si alguien quiere conocer protagonistas diferentes.**_

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	17. CAPÍTULO 15

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 15_**

Llegué a Forks el lunes al mediodía sintiéndome culpable.

Sabía que mi discusión con María y lo deteriorada que estaba nuestra relación era una excusa muy pobre para lo que había sucedido la semana anterior con Jessica Stanley, pero de cualquier forma llegaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con María, sin saber ni sospechar que pronto ella me daría algo que erradicaría mi sentimiento de culpa.

María estaba sonriente en cuanto entré en la casa. Mucho más sonriente de lo que cabría esperar.

En el salón, con rock'n'roll sonando en el equipo de música guardaba libros en una caja.

Apenas levantó la vista para mirarme en cuanto entré.

—Hola, Edward —saludó apática y me preparé para la confrontación —¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Agotador —dije acercándome a ella para besar su mejilla —¿Qué tal tú? —inquirí titubeante.

—Fantásticamente bien —sonrió y me sorprendió su extraño buen humor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Empaquetando mis cosas.

—¿Por qué?

—Mañana por la mañana me vuelvo a casa —explicó con una naturalidad asombrosa —He alquilado un pequeño remolque suficiente para llevar mis cosas. Es increíble lo que una persona puede acumular en casi diez años —dijo manteniendo su sonrisa absurda.

—¿De qué estás hablando, María? ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?¿Y nosotros?

—Todas ésas son preguntas ridículas, Edward. Pero las contestaré igual. Me voy a Nuevo México. Vuelvo a casa, está decidido. ¿Por qué? Porque ya no puedo ni quiero seguir viviendo así. Y nosotros ya no existe. Hace mucho que dejó de existir y me niego a vivir con alguien a quien no quiero ni me quiere y con quien no tengo ningún futuro.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por Dios, María. Sé que estás enfadada conmigo pero podemos arreglarlo. Es ridículo que tires por la borda diez años de pareja por una simple desavenencia.

—No es una simple desavenencia, Edward. Tú y yo somos perfectamente incompatibles. —aseguró —Estuvo bien mientras duró pero eso se acabó. No vamos a ninguna parte y yo me niego a seguir engañándonos.

—No estamos engañándonos, María, yo te quiero y creo que podemos construir algo bueno juntos.

—No lo entiendes, Edward —suspiró —Ya no me interesa construir nada contigo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—He conocido a alguien —me soltó interrumpiéndome mientras me miraba condescendiente.

Esas fueron las palabras que realmente llamaron mi atención.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. He conocido a alguien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién?

—Es el primo del marido de mi hermana. Tiene treinta y ocho años. Es divorciado, tiene tres hijos y una vasectomía —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que tal como yo no quiere tener más hijos —explicó —Es caliente, sexy, divertido y es justamente todo lo que yo quiero en un hombre. Hemos estado follando durante toda la semana y quiere que sigamos haciéndolo mucho tiempo más.

—¿Perdona? ¿Has estado tirándote a un tipo esta semana? —pregunté siendo bastante más cínico de lo que tenía derecho —¿Y nosotros?

—Nosotros estamos acabados. Te lo dije antes de que te subieras a ese avión destino Nueva York pero supongo que no lo creíste o no te importó lo suficiente porque decidiste irte igual. Lamento si pensaste que no hablaba en serio.

—Espera un momento, María —dije intentando tomarme un momento para comprender todo lo que estaba diciendo —¿Cómo puedes dejar todo así como así? Podrías incluso estar embarazada de mi hijo —esgrimí —¿No has pensado en ello siquiera?

María inspiró profundamente antes de mirarme con seriedad aterradora.

—Edward, nunca quise tener hijos —dijo por fin —Tú siempre lo supiste pero te negaste a aceptar que ésos eran mis deseos. Pensé que con el tiempo te resignarías a la idea de que no podíamos tenerlos pero no ha sido así. Hace dos años —explicó —en cuanto dejé la píldora, me puse un DIU —confesó y por un momento pensé que la mataría.

—¿¡Qué!? —grité sintiéndome furibundo.

—Lo siento, Edward. Sé que no fue correcto o justo contigo pero me sentía demasiado presionada y yo sabía que no quería hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Te lo dije —retrucó —Miles de veces pero tú seguías insistiendo.

—Pues debiste haberte negado miles de veces —rugí —No engañarme haciéndome creer que algún día tendríamos hijos.

—Dios, Edward, ¿cómo crees que era para mí saber que para ti no soy más que un útero disponible?

—¿Qué dices? Tú eres mi mujer, la mujer a la que amaba, con la que quería compartir mi vida, formar una familia, con la que deseaba tener hijos.

—¿Y si yo hubiera sido estéril? ¿Qué habría sucedido entonces? ¿Me habrías pegado la patada para buscarte una mujer que pudiera embarazarse?

—Claro que no —gruñí sintiéndome furioso —Supongo que te habría planteado otras posibilidades… adoptar por ejemplo.

—¡Es que yo no quiero hijos! —rezongó —Ni siquiera adoptados.

—Pues debiste decírmelo antes de engañarme y salir a buscarte un tipo con los mismos deseos que tú —rugí frustrado, exasperado y furioso.

Sabía que debía largarme de allí porque no podía continuar viendo su rostro y escuchando sus palabras.

Cogí las llaves del coche y me volteé hacia la puerta.

—Espero que no estés aquí cuando regrese —dije antes de salir —Y espero no volver a verte en mi vida.

Detuve el coche frente a la casa de los Swan. Bella abrió la puerta y estoy seguro que algo debió ver en mi rostro porque me hizo pasar en seguida mirándome preocupada.

—Hola, tío Edward.

—Hola, ratoncito. ¿Estás sola?

—En realidad Seth está durmiendo en su habitación, pero no creo que le buscaras a él —se burló —Mamá y papá han salido. Tenían que ir al instituto —explicó llamando mi atención.

—¿Al instituto? ¿Pasó algo?

—Les he explicado lo de la beca —dijo dejándose caer en el sofá.

Recordé entonces cómo me había pedido ayuda hacía algo más de una semana y yo lo había olvidado por completo.

Me sentí culpable pero estaba dispuesto a interceder por ella si era necesario.

—Lo siento, ratoncito. Lo olvidé por completo.

—No importa. Supe que te habías ido a Nueva York. Tía Alice le dijo a mamá que no habías acompañado a María a la boda de su hermana.

—Es cierto —suspiré imaginando entonces la colaboración de parte de Alice que debió haber existido para que María me pusiera los cuernos con ese imbécil divorciado y esterilizado.

—¿Se enfadó María?

—Mucho —reconocí —Ahora mismo está haciendo las maletas para volverse a vivir a Nuevo México.

—¿De verdad va a dejarte? —inquirió ojiplática.

—Sí. Parece que sí —sonreí aunque con una sonrisa nada feliz —Cuéntame qué dijeron tus padres sobre la beca.

—Lo que era de esperar. Papá gritó, rezongó y despotricó. Mamá fue bastante más comprensiva y por un momento creo que se sintió orgullosa de mí.

—Puedes estar segura de que ambos se sintieron así, cielo. Es solo que tu padre es demasiado terco para reconocer que está aterrado de solo pensar que te irás a vivir a otro país.

—Solo serían dos años y nunca volveré a tener una oportunidad como ésta —dijo y yo sabía que tenía razón.

Desde que tenía memoria Bella diseñaba y cosía vestidos, bolsos y zapatos para sus muñecas. Cuando había cumplido diez mi madre le había enseñado a hacer ganchillo porque quería una mochila tejida de estilo hippie.

Rosalie siempre se quejaba de que pintaba, recortaba o redecoraba sus camisetas convirtiéndolas en diseños originales.

El diseño se le daba muy bien y una beca para una reconocida escuela de diseño en París era algo a lo que no podría aspirar cualquier niña de dieciséis.

Bella cumpliría diecisiete a solo dos meses de estar en París y vivir en el extranjero, interna en una escuela, no era nada comparado a ser responsable de una recién nacida y eso sí era algo que sus padres habían hecho siendo más jóvenes que ella.

Por mucho que les doliera dejarle partir, ni Rosalie ni Emmett podrían negarle esa oportunidad.

Y yo estaba seguro de que no lo harían.

Aunque me resultara imposible negar cuánto echaríamos de menos a esa niña, que sin quererlo se había convertido en una jovencita a quien yo podía considerar una gran amiga, aunque nos separaran casi diecisiete años.

—¿Estás triste porque María va a dejarte? —preguntó después de un momento reflexivo —¿Le echarás de menos?

La pregunta de Bella era sin duda acertada pero yo tuve que pensar la respuesta.

Y el solo hecho de tener que pensar la respuesta me obligó a reconocer que ésta no sería tan obvia.

Intenté desenredar el nudo de sentimientos que tenía al respecto para poder ponerlo en palabras para Bella.

Finalmente me vi obligado a reconocer que no estaba tan triste como cabría esperar de un hombre que estaba siendo abandonado por la mujer con la que había vivido casi una década.

—No tanto como esperaba —reconocí.

—¿No estás triste?

—Sí, aunque me siento más bien resignado. Creo que ya tenía bastante asumido que lo nuestro no tardaría en acabarse. Supongo que ya estaba bastante acabado.

—¿Cómo duró tanto entonces?

—Qué sé yo. Supongo que por costumbre.

—Nunca entenderé cómo puedes estar con una mujer por costumbre si no la amas.

—Es difícil mantener el amor, ese amor rabioso de cuando empiezas a conocer a alguien —expliqué —y luego es difícil reconocer cuándo el amor desaparece por completo.

—¿Cuánto dura ese amor rabioso que tú dices?

—No lo sé. ¿Estás tú muy perdidamente enamorada de ese chico Jacob?

Jacob Black, el último romance de Bella, era un chico de su clase que se veía de lejos bebía los vientos por ello.

Yo lo entendía, Bella era una jovencita preciosa y a los dieciséis no era extraño volverse loco por una chica preciosa. Si a eso le sumabas que Bella era inteligente, divertida y muy dulce, no era difícil entender que Jacob no tenía nada que hacer.

—¡Qué va! Jacob me aburre hasta límites insospechados —confesó ella haciéndome reír.

—¿Y por qué sigues con él?

—Porque es un rollo no tener novio cuando tus amigas lo tienen. Angela está con Ben y yo no podría salir con ellos sin novio que me acompañase, sería siempre el mal tercio.

—¿Es por eso que aún sales con él?

—Por eso y porque en pocos meses me voy a París y ya no lo volveré a ver. No será tan difícil aguantarlo este verano —explicó y su razonamiento me hizo reír.

—Creía que te sentirías perdidamente enamorada de él.

—Al principio creía que sí, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no soy tan ciega. Jake no hace más que tonterías para llamar la atención cuando sería mucho más sencillo mantener mi atención si se comportara como un adulto.

—No es un adulto, por eso no puede comportarse como tal.

—Odio cuando los viejos piensan que los jóvenes no tenemos idea de nada solo por ser jóvenes —esgrimió haciéndome carcajear.

—¿Me estás llamando viejo?

—A buen entendedor… —se burló.

—Te echaré de menos, ratoncito.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **En Wattpad estoy subiendo la misma historia pero con personajes originales.**_

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**

 ** _Eva:_** _Agradezco tu opinión desde el respeto y me gustaría tener forma de comentarlo contigo que no fuera ésta pero no la tengo. Solo quería decirte que nunca he escrito NADA para obtener comentarios. Todo lo que escribo es porque así lo quiero escribir y los personajes son los que yo quiero que sean. Que los lectores acepten que Edward sea un cabrón solo porque se llama Edward creo que es un problema del lector. Y que mi protagonista tenga que ser alguien adorable solo porque comparte nombre y rasgos físicos con el de Meyer no es algo que quisiera para esta historia. Lamento que no todo el mundo entienda de qué va la historia. Con tu opinión solo me reafirmo que es difícil escribir fanfics de Twilight sin que las lectoras esperen leer Twilight._


	18. CAPÍTULO 16

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 16_**

Fue a última hora de la tarde de un martes, a dos semanas de mi regreso de Nueva York, que mi secretaria Tia me anunció una visita que me hizo trastabillar.

Cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió para dar paso a Jessica Stanley el pequeño Edward se puso instantáneamente en posición de firmes.

—¡Jessica! —le saludé poniéndome en pie para acercarme a ella —Ésta es una gratísima sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sin saber exactamente cómo actuar con ella.

Dos semanas antes no habíamos salido de la habitación de mi hotel más que para ir a la empresa y yo había estado enterrado en su cuerpo la mayor parte de todas esas horas de encierro pero nunca habíamos hablado de continuar lo que habíamos empezado allí, por lo que era difícil comprender el motivo de su visita.

—Te echaba de menos —confesó sonrojándose con timidez —Espero no haberme equivocado al pensar que te alegrarías de verme —dijo vergonzosa y su timidez me excitó sobremanera.

Durante mi semana en Nueva York no se había mostrado en lo absoluto tímida o vergonzosa, pero por alguna razón sí lo hacía ahora.

Intenté entender sus sentimientos. Nunca habíamos hablado de que lo que habíamos tenido en Nueva York tuviera una mínima posibilidad de convertirse en algo más. En este escenario era comprensible que Jessica estuviera preocupada por si su visita fuera bienvenida o no.

Dos semanas antes probablemente su visita no me hiciera ninguna gracia, pero dos semanas antes María aún era mi pareja, al menos en el imaginario colectivo. Pero ahora mismo recibir la visita de una chica preciosa y desinhibida era una más que interesante sorpresa.

—Qué va, nena —le aseguré —Yo también te he echado de menos —dije rodeándola con mis brazos para atraerla hacia mí y besar su boca con voracidad.

Jessica se restregó contra mí y cuando pude volver a pensar estaba de rodillas frente a mí haciéndome una mamada de escándalo que me obligó a correrme en su garganta.

Verla tragándose mi semilla me volvió a excitar pero necesitaba recuperar un poco de cordura antes de perder por completo el sentido y la sensatez.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte? —pregunté haciéndola levantar.

—Hasta que me eches o te vuelvas conmigo a Nueva York —dijo con determinación.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti —aseguró con dulzura volviéndome loco.

—Vámonos a casa —ordené cogiendo la pequeña maleta que había dejado junto a la puerta.

Conduje como un loco y en poco más de cinco minutos cargaba a Jessica al interior de mi casa con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura.

Nos desnudamos con prisas y en unos pocos segundos me encontré bombeando en su interior mientras Jessica se retorcía jadeando y gimiendo como una gata en celo.

Ella había alcanzado su primer orgasmo pero yo estaba decidido a provocarle un par más antes de volcarme en su interior cuando el timbre sonó estridente.

—Edward, están llamando —gimió sin dejar de sacudirse alrededor de mi falo.

—Deja que se larguen —gimoteé sin detener mis embestidas.

—No lo harán —dijo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar unos segundos más tarde.

Sabiendo que me podría explotar la cabeza si no me descargaba antes de abrir la puerta, ataqué con mis dedos su botoncito para hacerla correr antes de soltar mi semilla en su matriz.

Sin tiempo para nada más que besarla, salté de la cama y me vestí antes de entrar al lavabo para refrescarme rápidamente.

El timbre volvió a sonar cuando estaba llegando a la puerta.

—Bella —saludé rezando para que la visita de mi chica favorita no fuese larga o urgente.

—Hola, tío Edward —saludó entrando en la casa —Te has tardado en abrir —se quejó antes de enseñarme la carpeta que llevaba en las manos —Necesito de tu ayuda. Del instituto de Francia me han enviado unos papeles que quieren que rellene para mi beca. Son cosas de números y dinero así que papá dice que tú eres el experto —dijo soltando los papeles sobre la mesita de café del salón.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —gemí deseando volver a la habitación donde me esperaba una ninfa desnuda e insaciable.

—No, pero cuanto antes lo termine antes podré enviarlo de regreso.

—¿Edward? —le interrumpió la voz de Jessica y ambos nos volteamos hacia la entrada del salón.

Bajo el quicio de la puerta estaba Jessica. Cubierta por la camisa que yo me había quitado, sus piernas completamente desnudas y el escote abierto que apenas cubría sus pechos.

Con su cabello suelto sobre un hombro y una mirada depredadora parecía haber saltado de las páginas centrales de Playboy.

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados. Después de inspeccionar a Jessica sus ojos volvieron a mí pidiendo explicaciones.

—Bell, cariño, ella es Jessica Stanley —expliqué pero su mirada me decía que no le conformaba —Es una amiga que ha venido a visitarme de Nueva York —agregué y asintió en silencio —Jess, ella es Bella Swan, mi sobrina —dije y la sonrisa de Jessica dejó de ser una sonrisa especulativa para convertirse en una sonrisa sincera y real.

—Ah, hola —dijo Jessica acercándose a Bella para estrechar su mano —Encantada.

—Igualmente —respondió Bella titubeante antes de voltearse hacia mí —Creo que mejor me voy —dijo vergonzosa —¿Puedo dejarte los papeles por si tienes un momento?

—Desde luego que sí, cielo. Los miraré esta misma tarde —ofrecí acompañándola a la puerta.

—No sabía que estabas ocupado —dijo en voz baja en cuanto salió de la casa —Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, ratoncito.

Se volteó para marcharse pero volvió sobre sus pasos. Se estiró para besar mi mejilla antes de susurrar en mi oído.

—Es un poco joven para ti —dijo risueña haciéndome carcajear.

Cerré la puerta tras ella decidido a volver al interior de la casa y retomar con Jessica donde lo habíamos dejado.

—No imaginaba que tuvieras una sobrina tan mayor —comentó Jessica cuando volví a entrar después de despedir a Bella.

Me acerqué sintiéndome excitado y me puse de rodillas frente a ella para deslizar sus braguitas por sus piernas.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Dieciséis —expliqué mientras mis dedos comenzaban a acariciar sus pliegues inflamados.

—¿Cuántos años tienen tus hermanas? —inquirió curiosa y extrañada.

—Bella no es hija de mis hermanas —expliqué hundiendo un par de dedos en su interior —Es la hija de mi mejor amigo pero siempre ha sido una sobrina para mí —Bajé mi boca sobre el nudo de nervios que coronaba su sexo y la coherencia de Jessica salió por la ventana.

Se corrió allí, de pie recostada en el marco de la puerta de entrada a mi salón para bajar después sobre mi falo rígido, brillante y palpitante.

—¿Cómo te decidiste a venir a Forks? —pregunté a última hora de la tarde mientras cenábamos aún desnudos en el sofá del salón.

Si bien me parecía fantástico poder tener esa libertad y soltura con una mujer como para exhibirnos el uno al otro sin miramientos, no me resultaba cómodo del todo cenar con ella desnuda junto a mí, ya que mi pene se ponía firme cada vez que le veía relamerse de los dedos la salsa de la hamburguesa.

—No es que me interesara Forks en particular pero no podía seguir durmiendo sola en mi cama —explicó sugerente —Te he echado muchísimo de menos en esta última semana.

—Pues me parece magnífico que lo hicieras —dije embadurnando con mayonesa su pezón erguido para bajar mi boca sobre él y chuparlo con fruición.

No dejamos de hacer el amor en las horas que quedaban del día ni tampoco las de la noche.

Cuando despertamos a la mañana siguiente volvimos a hacerlo antes siquiera de desayunar.

Jessica era enloquecedoramente sexual y a sus veintiún años no tenía el menor remilgo.

Le gustaba el sexo y le encantaba demostrarlo.

Penetré en su cuerpo de todas las formas posibles y me dejó hacer, con tan poco tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos, cosas que todas mis relaciones solo me habían permitido después de años.

Cuando volvió a Nueva York una semana después yo no podía dejar de barajar la opción que Marco Volturi me había presentado hacía ya varias semanas y que yo había rechazado debido a mi relación de pareja.

Ocupar el lugar de Director Financiero en la empresa en Nueva York.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Edward? —preguntó Emmett una tarde que nos juntamos a tomar unas cervezas en el bar de Moe.

—Me lo estoy planteando seriamente, sí.

—¿No crees que es un poco precipitado? No es por nada pero esa chica es casi una niña y puede que no se esté tomando todo esto con la seriedad que tú te lo estás tomando.

—No vamos a casarnos ni nada tan drástico.

—Creo que más drástico que una boda es irte a vivir al otro lado del país por una veinteañera.

—Me gusta esta veinteañera. Es más madura de lo que María lo fuera en casi diez años. Pero no es Jessica la única razón por la que esté pensando en trasladarme a Nueva York. Tampoco es que vaya a dejar nada —expliqué—. Solo estoy pensando en aceptar el traslado que Marco me propuso. En la empresa no les gusta cómo se están manejando las cosas desde Nueva York y mi jefe está encantado con la idea de que sea yo quien desempeñe esa función.

—Si tú estás seguro…

—Lo estoy. Creo que será una buena decisión. —expliqué —No tengo mucho que hacer aquí, Emmett. Tú lo sabes. En este pueblo ya no hay mucho para mí.

—Solo tu familia…

—Mi familia seguirá estando siempre, pero de todos modos, cada uno hace su vida. Mis hermanas tienen sus vidas, sus familias, y Carlisle está deseando verme formar mi familia también. Desde que se fue María siento que eso es imposible de lograr aquí en Forks. Desde que Rosalie llegó al pueblo hace dieciocho años nadie nuevo se ha mudado aquí.

—¿Y crees que podrás obtenerlo con Jessica? —indagó mi amigo con escepticismo.

—No lo sé, Emmett, pero necesito intentarlo. Sé que no será ahora mismo. Jessica apenas tiene veintiún años y sería una locura pedirle que fuera madre tan joven, pero en unos años sabe que quiere hacerlo, quiere ser madre y eso es mucho más de lo que María me ofreciera jamás.

—No me gustaría que te volvieras a desilusionar —comentó mi amigo con preocupación.

—Ni a mí pero confío en que no voy a hacerlo —aseguré y por una vez quise sentirme convencido de que así sería.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **.**_

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	19. CAPÍTULO 17

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 17_**

Los dos meses que siguieron Jessica y yo viajamos mucho entre Forks y Nueva York.

Aunque no hubiese un comunicado oficial, todos sabían que estábamos organizando mi traslado a Nueva York.

Mi jefe estaba más que conforme con mi decisión y estábamos organizando todo para dejar a mi sustituto perfectamente preparado para ocupar mi lugar.

Aún no lo sabía mi familia pero no tardaría en hacérselos saber.

Ese fin de semana Rose y Em habían organizado una fiesta de despedida para Bella que en poco más de una semana se marcharía a París.

Yo había invitado a Jessica y ella había estado encantada de venir a la despedida de mi sobrina favorita.

Jessica charlaba con Rosalie buscando ganarse la aceptación de mi amiga. Sabía que no le hacía falta en absoluto pero ella había insistido en querer ser amiga de mis amigos y yo no se lo iba a impedir.

Sin importar lo que dijera, yo también quería sentir que mis amigos y mi familia la aceptaban.

Sabía que cuando mis hermanas se enterasen que iba a trasladarme a Nueva York para vivir con Jess, solo el haber demostrado la mujer maravillosa que era le serviría para que no le odiaran.

Desde que mamá había muerto y papá había quedado solo, Irina, Kate y yo habíamos hecho todo por mantenerle ocupado y acompañado y hacerle olvidar la soledad.

Que yo fuese a mudarme al otro lado del país no iba a hacerles gracias a ninguno de ellos.

Pero yo tenía treinta y tres y ya era hora de que comenzara a buscar hacer mi vida y tener mi familia y Jess era la mujer que había elegido para ello.

Le adoraba y me volvía loco. Llevábamos juntos poco más de dos meses y viviendo a tres husos horarios de distancia, nuestros planes de una vida juntos eran duros de sobrellevar.

Mi traslado era cuestión de semanas y yo ya no podía ni quería retrasarlo más.

Este mismo fin de semana hablaría con mi familia.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos con la mirada embelesada clavada en mi mujer cuando Isabella se sentó junto a mí.

—Es guapa —dijo siguiendo mi mirada y llamando mi atención.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté mirándola y pude ver un leve rictus desdeñoso en su rostro antes de contestar.

—Sí, creo que lo es —dijo por fin aunque pareciera más celosa que sincera —¿Tú no crees que lo sea?

—Claro que sí —reconocí antes de rodearla con mi brazo por los hombros y atraerla hacia mí —No tanto como tú, desde luego, pero da el pego —agregué besando su sien .

—Eso es una tontería —rió.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tú seas guapa o que ella dé el pego?

—Las dos cosas. Tú no crees que yo sea guapa y estás demasiado coladito por ella como para pensar que solamente da el pego —explicó haciéndome reír.

—Yo creo que tú eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido jamás —expliqué con sinceridad —Y si tuvieras al menos diez años más y no fueses mi sobrina, no te me escaparías —reí.

—Idiota —me regañó —No soy tu sobrina.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, ratoncito? —pregunté con un fingido tono de espanto.

—Puaj, idiota. Eres un viejo, no coquetearía contigo.

—Oh, eso ha sido como un disparo en medio del pecho —gemí llevando mi mano al corazón de forma dramática.

Isabella rió divertida antes de recostar su cabeza en mi hombro con cariño.

—Voy a echarte muchísimo de menos —confesó.

—Y yo a ti, ratoncito —reconocí apoyando mi cabeza en la suya —Pero esta beca es una oportunidad única para ti y no puedes desaprovecharla. De todos modos vendrás a casa para las vacaciones así que nos veremos a menudo —aseguré.

—Pero tú no estarás aquí —dijo sorprendiéndome por su perspicacia y convicción.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde crees que estaré?

—Seguramente viviendo en Nueva York con Jessica.

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—¿Acaso no está en tus planes? —inquirió suspicaz.

Tuve que reír ante la agudeza de mi pequeña.

—Supongo que sí —acepté —Pero sabes que sin importar dónde viva, tú siempre tienes un sitio para ti en mi casa.

—No creo que a tu novia le guste la idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es una mujer demasiado joven para soportar a una adolescente —explicó risueña —Y especialmente porque te quiere solo para ella y no querrá compartirte conmigo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté extrañado.

—Se ha pasado todo el tiempo recordándome sutilmente que ella es tu novia. Que no tardaréis en formar una familia y que ella tendrá a tus hijos —dijo y sus palabras fueron sorprendentes y a la vez maravillosas para mí.

Jess y yo no habíamos hablado aún de matrimonio o hijos, pero yo estaba encantado con la idea de tener finalmente hijos juntos.

Ser padre era una idea a la que hacía bastante intentaba no darle muchas vueltas pero ya me sentía lo suficientemente mayor y preparado para ese momento y pensar en que Jess fuese la madre de esos niños, era algo que me llenaba de expectación.

—¿En serio Jess ha dicho eso?

—No me gusta —replicó Bella con un mohín infantil.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? —pregunté volviendo mi atención a ella.

—Esa chica. No me gusta esa chica.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Llámale sexto sentido pero no me gusta. Va a hacerte daño —afirmó haciéndome sonreír ante la primera muestra de celos que mi ahijada demostraba por mí.

—Estás celosa —aseguré sin darle tiempo a replicar —Pero no tienes que preocuparte, cielo. Tú siempre serás mi ratoncito y te prometo que te convertiré en la madrina de mi primer hijo y le amarás tanto como yo te he amado a ti —dije estrechándola para besar su coronilla antes de revolver su pelo haciéndola quejarse con fastidio.

—Estáis muy unidos tú e Isabella —dijo Jessica recostada sobre mi pecho desnudo esa noche.

—Sí. Bastante en realidad —reconocí —Siempre he sido su tío favorito y ha confiado mucho en mí.

—Es una joven preciosa.

—Lo es y no imaginas la niñita que era. Pero se hizo mayor muy rápido. Aún recuerdo cuando corría por el patio con pañales y en solo un tiempo la tuve que recoger en el mirador donde un chico con el que no quiso tener sexo la había dejado tirada.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Jessica extrañada.

—Me llamó en la madrugada para que la recogiera porque un chico la había llevado allí y la había dejado sola cuando ella no había querido ir más lejos con él. Solo tenía catorce y se veía tan asustada.

—¿Y por qué te llamó a ti? Pudo pedirle a sus padres que la recogieran.

Arqueé una ceja divertido.

—Sus padres pensaban que estaba durmiendo en casa de su amiga. ¿Hubieras tú llamado a tus padres para confesarles que les habías mentido para salir con un chico mucho mayor?

—No supongo que no. Pero igual no entiendo que te llamara a ti, sigues siendo un adulto como su padre.

—Sí y no creas que no le cayó una buena regañina cuando me lo contó. Pero supongo que fui mucho más benevolente de lo que habrían sido sus padres. De cualquier forma siempre hemos sido muy cercanos. Soy algo así como el tío favorito.

—Pero no eres su tío —argumentó Jessica y no comprendía a qué se refería.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes. Es una chica preciosa y tú eres un hombre. No es difícil sentirse celosa de una joven así —reconoció con timidez.

Tiré de ella acostándola sobre mi cuerpo.

—Quiero a Bella como a una hija. Es lo que siempre ha sido para mí, una hija o una sobrina. Y puedes estar segura de que el sentimiento es recíproco, ella también me ve como a un padre. La quiero y protejo de la misma forma que lo haré con mis hijos —dije bajando mi boca por su cuello antes de acercarla a su oído para susurrar —Los hijos que pronto espero tener contigo —confesé.

—¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo? —preguntó Jessica levantando su rostro para observar el mío con entusiasmo.

—Un par o tres, para empezar —confesé.

Jessica separó sus piernas para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Pues deberás mudarte pronto a Nueva York para que nos pongamos a ello —dijo a la vez que introducía mi miembro en su cuerpo y me hacía olvidar cualquier conversación.

Cuando una vez más Jessica subió a un avión rumbo a Nueva York, ambos sabíamos que ésa era nuestra última separación.

Juntos habíamos hablado con mi familia y juntos habíamos recibido la alegre aceptación de mi familia.

Aunque yo hubiera imaginado su descontento, Carlisle se mostró feliz de verme por fin emprendiendo mi nuevo proyecto de familia.

Yo estaba terminando de organizar mis pertenencias para despacharlas a la agencia de mudanzas cuando Bella me recogió en su última noche en Forks.

Detuvo el coche en el mirador y salimos para tumbarnos sobre el capó con dos botellines de cerveza. Bella aún no tenía la edad legal para beber pero yo no era quién para prohibirle una cerveza a los dieciséis.

Había lidiado con su primera borrachera cuando solo tenía catorce así que una copa bebida con responsabilidad estaba obligado a permitirla.

Por otra parte yo era su tío consentidor así que las prohibiciones deberían venir de manos de su padre.

Miramos las estrellas en silencio durante bastante rato antes de que por fin se decidiera a hablar.

—Tengo miedo —confesó por fin enterneciéndome.

Me sentí impelido a abrazarla y consolarla por sus palabras pero sabía que no era eso lo que una adolescente de dieciséis necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Miedo por qué, exactamente?

—Por todo. Las cosas están cambiando demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Todo —suspiró —Yo, tú, papá y mamá… todos…

La observé extrañado.

—¿Yo? —inquirí ignorando todo lo demás.

—Sí, tú —repitió y su voz sonó acusadora.

—¿En qué crees que yo estoy cambiando?

—Ya sabes, tú con esa mujer con la que sales ahora.

—No te gusta Jessica —aseguré dando un trago a mi botella —Apenas le conoces. ¿Qué tiene Jessica que te molesta?

—¿Además de su nombre de zorra? —inquirió haciéndome carcajear —No me gusta cómo me mira. No me gusta cómo te mira a ti.

—¿Estás celosa de Jess?

—Tal vez ella esté celosa de mí y por esa razón siempre me observa como si yo le estorbara. Pero nos mira como si por ser de Nueva York estuviera por encima de todos nosotros. Y tú siempre estás arrastrándote detrás suyo como si tuvieras que agradecerle que se hubiera fijado en ti.

—Reconocerás que es extraño que una mujer tan espectacularmente hermosa como Jess se haya fijado en mí —argumenté ganándome una mirada iracunda de la jovencita más hermosa que alguna vez había conocido.

—Nunca entenderé por qué diablos tienes tan mal concepto de ti mismo. Tú eres el hombre con el que yo quisiera estar si no tuvieras la edad de mi padre. Cuando me case quiero que sea con alguien como tú.

—Creo que nunca nadie me dijo algo tan hermoso —reconocí abrazándola —Yo solo espero que cuando encuentres a esa persona importante te quiera y te valore tanto como yo lo hago, ratoncito. Podrás estar segura entonces que es merecedor de ti.

Bella viajó a París al día siguiente, dos días después yo subí al avión rumbo a Nuevo York.

Ambos comenzábamos una nueva vida y no podíamos imaginar lo que la vida nos depararía.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	20. CAPÍTULO 18

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 18_**

Jessica me esperaba en el hall de llegadas del aeropuerto y saltó a mis brazos nada más verme.

—Al fin has llegado —exclamó enredando sus piernas en mi cintura para estrellar su boca contra la mía.

—Al fin he llegado —coincidí atacando su boca con voracidad mientras mi mano la sostenía pegada a mí.

—Aún no me creo que vayas a instalarte en Nueva York.

—Te dije que lo haría si tú aceptabas vivir conmigo —sonreí dejando sus pies en el suelo para salir juntos del aeropuerto.

Jessica sacó un llavero de su bolso y me lo entregó.

—Las llaves de tu nuevo departamento.

—Imagino que hay una copia para ti, ¿no?

—No quise tomarme ese atrevimiento pero estaré encantada de recibir una copia si tú quieres dármela.

La volteé hacia mí en cuánto llegamos a la acera para esperar un taxi.

—Nena, mi vida en Forks estaba muy bien —reconocí —La única razón que me ha impulsado a pedir el traslado a Nueva York es porque tú estás aquí. Sé que tú eres joven pero yo ya tengo treinta y dos. No quiero que mi novia tenga horarios de visita y de regreso a casa por las noches. Lo decía en serio cuando dije que tú y yo viviríamos juntos y espero que no tardes más de una semana en trasladar tus cosas a mi departamento —expliqué —Y si es necesario que vaya a hablar con tus padres, solo tienes que decírmelo.

—Mis padres están encantados de que tenga un novio que me adora. Ya sabes que no estaban felices con el chico que veía antes.

—Ese tipo era un idiota. Tus padres estarán de acuerdo en verte con un hombre que te adora —aseguré.

Jessica se restregó contra mí y así se mantuvo hasta que subimos al taxi que nos llevó a mi nuevo departamento.

El departamento que Jessica había encontrado para mí no podía estar mejor.

Estaba ubicado en la zona de Two Bridges de Manhattan, frente a un parque y con unas geniales vistas del puente de Brooklyn. La renta no era cara y Jessica aseguraba que el dueño estaba dispuesto a venderlo si después de un año viviendo allí me sentía lo suficientemente cómodo e interesado.

Nada más entrar en el departamento, incluso antes de enseñármelo Jessica se puso de rodillas frente a mí y desabotonó mis pantalones.

Liberó mi polla que ya parecía una tubería y la metió en su boca.

Me hizo una mamada alucinante y mirándome a los ojos tragó hasta la última gota de semen que disparé.

—Jessica, nena… —susurré mientras ella daba los últimos lametones —No tenías por qué hacerlo…

—Quería hacerlo —dijo poniéndose de pie —¿Quieres ahora que te enseñe el departamento?

—No —rechacé levantándola en mis brazos —Quiero que me enseñes la habitación porque voy a hacerte el amor por todas las veces que no he podido hacértelo en estas semanas.

Pasaron horas antes de que finalmente Jess me hiciera el recorrido por la vivienda.

Completamente desnudos recorrimos las habitaciones haciendo planes para cada una de las estancias.

Sin preocuparnos por vestirnos nos tumbamos en el sofá para ver televisión mientras cenábamos comida china que Jessica había pedido por teléfono.

No recuerdo cuántos orgasmos alcanzamos en esos dos días antes de que me llevara a conocer a sus padres en la comida del domingo.

Los padres de Jessica resultaron muy agradables y amables conmigo. Su madre parecía realmente encantada conmigo y no hizo más que halagarme todo el tiempo que estuve allí, además de mostrarse feliz de que Jess estuviese decidida a vivir conmigo.

—Mis padres te adoran —dijo Jessica esa noche mientras estábamos acurrucados en la cama después de hacer el amor.

—Me alegra mucho eso. A mí ellos también me caen muy bien, pero no es de extrañarse si han sido capaces de tener una hija como tú.

—Creo que siempre pensaron que no sería capaz de tener un novio decente.

—Jess, tienes veintiún años. Puedes estar segura de que eres demasiado joven para pensar ahora que había algo que no podrías hacer —reconocí —Pero de todos modos me alegro que no hubieses tenido un novio decente porque tal vez nunca le hubieses dejado y yo no te tendría ahora para mí.

—Es que el tipo con el que salía es un cabrón —rezongó.

—¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te trataba mal? ¿No quería compromisos?

—No tenía problema con los compromisos —gruñó enfadada —Pero no los quería conmigo porque los llevaba muy bien con su esposa.

—¿Está casado? —inquirí extrañado —¿Y tú lo sabías?

—Al principio no. Cuando lo supe ya estaba completamente enamorada y él siempre decía que iba a dejarla y yo le creía. Era una estúpida —se lamentó.

—No, cariño. No eres estúpida. Pero estabas enamorada y el amor a veces nos hace hacer cosas realmente tontas.

—¿Tú estabas enamorado de tu ex?

—Sí. Durante un tiempo sí.

—¿Hiciste cosas estúpidas por ello?

—Supongo que no ver la realidad ya era bastante estúpido.

—¿Cuál era la realidad?

—María no quería tener nada serio conmigo. No quería un matrimonio ni tampoco quería hijos. Ella sabía que yo los deseaba y supongo que por eso me hizo creer que finalmente los tendríamos, solo que el momento nunca era el correcto.

Jessica se mantuvo en silencio para expresar cierto temor cuando finalmente habló.

—Yo sí quiero tener hijos —aseguró —Pero ahora mismo me siento muy joven. Quisiera que esperásemos un par de años, si tú estás dispuesto —comentó temblorosa.

—Nena, sé que eres muy joven —reconocí tirando de ella para acostarla sobre mí —no voy a obligarte a tener hijos ahora. Sé que podemos esperar y puedes estar segura que esperar por los niños mientras tú y yo nos dedicamos a disfrutar nuestra vida juntos, no es algo que lamente en absoluto.

—¿Estás seguro? No quisiera que sintieras que te he engañado como María lo hizo.

—Nunca lo sentiría, mi amor. En el tiempo que estuve con María nunca tuve una charla tan clara y honesta como esta que estoy teniendo contigo ahora mismo. Tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos y amarnos y conocernos. Los niños llegarán a su debido tiempo —prometí.

—Los hijos llegarán —prometió a su vez antes de cabalgar sobre mí.

Mi primer mes de convivencia con Jessica fue como si lo hubiera estado soñando.

Cada mañana íbamos juntos a la empresa. Comíamos juntos y juntos volvíamos por la tarde al departamento.

Nuestra relación se mantenía correcta y recatada mientras estábamos en la oficina pero al llegar a casa todo se volvía increíblemente erótico.

Jessica y yo nos turnábamos para cocinar la cena. Cenábamos juntos y acabábamos el día haciendo el amor, ya fuera en el sofá mientras veíamos televisión, en la cocina mientras recogíamos los platos o en la cama cuando nos decidíamos a dormir.

Jessica era una mujer increíble, nunca estaba de malhumor y nada de lo que yo quería o hacía le parecía fuera de lugar.

Era complaciente al punto de que por momentos parecía idolatrarme.

En toda mi vida y en todos los años que había estado con María nunca me había hecho sentir tan querido, deseado e importante.

La vida en Nueva York era, eso sí, bastante diferente a la vida en Forks pero con la ayuda de una citadina como mi mujer fue fácil adaptarme.

En Nueva York todo era rápido, ruidoso y algo agobiante, por ello cuando llegaba a casa sumergirme en la tranquilidad de la vida de hogar era relajante.

Después de mis primeros dos meses allí en los que casi no salíamos de la casa, Jessica me obligó a rejuvenecer.

Para una chica de veintipocos era normal que quisiera salir de fiesta, de copas, a bailar, y yo estaba encantado de acompañarla.

Habíamos tenido algunas pequeñas desavenencias algunas veces en las que Jessica había bebido más de la cuenta pero era complicado e injusto reclamarle por hacer algo que yo había hecho cien veces más cuando tenía su edad.

Llevar esa vida me hacía sentir de veinte a mí también pero después de varios meses así mi cuerpo me recordó que en realidad yo ya pasaba de los treinta.

Dejé de trasnochar tan a menudo aunque Jessica salía bastante con sus amigas.

No me molestaba que lo hiciera, especialmente porque solía llegar a casa excitada y cachonda y era habitual que me despertara en la mitad de la noche mientras ella me cabalgaba o me hacía una mamada.

Nuestra vida era perfecta y yo creía haber encontrado al fin a la mujer con quien compartir mi vida.

Jessica era dulce y amorosa y, aunque todavía era muy joven y no se sentía preparada para tener hijos, ambos sabíamos que los niños llegarían.

Pero algo sucedió cuando cumplimos nuestro segundo aniversario .

Era una semana complicada en la empresa.

Mike Newton, el jefe de comercio exterior y yerno del director general había tenido una pelea apoteósica con su mujer y sus problemas familiares estaban repercutiendo en la empresa.

La mujer de Mike había ido a lloriquearle a su padre y éste estaba decidido a despedir a Newton.

Yo no soportaba al tipo pero reconocía que sabía hacer su trabajo y no podía permitir que le despidieran de la noche a la mañana porque la indemnización que le deberíamos pagar sería astronómica. Ni hablar que encontrar un nuevo director de comercio exterior con la experiencia y los contactos del cabrón de Newton, yo sabía que no sería sencillo.

Ese sábado tuve que ir a trabajar intentando apaciguar los ánimos y salí bastante tarde. Para cuando llegué a la casa estaba exhausto.

Tal como si se hubiesen alineado los planetas, ése fue el día que Jessica eligió para tener su primer berrinche.

—¿Qué sucede, Jessica? —pregunté con tono cansino cuando la vi belicosa al llegar esa noche a casa.

—Me voy, Edward —dijo combativa —Esto se ha acabado.

—¿Qué es lo que se ha acabado? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De esta relación. Esto entre tú y yo se ha terminado. Me voy. —afirmó cogiendo su bolso y una pequeña maleta —Volveré a buscar mis cosas en los próximos días —dijo confundiéndome.

No podía entender qué diablos había sucedido. Me había marchado a la empresa esa mañana y todo estaba bien.

Jessica aún dormía, ya que había salido la noche anterior con sus amigas, pero no había habido ningún tipo de discusión o desacuerdo que me hiciera pensar que el día de hoy podría acabar de esta forma.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué diablos es lo que ha sucedido?

—Que esto no funciona, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté sintiéndome exhausto —Por favor, Jessica, hoy llevo un día complicado. El viejo Banner quiere despedir al imbécil de Newton. Newton se ha pasado de listo, se ha peleado con su mujer y se ha mostrado todo petulante con su suegro y yo he tenido que enfriar las cosas. Lo único que me falta es saber por qué coño mi mujer quiere romper nuestra relación.

—Porque esto ya no funciona para mí. Estoy harta de que te pases todo el tiempo en la empresa y que yo tenga que salir siempre sola.

—Pensaba que te lo pasabas bien saliendo con tus amigas.

—Claro que me lo paso bien pero también quisiera poder salir con mi novio —dijo rebelde y sin dar una explicación coherente salió del departamento dejándome sentado en el sofá anonadado intentando comprender qué diablos había sucedido.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:**_ _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ _ **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_


	21. CAPÍTULO 19

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 19_**

Esa noche no estaba de espíritu combativo y no tenía ganas de enfrascarme en una discusión sin sentido con mi novia.

No entendía qué diablos había sucedido para que Jessica estuviese de ese humor pero también creía que sería mejor deja que se calmara antes de intentar aclarar qué era lo que yo había hecho para molestarla.

Decidido a enfrentar esa discusión al día siguiente me tumbé en el sofá para ver por enésima vez las reposiciones de la saga de El padrino, pedí unas pizzas y dormí en el salón.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente llamé a casa de mis suegros.

—¿Edward?—contestó la madre de Jessica.

—Buenos días, Gloria.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, Edward? Jessica vino ayer por la noche diciendo que lo habíais dejado —explicó nerviosa la mujer que desde hacía dos años se había convertido en mi suegra.

—Lo sé, Gloria —suspiré cansado —Lo creas o no, no sé qué he hecho para molestarla tanto. Supongo que se siente desatendida ya que esta semana he estado trabajando mucho, pero no te preocupes porque voy a arreglarlo.

—Me quedé muy preocupada ayer cuando llegó a casa —me explicó mi suegra —No dijo nada más que eso y después de ducharse salió de casa y no he podido hablar con ella aún.

—¿No está en casa ahora? —indagué confuso ya que nunca había dudado de que Jessica estaría quedándose en casa de sus padres.

—Sí, sí lo está —me tranquilizó la mujer —Pero regresó esta mañana y ahora duerme. Imagino que haya salido con sus amigas. Seguramente se sentía tan confundida como tú.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Duerme ahora?

—Sí, pero le despertaré.

—No, Gloria, no lo hagas. Seguramente estará agotada. Le llamaré más tarde o dile que le he llamado por si ella quiere llamarme.

Después de cortar la comunicación me senté frente mi ordenador para continuar con mi trabajo del día anterior.

Tenía frente a mí los contratos que habíamos firmado con clientes allegados a Mike Newton y que cabía la posibilidad de que les perdiéramos si aquel era realmente despedido de Eastcoast.

La indemnización que nos tocaría pagarle sería abultada y, según lo que me explicara nuestro abogado, si la razón esgrimida para su despido era que se había peleado con su mujer, era probable que nos hiciese un agujero financiero al demandarnos por inmiscuirnos en su vida personal.

Si a esto le sumábamos que se llevase consigo sus clientes más importantes, el berrinche de su mujer nos saldría carísimo.

Y si a todo esto yo sumaba que mi propia mujer me dejaba por tener que ocupar tanto tiempo para arreglar el desaguisado que este cabrón estaba generando en la empresa, mi animosidad contra Michael Newton alcanzaba cotas inimaginables.

Fue después del mediodía cuando me sorprendí al escuchar abrirse la puerta de calle.

Jessica debía haber regresado para buscar algunas de sus cosas pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirle marcharse sin que mantuviéramos una buena charla.

No creía que fuera sencillo dado su estado de ánimo de la noche anterior, pero yo quería a esa chica por lo que no pensaba permitir que nuestra relación se desintegrase así como así.

Poco dispuesto a enfrentar una discusión con mi novia, pero menos dispuesto aún a permitirme perderla sin ni siquiera una discusión salí del estudio.

Me sorprendió verla entrar cargando la pequeña maleta que se había llevado la noche anterior.

Me recosté en la puerta del estudio para verla entrar, y despojarse de su bolso y su abrigo.

Cuando se volteó y me vio allí de pie observándole bajó la mirada al suelo y se ruborizó.

—Hola, Edward —saludó con voz suave y bastante menos batalladora de lo que me hubiera esperado.

—Buenos días, Jessica —la saludé con solemnidad preparándome para escuchar lo que tuviera para decir.

Esta vez intentaría mostrarme más receptivo y me esforzaría por entender qué era lo que había sucedido entre nosotros para que el día anterior ella hubiera sentido esa urgencia por romper nuestra relación de poco más de dos años.

Yo no estaba preparado para romper con Jessica ni perder nuestra relación.

La amaba lo suficiente como para esforzarme por entenderla y comprenderla. Estaba decidido a luchar por esa relación.

Yo sabía bien que podría vivir sin Jess pero también tenía muy claro que no quería hacerlo, así que estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado el orgullo y pedir los perdones que fueran necesarios para volver a estar bien.

Cuando me dispuse a hablar Jessica se me adelantó.

Bajó la mirada y dos solitarias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

—Lo siento —dijo ella cuando yo estaba seguro que debía ser el primero en disculparse.

—¿Qué? —pregunté más por la sorpresa de escuchar su disculpa que por algún interés morboso en obligarla a repetirse.

—Lo siento —lloriqueó —Ayer me comporté como una niña caprichosa y lo siento…

—Ei, Jess, cielo —dije acercándome a ella para rodearla con mis brazos.

Jessica se apretó contra mí y escondió su rostro en mi pecho soltando un llanto incomprensible.

—¿Por qué, Jessica? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—No lo sé —explicó —No sé qué sucedió. Estos días me sentí sola, abandonada…

—Cariño… sabes que estaba trabajando. Nunca hubiera pasado tanto tiempo ocupado si no fuera por el imbécil de Mike Newton y su estúpida pelea con su mujer.

—Lo sé… —sollozó —No sé lo que me pasó. Siento que me porté como una tonta. Se me fue de las manos…

—Está bien, cariño —le tranquilicé acariciando su espalda repetidamente —Solo olvidémoslo —pedí y Jessica estuvo de acuerdo.

Levantó su rostro y fijo su mirada en la mía para lanzarse sobre mis labios.

Me hizo el amor allí mismo, sobre la alfombra de la entrada y nuestra apoteósica discusión quedó olvidada.

Esa misma semana Michael Newton se reconcilió con su mujer y la situación en la empresa se calmó.

Mi relación con Jessica volvió a su cauce y nuestra pareja se asentó.

El trabajo volvió a su ritmo y pude volver a ocuparme de mi mujer y nuestra relación.

Para nuestro tercer aniversario, la decisión de entregarle un anillo resultó tan natural como respirar.

Jessica estaba feliz y encantada con nuestro compromiso, pero entonces se decidió a volver a la universidad a por una licenciatura y máster en comercio exterior y la boda se postergó.

La carrera de Jessica se me hacía demasiado larga y nuestros planes de boda se iban viendo continuamente postergados, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en que me era igual postergarlo indefinidamente.

Nuestra relación de pareja cayó en una rutina aburridísima.

Continuamente me replanteaba mis sentimientos y por momentos dudaba de que pudieran continuar definiéndose como amor.

No podía definir lo que Jessica sentía por mí a esas alturas pero ya no parecía la mujer completamente enamorada que yo hubiera deseado.

Por momentos intentaba pensar que era normal que después de siete años la pasión se hubiese enfriado pero yo conocía parejas que llevaban juntas mucho más tiempo y sus sentimientos por el otro eran tanto o más fuertes que al principio.

Era lo que yo siempre había deseado para mí, pero ya me había resignado más de una vez a nunca obtenerlo.

Podía achacar mi indiferencia a la crisis de los cuarenta pero sabía que era solo una excusa.

Las cosas con Jess no iban bien y yo ya no sabía qué era lo que faltaba..

Llevábamos ya siete años juntos. Siete años en los que creía haberle dado todo lo que necesitaba pero a veces no parecía suficiente.

Vivíamos en un departamento grande y bien situado en Manhattan tal como Jess siempre había deseado.

Teníamos trabajos bien remunerados, cómodos y satisfactorios.

Jess llevaba en su dedo mi anillo sabiendo que yo solo esperaba que ella estuviera lista para dar el gran paso en el momento que ella lo decidiera.

Cada año tomábamos vacaciones y nos íbamos de viaje a algún lugar remoto que le hiciera feliz.

Pero aun así sabía reconocer que algo faltaba en nuestra relación que aún después de siete años no acababa de funcionar.

Finalmente lo tuve que asumir. A mis cuarenta años, aún no sabía lo que era amar y ser amado por una mujer.

Me había pasado mi vida entera buscando tener lo que mis padres habían tenido y en mi desesperación por encontrarlo había confundido la simple atención de una mujer, el deseo, el cariño y la pasión con amor. Pero yo no tenía idea lo que era el amor. Lo que era enamorarse.

No lo había sentido por Alice, no lo había sentido por María y desde luego no lo sentía por Jessica.

Y por alguna razón ya me había resignado a que mi vida fuera así, a que el amor no fuera para mí .

Pero incluso siendo consciente de que las cosas no iban bien en mi relación con Jessica, me sorprendió sobremanera cuando entré aquel viernes al departamento y me la encontré llorando en el sofá del salón.

—Jess, cielo —grité corriendo hacia ella —¿Qué sucede? —pregunté rodeándola con mis brazos —¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?

Jessica continuó sollozando sin contestar incrementando mi preocupación.

Finalmente se separó de mí y me miró.

Inspiró profundamente antes de hablar y por un momento sentí un gigantesco temor a lo que podría venir a continuación. Las cosas entre nosotros no iban bien. Yo lo sabía.

Pero, aunque había una parte de mí que tenía muy claro que no amaba a Jessica como debería amar a la mujer con quien esperaba compartir el resto de mi vida, a los cuarenta años, me resultaba aún más duro aceptar que éste fuera un nuevo fracaso.

Había querido amarla y había querido que ella me amase.

Quería poder formar una familia con ella porque quería una familia pronto y no tenía tiempo para buscar alguien más, aunque eso cada vez parecía más lejano.

Algunas veces me encontraba en mi cama por las noches, mirando el techo, con la mujer con la que vivía desde hacía tanto tiempo durmiendo de espaldas a mí, y recordaba lo satisfecho y pagado de mí mismo que me había sentido al no haber estado en el lugar de mi mejor amigo, Emmett, que había embarazado a su novia cuando eran adolescentes.

Ser padre a los diecisiete me había parecido un error que yo había evitado y me había permitido vivir una vida maravillosa.

Pero ahora, a los cuarenta, daría cualquier cosa por tener la vida que Emmett tenía, con sus tres hijos.

Después de haber tenido a Bella a los diecisiete, Emmett se había cuidado de no volver a embarazar a Rosalie y no habían vuelto a ser padres hasta que Bella había cumplido catorce y ellos eran adultos entrando en la treintena. Después de Seth, habían vuelto a esperar y su tercera niña, Leah, había llegado veinte años después de la primera.

La familia que Emmett tenía ahora a sus cuarenta, eran lo que yo más envidiaba y anhelaba y la inmadura alegría que había sentido al evitar cualquier embarazo adolescente, ahora se estaba convirtiendo para mí en un calvario.

Pero sabía que sería una idiotez plantearle la idea a Jessica con lo mal que estaba nuestra pareja.

Cuando ese viernes la encontré tan desconsolada, supe que lo que Jessica tenía que decir, iba a dar vuelta mi vida.

Pero no fue sino hasta que realmente soltó las palabras que comprendí la maravillosa magnitud de esa vuelta.

Jessica secó sus mejillas sonrosadas y me miró con atención buscando no perderse la reacción a mis palabras.

—Estoy embarazada —soltó finalmente y sus palabras me sorprendieron como nada lo había hecho nunca.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que pude balbucear y mi respuesta no fue en absoluto la que ella esperaba.

Me pateé mentalmente cuando ella se puso a llorar una vez más escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, Edward —sollozó sin que yo pudiera comprender la razón de sus disculpas —Lo siento mucho, no sé cómo sucedió.

—Ei, cielo, espera —dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándola con ternura —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque sé que tú no te esperabas esto, porque ni yo lo esperaba en realidad. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros últimamente no están bien y yo no querría que te quedaras conmigo por el bebé ni que te sintieras responsable —hipó —Supongo que puedes pedirme que me lo quite…

—Ei, ei, ei —dije deteniéndola —Espera un momento, cariño. ¿Qué estás diciendo? —la separé de mí para observarla. Le dediqué la mirada más cargada de amor que mi rostro pudo reflejar y le obligué a mirarme —Estoy sorprendido, sí —reconocí —pero ésta es la noticia más maravillosa que podías haberme dado —confesé.

—¿En serio? —preguntó temerosa y en ese momento supe que de alguna forma le amaba.

Le amaba por ser la mujer que iba a traer al mundo a mi hijo. Le amaba porque mi hijo vivía en su interior y porque sabía que acabaría volviendo a amarla como lo había creído hacer al principio de nuestra relación.

Porque no había forma de que yo no volviera a enamorarme de ella cuando su vientre se hinchara con el cuerpo de mi hijo y sus pechos se inflamaran preparados para alimentarle.

—Sé que las cosas entre nosotros han estado un poco raras últimamente —reconocí —pero vamos a solucionarlo, cielo. Porque hemos creado algo maravilloso y esta vida nueva que crece en ti —dije cubriendo su vientre plano con mi mano —nos recordará cuánto nos hemos amado y nos dará la fuerza y la sabiduría para formar la familia feliz que siempre quisimos formar —agregué antes de bajar mi boca sobre la suya para fundirnos en un beso devastador.

Con la necesidad apremiante de volver a poseer a la mujer que iba a darme la mayor razón de vida que un hombre podía tener, la desnudé para hacerle el amor de forma tierna y devota.

La reacción de Jessica fue dubitativa al principio pero rápidamente se dejó llevar y volvió a entregarse a mí como lo había hecho siempre.

Después de obtener un rápido desahogo la llevé nuestra cama y volvimos a entregarnos a la pasión que llevábamos bastante sin compartir.

En los últimos meses el sexo entre nosotros se había vuelto esporádico a la vez que casi frío y mecánico.

Parecía más una especie de desahogo animal que una comunión de dos personas que se amaban y se deseaban.

Pero eso iba a cambiar porque me negaba a volver a negarle a la madre de mi hijo mi entrega devota.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	22. CAPÍTULO 20

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 20_**

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —pregunté después de nuestro segundo clímax acostado entre sus piernas desnudas y con mi boca besando fervorosa su vientre plano.

—Unas siete u ocho semanas, creo —confesó dudosa.

—Nacerá para primeros de octubre, supongo —dije después de unos rápidos cálculos.

—Los bebés primerizos suelen adelantarse.

—Entonces deberemos darnos prisa si queremos que la boda sea antes del nacimiento —dije sonriente y divertido ante el respingo de Jessica.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos?

—Sabes que siempre lo he querido. Solo esperaba que tú estuvieras lista. Imagino que si vas a tener a nuestro hijo, ya estarás lista para ello.

—Tal vez podríamos dejarlo para el siguiente verano —dijo dudosa —Me gustaría volver a tener una figura estilizada para enfundarme en el vestido con el que sueño —agregó vanidosa y supe que no era capaz de negarle nada a la madre de mi bebé

—Pues será cuando tú lo desees, cielo —prometí —Porque también será divertido que nuestro pequeño te espere junto a mí en el altar —dije y los ojos de Jessica se vieron nuevamente desbordados mientras tiraba de mí para besar mis labios.

Por fin me sentía feliz y realizado, y esa noche después de contarle la buena nueva a mi familia que se alegraron sinceramente, llamé a mi mejor amigo para hacerle partícipe de mi felicidad.

Emmett, padre ya de tres hijos, siempre había sido consciente de mi enorme deseo de convertirme en padre. Que por fin lo lograra a los cuarenta le alegraría.

—Edward —saludó nada más contestar mi llamada.

—¡Voy a ser padre! —grité exultante en el teléfono.

—¡Enhorabuena, hermano! —me felicitó con sincero entusiasmo —Ei, Edward, felicidades. Me alegro mucho por ti, cuéntame todo. ¿Cómo está Jessica? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Jess está bien. Las hormonas la tienen un poco sensible y hoy me la encontré llorando desconsolada pensando que yo no estaría feliz con la noticia, pero la pena se le fue tan pronto como me vio la cara. Apenas tiene unas siete u ocho semanas, y el bebé nacerá para octubre según sus cálculos, pero yo no veo la hora tenerlo en mis brazos.

—Puedo imaginarlo —aseguró Emmett —Me alegrará verte sin dormir una noche completa —se burló pero todo lo que pudiera decir sonaba a gloria para mis oídos.

—Tú sabes bien cuántos años llevo esperando este momento y finalmente ha llegado así que creo que ya he dormido bastante en mi vida. Puedo permitirme algunas noches sin dormir.

—Me alegro por ti, hermano, ser padre es maravilloso.

—Lo he imaginado por mucho tiempo y ahora al fin podré comprobarlo —expliqué —No imaginas cómo me siento ahora mismo.

—Creo que puedo imaginarlo. Mis hijos llegaron todos en momentos muy diferentes de mi vida y sin dudas algunos más convenientes que otros pero sabes que no cambiaría ni uno solo de esos momentos.

—Lo sé y creo que es ver lo feliz que te han hecho tus hijos, lo que más me hace desear ser padre también. Pero ahora que lo dices, ¿cómo están tus hijos? ¿qué sabes de Bella? Deberá volver a casa si va a convertirse en la madrina de mi hijo.

Bella llevaba ya más de siete años viviendo en Francia y se había labrado allí un excelente futuro que aunque hacía felices a sus padres, les apenaba demasiado al pensar que difícilmente retornara al país en algún momento.

Ella y yo habíamos perdido bastante el contacto, más allá de algún que otro mail esporádico, pero aunque ya era toda una mujer de veintitrés años, yo seguía pensando en ella como la niñita a la que amaba.

Había acabado con éxito su carrera de diseño y para orgullo de sus padres hacía ya un año se había embarcado en una empresa de diseño y fabricación de calzado femenino que había resultado un éxito.

Más de una vez yo había visitado la página web de su empresa y le había regalado a Jessica un par de zapatos que ella había elegido y me habían costado un ojo de la cara.

Sabía también que tenía un novio con el que estaban conviviendo y que Rosalie esperaba poder organizar la boda en Forks cuando fuera el momento.

Sin que estuviéramos presentes nuestra niñita se había convertido en una mujer, pero yo no había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho antes de que se marchara.

Iba a convertirla en la madrina de mi hijo cuando le tuviera y, aunque éste había tardado siete años más de lo esperado, pensaba ser fiel a mi promesa.

—Está un poco rara, últimamente —me explicó Emmett —Llama poco, habla poco y está bastante reservada, pero ha roto con su novio por lo que Rosalie piensa que ése es el motivo de su tristeza. Por otra parte la empresa les va cada vez mejor y asegura que están vendiendo muchísimo y trabajando mucho. No tengo idea cuándo podrá finalmente venir de visita.

—Pues voy a escribirle para contarle del bebé e investigaré sobre sus planes —prometí sabiendo que la buena relación y conexión que siempre había mantenido con Bella no se podía haber perdido.

Esa misma noche, después de que Jessica se fuera a la cama, me senté frente al ordenador y le escribí un correo electrónico a Bella larguísimo.

Me sentía un poco culpable por haber dejado pasar tanto el tiempo y haber prácticamente perdido el contacto con ella.

Era entendible que, habiéndose convertido en una mujer adulta hubiera perdido esa conexión y adoración casi infantil que había tenido conmigo en su infancia y adolescencia, pero me apenaba pensar que no lo estuviese pasando bien, según las palabras de Emmett, y yo no hubiese continuado siendo el buen amigo que siempre había sido.

Escribí un mail muy completo contándole prácticamente todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida en los casi siete años que hacía que no nos veíamos. Le pregunté todo sobre su vida y finalmente le conté la novedad que había acaecido en mi vida en ese mismo día y que me tenía exultante.

Me preocupó un poco lo escueto de la respuesta que recibí de su parte tres días después.

Me felicitaba por la próxima llegada de mi primer hijo, se alegraba sinceramente por ello y me aseguraba sentirse contenta por mí al saber que mi relación con Jessica era sólida y firme y que por fin iba a convertirme en padre, como tanto lo había deseado desde que estaba con María.

Me aseguró que ella estaba muy bien en París, compartiendo vivienda con Victoria Shuterland, su amiga y socia de negocios. Su negocio iba viento en popa y ella tenía confianza en que seguirían creciendo.

No sabía cuándo podría venir a los Estado Unidos pero ansiaba la oportunidad de conocer al pequeño Cullen, y confesó estar barajando con su socia la idea de trasladar su negocio a nuestro país para estar más cerca de casa.

Leí y releí su correo uno y diez veces buscando la cálida Isabella Swan que yo conocía pero ella no estaba allí.

Fue difícil de aceptar pero no tuve otra opción que reconocer que mi niñita se había hecho mayor y por fin había puesto entre nosotros la distancia generacional que nunca había habido.

Pasé varios días pensando en llamarla para tener una sincera charla y no una fría correspondencia virtual, pero la nueva situación que estábamos viviendo Jessica y yo me hicieron olvidar rápidamente a mi sobrina.

Jessica, sus malestares y sus cambios hormonales eran trabajo de tiempo completo.

Tan pronto estaba cariñosa, excitada y dulce como se volvía temperamental, enfadada e incluso por momentos agresiva.

El embarazo no estaba siendo aquella etapa rosa, dulce y paradisíaca que todos pintaban pero el solo imaginar al perfecto niño o niña que pronto tendría entre mis brazos en unos pocos meses bastaba para no darle muchas vueltas.

El embarazo de Jessica había sido difícil de sobrellevar.

Aunque físicamente todo había ido sobre ruedas, las hormonas habían afectado a mi mujer más de lo esperado.

Había estado deprimida la mayor parte de los nueve meses. Lloraba a menudo y se mostraba conmigo fría y distante aunque nunca, ni una sola vez discutimos.

Yo me sentía exultante de solo pensar en ser padre pero intentaba no agobiarla en absoluto.

Me imaginaba que todo el lío de hormonas y los cambios físicos que el cuerpo de una mujer recibía durante el embarazo era explicación más que razonable al estado anímico de Jessica.

Había esperado con ansias que llegaran los antojos y pedidos extraños que Jessica tendría, y esperaba incluso con ilusión tener que levantarme una noche a la madrugada para ir a comprar fresas para mi mujer, pero eso nunca había sucedido.

En el trabajo, el embarazo de Jess había coincidido con su cambio de departamento y aunque en un principio me temí que le resultara duro dejar el departamento de relaciones exteriores en el que tan completa profesionalmente se había sentido, no puedo negar que me alegraba saber que no estaría más bajo el mando de Michael Newton, el cabrón que durante años había mirado a mi mujer como si se la quisiera follar.

A lo largo de los nueve meses Jessica se había ido volviendo cada vez más apática y taciturna, pero yo esperaba que eso cambiaría con la llegada del bebé.

Ya me había resignado a que no hubiera amor en nuestra relación pero en cierta forma creía que todas las parejas debían sentirse de esa forma.

La rutina, la costumbre, los problemas, tenían sí o sí que pasar factura a las relaciones de pareja y la nuestra no podía ser la excepción.

Mi última esperanza era el nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Sin dudas que el amor que ya sentíamos ambos por él acabaría uniéndonos, pensé.

Pero nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	23. CAPÍTULO 21

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 21_**

Mi hijo Alec nació el dieciséis de septiembre, tres semanas antes de su fecha prevista.

Alec era mucho más que cualquier cosa con la que hubiera podido soñar.

Era la copia exacta de Jessica, algo que yo agradecía profundamente, ya que ello lo convertía en un bebé precioso.

Tenía los enormes ojos marrones y el cabello liso y renegrido. Una naricita respingona y unos pequeños pulmones que sabían hacerse oír.

Tenerlo en mis brazos por primera vez fue sublime y la emoción nos embargó en ese momento tanto que ninguno de nosotros pudimos evitar las lágrimas.

Después de un par de días en el hospital volvimos a casa y toda nuestra vida dio un increíble vuelco.

Los padres de Jess se quedaron con nosotros los primeros diez días de vida de Alec y, aunque yo valoraba y agradecía enormemente la ayuda de mis suegros, no veía el momento de estar por fin solo con mi mujer y mi hijo.

Cuando por fin estuvimos solos la situación no fue como yo esperaba.

Jessica seguía taciturna y callada y, aunque se ocupaba de Alec y sus necesidades, había momentos en los que no parecía sentirse tan dichosa como una madre debería estarlo.

Cuando hablé con mis hermanas sobre esta preocupación, ambas me aconsejaron buscar ayuda con un terapeuta ya que era posible que Jess sufriera algún tipo de depresión postparto de lo más común, pero cuando se lo sugerí, ella se negó y a partir de entonces intentó prestar más atención al niño.

Yo volví al trabajo cuando Alec cumplió su primer mes de vida. Jess esperó a que llegara el segundo mes.

Fue entonces, ya pasada la cuarentena, cuando intenté volver a mantener relaciones íntimas con mi mujer, que la situación entre nosotros comenzó a desmoronarse.

Esa noche, después de dejar a Alec en su cama, Jessica vino a nuestra cama donde yo la esperaba.

—¿Se ha dormido? —pregunté mientras ella se desvestía para colarse bajo las sábanas.

—Sí —dijo por fin recostándose sobre el colchón —He pensado que voy a dejar de amamantarle. Mañana pasaré por la farmacia a buscar una leche adecuada a su edad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no queda satisfecho con tu leche?

—Sí, pero necesito que mis pechos dejen de estar todo el día perdiendo líquidos. No quiero tener que estar preocupada por ello en la oficina. Y necesito que vuelvan a su tamaño normal para no sentirme como una vaca deforme —explicó haciéndome sonreír comprensivo.

—Tus pechos son deliciosos —dije acercándome a ella y llevando mi mano a su pecho inflamado —Y estás muy lejos de parecer una vaca —ronroneé mientras comenzaba a sobarla bajando mis labios a su cuello —Me excitas sobremanera.

Jessica tomó mi mano con la suya para detenerla y la alejó de su pecho mirándome asqueada.

—Tú no necesitas nada para excitarte sobremanera —dijo desdeñosa —Vives tu vida intentando follarme porque soy lo que tienes más cerca —gruñó enfadada y no pude comprender su malhumor pero sus palabras me hirieron y humillaron.

—¿Por qué dices algo así?

—Porque es la verdad. A ti te daría igual follarte a una vaca o a un cerdo siempre y cuando puedas meter tu polla en un agujero.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Jessica? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

—Porque estoy harta de esto —dijo sentándose en la cama antes de abandonarla para deambular por la habitación exaltada.

—¿Harta de qué? —pregunté sentándome en la cama sin poder comprender qué había sucedido.

Yo era consciente de que la situación entre nosotros se había vuelto algo fría, pero yo había achacado todo a las hormonas del embarazo primero y a la depresión postparto después.

Había pensado que a Jessica le agradaría sentirse atractiva y deseada pero parecía que mis formas no habían sido lo que ella necesitaba.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta que no podemos seguir fingiendo que lo nuestro entre nosotros funciona?

—Yo no estoy fingiendo nada —discutí —yo quiero que lo nuestro funcione, Jess. Tenemos un hijo en común. Yo te quiero y sé que podemos a volver a tener lo que tuvimos.

—¿Lo que tuvimos cuándo? —gritó exaltada —¿Acaso vas a negar que ya hace años que no sentimos lo mismo?

—Tal vez no sintamos lo mismo que hace ocho años pero eso es porque hemos crecido, madurado, nuestras vidas y responsabilidades han cambiado, pero ahora tenemos una familia Jessica. Podemos hacer que funcione, cariño —dije acercándome a ella, pero se alejó antes de que pudiese tocarla.

—Esto no funciona y no va a funcionar nunca, Edward. Tal vez haya llegado el momento de aceptarlo porque yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir luchando por ello.

—No puedes decir eso, Jess. Tenemos que pelear por mantener unida nuestra familia. Por Alec pero también por nosotros porque podemos hacernos felices. Solo démonos una oportunidad, cariño. Solo una oportunidad —supliqué y por fin llegué hasta ella y la rodeé con mis brazos estrechándola contra mí.

Jessica se dejó abrazar.

—Déjame demostrarte lo feliz que puedo hacerte —pedí y bajé mi boca sobre sus labios.

Se resistió al principio pero finalmente claudicó.

Esa noche le hice el amor con esmero y devoción y solo presté atención a su cuerpo y a su disfrute.

La llevé al orgasmo tres veces para finalmente atreverme a correrme en su interior.

Jess durmió sobre mi pecho desnudo y a la mañana siguiente yo me sentía lleno de esperanzas.

Pero mis esperanzas duraron solo una semana más.

Después de solo una semana de mantener un trato cordial, Jessica volvió a su apatía, su desgana y su malhumor.

Aquel lunes había sido un caos en el trabajo.

Michael Newton, el antiguo jefe de Jessica, acababa de comunicar su dimisión, la cual haría efectiva al final de esa misma semana.

La oficina se convirtió en un caos.

Newton había sido durante años un cargo importante y su marcha conllevaba cientos de cambios, papeleos y documentos que dejar firmados antes de su marcha.

El tipo había recibido una importante oferta de Londres y se marchaba del país.

Por lo que se comentaba entre bambalinas, había pedido el divorcio a su mujer y con él, no tenía nada que le atara al país, razón por la cual había aceptado la oferta de trabajo que debía atender con carácter inminente.

Ese hombre tenía la cualidad de caerme especialmente mal y ese día no hizo nada por cambiar mi aprecio.

Por su culpa yo había tenido que quedarme trabajando hasta muy tarde.

Me había perdido de ver a mi hijo despierto y, para peor, mi mujer estaba especialmente molesta debido a tener que haberse ocupado ella sola de Alec.

Ella había sido la encargada de ducharle, alimentarle y dormirle sin tener siquiera un minuto para relajarse.

Cuando llegué a casa su humor era de perros y yo, aunque la entendía, no estaba de ánimos para soportarlo.

—Siento llegar tan tarde —dije sentándome a su lado en el sofá.

—No hay problema —respondió mostrándose fría y despreocupada sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del televisor donde emitían un capítulo de su serie favorita.

—Lo siento, cariño, no quería que tú tuvieras que ocuparte de todo sola hoy, pero la dimisión del imbécil de Newton nos ha dado vueltas todo.

—No hay problema —repitió apagando el televisor mientras se ponía en pie —Hay algo de pavo en el refrigerador por si quieres prepararte un sándwich. Yo estoy agotada. Me voy a la cama —dijo con frialdad y abandonó el salón

Cuando después de cenar mi sándwich, me reuní con ella en la habitación, de espaldas a mí apenas se movió cuando le di las buenas noches.

Ése fue el comienzo del final.

Nuestra relación nunca remontó.

Durante un par de semanas el trabajo me absorbió, y para cuando al fin volví a mi horario habitual nuestra relación parecía finalmente deteriorada y acabada.

Pero Jessica no quería siquiera escuchar hablar sobre ello.

Cada día al llegar a casa yo jugaba y disfrutaba de mi niño volcando en él todo el amor que le profesaba.

Cenaba con Jessica casi sin hablarnos y me encargaba de bañar y dormir a Alec.

En esos meses, por las noches, cuando me metía en la cama con mi mujer, manteníamos un extraño ritual que yo no lograba comprender.

Nos dormíamos en silencio dándonos la espalda, pero una o dos veces a la semana hacíamos el amor.

Aunque yo sabía que no había nada de amor allí.

Era sexo frío e impersonal, sin más arrumacos que los necesarios, sin palabras cariñosas ni caricias tiernas.

Era como si estuviéramos atendiendo un trámite.

Obtenía mi desahogo, sí, pero era tan básico, frío e inhumano que por momentos me asqueaba.

Me decía que era una forma de mantener la conexión entre nosotros y que con el tiempo esa conexión volvería ser cálida y romántica, pero a veces sentía que Jessica lo hacía como una forma de mantener las charlas y discusiones fuera de nuestra pareja.

Yo sabía que no podía continuar así, porque esa situación me estaba convirtiendo en un animal, pero no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo.

Fue Jessica quien trajo la solución, pero esa solución fue la bala que acabó destrozando mi corazón.

Alec había cumplido cuatro meses tres días antes.

Yo llegué esa tarde exhausto y con pocos ánimos para discusiones, por lo que ver a Jessica esperándome con su ánimo combativo me irritó.

—Buenas noches —saludé nada más entrar.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo mientras yo colgaba mi chaqueta en el armario que había en el vestíbulo.

—Lo imagino, Jessica, pero hoy no estoy realmente de ánimos —dije dirigiéndome a la cocina donde me serví un vaso de agua antes de volverme hacia ella.

—Lo lamento pero vas a escucharme de todas formas —afirmó ferviente y me volví a mirarla recostado en la isla de la cocina.

Fue entonces cuando vi dos pequeñas bolsas de viaje junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté haciendo una seña hacia las bolsas.

Apenas las miró antes de contestar.

—Me voy, Edward —dijo con resolución en la voz.

—¿A dónde?

—Me voy, no importa dónde, solo debes saber que esto se acabó y me voy.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté irritado —No entiendo nada ¿Dónde vas?

—¿No lo entiendes? ¿De verdad no lo entiendes? Nuestra relación está acabada, éste es el final esperado. Tarde o temprano tenía que llegar. No volveremos a vernos —aseguró y mi mente confusa intentaba darle lógica a sus palabras.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Cómo que te vas? Eso es una locura, no puedes irte así.

—Nuestra relación no funciona, Edward, lleva años sin funcionar por mucho que intentemos ocultarlo.

—Me da igual —grité —Tal vez tú no quieras solucionar nuestra relación de pareja pero eres la madre de mi hijo y vamos a tener que seguir en contacto. No creas que voy a renunciar a mi hijo solo porque tú hayas decidido que ya no hay nada entre nosotros dos —dije iracundo.

Jessica inspiró y levantó su mirada altanera hacia mí.

—Lo siento, pero no volverás a ver a Alec —dijo con una seguridad que me sobresaltó y por un momento temí lo que hubiera podido hacer.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —gruñí dejando el vaso sobre la encimera y corriendo a la habitación de mi hijo.

Alec no estaba allí y todo indicio de que aquella había sido la habitación de un niño había desaparecido.

Solo quedaba el azul de las paredes. La cuna no estaba, sus muñecos y sus juguetes habían desaparecido y solo quedaba la cama individual que siempre habíamos mantenido allí.

El armario estaba vacío y apenas quedaba un suave olor a talcos que recordaba la presencia de Alec.

Asustado, furioso y desconcertado me volteé para ver en la puerta a la madre de mi hijo.

—¿Dónde está Alec, Jessica? —indagué entre dientes intentando buscar la calma —¿Qué coño has hecho con mi hijo?

—Alec está bien, no le he hecho daño alguno, desde luego. Está con mis padres esperando para que me reúna con él.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Alec y yo volaremos a Londres —me informó y todo parecía cada vez más un mal sueño.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando, Jessica? Estás loca si piensas que voy a permitir que te lleves a mi hijo del país. Y ¿por qué diablos te irías a Londres? —inquirí cada vez más confundido.

Jessica me entregó un sobre amarillo y habló antes de que pudiera abrirlo.

—Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber.

—¿Qué es esto, Jessica?

—Puedes intentarlo cuanto quieras. Puedes gastar todo lo que quieras en abogados pero nunca lograrás obtener nada con Alec —aseguró antes de que yo fuera capaz de leer algo de lo que decían los documentos que me había entregado —Alec no es tu hijo —soltó por fin y todo mi mundo se derrumbó.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

— Ahí tienes los resultados de las pruebas de ADN por si mis palabras no te bastan pero supongo que puedes pedir pruebas nuevas si lo deseas. Pero puedes estar seguro, Alec no es hijo tuyo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	24. CAPÍTULO 22

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 22_**

Jessica se marchó sin mirar atrás mientras yo me hundía en el salón del departamento.

Sus palabras eran duras, crueles e imposibles de creer.

Tenía que reconocer su inteligencia. Se había pasado los últimos meses organizando a mis espaldas todos los papeles y documentos que acreditaban que Alec no era mi hijo sino del cabrón de Michael Newton.

Tenía todas sus pruebas. Pruebas de ADN, pruebas legales.

Yo podría luchar cuanto quisiera pero pasarían meses, sino años antes de que pudiese volver a ver el rostro dulce de mi hijo. Ya podía estar seguro de que no me recordaría siquiera la próxima vez que me viera.

¡Hija de puta! Esa mujer no era más que una hija de puta y yo nunca podría perdonarle lo que me había hecho.

Me lo merecía, lo sabía. Me lo había ganado o al menos me lo había buscado.

Y el karma era una puta mierda.

Toda mi vida, en mi desesperación por tener una relación de pareja o una familia había confundido un buen polvo o una sesión de sexo con amor. Una mujer atractiva con una mujer compañera.

Y nunca me había preocupado por saber lo que ellas pensaban, querían o sentían sino que había asumido que buscaban, deseaban y necesitaban lo mismo que yo. Porque así era más fácil.

Nunca había conocido realmente a las mujeres con las que mantenía una relación.

Tal vez de haberlo hecho no me habrían sorprendido las acciones de Jessica.

Los últimos siete años de mi vida habían sido una mentira y hasta ese momento yo no lo había visto.

Jessica y Newton mantenían una relación desde mucho antes que ella y yo nos conociéramos. En esos siete años lo habían dejado varias veces pero siempre habían acabado volviendo.

Jessica juraba que había intentado que lo nuestro funcionara en los primeros años y había sido completamente fiel durante los primeros dos o tres años pero yo no podía creer que así hubiera sido.

Según ella no había pretendido quedarse embarazada de Alec ni hacerme creer que era hijo mío pero en su momento realmente había pensado que Michael nunca lo reconocería y había decidido que yo sería un buen padre.

Hasta que a Newton se le antojó reconocer su paternidad y ella aseguraba no poder negarle a su hijo la posibilidad de conocer a su verdadero padre.

¡Hija de puta!

El trago de whisky que me había servido fue el preludio de mi debacle y cuando me desperté horas después con la mente embotada, la botella vacía de whisky descansaba sobre la alfombra.

El teléfono repicaba y el nombre de mi hermana fulguraba en la pantalla.

—Kate —contesté con voz ronca.

—¿Edward? —exclamó —¿Qué ha sucedido? Jess me llamó diciendo que tú no estabas bien, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¿Jessica te llamó? Esa hija de puta —rugí furioso.

—¿Qué sucedió, Edward?

—Jessica se ha ido.

—¿Se ha ido? ¿Dónde?

—No lo sé, pero sé que se irá a Inglaterra tan pronto pueda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y Alec? ¿Va a llevarse a tu hijo a Europa?

—Va a llevarse a Alec con ella, desde luego, pero Alec no es mi hijo —expliqué y mis palabras provocaron un profundo silencio en mi hermana.

—¿Qué? —dijo después de unos momentos.

—Lo que oyes. He llegado a casa y Alec ya no estaba. Jessica se lo había llevado y solo me esperaba para comunicarme su decisión. Alec no es mi hijo. Es hijo del jefe de Jessica. Lleva una década siendo su amante.

—¿Qué? —repitió Kate incrédula y anonadada —¿Cómo es posible?

—Jessica comenzó su relación conmigo para volverle loco de celos y conseguir que él dejara a su mujer pero no lo logró hasta ahora. Cuando no quiso hacerse cargo del hijo de Jessica ella decidió hacerlo pasar por mi hijo, pero su mujer les descubrió juntos y se separó de él. En los últimos meses Jessica y él han hecho todos los trámites necesarios para que asuma la paternidad de Alec. Pruebas de ADN y todo eso.

—No puede hacer eso, Edward. Alec es tu hijo y ha sido reconocido por ti como tal. No puede simplemente venir y quitártelo.

—No sé si puede o no hacerlo pero lo ha hecho y yo no estoy seguro de qué puedo hacer.

—¿Y tú solo vas a permitírselo? —gritó Kate furibunda —¿Es eso todo lo que te importa tu bebé? ¡Es tu hijo, Edward! No puedes permitirle que te lo robe.

—¿¡Crees que es lo que quiero hacer!? —rugí tan indignado como ella —Es mi hijo y lo amo. No puedo imaginar perderlo pero no sé qué coño puedo hacer. Ella y yo no estamos casados. Él tiene las pruebas de ADN que certifican que es su padre.

—Debes buscar un abogado, Edward. Búscate un abogado y averigua lo que puedes hacer. Pero no te resignes —me ordenó y supe que tenía razón.

—No lo haré —prometí por fin.

Esa noche solo me emborraché más y más, y embotado y aletargado pasé los siguientes dos días. Cuando el jueves llegó me comuniqué con un despacho de abogados y les expliqué mi situación.

Me cobrarían un buen pellizco pero Alec valía mucho más que dinero.

Cuando el lunes siguiente se pusieron en contacto conmigo, sus noticias eran desalentadoras.

Habían intentado ponerse en contacto con Jessica pero ella había volado a Inglaterra con mi hijo ese fin de semana y no volvería.

Fueron los meses más duros de mi vida. Más duros aún que los largos meses que había durado la enfermedad de mi madre.

Pasaron cuatro meses antes de que por fin pudiera enfrentarme a Jessica frente a un tribunal.

Yo había pasado borracho la mayor parte de esos cuatro meses y ése había sido el último clavo que Jessica había clavado en la tapa de mi féretro.

Él último arma que había esgrimido para exponer lo imprudente que sería dejarme ver al niño.

Ella y el cabrón de Michael eran una pareja ejemplar y le darían a Alec una familia sólida, solvente y segura.

Yo, que había solicitado una excedencia para ocuparme de recuperar a Alec, ni siquiera era capaz de ofrecer un sueldo que diera la pauta de que podía ocuparme económicamente de Alec.

La visita de una asistente social a mi departamento tampoco había ido bien.

No la esperaba y cuando llegó me encontró borracho, con ropa y botellas desperdigadas por el salón.

Tirármelas de galán para ganarme su aprobación tampoco había sido una idea inteligente.

Cuando el juez dictaminó que no tenía más opción que olvidarme de Alec, su decisión ni siquiera me extrañó.

Y me resigné. Había perdido a mi hijo y me resigné, aunque para ello cada día embotaba mi cuerpo y mi cerebro sumergiéndome en el alcohol.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé de esa forma. Mis días se resumían en una consecución de beber alcohol hasta emborracharme lo suficiente como para caer dormido y cuando el efecto pasaba y me despertaba, volvía a hacer lo mismo.

Todo cambió una tarde no sé cuántas semanas después.

El escandaloso timbre resonaba en mi cabeza y martilleaba gracias a la botella de vodka que había ingerido ya no sabía ni cuándo.

Sonó y resonó durante lo que parecieron unos buenos minutos hasta que quien fuera que estuviera llamando desistió y se largó.

Creo haberme dormido aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que los ruidos en la puerta y las voces me volvieron a despertar.

Quien fuera que llamase había regresado.

—Temo que le haya pasado algo malo —escuché una voz femenina que no identifiqué.

—No ha salido mucho desde que la señorita Jessica se marchó con el niño hace ya tantos meses —la voz de Sam, el portero, pareció dirigirse a la mujer —Pero a juzgar por el chico de la tienda y todas las veces que ha entrado trayendo botellas de alcohol diría que el señor Edward debe solamente estar durmiendo la mona —viejo traidor.

—Pues me aseguraré que se encuentra bien para poder hablar con su familia —dijo nuevamente la mujer —Gracias, Sam, le llamaré si le necesito —dijo y su tono dulce me dio la impresión que intentaba camelarse al viejo.

La puerta del departamento se cerró pero por los sonidos sordos supe que no estaba solo.

Los pasos se movieron por el departamento hasta que una figura femenina y borrosa se paró bajo el quicio de la puerta de la habitación.

—Así que aquí estás —dijo la mujer y encendió la luz de la habitación haciéndome gruñir mientras yo parpadeaba ocultando mi rostro entre las almohadas.

—Apaga la maldita luz —rugí.

La mujer se carcajeó yendo directa hasta las ventanas.

—Te molesta la luz, ¿cierto? Eres como un vampiro —dijo descorriendo con fuerza las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz solar —Es lo que pasa con las resacas.

—Cierra las putas cortinas —ordené levantando uno de los cojines redondos de Jess para lanzarlos contra la intrusa sin que éste siquiera le rozase —Cierra las cortinas, maldita sea.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? O mejor aún ¿cuánto tiempo llevas bebiendo?

—No lo suficiente —gemí —¿Qué coño te importa? ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

—Desde ahora, tu peor pesadilla —aseguró.

La mujer estaba de pie frente a las ventanas y la luz que la rodeaba me hacía imposible abrir los ojos para mirarla, pero cuando finalmente se alejó para rodear la cama y levantar de la alfombra la botella vacía de vodka, supe que había muerto y finalmente había llegado al cielo donde habitaban los ángeles.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. El cabello oscuro del color del chocolate caía en muy suaves ondas por su espalda hasta alcanzar su cintura.

La piel era de porcelana y los ojos del color del café tenían la mirada más dulce y firme que yo había visto jamás.

La joven se acercó a la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a mí.

Me dedicó una mirada compasiva y por un momento pareció empática con mi situación.

—¿Cómo estás?—dijo en voz baja estirando su mano para alejar de mi rostro los mechones cobrizos que caían sobre él.

—Como una puta mierda —espeté sintiéndome reconfortado por el primer gesto de cariño que había sentido desde hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

—Pues te ves como una puta mierda —dijo —y hueles aún peor —agregó sonriendo divertida y los hoyuelos que se formaron en sus mejillas me habrían hecho caer de no haber estado en mi cama.

El ángel frente a mí era más bien una diosa.

Isabella Swan.

Llevaba al menos ocho años sin verla. Ella tenía dieciséis y había recibido una beca para estudiar diseño en París.

Ella y yo nos habíamos tumbado sobre el capó de mi coche en el mirador de Bogachiel State Park y habíamos hablado de nuestros planes, nuestros sueños y nuestros miedos.

Recordaba ese día porque había sido la primera vez que Bella había asegurado que Jessica iba a lastimarme.

Había marchado a París para cursar los dos últimos años de instituto y solo había regresado a Forks por vacaciones, pero ella y yo no habíamos vuelto a coincidir.

Al acabar sus estudios, ella y una amiga habían creado la firma de zapatos Fairytales, con la cual estaban teniendo muchísimo éxito.

Recordé entonces a Emmett diciéndome que Bella había vuelto a América y había instalado en Nueva York su taller de diseño, pero cuando esto había sucedido, las cosas con Jessica estaban comenzando a desmoronarse y yo no había tenido tiempo ni energía para cenar con mi ahijada.

Mi ahijada. Esa niñita a la que había adorado y consentido desde que la había tenido en mis brazos por primera vez, cuando aún conservaba el color sonrosado que le había dejado su entrada al mundo.

Medía menos de medio metro y apenas llegaba a pesar dos kilos, pero me había mantenido apresado en su puñito desde que Emmett la había puesto en mis brazos y ella había aferrado entre sus deditos mi dedo pulgar.

Siempre había sido mi niñita, incluso cuando a los catorce la había tenido que regañar por haber estado a punto de tener sexo con un hijo de puta de veintitantos y aún después de haberle quitado bajo la ducha su primera borrachera cuando tenía quince y su mejor amiga me llamó a mí para que fuese a recogerla.

Era mi niñita, mi pequeño ratoncito sin cola, como solía llamarla desde que no era más que un bebé, pero en esos años de distanciamiento se había convertido en una mujer exquisita que, con seguridad, habría roto los corazones de la mitad de los franceses.

—Ratoncito —dije por fin en reconocimiento —No puedo creer que seas tú —susurré estirando mi mano para enredarla en uno de sus largos mechones rojizos.

—¿Y quién podría ser si no? —sonrió.

—Creí que eras un ángel o un hada —confesé como haciéndola carcajear divertida.

—Un fantasma más probablemente —corrigió.

—¿Qué haces aquí, ratoncito?

—Papá me llamó. Estamos todos muy preocupados por ti. El abuelo Carlisle quería venir él a ocuparse de ti pero Irina no se lo permitió, y ella con su embarazo no podía arriesgarse. Kate tenía decidido venir a ocuparse pero con tres niños tan pequeños, Garrett no estaba de acuerdo.

—Y te mandaron a ti…

—Nadie me mandó pero ya sabes que estoy viviendo en la ciudad y nunca sería capaz de dejarte solo en este momento. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se encargó de animarme cuando el idiota de Eric Yorkie me rompió el corazón al decidir que yo era demasiado virginal como para esperar por mí.

—Yorkie era un imbécil y yo no tengo un corazón roto.

—Jessica también es una imbécil y ella hizo bastante por romper tu corazón.

—No lo entenderás nunca. Jessica me quitó lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir. Mi hijo.

Bella me dedicó una mirada comprensiva pero tardó en responder.

—No voy a dejar que te hundas —dijo por fin.

—Estoy bien, ratoncito —aseguré intentando calmarla —Te prometo que lo estoy. Vuelve a casa. Llamaré a Carlisle y le tranquilizaré. No han sido más que unos malos días, pero todo estará bien. Puedes irte, nena.

Bella sonrió pero aun en mi borrachera pude reconocer que había algo extraño en su sonrisa.

—No te importará entonces que me quede contigo unos días —dijo petulante acercándose para besar mi frente antes de levantarse y dirigirse al vestidor —Nos vamos a divertir juntos —aseguró mientras sacaba ropa de mi armario.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté confundido mientras me sentaba en la cama con mi cabeza dando dolorosas vueltas.

—Imagino que no querrás que te meta en la ducha —sonrió condescendiente —Aunque sabes que podría hacerlo ya que tú mismo me enseñaste a tumbar a un hombre. Pero creo que puedes reconocer que es menester que te duches —aseguró llevando la ropa al baño.

Escuché el agua correr en la ducha antes de que Bella volviera a la habitación.

—Creo que te estás extralimitando, Isabella —sentencié amenazante pero en mi estado solo me gané una risa de la chica.

—Que palabras tan rimbombantes —se burló —Haré café. Y si no quieres perder el respeto que te tengo, te reunirás conmigo en la cocina después de que te hayas duchado y afeitado —sugirió dirigiéndose a la puerta —Y es una orden, Edward.

Tuve que recordarme que amaba a esa niña, pero reconocía que solo dándole el gusto lograría que se largara de mi casa para poder volver a revolcarme entre mi mierda.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	25. CAPÍTULO 23

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 23_**

Me tomé mi tiempo bajo la ducha para quitarme el asqueroso olor a alcohol y sudor que había mantenido desde mi última ducha hacía tal vez más de una semana. Tuve que recortar mi barba antes de poder afeitarme sin causar muchos destrozos.

Cuando salí del baño vestido con un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta, me sentía físicamente mejor, pero mi cabeza continuaba embotada y mi corazón seguía doliendo.

Mientras había estado en el baño, Isabella había abierto las ventanas para ventilar la habitación y había cambiado la ropa de cama. Junto a la cama, sobre la mesita de noche había un enorme vaso de zumo de naranjas y un par de pastillas blancas.

Escuché el timbre mientras las tomaba y escuché a Bella hablando con quien después deduje era el chico de la tienda. Esperaba que entre sus pedidos hubiera una buena dosis de alcohol, especialmente para que el chico no se viera obligado a volver.

De espaldas a la puerta de la cocina Bella revolvía algo sobre los fogones. El olor a café recién hecho inundaba la habitación.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté llamando su atención.

Se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa radiante. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño flojo y hebras castañas caían junto a su rostro.

—He hecho café —dijo acercándose a la cafetera para servir dos tazas que dejó sobre la isla —Pero tu escasez de alimentos era alarmante y solo pude hacer unos huevos revueltos con bacon y pan de ajo —explicó.

Sacó del horno una bandeja con pequeños bollos, que con ayuda de unas pinzas para no quemarse, colocó sobre una fuente.

—De cualquier forma he llamado a la tienda y ya he llenado la despensa.

—Espero que pidieras alcohol.

—Sí, bueno, algo así… —dijo titubeante pero ignoré su vacilación al probar la exquisita comida.

Me senté frente a los huevos revueltos que Bella dejó frente a mí y no pude resistirme a devorarlos ante su mirada divertida y complacida.

—¿Qué? —ladré al ver la forma divertida y condescendiente en que me miraba.

—Nada —sonrió ella condescendiente —Veo que te han gustado mis huevos revueltos.

—Te han quedado bien —reconocí recostándome en mi asiento y dando un trago a mi café —Supongo que es lo menos que podías hacer, habiendo vivido ocho años en Francia. Si los franchutes no te enseñaron a preparar unas omelettes…

Bella rió y me sacó la lengua comportándose como una chiquilla.

—Estuve estudiando en _L'Institut Marangoni_ no en _Le Cordon Bleu_.

Asentí sin poder alejar mi mirada de ella mientras intentaba encontrar en esa mujer a la niñita que conocía. En este tiempo se había convertido en una mujer deliciosa capaz de parar el corazón del más experimentado seductor y poner duro a cualquier tipo entre once y noventa años.

—Dice tu padre que te has convertido en una exitosa diseñadora de zapatos…

—Nos va bastante bien —reconoció con modestia.

Bella llevaba tres años trabajando con una socia en la firma de zapatos que, según Jessica, podría aparecer en alguna alfombra roja adornando los pies de las famosas, por lo cual no había tardado en hacerse con un par de zapatos que había comprado por internet.

Yo no sabía nada de moda ni zapatos femeninos pero confiaba en el criterio de mi ex para esas cosas, y si además su opinión era tan positiva respecto a algo hecho por Bella, tendría que creer que era sincera. Jessica nunca había sido una fan muy acérrima de Isabella y nunca había logrado entender la devoción que yo siempre había mostrado por ella. Después de las primeras cien veces que me lo cuestionara, había dejado de intentar que lo comprendiera.

Bella siempre había sido para mí como mi propia hija y todo lo que hiciera me llenaba de orgullo y admiración. En cierta forma yo había colaborado en su crianza y su educación, aunque también hubiese sido su ferviente defensor en sus equivocaciones de la adolescencia, pero Jessica nunca lo había visto así. Ella no había conocido a la niña Isabella sino que se había topado de lleno con la Isabella jovencita a punto de convertirse en mujer.

Entendía que le había resultado difícil no sentirse insegura frente a la hermosa joven que era Bella y viendo la complicidad que ella y yo teníamos.

Jessica nunca había comprendido que nuestra complicidad no era más que paternal, pero creo que lo había aceptado finalmente al ver que nada nos unía más que la complicidad entre un tío y su sobrina y había llegado incluso a reconocer lo buena diseñadora que era la joven.

Por otra parte, yo tampoco olvidaba la primera vez que Bella y Jess se habían visto. Bella había sido inflexible al reconocer que Jessica no le caía bien y en ese momento yo me había burlado de sus celos infantiles.

Ahora mismo desearía haberla escuchado.

—A Jessica le gustaban bastante tus diseños —comenté —De hecho compró unos zapatos azules que le gustaban mucho y me costaron un ojo de la cara.

—Jessica siempre fue una imbécil —replicó con dureza —Aunque debo reconocer que tenía cierto buen gusto —agregó mirándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, lo creo. Al fin y al cabo puso los ojos en ti.

—Preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho ya que no pensaba dejarlos allí.

—A veces las personas somos demasiado idiotas para reconocer lo que tenemos al lado y acabamos perdiéndolo. Jessica se arrepentirá de esta decisión.

—Ahora mismo preferiría que no lo hiciera —reconocí —Nunca podrá volver atrás todo lo que hizo conmigo y con Alec.

Isabella se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso sus manos sobre las mías mirándome compasiva.

—Lo superarás, Edward —prometió —Nunca dejarás de quererle y tal vez de añorarle, pero seguirás adelante y volverás a ser feliz —prometió y su madurez me hizo sentir incómodo.

Me recosté en mi asiento y alejé mis manos de las suyas.

—¿Por qué has venido, Bella?

—Ya te lo he dicho. No voy a dejar que te hundas.

—¿Y qué si quiero hundirme?

—Entonces te recordaré que no vale la pena. Voy a recordarte lo importante que eres y lo mucho que te queremos y te necesitamos y que siempre estaremos junto a ti, para apoyarte, ayudarte y levantarte cuando caigas.

Suspiré sintiéndome frustrado.

Sabía que no sería fácil lograr que Bella se alejara de mí y me dejara en paz, pero también sabía que yo no podía soportar su compañía ahora mismo.

—Estaré bien, Bella. Lo prometo —aseguré —Llamaré a Carlisle y a mis hermanas y les tranquilizaré. Tú vuelve a casa y ya quedaremos para cenar un día de estos.

Incómodo me levanté de mi sitio para acercarme al refrigerador en busca de una cerveza.

—Voy a quedarme unos días contigo —discutió tozuda, pero mi cabeza ya estaba en las cervezas que habían desaparecido de mi refrigerador.

—Creía que aún tenía alguna cerveza —murmuré, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador para acercarme a la despensa en busca de algún tipo de alcohol con el que embotarme, pero tampoco había nada allí.

Confuso me volteé dispuesto a dirigirme al bar del salón donde sabía que aún mantenía un par de botellas de whisky e incluso vodka o ginebra, pero ver el rostro algo ruboroso de Bella y su mirada evadiendo completamente la mía, me llenó de sospechas.

—Hubiese jurado que quedaba algo de alcohol en mi despensa —dije mirándola con dureza mientras mi respiración se iba agitando.

—Tal vez te confundieras —sugirió y en su voz noté de inmediato un deje de responsabilidad en la ausencia de botellas.

—Bella —le llamé apoyando mis puños sobre la mesas y cerniéndome sobre ella —¿qué has hecho con mis bebidas?

Bella se levantó con estrépito y se alejó de mí irritada.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. Esto parece una mala película dramática —rugió —No hace falta que preguntes algo de lo que sabes la respuesta. No encontrarás alcohol en la casa porque me he deshecho de él. A menos que hubieras escondido una petaca bajo tus pantalones, todo el alcohol que había en la casa se ha ido por el desagüe. Incluso el alcohol que tenías para mantener el fuego de la fondue.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —inquirí con los dientes apretados antes de estallar en gritos —¿¡Con qué derecho has hecho eso, tú, mocosa!? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para vaciar mis botellas? ¿Crees que no volveré a comprar tanto alcohol como se me antoje?

—Volveré a deshacerme de él una y otra vez hasta que hayas dejado vacía tu cuenta bancaria —explicó con una calma que me enfureció.

—¿Quién te crees tú, niñata estúpida? —grité furioso y Bella dio un respingo dolido ante mi exabrupto, pero aunque me enfadé conmigo mismo por insultar a esa chica a la que tanto quería no pude evitar sentirme enfurecido.

—La persona que te quiere lo suficiente como para no permitir que destruyas quien eres.

—¿Qué mierda sabes tú sobre la persona que soy? Por Dios, hace una década que no nos vemos. No tienes ni idea quién soy.

—Eres la persona que me enseñó a vivir, a salir adelante, a ser responsable. Siempre has sido el hombre fuerte capaz de sobreponerse a todo y aunque sé que estás pasando un mal momento, sé que serás mucho más valiente que esto. No eres un cobarde, Edward. No eres un estúpido cobarde que va a engañarse pensando que el alcohol solucionará algo del dolor que siente.

—¡Tú no tienes ni idea! —rugí saliendo de la cocina para ir en busca de mi cartera.

—¿Crees que emborracharte te hará olvidar a Alec? —discutió Bella corriendo tras de mí.

—Nada me hará olvidar a Alec.

—¡Y no debes olvidarle! No tienes que hacerlo. Es tu hijo. Ha sido tu hijo durante los últimos meses, sin importar que la zorra de Jessica quisiera hacerte pensar lo contrario. Pero tú sabes quién es y también sabes quién eres tú. Y tú no eres de los débiles cobardes —aseguró en cuanto encontré mi cartera sobre la mesa del salón.

No escuchaba nada de lo que Isabella tenía para decir. Solo era capaz de ver mi cartera vacía, sin dinero y sin mis tarjetas de crédito.

Bella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse en cuanto me volteé hacia ella iracundo.

—¿Dónde está mi dinero, Isabella? —gruñí amenazador.

—No lo sé —respondió viéndose atemorizada.

—¿Qué carajos has hecho con mis tarjetas de crédito?

—Las he guardado en un lugar seguro.

—Dime dónde está mi dinero —ordené acercándome a ella a la vez que con mi cuerpo la mantenía acorralada contra la pared que había cortado su retirada.

—No voy a dártelo —gruñó altiva —Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no voy a dejar que compres alcohol y no voy a dejar que te emborraches otra vez.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú para decidirlo? —rugí golpeando la pared detrás de ella con mi puño y la vi empequeñecerse asustada y eso hizo mella en mí.

Me alejé de ella sintiéndome frustrado, enfadado y a la vez estúpido e irracional.

—Vete de mi casa, Bella —dije alejándome de ella —Vete de mi casa y déjame en paz.

Caminé rumbo a mi habitación donde me calcé mis zapatos y cogí una cazadora.

Necesitaba salir de esa casa. Saldría de allí y me alejaría de Bella y la cordura que ella representaba, porque no quería sentirme cuerdo. Estaba enfadado, furioso y completamente roto por culpa de Jessica y, por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de dejar de sentirme así. Quería sentirme enfadado. Quería estar furioso y por una vez, quería ser estúpido, cobarde e irracional.

Lo que Jessica había hecho conmigo había destruido la persona que yo era y yo no quería perdonarle, porque nunca podría perdonarle que me hubiera dado un hijo para luego quitármelo haciéndome saber que nunca había sido mío en realidad. Pero no podía dejar de analizar mis sentimientos, las situaciones y todo lo que había pasado en este último mes, si no embotaba mi mente con alcohol.

Salí de la habitación dispuesto a irme al bar aunque tuviera que pedir crédito para poder beber allí. Isabella seguía de pie en el lugar en que la había dejado.

Levantó su mirada preocupada y me observó.

—Espero que no estés aquí cuando vuelva —dije con dureza.

—No iré a ninguna parte —discutió haciéndome bufar.

Caminó hacia mí y cogió mi brazo. No me soltó aunque lo sacudí para que lo hiciera.

—No voy a permitir que te hagas daño, Edward —dijo parándose entre la puerta y mi cuerpo —Tendrás que moverme tú si quieres salir.

—¿Crees que no seré capaz de moverte? —dije mirándola desdeñoso.

—Creo que no me harás daño —aseguró levantando sus manos para llevarlas a mi rostro —Déjame ayudarte, Edward —suplicó.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Pero yo necesito ayudarte —suplicó —Déjame hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo.

—Nadie puede ayudarme —rugí —¿No lo entiendes? La mujer que me dio un hijo se lo llevó haciéndome saber que no era siquiera mío. Me dio un niño que era de otro hombre, pero me dejó desearlo, ansiarlo, amarlo hasta que su padre biológico decidió que lo quería para él —dije y no pude evitar que las lágrimas inundaran mis ojos y corrieran por mi rostro sin control —No puedes entenderlo pero necesito poder dejar de pensar en ello y solo el alcohol me ayuda a olvidar.

—El alcohol solo te ayuda a olvidar quién eres —refutó y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de porcelana —Llevas meses enteros bebiendo sin control y puedo afirmar que no has olvidado ni una mueca del rostro de Alec.

—Claro que no —reconocí sintiéndome derrotado.

—Porque no puedes olvidar a tu hijo, Edward.

—No era mi hijo.

—Lo es para ti y eso nunca cambiará.

—Tengo que olvidarle —gimoteé —Necesito olvidarle —lloriqueé y finalmente el llanto me asaltó de lleno.

Bella se estiró poniéndose en puntillas y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos estrechándome contra ella. Hundí mi rostro en el hueco que formaba su hombro y su cara y aferrando fuertemente su cintura, lloré.

Nos dejamos caer de rodillas sobre el suelo alfombrado sin soltarnos y lloré como nunca había llorado en mi vida. Fue una catarsis. Lloré durante horas escondiendo mi rostro en el regazo de Isabella, mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos.

Fue mucho después cuando las lágrimas dejaron de salir que por fin pude hablar.

—Tiene los enormes ojos de Jessica y unos hoyuelos deliciosos —dije sonriendo por primera vez al pensar en mi hijo desde que la zorra de su madre se lo había llevado.

Bella recostaba su espalda en la puerta de entrada. Yo estaba tumbado con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Veía su rostro mientras hablaba y veía la tierna sonrisa con la que me observaba mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi cabeza enredándose en mis cabellos despeinados.

—Sus hoyuelos me recuerdan a los que tú tenías cuando eras no más que una bebé. —expliqué —Lo que sentí por él la primera vez que le tuve en mis brazos fue tan raro…

—¿Raro cómo?

—No lo sé. Tengo cuatro sobrinos y desde luego les conocí nada más nacer, pero lo que sentí por Alec… fue tan… no sé… Es algo que solo había sentido una vez antes —reconocí.

—¿Cuándo?

—El día que tú naciste —confesé —Aquel día tú me diste vuelta el mundo, y Alec… realmente acabó poniéndolo de cabeza. Porque era todo lo que podías imaginar en un recién nacido, pero además era mío —explique y la sensación de vacío volvió a asolarme —Pero no lo era —suspiré y las lágrimas regresaron.

—Shh… no pienses en eso —susurró —Cuéntame más sobre Alec.

Hablé de Alec durante horas. Le conté a Isabella cómo había sido su llegada a nuestras vidas. Le conté cuánto le gustaba que yo lo metiera en la bañera. Le expliqué lo maravillosos que eran aquellos momentos en los que él se dormía acostado sobre mi pecho.

Y fue purificante. Cuando acabé de hablar me sentía más limpio, más tranquilo y calmado. En absoluto consolado, pero más relajado.

—No quiero olvidarle —dije por fin.

—No vas a hacerlo —prometió Isabella.

—Pero necesito… algo…

—Necesitas hacer el duelo, Edward. Y el duelo es duro. Es duro, triste y doloroso, pero es necesario. Nunca olvidarás a Alec y no debes hacerlo, pero debes aprender a vivir con su ausencia —dijo con sabiduría.

—Es como si hubiese muerto.

—Pero con el consuelo que te queda de saber que no lo ha hecho y que todavía tiene una oportunidad de tener una vida feliz. Aunque tú no estés en ella, Alec podrá tener una vida feliz —dijo y su infinita sabiduría me deslumbró.

En qué momento la pequeña Isabella que le había entregado su corazón a un idiota como Eric Yorkie, se había convertido en esta mujer tan sabia, era una incógnita. Pero lo había hecho y ahora estaba aquí para ayudarme.

Y yo iba a necesitarla.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo —pedí necesitado.

—Voy a quedarme mucho más que esta noche —prometió.

Esa fue la primera noche que dormí con la cálida compañía de Isabella Swan.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	26. CAPÍTULO 24

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 24_**

Pero mi paciencia y aceptación ante la presencia de Isabella no duró más que dos días.

Al tercer día, después de haber pasado una noche soñando con mi pequeño Alec me desperté sintiéndome loco por tomarme un trago.

Abandoné mi habitación y me fui directo a la despensa cuando recordé que no había alcohol allí.

Sintiéndome iracundo y desquiciado comencé a tirar todo lo que había en la despensa pensando que era imposible que Bella se hubiera realmente deshecho de todo el alcohol.

—¿Qué haces? —la voz adormilada de mi actual tormento me hizo voltearme.

Vestida con un ridículo pijama de Charlie Brown, Bella me observaba somnolienta desde la puerta de la cocina.

Se veía exquisita y dulce con sus ojos hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello recogido en una coleta despeinada.

Era una visión sexy y deliciosa y yo la adoraba pero en ese momento solo la odiaba por estar haciéndome lo que me hacía.

Desquiciado lancé al suelo una caja de cereales que desparramó su contenido por el suelo.

—¡Déjame en paz! —grité iracundo —¡Vete! ¿No lo entiendes? No te quiero aquí. Quiero que te largues y me dejes en paz.

—No voy a irme —discutió con un tono monótono y un bostezo —No voy a dejar que vuelvas a intentar hundirte.

—¿Es que no entiendes que ya estoy hundido? No quiero salir a ninguna parte.

—Sé lo duro que es, Edward, y por eso mismo, porque sé lo que sientes, sé lo difícil que es estar solo y lo fácil que es dejarte ahogar.

—Tú no entiendes una mierda —gruñí pero sabía que ésa no era la forma en que lograría escabullirme e intenté probar algo diferente —No voy a ahogarme, Bella. Solo necesito una copa —pedí mirándola implorante —Te prometo que solo será una copa. Una copa para pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Y después qué, Edward? Crees que una copa te hará olvidar a Alec, pero no lo hará, y luego tomarás otra y otra más, hasta que entiendas que nada te hará olvidarle.

—Nunca olvidaré a mi hijo —dije entre dientes.

—Y no debes hacerlo. No debes olvidarle pero hundirte en la miseria hasta morir no cambiará nada.

—Soy un adulto y me hundiré si es eso lo que quiero —rugí acercándome a ella acechante —Tú no eres más que una cría que no tienes derecho alguno a inmiscuirte en mi vida —Bella dio un paso atrás hasta toparse con la pared —Ahora tú, niñata estúpida, vas a devolverme mis tarjetas de crédito y vas a largarte de mi casa —gruñí amenazador.

—No voy a hacerlo —musitó con firmeza aunque encogida.

Su terquedad me exasperó.

—¡Deja de cabrearme! —grité mientras mi puño golpeaba la pared junto a su cabeza.

Las manos de Isabella subieron a su rostro temerosas.

Me asusté yo más que ella cuando la vi encogerse esperando que la golpeara.

No iba a golpearla, nunca lo haría. Yo lo sabía y estaba seguro de que nunca antes en mi vida Bella hubiese podido imaginar que yo lo habría hecho, pero algo había cambiado en mí. Algo había cambiado y le hacía pensar a esa mujer a la que adoraba que yo podría golpearla.

Supe que estaba perdido. Supe que estaba destruido y que no quedaba ya nada del hombre que toda mi vida había sido.

Y fue muy duro tener que reconocerlo.

Esa realidad me golpeó como un rayo y caí de rodillas frente a ella.

—Lo siento, ratoncito —sollocé antes de esconder mi rostro para soltar las lágrimas que me estaban matando —Lo siento, Bella.

Después de un instante Bella se puso de rodillas frente a mí y me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y lloré.

—Lo siento, Bella. Siento que pensaras que podría golpearte. Nunca lo haría. Nunca te golpearía pero odio haberme convertido en una persona capaz de hacerte dudar de esa certeza.

—Shh… —intentó silenciarme mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza escondida en su cuerpo enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos —Sé que no me harías daño, lo sé. Pero odio verte así, Edward. Odio verte así y no saber qué hacer. Solo necesito que me dejes cuidarte. Déjame ayudarte. Permíteme acompañarte. Sé que todo pasará, lo sé. Solo permíteme acompañarte durante el proceso —suplicó.

La necesitaba, reconocí. Necesitaba a esa chica, a la mujer en la que se había convertido porque me había convertido en un ente que ya no sabía cómo continuar viviendo.

Necesitaba sentir su fortaleza, su confianza en mí. Necesitaba que me lo transmitiera porque había momentos en que lo único que podía era respirar.

Fueron semanas muy duras.

Bella se mantuvo firme ante mis embates, mis quejas y mi malhumor. Por momentos la odiaba y por momentos la amaba, pero nunca dejaba de admirarla.

Su tenacidad, su firmeza, su seguridad eran todo lo que yo necesitaba para seguir adelante, pero más a menudo de lo que deseaba me sentía derrumbarme.

Y siempre estaba ella allí dispuesta a levantarme y no dejarme caer.

Fue entonces, en una de nuestras constantes discusiones, cuando la realidad finalmente me golpeó obligándome a pasar página y seguir adelante con mi vida.

—Esto no puede continuar así, Edward —dijo Bella una tarde en que entró al salón y me encontró tumbado en el sofá simplemente mirando el techo, después de que ella contestara mi teléfono por centésima vez — Ya te han llamado de la empresa más veces de las que puedo recordar. No van a esperarte mucho más —dijo sentándose a mi lado — Sé cómo te sientes. Pero necesitas volver a la vida —agregó y una vez más me enfureció.

—Tú no tienes idea lo que siento —retruqué violento levantándome de un salto del sofá para alejarme de ella —No tienes idea lo que se siente al perder un hijo —grité y el rostro de Isabella se endureció.

Me sentía tan enfadado y odiaba sentirme así con Bella. Siempre había sentido devoción por esa chica y me enfurecía tener este sentimiento fastidioso con ella.

Y que ese sentimiento fuera generado por la frustración que me generaba que ella hubiese sido la encargada de sacarme del camino de autodestrucción en el que me había instalado me enfurecía. No con ella sino conmigo mismo.

Isabella me observó durante unos segundos tan fijamente y con una mirada tan asqueada en sus ojos que me avergonzó.

—Yo sé mucho más de lo que tú piensas. Tú no tienes ni idea —dijo con firmeza y sus palabras sonaron tan enigmáticas que me sorprendieron y preocuparon.

Se levantó altiva y salió de la estancia dejándome con una sensación avergonzada como si hubiera cometido un gran error.

Intenté calmarme antes de ir en su busca.

La encontré en su habitación guardando en el armario ropa que había sacado de la secadora.

—Bella, lo siento —dije, pero ni siquiera se volteó a verme —Lo siento. No debí hablarte así. Tú no te lo mereces pero no puedes ni imaginarte lo que siento —aseguré —Yo sabía que las cosas con Jessica no estaban bien. De hecho, creo que no iban bien ni aún antes de que quedara embarazada de Alec. Pero cuando quedó embarazada e incluso después del nacimiento de Alec, pensé que al menos intentaríamos solucionarlo. Tal vez al final nos hubiéramos acabado separando de todas formas pero que cuando finalmente lo hiciéramos haya sido de esta forma, quitándome a mi hijo… haciéndome saber que nunca ni siquiera había sido mío… —expliqué y me sorprendió que Bella no dijera nada ni se volteara siquiera hacia mí.

Me acerqué a ella que seguía de pie frente al armario con una camiseta entre sus manos.

—¿Bella? —dije volteándola hacia mí cuando vi su rostro sonrosado y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Me consternó verla llorar.

—Bella, cariño, no llores, ratoncito. Lo siento, siento haber sido tan duro —dije rodeándola con mis brazos y estrechándola contra mi pecho.

Isabella sollozó contra mi pecho enjugándose las lágrimas en mi camiseta.

Le dejé llorar aunque no lograba llegar a comprender su angustia.

Finalmente pareció calmarse pero no se separó de mí.

—Estaba embarazada de cinco meses cuando mi bebé murió —dijo por fin y sus palabras me golpearon haciéndome tambalear.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo estuviste embarazada? —pregunté separándola de mí para observar su rostro.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo alejándose de mí mientras secaba sus mejillas —y ya he aprendido a vivir con ello —aseguró con un tono de voz frío e impersonal que me confundió —pero eso no implica que no sepa lo que se siente al perder un hijo. Y sé que aunque es duro, tienes la obligación de levantarte y seguir adelante. Te lo debes a ti y nos lo debes a todas las personas que te queremos. Sé cómo te sientes, tal vez no exactamente, pero puedes estar seguro de que tengo una idea. Y voy a dejar que lo llores, que lo sufras y que te revuelques en tu dolor, porque solo así podrás seguir adelante, pero no voy a dejar que te destruyas, porque sabes que el alcohol te destruirá y eres demasiado importante para mí —dijo con firmeza alejándose de mí para abandonar la habitación y me sorprendió su madurez.

Era difícil encontrar en esa mujer a la jovencita de dieciséis que yo recordaba.

Había sido mi niñita favorita, había vivido y consentido cientos de sus berrinches infantiles. Había conocido y soportado varios de sus caprichos adolescentes. Pero escucharla ahora, su madurez y seriedad frente a una situación dura, adulta, e incluso cruel me hacían conocerla y admirarla de una forma muy diferente a lo que lo había hecho siempre.

Reconocí entonces la mujer en la que mi pequeño ratoncito se había convertido y me avergoncé de mí mismo y la forma inmadura en la que había afrontado lo sucedido.

Supe entonces que Bella tenía razón y yo no podía continuar en esta espiral de auto destrucción.

Y fue en ese momento que tomé la decisión. Se habían acabado las borracheras en respuesta a Jessica Stanley.

¿Aún dolía? Sí. Definitivamente. Pero no había opción. Tal como había dicho Bella, no había más opción que sobreponerse, levantarse y seguir.

Pero en ese momento debía ocuparme de la chica responsable de abrirme los ojos.

Cuando por fin sentí que volvía a ser yo fui tras Isabella.

Isabella estaba en la cocina de pie frente a la cafetera esperando que acabara de filtrarse el café, pero en su postura rígida de espaldas a mí, notaba claramente su tensión.

—Isabella, ¿podemos hablar? —pedí con un tono humilde.

—Si no te importa, Edward, preferiría que habláramos en otro momento —pidió sin siquiera mirarme y fue su dolor lo que me acabó de arruinar.

Esa chica era muy importante para mí y saber que le había infringido un daño inmerecido me hizo odiarme.

Isabella había llegado un mes atrás a mi departamento, había dejado su vida a un costado para ocuparse de mí, de sacarme del infierno, de devolverme a la vida y yo en pago a ello había sido ruin y mezquino y le había llevado a un recuerdo que seguramente no podría olvidar.

No podría permitírmelo.

Desde el día que esa chica había nacido yo había prometido cuidar de ella y nunca hacerle daño, pero ese día, después de más de veinticuatro años de haberla conocido, yo le había hecho daño mientras había sido ella quien había venido a cuidar de mí.

—No me pidas que ignore que te he lastimado.

Se volteó hacia mí y me dedicó una mirada completamente derrotada.

—Tal vez tú tengas razón —dijo por fin —Debería irme de aquí y debería dejarte en paz antes de que ambos acabemos odiándonos —agregó cuando una lágrima solitaria rodó por su rostro.

Me desarmó completamente.

Esa mujer había sido muy importante para mí en todos y cada uno de los momentos de mi vida.

Nunca podría odiarla porque no sabía hacer otra cosa que amarla y adorarla. Y no había forma de que yo permitiera que ella me odiase a mí.

Indiscutiblemente.

—Eso nunca sucederá —prometí decidido a cumplirlo aunque Bella se desmoronó cuando la estreché contra mi cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	27. CAPÍTULO 25

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 25_**

La mantuve arropada entre mis brazos hasta que sentí que estaba preparada para hablar.

—Cuéntamelo —ordené con voz muy suave después de guiarla al sofá del salón.

Supongo que se lo pensó un momento ya que tardó unos instantes en finalmente decidirse a hablar.

Se separó de mí y se sentó recta fijando la mirada en sus manos que se retorcían en su regazo.

Inspiró profundamente y finalmente habló.

—Conocí a Laurent el día que cumplí diecinueve, él tenía veintidós —explicó estremeciéndose —Habíamos ido con mi amiga Victoria a un bar. Laurent era guitarrista de la banda que tocaba esa noche. Era guapo, carismático y se fijó en mí nada más bajar del escenario —explicó y pude entender claramente que ese hombre se fijara en esa chica.

Era hermosa y siempre lo había sido. Pero convertirse en mujer le había agregado a su belleza una sofisticación y sensualidad que nadie, ni siquiera yo, podía ignorar.

—Comenzamos a salir juntos de inmediato y en dos meses me fui a vivir con él a su departamento. Laurent es un niño rico. El rebelde hijo rockero de un magnate francés. Vivía en un departamento espectacular en Montmartre y yo era una ingenua que se dejó embelesar por él. Al principio todo era fantástico y Laurent era un encanto. No fue mi primer hombre pero me hizo olvidar a cualquiera que hubiese habido antes. Era atento, respetuoso y sexy. Él estaba todo el día en el departamento y yo pasaba bastante tiempo fuera con todo lo de la Universidad. No tenía idea lo que hacía en mi ausencia pero sabía que se reunían con la banda y bebían, fumaban y consumían sustancias.

—¿Qué sustancias?

—No lo sé con certeza ya que se cuidaba bastante de no hacerlo delante de mí. Pero después del primer año era cada vez más común encontrarlo durmiendo borracho o drogado cuando yo llegaba a casa. Finalmente cuando llevábamos dos años juntos comenzó a perder el control de sus adicciones. Yo había acabado de estudiar y con Victoria habíamos comenzado a trabajar en nuestra primera línea de zapatos. Pero las cosas con Laurent comenzaron a salirse de control. Vivía ebrio o colocado y se fue volviendo celoso y controlador. Nuestra vida de ensueño se fue desmoronando, ya no era tierno ni cariñoso. Rara vez hacíamos el amor sino que normalmente me tomaba y me follaba cuando quería y generalmente estaba borracho —explicó y lentamente yo iba comenzando a sentir la rabia inundar mi cuerpo.

—¿Era violento? —pregunté apretando los dientes.

—No realmente, pero era desconsiderado. Pronto se volvió muy posesivo y cada vez más controlador. Victoria y yo trabajábamos mucho intentado poner en marcha una empresa y cuando llegaba muy tarde a casa, Laurent me interrogaba y buscaba en mí señales de que hubiese estado con alguien más. En esos tiempos Victoria y yo comenzamos a tener muchas reuniones buscando financiación para nuestro proyecto y las reuniones con los banqueros se volvieron habituales —continuó manteniendo su mirada perdida —El día que cumplí veintidós descubrí que estaba embarazada. Fue una verdadera sorpresa ya que aunque tenía ya tres meses de embarazo había continuado teniendo mi período, o algunas pérdidas que yo había confundido con él, ya que mi regla nunca había sido muy regular. Laurent estaba de viaje en una especie de gira con su banda y tardó más de un mes en regresar.

—Tenías cinco meses de embarazo cuando él volvió.

—Sí. Ni siquiera quiso escuchar el tiempo que tenía. Estaba completamente borracho y enfadado porque la gira no había ido como esperaban. No creyó que fuera suyo y me dio una paliza.

—¿Te golpeó? —pregunté de forma estúpida mientras mi sangre hervía y yo buscaba rápidamente la forma de encontrar a ese imbécil y matarlo.

—Me dejó tirada en el salón del departamento sangrando y se fue a la habitación a dormir la borrachera.

—Mierda, ratoncito —gemí atrayéndola hacia mí.

—Llamé a Victoria. Ella vino a buscarme y me llevó al hospital. Entre fracturas, moratones y contusiones perdí a mi bebé.

—Hijo de puta —gruñí.

—La policía se lo llevó antes de que yo pudiera dejar el hospital.

—¿Fue a prisión?

—Sí. Costó un juicio y buenos abogados pero lo condenaron a diez años de prisión.

—Es una suerte para él estar en prisión porque solo así evitará que vaya a buscarle.

—Hace seis meses mi abogado me llamó —continuó Bella sin parecer siquiera que hubiese escuchado mis palabras —Gracias a su buena conducta, sus "antecedentes intachables" y desde luego una buena suma financiada por su padre, le darían la libertad condicional —explicó y me enervó.

—¿Cuándo?

—Supongo que todo se estará resolviendo en un par de meses si no lo ha hecho ya.

—¿Es por eso que dejaste París?

—Sí —confesó.

Estrechándola aún más entre mis brazos la apreté contra mí sintiendo que era la única forma de mantenerla segura y protegida.

—Dios mío, cariño. No puedo imaginar lo que has tenido que pasar. No entiendo que tu padre nunca me lo hubiera explicado.

—Nunca se lo conté a mis padres —explicó —No había llegado a explicarles lo de mi embarazo porque quería que Laurent fuese el primero en saberlo así que no hacía falta explicarles que lo hubiera perdido. Solo les dije que había roto con mi novio y que estaba bien.

—Mierda, Bella, no puedo pensar lo que has pasado y no quiero pensar lo que habrás sentido conmigo ebrio y dando voces por no tener alcohol —gemí atormentado por mis pensamientos —Solo quiero que sepas que yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca le pegaría a una mujer y a ti… no puedo pensar en nadie tocándote de esa forma —gruñí —Podría matarlo si lo tuviera delante —confesé estrechándola contra mí.

—Sé que nunca me harías daño, Edward. Nunca, ni una sola vez he sentido miedo de ti. Sé quién eres y sé que no eres así —reconoció haciéndome sentir humillado al no poder confiar tanto en sus palabras —No quiero que te destruyas, Edward. Eres demasiado valioso para ello.

—Confía en mí, cielo. Yo cuidaré de ti —prometí deseando poder cumplir esa promesa.

—Confío en ti, Edward. Confío en ti con mi vida. Debo reconocer que he dejado todo eso atrás. No me siento resentida con los hombres ni nada parecido. He conocido suficientes hombres buenos para saber que no todos son como Laurent. Confío en que llegará el hombre para mí —explicó y por un momento odié a quienquiera que fuese ese hombre que llegaría a la vida de Bella para robármela —Pero haber perdido a mi hijo fue muy duro —dijo y el llanto volvió a asaltarla —Sé lo que tú sentiste al perder a Alec, pero también sé que es posible seguir viviendo —agregó —, porque yo lo he hecho.

Me sentía vulnerable. Más de lo que me había sentido nunca, pero ver el rostro de Isabella demudado por el dolor era más duro de lo que podía imaginar.

—Ven aquí, ratoncito —dije tirando de ella de regreso a mí para rodearla con mis brazos y recostarla en mi pecho.

Isabella lloriqueó contra mi pecho unos minutos, mientras mis manos intentaban calmarla acariciando su espalda.

Finalmente su llanto se convirtió en unos espaciados hipidos.

—Lo siento, cielo. Casi puedo imaginar lo que pasaste, pero no estoy seguro. Me gustaría poder haber hecho algo, habría volado a Francia para darle una paliza a ese imbécil. Imagino lo duro que habrá sido para ti y lo difícil que habrá sido superarlo y volver a confiar en alguien.

—Ya lo he superado —aseguró sin alejarse de mi abrazo —Ya no le tengo miedo a Laurent y tampoco tengo miedo de confiar en un hombre y sé que algún día tendré suerte y podré formar mi familia. Después de todo, estaba claro que un tipo como Laurent nunca sería un buen marido ni un buen padre.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido jamás. Eres fuerte, inteligente y exitosa —dije levantando su rostro hacia mí para que observara la sinceridad de mis palabras— Puedes estar segura que hay en el mundo un hombre esperando por ti. Un hombre que te amará y te respetará como te lo mereces. Y estoy seguro que con el ejemplo de tus padres, construirás un matrimonio y una familia feliz y magnífica.

—Siempre he deseado tener un matrimonio como el de mis padres —confesó.

—También yo —reconocí —Y sé que lo tendrás, ratoncito. Eres hermosa y fuerte y lo lograrás —aseguré con la voz en susurros y la mente nuevamente embotada, aunque por motivos tan diferentes que me negaba a identificar.

No podía alejar mi mirada de su precioso rostro mientras mi pulgar acariciaba su mentón.

Mi dedo se estiró y sin pensarlo comenzó a recorrer sus labios.

Era una locura. La más loca y estúpida que se me podía ocurrir, pero no podía evitarlo.

Allí, en ese momento de intimidad, de crudas confidencias y dolor, el sentimiento más puro y profundo me invadió.

Y allí, en ese momento de tristeza compartida y consuelos descarnados, lo sentí.

Amaba a Isabella Swan.

La había amado toda mi vida. Como a una hija, como a una sobrina, como a una amiga y como a una hermana.

Pero ahora, después de compartir las últimas cuatro semanas de convivencia, donde había expiado mi dolor, después de haber caído al más profundo infierno y haber sido rescatado por este ángel para volver a la superficie y a la vida, por fin había reconocido que me estaba enamorando de Isabella Swan.

Amaba a Isabella Swan y la amaba como solo un hombre ama a una mujer.

Ese conocimiento me golpeó como un rayo y de la misma forma me partió en dos, porque cuando por fin me había enamorado de una mujer, lo había hecho de la única que no podría tener.

Fui consciente de este hecho, pero no con la celeridad suficiente.

Isabella se había estirado sobre mí y con su mano en mi nuca había atraído mi boca hacia la suya para besarme de una forma en la que nunca nos habíamos besado, y en la que nunca deberíamos hacerlo.

Era el peor error que podía cometer y era muy consciente de él, pero aun así fui incapaz de resistirme y no responderle.

Mi boca bebió de sus labios y en pocos segundos ambos jadeábamos sin separar nuestras bocas.

Sin dejar de besarme Bella se revolvió para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre mí .

Sus manos ávidas se enredaban en mis cabellos mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda ansiosas.

Bella se restregó contra mí y sin que yo siquiera notara sus intenciones levantó su blusa y se la quitó por la cabeza lanzándola a un lado del sofá.

Fue cuando tomó mis manos entre las suyas para dirigirlas a sus pechos que finalmente desperté del maravilloso sueño de amar y ser amado por una mujer infinitamente preciosa.

—Isabella, espera —supliqué bajando mis manos a su cintura para alejarme de ella unos centímetros.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Voy muy rápido? —sonrió y sus hoyuelos me recordaron a los hoyuelos inocentes de una niña en pañales y sin dientes a la que adoraba.

—Esto es una locura, Bella —dije bajándola de mi regazo para levantarme del sofá y recoger su camiseta.

—¿Por qué?

—Vístete —ordené entregándole su ropa mientras movía mis caderas buscando hacer retroceder mi erección.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Es necesario preguntar por qué? —gimoteé —Esto es una locura. Podría ser tu padre.

—Pero no lo eres —contestó recostándose despreocupada contra el sofá después de volver a ponerse su camiseta.

—Es como si lo fuera —gruñí —Soy el tío Edward, ¿recuerdas?

—Estás muy lejos de ser el tío Edward —retrucó displicente —Eres Edward, un hombre que me atrae, que me gusta y por si no fuera suficiente, un hombre en el que confío como en nadie y al que he amado toda mi vida.

—Me has amado como a tu tío.

—Y he aprendido a amarte como a un hombre.

—Dios —gemí revolviendo mis cabellos —Esto es una locura.

—¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿No me amas? Has dicho que soy hermosa, pero ¿no lo suficiente como para sentirte atraído por mí?

Me volteé a verle desesperado. Esa niña estaba jugando conmigo.

—Por Dios, Bella, sabes que eres hermosa y tendría que ser de piedra para no sentirme atraído por ti. Pero esto es una locura.

—¿Por qué? Tú eres un hombre, yo una mujer, ambos somos solteros, sin compromisos, no entiendo por qué no podríamos estar juntos.

—Tu padre va a matarme si te toco. ¿Es eso suficiente para ti?

—Mi padre no va a matarte. Eres su mejor amigo y te adora.

—Dejará de hacerlo en el momento que toque a su hija. De hecho es probable que me mate solo por haber pensado en hacerlo.

Bella se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí aterrorizándome.

—Mi padre nunca te mataría —aseguró con su dulcísima voz —Mi padre solo desea que yo sea feliz y tú eres el único hombre que podría hacerme feliz. Mi padre sabe cuánto me quieres sabe que nunca me harías daño intencionadamente. ¿Qué más podría querer mi padre para mí?

—¿Un tipo de tu edad? —aventuré.

—Oh, por Dios, Edward —dijo recostándose contra mí y enredando sus manos tras mi cuello para juguetear con mi pelo —Hablas como si fueras un viejo. Solo tienes cuarenta y uno.

—La edad de tu padre —sollocé.

—Porque mi padre fue padre adolescente. Por favor, Edward, no neguemos lo que sentimos, ambos hemos pasado por mucho, nos merecemos intentarlo al menos.

—No puedo traicionar la confianza de tu padre. Él es mi hermano. Confía en mí.

—Y no traicionarás su confianza. ¿Crees que se sorprenderá mucho cuando sepa lo que sentimos? Vamos, Edward, él me pidió que viniera a tu departamento. Él me invitó a instalarme en el departamento de un hombre soltero —sugirió sonriendo y restregándose contra mí y derritiendo mis convicciones.

—Va a matarme —gimoteé pero supe que mi resistencia finalmente había caído.

—No se lo diremos —murmuró con una sonrisa antes de deslizar sus labios por mi cuello y mi rostro.

—Lo sabrá de todas formas.

—Y cuando ello suceda deberá reconocer que tú y yo juntos es real.

—Esto es una locura —repetí una vez más antes de estrellar mi boca contra la suya rodeándola con mis brazos y apretándola contra mí.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	28. CAPÍTULO 26

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 26_**

Bella se apretó contra mí y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura sin dejar de besarme.

Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo caminé con ella hasta la habitación. La acosté sobre la cama y me tumbé sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Nos convertimos en un lío de brazos, piernas y manos que se deshacían de la ropa que se interponía entre la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Isabella sin ropa era más hermosa de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, si algún día me hubiera atrevido a imaginar a esa chica desnuda. Su piel era clara, suave y lisa como tibia porcelana y olía a exquisita vainilla.

Nuestras bocas no sabían separarse, nuestras manos no dejaban de acariciar y nuestros cuerpos no podían parar de retorcerse. No había palabras, solo gemidos y jadeos pero nuestros cuerpos expresaban claramente lo que sentíamos, pensábamos y deseábamos.

Mi mano bajó al pecho de Bella para acariciarlo y estrujarlo endureciendo el pezón sonrosado que me llamaba como un imán. Alejando mi boca de la suya me dirigí a su pecho para hundirlo en mi boca y degustarlo como el exquisito manjar que era.

Bella se retorcía jadeante ante mi asedio. Sus dedos se enredaron en mis cabellos obligándome a mantener mi asalto a sus pechos. Pero yo tenía otros planes. Mi lengua ansiaba hundirse entre los pliegues de su sexo codiciosa de probar el exquisito sabor que imaginaba se escondía allí.

Alejándome de su pecho bajé mi boca por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el exquisito vértice entre sus muslos que escondía el más delicioso elixir que hubiese existido jamás. Bella dio un respingo cuando hundí mi lengua entre sus pliegues pero después de un jadeo sorprendido se rindió a las sensaciones que le producía mi asedio. La lamí, chupé y succioné los labios de su sexo enloqueciéndola tanto como yo mismo lo estaba haciendo.

Decidido a no darle tregua colgué sus piernas de mis hombros mientras mis dedos separaban sus pliegues para enseñarme su sexo y el inflamado botón de nervios que lo coronaba. Lo hundí en mi boca para escuchar los gemidos desesperados de quien se había convertido rápidamente en mi mujer.

Bella era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero el rostro sonrosado de Bella y su respiración jadeante después de un orgasmo era algo indescriptible.

No podía dejar de observarla arrebolada cuando por fin abrió sus ojos brillantes y sonrió.

—Ven aquí —tiró de mí para dejarme acostado sobre su cuerpo —Hazme el amor, Edward —ordenó y no me sentí tentado a desobedecerla.

—Esto es una locura pero no puedo evitarlo, Bella —confesé hundiendo mi miembro hambriento en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Ése era mi hogar. Mi lugar. El único sitio en el que debía estar y dónde quería pertenecer.

Su sexo se amoldaba al mío como un guante. Encajábamos a la perfección, como si nuestros cuerpos hubiesen sido diseñados para formar uno solo desde el principio, y por momentos yo creía que así había sido.

Cómo el amor paternal o fraternal que siempre había sentido por esa chica se había transformado en este descarnado amor pasional que me invadía era para mí un misterio, pero un misterio que no me importaba ignorar.

La adoraba y la deseaba de una forma que nunca había sentido por ninguna de las mujeres con las que había compartido parte de mi vida hasta entonces. Y, aunque tenerla era lo más difícil que me había propuesto nunca, estaba decidido a hacerlo.

No sé cuántas veces nos amamos en esa primera noche, pero ésa fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que dormí sintiéndome rodeado de paz.

Cuando desperté, Bella dormía entre mis brazos.

Era preciosa. La mujer más hermosa que había tenido jamás junto a mí. Era además dulce, tierna, inteligente y divertida. En el sexo era una mezcla deliciosa entre explosiva, ardiente y pasiva. Un momento se veía atrevida para al instante siguiente actuar con absoluta timidez.

Nunca, a lo largo de toda su vida, la había mirado con nada que no fuera amor paternal. Nunca había sentido por ella el más mínimo deseo carnal.

Pero ahora que habíamos cruzado esa línea, me resultaba imposible verla como algo más que la mujer con quién querría compartir mi vida, cumplir mis sueños y los suyos.

Porque por primera vez en mi vida no quería que una mujer, Bella, me hiciera feliz, quería ser yo capaz de hacerla feliz a ella, de darle todo lo que anhelaba.

Quería completarla de la misma forma que ella me completaría a mí.

En dos ocasiones anteriores me había zambullido en una relación con una mujer basándome en atracción sexual y una estúpida necesidad de lograr algo que no tenía idea de qué era o cómo lograrlo.

No quería pensar siquiera que lo que estaba pasando con Bella fuera igual, pero la forma en que me latía el corazón al tenerla entre mis brazos, la imperiosa necesidad de verla y saberla feliz, por encima de cualquier otra cosa era algo que nunca había sentido.

Y estaba dispuesto a explorar.

Sabía que sería muy difícil, tal vez imposible, que Emmett aceptara lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, pero si había algo que sabía con mayor certeza, era que haría lo que fuera para convencerle porque no había forma humanamente posible en que yo pudiera alejarme de Isabella Swan.

Isabella se estiró arqueándose como un gato y las sábanas se deslizaron por su cuerpo dejando a la vista su pecho níveo coronado por un pezón sonrosado y erecto que yo moría por tener entre mis labios.

Sus ojos parpadearon hasta que su profunda mirada se destapó fijándose en mí deslumbrante.

La deliciosa sonrisa que revoloteó sobre sus labios obtuvo una sonrisa de mi parte y me sentí por fin en casa.

—Buenos días —murmuró con su voz de campanillas algo ronca y somnolienta.

—Buenos días, ratoncito —respondí volcándome sobre ella para besar sus labios.

—Tengo aliento matutino —dijo alejándose de mí.

—Y yo —retruqué negándome a aceptar su resistencia.

Rió divertida enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se fundió conmigo en un beso devorador mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el mío, convirtiendo mi erección mañanera en una imperiosa necesidad de clavarme en su cuerpo.

Su necesidad acompañaba la mía. Separó sus piernas y me rodeó con ellas.

Como dos piezas de un mismo puzle encajamos a la perfección y nos hicimos el amor con calma, con dulzura y con una perfecta sintonía.

Hacer el amor con Bella era una experiencia nueva y a la vez mágica.

Nuestros cuerpos se entendían con facilidad, como si hubiésemos hecho esto toda la vida. Como si hubiésemos pasado nuestra vida entera preparándonos para este momento.

Y, en algún momento, pensaba que tal vez así hubiese sido.

Tal vez habíamos estado destinados a estar juntos desde aquel tan lejano viernes negro, en que esa pequeña criaturita se había aferrado a mi dedo con sus pequeñas manitas.

Le había entregado mi corazón aquel día pero nunca había sospechado hasta qué punto lo había hecho.

—Siempre te he amado, Bella. No de esta forma como lo siento ahora pero de todas las formas posibles —dije aún clavado en su cuerpo mientras ambos nos recuperábamos del clímax —Pero solo pensar lo difícil que resultará que tu padre lo acepte, me hace temblar.

Acarició mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos mirándome con una devoción que nunca había visto en nadie más.

—Solo prométeme que no vas a arrepentirte. Prométeme que no vas a rendirte sin luchar por esto. Prométeme que no permitirás que sea mi padre quien nos separe.

—No permitiré que nadie nos separe —aseguré —Ni tu padre ni nadie más. Pero sabes cuánto aprecio a tus padres y lo importantes que son para mí. Me apenaría muchísimo hacerles daño de cualquier forma y que tu padre sintiese que le he traicionado, sería uno de los peores dolores que podría sentir.

—Tal vez les cueste aceptarlo al principio, pero lo harán cuando vean que tú me haces feliz. Creo que si existe un hombre en este mundo en quien mi padre puede confiar que nunca intentará hacerme daño, ése eres tú. Y mi padre lo sabe, aunque tal vez al principio le resulte difícil recordarlo.

—Tu padre nunca lo aceptará y no puedo decir que no le comprenda.

—No tiene sentido. Tu única intención es hacerme feliz, mi padre no va a oponerse a ello.

Suspiré intentando enumerar todas las razones por las que Emmett iba a oponerse y no sabía por cual empezar.

—Tu padre me vio comenzar una relación con María y posteriormente con Jessica —expliqué —Me vio tirarme de lleno y asegurar que eran las mujeres de mi vida. No creerá que esta vez será diferente —dije y la forma solemne en la que Bella me observaba me preocupaba.

—Pero esta vez es diferente, ¿no?

—Lo es —aseguré —Desde luego que lo es y te lo puedo prometer porque llevo horas intentando identificar lo que siento. Compararlo con algo que haya sentido antes y no es posible. Lo que siento por ti es diferente a todo y me aterra.

—¿Te aterra?

—Sí, me aterra pensar que no sabré manejar lo que siento. Me aterra pensar que algo nos separe. Pensar que no seré suficientemente bueno para ti, no poder ser el hombre que te mereces…

—Me merezco un hombre que me ame, que desee hacerme feliz y que esté dispuesto a todo para ser feliz conmigo. ¿Cumples esos requisitos? —pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona haciéndome reír.

—Sin dudas —reconocí divertido.

—Pues puedes irte haciendo la idea de que no te dejaré terminar con esto. Y ve pensando cómo se lo diremos a mis padres porque es un hecho que sucederá.

Intentando confiar en sus palabras me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo aplastándola contra el colchón.

—Solo necesitaré tomarme un tiempo antes de viajar a casa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó —Pero cuando estemos preparados, volaremos juntos y lo afrontaremos juntos.

—Lo haremos —concedí.

Fue increíble. Lo que surgió entre Bella y yo a partir de entonces fue increíble.

Pasar las noches durmiendo enredado entre sus brazos, hundirme en su cuerpo, saborearnos por entero.

Decir que Bella me completaba podría sonar a cliché pero era exactamente lo que sentía. Era como si siempre me hubiese faltado algo que no sabía qué era y finalmente lo había encontrado.

Dudaba muchísimo de esta relación porque imaginaba que nos depararía grandes enfrentamientos con la familia de Bella pero ni por un instante podía dudar de lo que sentía por ella ni lo que ella sentía por mí ni, desde luego, dudar de que nunca tendría otra oportunidad de sentir algo como esto.

En esos días, mis sentimientos iban sintiéndose cada vez más profundos. La amaba desesperadamente y estar con ella me hacía sentir una profunda paz.

No sabía dónde nos llevaría esta relación pero estaba seguro de que solo la muerte acabaría con lo que sentía por esa mujer.

Y por momentos parecía estar viviendo un sueño y lo dudaba cada mañana al despertar.

Despertar junto al cuerpo desnudo de la ninfa más hermosa que había visto jamás no era algo que le pudiera suceder a un hombre como yo.

Pero allí estaba. Su cabello castaño refulgía sobre la almohada.

Sus pechos níveos se elevaban levemente al ritmo de su respiración. Sus labios rosados dejaban salir un leve hilo de aire y sus pestañas reposaban sobre sus mejillas ocultando los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez me habían mirado.

Isabella Swan.

La hija de mi mejor amigo. Mi sobrina, mi ahijada, mi ratoncito.

La niña más dulce y hermosa que este mundo podía haber dado se había convertido en la mujer más dulce, sexy y deliciosa que yo había tenido a mi lado jamás.

Y esa mujer me había mirado con amor pasional una semana atrás y desde entonces no había abandonado mi lecho ni mi destrozado corazón.

Sus párpados se movieron y se alzaron revelando sus preciosos ojos y una sonrisa curvó sus labios al encontrarme observándola embelesado.

—Buenos días —susurró y su voz ronca puso firme mi miembro.

—Buenos días —respondí.

—¿Por qué me miras?

—Porque eres hermosa y te amo con locura —expliqué y su cuerpo entero se sonrojó.

—Yo también te amo —aseguró acercándose a mí para recostar su cuerpo desnudo en el mío y besar mis labios.

—Te amo, Bella —repetí contra sus labios —pero esto es una locura y solo puedo imaginar la reacción de tus padres si se enteran de esto.

—Cuando se enteren —corrigió dándome a entender que no había opción posible a ese hecho.

—Cuando se enteren —acepté —tu padre va a matarme y no puedo culparlo. Yo mismo creo que habría matado a cualquier tipo como yo que tú hubieses traído a casa.

—Pues sería muy tonto que te suicidaras solo por hacerme feliz y por intentar ser feliz conmigo —dijo con tono burlón que no diluyó mi preocupación en absoluto.

—Intenta hablar en serio, Bella. Sé seria, por favor.

Rodó los ojos y se estrechó un poco más contra mí.

—¿Matarías al hombre al que yo amo si supieras que también me ama y solo desea hacerme feliz? —preguntó asertiva dejándome sin palabras, tal como deseaba. Sonrió petulante. —¿A que no? —se burló restregando su cuerpo desnudo contra mí excitándome —Ahora ¿qué tal si me haces el amor? —ronroneó.

Desesperado por sus huesos la apreté contra mí e invadí su boca con la mía.

Le hice el amor a conciencia y me corrí en su interior gruñendo mientras sus jadeos satisfechos aún resonaban en la habitación.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Me creí enamorado muchas veces, pero lo que ahora siento por ti, es tan diferente a todo. Se siente tan puro, tan real, tan profundo que solo puede ser amor. Te amo, Bella. Gracias por traerme de vuelta a la vida.

* * *

 ** _Perdón por la tardanza. Temas familiares no me han dejado un momento hasta ahora._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	29. CAPÍTULO 27

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 27_**

El tiempo que siguió realmente parecía de una vida diferente.

Aún echaba de menos a Alec y me dolía saber que me estaba perdiendo su vida y probablemente nunca volviese a verle, pero ahora creía que mi vida sí tenía sentido y ese sentido se lo daba Bella.

Yo había vuelto al trabajo y Bella acudía a diario a su estudio alquilado para trabajar, pero por las tardes no dormía allí sino que volvía a mi departamento para dormir en mi cama, nuestra cama, enredada entre mis brazos.

En esas semanas compartimos con palabras los ocho años de vivencias que nos habíamos perdido del otro.

Hablamos mucho y lloramos mucho rememorando nuestros respectivos peores momentos de nuestra vida pero luego seguíamos juntos reconociendo y disfrutando de nuestro compartido "mejor momento de la vida".

Llevábamos un mes compartiendo nuestra nueva vida de pareja cuando mi jefe me pidió que viajara a Forks por un par de semanas.

—¿Cuándo tienes que estar en Forks? —preguntó Bella una mañana frente a la mesa del desayuno.

—Debería estar allí el lunes —expliqué después de dar un trago a mi café —Marco quiere que me quede allí un par de semanas para poner al día al nuevo analista financiero pero no estoy nada contento de separarme de ti por tanto tiempo —reconocí estirando mi mano para tomar la suya y llevarla a mis labios.

Bella me observó especulativa antes de sonreír socarrona.

—He pensado que tal vez yo podría ir contigo —comentó con naturalidad —Podría visitar a mis padres y, teniendo en cuenta que ambos estaremos allí podríamos decirles que estamos juntos —agregó mirándome con intención.

No dudo que haya notado mi respingo y odié que pudiera hacerla sentir mal notar mis dudas al respecto.

Soltó mi mano y volvió la mirada a su plato.

—No te planteas contárselos, ¿verdad? —dijo herida y deseé patearme mentalmente por imbécil.

—Ratoncito, nena, sí quiero explicárselo a tus padres —expliqué volviendo a asir su mano —Pero soy consciente de que estarán en contra y tu padre querrá matarme. No puedo negarte que no me gustaría que te hicieran sentir mal. Sé que su negativa te dolerá y yo odiaré que nuestra relación pueda herirte de cualquier forma.

—Puedes estar seguro de que nada me dolerá tanto como que tú te arrepientas de lo nuestro o prefieras dejarlo solo porque crees que mi padre podría estar en contra —dijo y cuando me miró sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Me odié una vez más. Me odié por herir a la persona más importante de mi vida. A la mujer que me había devuelto a la vida cuando me encontraba hundido en el más profundo pozo de depresión.

Supe que dejarlo no era una opción. Ya había tenido mi cuota de sufrimiento por esta vida y no estaba dispuesto a provocar una nueva.

Pensar en que lo que estábamos consiguiendo con Bella pudiera acabarse o malograrse acabaría finalmente conmigo y yo no iba a permitirlo

Al diablo con Emmett, me dije. Al diablo con sus prejuicios y sus reproches.

Había decidido convertir a Bella en mi mujer. Sin siquiera saberlo la había esperado durante veinticinco años. No iba a perderla ahora. Eso nos destruiría a ambos y yo no haría nada que pudiera dañar a ese ángel que era esa mujer.

Bella creía que Emmett y Rosalie lo aceptarían pero yo sabía con certeza que no. Pero de cualquier forma, con o sin ellos, Bella y yo seríamos uno porque lo nuestro era real, más real que cualquier otra cosa, así que tal vez había llegado el momento de enfrentar los escollos que hubiera en nuestra relación. Porque solo así podríamos seguir adelante.

Y seguir adelante era lo que ambos necesitábamos.

Habíamos sufrido demasiado en nuestras vidas como para permitirnos perder cualquier oportunidad de ser felices.

—Reservaré los billetes para el viernes —dije por fin y sentí en su mano cómo se calmaba —¿Podrás salir el viernes por la tarde?

—Claro que sí —aseguró y la hermosa sonrisa que adornó su rostro me dio la razón. Solo esa mujer y su felicidad podían hacerme feliz.

Después de reservar los billetes, Bella les había dicho a sus padres que aprovecharía mi viaje a Forks para acompañarme y visitarles. Sus padres estaban encantados y no tardaron en organizar una barbacoa para el domingo siguiente a nuestra llegada.

Bella se recostó contra mi pecho mientras esperábamos que las puertas del avión se abrieran.

—¿De verdad vas a quedarte en casa de tu padre?

—Sí —reí recorriendo su rostro con mis labios —Y tú vas a quedarte en casa de tus padres.

—Serán quince días, Edward.

—Lo sé, ratoncito.

—Quince días sin dormir juntos —dijo con voz lastimera —Quince días sin hacernos el amor —murmuró en mi oído y su tibio aliento me enloqueció.

—Siempre puedes escapar por la ventana y conduciré hasta Bogachiel State Park —aventuré risueño.

—Sí, claro —me respondió con un mohín —Y me harás el amor en el asiento trasero del coche tal como se lo hacías a Alice Brandon cuando erais adolescentes —gruñó haciéndome carcajear.

—Creo que te he explicado demasiadas cosas —gemí.

—¿Cuándo se lo diremos a papá? —preguntó poniéndose seria.

—No lo sé, ratoncito, pero te prometo que no volveremos a Nueva York sin haberlo dejado claro para todos.

Bella sonrió y entrecerró los ojos al mirarme.

—¿Me prometes que no se lo diremos el último día cuando vengan a despedirnos al aeropuerto?

No pude evitar soltar una risa divertida que intentaba enmascarar el pánico que me inundaba cada vez que imaginaba el momento de explicarle a mi mejor amigo que me había enamorado de su hija y que guardaba en mi bolsillo el anillo con el que le pediría matrimonio.

Ese domingo, después de la barbacoa, Isabella nadaba en la piscina con sus hermanos y por momentos volvía a parecer una chiquilla.

Su piel de porcelana apenas cubierta por un bikini morado, ocultaba unas curvas que yo había saboreado infinidad de veces durante el último mes y medio.

Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño flojo y mechones húmedos enmarcaban su rostro.

Seth daba vueltas alrededor de sus hermanas mientras la pequeña Leah de solo cuatro años nadaba con la ayuda de su hermana que le sostenía con una mano bajo su vientre.

Amaba tanto a esa chica y no era capaz de alejar mi mirada de ella, quien de tanto en tanto levantaba su precioso rostro hacia mí y me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

Verla así jugando con sus hermanos pequeños no hacía más en mí que llenarme de ansias de convertirla en la madre de mis hijos.

El anillo que había comprado en Nueva York me quemaba pero no quería dárselo hasta que no hubiese hablado con Em.

La visión de mi mujer me tenía tan ensimismado que apenas me di cuenta que Emmett se había acercado cuando puso un botellín de cerveza frente a mi nariz.

—Ah, gracias —dije cogiendo la botella.

Emmett se sentó en la tumbona a mi lado y dio un trago a su propia cerveza.

—¿Cómo estás, hermano? —preguntó después de un rato.

—Bien, muy bien —aseguré con convicción y sinceridad.

—Se te ve bien —reconoció —En realidad bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba —confesó haciéndome reír.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué esperabas?

—No lo sé, pero sé que estabas como una mierda hace dos meses. Bella estaba muy preocupada cuando te vio. Decía que no parecías tú.

—Sí —reconocí recordando cuánto había hecho esa mujer para salvarme y sacarme del infierno en el que Jessica me había sumido —Lo pasé realmente mal cuando Jessica se llevó a Alec con ella.

—Lo imagino.

—Quería morirme por momentos —confesé —Bella me sacó literalmente del infierno —expliqué mirando a mi amigo.

Emmett sonrió con orgullo y desvió la mirada hacia la piscina donde estaban sus hijos. Bella intentó disimular la mirada recelosa que nos dirigía.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo con ella, ¿eh? —dijo con orgullo —A veces pienso cómo pudimos hacerlo tan bien con ella siendo unos niños como éramos. Es una chica maravillosa.

—Es una _mujer_ maravillosa —le corregí.

Emmett se volvió hacia mí sonriente.

—Lo es. A veces me cuesta reconocer que ya es una mujer y en cualquier momento se aparecerá en casa con algún idiota al que odiaré nada más verle pero por el que ella beberá los vientos —dijo mi amigo estremeciéndome —Solo deberé hacerle saber que mantengo mi escopeta cargada para recibirle —agregó y no pude evitar sonrojarme —Por cierto —prosiguió Emmett sin notar nada extraño en mis reacciones —Ya que veo que estás bien, imagino que estás listo para seguir adelante…

—Lo estoy —aseguré —Aunque no he dejado de añorar a Alec ni un segundo, Jessica ha quedado definitivamente en el pasado.

—Me alegra oírlo. Estoy seguro entonces de que te gustarán mis planes.

—¿Qué planes?— pregunté desconfiado.

—Alice Brandon se divorció hace tres meses —me contó Emmett y sospechar sus planes me hicieron temblar —Rosalie ha pensado que Bella estará encantada de quedarse una noche con los chicos para que podamos salir los cuatro en una cita doble. Como en los viejos tiempos, supongo.

Mi corazón comenzó un traqueteo alocado y mi pulso se aceleró.

Emmett intentaba emparejarme con la mujer que años antes había estado enamorada de mí, mientras yo mantenía una relación más que seria con su propia hija.

Resultaba tan enfermizo este embrollo que yo no encontraba la forma de salir de él.

No podía soltarle ahora, así sin más, la relación que estaba manteniendo con Bella y menos aún mis planes de convertirla en mi esposa tan pronto como nos fuera posible.

Pero no había manera alguna en este universo en que yo saliera en una cita con Alice o alguien más, por muy inocente que la salida acabara resultando.

—Como en los muy viejísimos tiempos —recalqué —No pienso salir con Ali en ningún tipo de cita, Emmett, así que puedes irle quitando esa idea de la cabeza a tu mujer.

—¿Por qué no? Sigue siendo una mujer atractiva —intentó convencerme —No digo que debas proponerle matrimonio, pero tal vez un remojón por los viejos tiempos y para pasar el rato, puede estar bien.

—Ni lo sueñes —discutí —No pienso tener ningún remojón con nadie —rugí y Emmett se envaró sorprendido.

—Ei, bueno, hermano, está bien. Solo pensé que te gustaría poder mojar mientras estás en la ciudad —argumentó y pensar en lo que su hija y yo habíamos estado haciendo las noches anteriores me hizo sentir enfermo —Pero entiendo que tal vez la zorra de Jessica no está tan en el pasado como crees.

—Jessica está definitivamente en el pasado. En un pasado muerto y enterrado y no volvería a tocarla ni aunque viniera desnuda a rogármelo.

—Pero aun así no quieres ni siquiera ver a Alice.

—Ni aun así —asentí —, porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de alguien más —aseguré llamando poderosamente su atención.

—Oh, vaya, no lo sabía, Edward. Es genial. Me alegro por ti, hermano. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

—La mujer más hermosa, inteligente, cálida, amorosa y especial que haya pisado esta tierra —aseguré sin poder alejar la mirada de la mujer de mi vida que tomaba el sol tumbada junto a la piscina remojando sus pies en ella.

—Oh, vaya, sí que es especial, entonces.

—No imaginas cuánto —aseguré.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	30. CAPÍTULO 28

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 28_**

Rosalie y Emmett se habían llevado a los niños a casa de los padres de Rosalie.

Los niños pasarían la noche allí mientras ellos asistían a una cena del trabajo de Rosalie.

Pensando en pasar la noche juntos, Bella había dicho a sus padres que tenía planes. La recogería cuando sus padres hubieran marchado y cenaríamos en el Lodge donde había reservado para luego pasar la noche en el hotel Hoh Valley Cabins a veinte kilómetros de Forks.

Antes de marchar, me ofrecí a ayudar a Bella a recoger los trastos de la barbacoa, mientras sus padres se llevaban a sus hermanos.

—¿De qué estuviste hablando con papá? —preguntó curiosa mientras llenaba el lavaplatos.

—Tus padres querían arreglarme una cita con Alice Brandon —dije y los cubiertos que Bella tenía en las manos cayeron con estrépito sobresaltándonos.

—¿Una cita con tía Al?

—Sí. Tu padre dijo que se ha divorciado y continúa estando de muy buen ver —expliqué sintiéndome dichoso por los nervios de mi mujercita.

—Oh, vaya, y ¿lo harás?

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunté cerrando el lavaplatos y poniéndolo en funcionamiento.

—No lo sé —dijo recostándose en la encimera —Tú y ella habéis tenido siempre esa extraña relación intermitente hasta que Ali se casó. Ahora que está divorciada…

Caminé hacia ella y la rodeé con mis brazos encerrándola contra la encimera.

—Ahora que está divorciada yo he encontrado por fin la mujer de mi vida. No la perderé de ninguna forma —susurré contra sus labios antes de levantarla por la cintura para sentarla sobre la encimera y pararme entre sus piernas separadas.

Bajé mi boca sobre la suya y la devoré con un beso incendiario.

Amaba a esa mujer con desespero y tener que dormir separados, y no poder besarla ni tocarla tanto como deseaba me estaba pasando factura.

La necesitaba y tenía que tenerla.

No veía el momento de poner mi anillo en su dedo, pero sabía que debía conseguir la aprobación de su padre antes y eso era lo más complicado.

—¿Cuándo hablaremos con papá? —preguntó contra mis labios cuando nos separamos.

—No lo sé, ratoncito, pero no voy a soportar retrasarlo mucho más. Necesito poder tocarte, poder besarte. Cuando tu padre dijo hoy que esperaba que trajeras a casa algún chico creí que saltaría sobre él.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo apretándose contra mí —Te amo tanto.

Su boca volvió a la mía y mis manos se colaron bajo su camiseta acariciando su espalda tersa y suave.

Sabía que teníamos que separarnos pero sus labios eran adictivos.

No pensé que sus padres pudiesen volver tan pronto a casa, hasta que sentí un jadeo en la puerta y las manos de mi amigo tiraron de mí alejándome de Bella.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —gritó indignado dándome un puñetazo que me lanzó contra la nevera.

En un solo vistazo vi a Rosalie consternada de pie contra la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Isabella ahogando un grito a la vez que se bajaba de la encimera para acercarse a su padre que volvía a arremeter contra mí con su brazo en mi cuello quitándome el aire.

—¡Maldito cabrón, hijo de puta! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hija? Pervertido de mierda.

—¡Basta, papá! —gritó Bella asiendo el brazo de su padre pero sin moverle un centímetro —Déjalo en paz. Le estás haciendo daño.

—Voy a matarlo —aseguró Em sacudiéndose para quitársela de encima —Y tú vete a tu habitación —ordenó —Ya hablaré contigo cuando acabe con este gusano.

—Oh, por Dios, no seas ridículo —se burló Bella— ¿Crees que puedes mandarme a mi habitación? ¡Por favor! —dijo condescendiente —Tengo veinticuatro años. Ya no soy una niña.

—¡Y él tiene edad para ser tu padre!

—Solo si hubiese sido un irresponsable padre adolescente —sugirió ella y eso realmente llamó la atención de su padre que se volteó a verle.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Ya me has oído —replicó sonrojándose.

—Fuimos lo suficientemente responsables como para decidir tenerte y no abortar como nos sugirió este imbécil, así que espero que nos respetes a tu madre y a mí por eso —gruñó Emmett aflojando la presión de su cuerpo contra mí.

Bella se sonrojó avergonzada y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Lo siento. No debí decir eso.

—Ahora sube a tu habitación para que pueda tener unas palabras con tu tío —dijo mi amigo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra tío.

—No es mi tío —discutió Bella.

—Bella, vamos a tu habitación—dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella conciliadora.

—No voy a irme —batalló —No permitiré que le haga daño a mi novio —gruñó y vi el rostro de mi amigo hervir.

—No es tu novio, y nunca lo será.

Terca como solo ella sabía serlo, intentó volver a la discusión.

—Bella, cariño —le interrumpí antes que empeorara aún más la situación —Ve a tu habitación. Tu padre y yo solo vamos a hablar.

El rostro de Isabella se dulcificó al mirarme.

—No dejes que destruya lo que tenemos, Edward —me pidió estirando su mano hacia mí con su padre de por medio, nada dispuesto a moverse.

—Nada lo hará, cariño, pero él y yo tenemos que hablar.

Bella por fin claudicó y abandonó la cocina acompañada por su madre.

Emmett se alejó de mí rodeando la isla de la cocina supongo que a modo de obstáculo entre nosotros.

Agradecí que hubiera algo entre medio que pudiera evitar que saltara sobre mí.

Me miró con dureza y un odio que nunca había visto en el rostro de mi amigo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —rugió.

—¿Desde cuándo qué?

—¿Desde cuándo te estás tirando a mi hija?

—No es eso lo que siento por ella…

—¿Cuándo? —me interrumpió.

—Casi dos meses —dije por fin con un suspiro.

—¿Cuánto hace que tienes esos sentimientos por mi hija? —preguntó y la insinuación de sus palabras me asqueó.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —gruñí —Nunca, absolutamente nunca vi a tu hija con nada que no fuera el amor que podría sentir por una hija mía. El amor que tú mismo podrías sentir por ella.

—No te atrevas a insinuar que yo pudiera sentir algo tan enfermo por mi hija.

—Es tu hija, Em, y desde luego que no pienso que tus sentimientos por ella se parezcan a los que ahora mismo yo siento por ella. Pero puedes estar seguro que son los mismos que yo sentí por ella toda mi vida hasta hace poco más de un mes.

—Es una niña —rugió —Es mi niña.

—No lo es y tú lo sabes. Hace tiempo que Bella dejó de ser la niñita que he amado como a una hija y se convirtió en la mujer que es ahora.

—Esto es enfermo —gruñó —¿Te das cuenta lo enfermo que es? ¿Cómo pudo suceder de un día para otro que le vieras como a una hija para pasar a verla como a una mujer?

—No puedo explicarlo, Emmett. Estuve ocho años sin ver a Isabella. Muchas cosas cambiaron en ese tiempo. Cuando volvimos a vernos, ella y yo habíamos cambiado y empezamos a conocernos de otra forma. Como dos adultos. Han pasado muchas cosas en su vida…

—No insinúes que no sé lo que ha pasado en la vida de mi hija —discutió.

—Tu hija ha tenido que vivir situaciones muy difíciles en este tiempo y se ha visto obligada a crecer y madurar. Se ha convertido en una mujer madura, fuerte, maravillosa. Oh, vamos, Emmett, tú la has visto, tú la conoces. ¿Cómo es posible no enamorarse de ella?

—¡Porque es tu sobrina!

—No lo es y nunca lo será. Es la mujer que amo y es la mujer con la que voy a formar mi vida, si me acepta —expliqué.

Emmett apoyó sus manos sobre la isla para mirarme con ojos entrecerrados cargados de desdén.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

—Nunca voy a permitirlo. Nunca daré mi consentimiento.

—Lamento oírlo porque eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero e Isabella te ama, pero no podrás impedirlo. Es mayor de edad, no necesita que la autorices.

Frustrado se llevó las manos a la cabeza, deambulando por la cocina.

—¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto, Edward? ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme de esta forma? Es mi hija. Tu ahijada. Te confié a mi hija millones de veces y mira tu forma de pagármelo.

—Siento que lo veas así, Emmett, pero amo a tu hija y tú mejor que nadie sabes que nadie la amará como yo lo hago. Nadie la cuidará como yo. Nadie la respetará tanto como yo lo hago. Pero amo a esa mujer y ella me ama a mí. No vamos a separarnos. No podemos hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Emmett se volteó hacia mí receloso —¿Embarazaste a mi hija?

—No e intentaré no hacerlo hasta después de la boda. Pero no te prometo esperar mucho más. Bella está preparada para tener un hijo y yo quiero ser el padre.

—¿Crees que así vas a sustituir a Alec? —dijo asestándome un duro golpe que llenó mis ojos de lágrimas.

—Nada lo hará. Alec es mi primer hijo, así lo es para mí y eso no cambiará. Pero Alec no está aquí y es probable que nunca vuelva a verle. Tengo que aceptarlo.

—No voy a permitirlo —repitió —No eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija. Mi hija se merece alguien mejor que tú.

—Sí, tal vez sí. Bella se merece al mejor hombre que exista pero más que eso, Bella se merece ser feliz y yo me dejaré la piel para hacerle feliz. Ella es feliz conmigo y yo haré todo para que así sea. Haré feliz a Bella, infinitamente feliz. Te prometo que nunca la verás sufrir por mi causa, Emmett. Sabes lo importante que Isabella es para mí. Mi único deseo siempre ha sido que fuera feliz y ahora está en mis manos poder hacerlo.

—No niegues que haces esto solo por ti.

—Desde luego que sé que Bella me hará feliz a mí, pero yo nunca haría nada en contra de sus deseos o sus intereses. Sabemos lo que queremos, Emmett. Queremos estar juntos y vamos a estarlo. Pero ambos queremos que tú lo aceptes, que tú formes parte de lo que nosotros queremos construir.

—Nunca voy a aceptar que mi hija y tú estéis juntos. —sentenció —Vete de mi casa y no quiero volver a verte aquí nunca más. Con tu traición te acabas de cargar más de treinta años de amistad.

—Lamento que sientas esto, Em. Espero que recapacites, no por mí sino por Isabella. Es tu hija y te ama y le hará mucho daño perderte —aseguré abandonando la casa.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	31. CAPÍTULO 29

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 29_**

Salí de la casa de los Swan sintiéndome agotado. Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por arriba.

Emmett era para mí mucho más que mi mejor amigo, siempre había sido mi hermano, una parte de mí, siempre había estado para mí en cada momento de mi vida, bueno y malo.

Cuando murió Esme, cuando mi relación con María se estuvo yendo al diablo durante casi una década, cuando había nacido mi ansiado hijo y cuando me había enterado de que no era mío. Siempre me había dado su apoyo, sus consejos y su consuelo. Incluso había enviado a su hija, su tesoro más preciado, a sacarme del pozo en el que estaba, sin siquiera sospechar que yo podría pagárselo enamorándome de ella y enamorándola a la vez.

Yo sabía que nunca haría nada para herir o hacer daño a su hija, sino todo lo contrario. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para hacerla feliz, pero entendía que a él le costaría confiar en mí.

Pero nada podría hacer que dejara a Bella ni todo lo que pensaba construir con ella.

Entré a la casa de Carlisle sintiéndome exhausto cuando mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo.

—Bella, cariño —respondí bajando al sótano que había sido mi habitación de soltero en esa casa y que continuaba utilizando cuando visitaba a mi padre.

—Edward, ¿cómo estás? —su dulce voz sonaba preocupada.

—Estoy bien, cielo —le tranquilicé —¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

—Supongo —dijo desdeñosa.

—¿Qué significa eso? —sonreí por su tono caprichoso que la hacía ver más como la niñita que había sido que como la mujer en la que se había convertido.

—Entró en mi habitación cuando tú te habías marchado —explicó —Dijo que se sentía muy decepcionado conmigo y contigo también. Que nunca daría el visto bueno a nada entre nosotros y si decidía seguir adelante con ello debía saber que le estaría dando la espalda a mi familia.

—Lo siento, cariño. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

—También yo, pero él ha demostrado ser más inmaduro, infantil y caprichoso de lo que insinúa que soy yo.

—Intenta comprenderlo, cielo. Siempre se sentirá celoso de cualquier hombre con el que tú tengas una relación, que ese hombre sea yo le preocupa un poco más. Tienes que entenderlo.

—No tengo que entenderlo. Él tiene que entenderme a mí. No soy una niña, Edward. No solo tengo edad suficiente para saber lo que quiero sino que he vivido lo suficiente como para haber madurado. Te amo y tú me amas a mí. Él debería saberlo.

—Lo sabe, ratoncito. Sabe que te amo, pero no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para comprender la forma en la que te estoy amando ahora mismo.

Isabella suspiró contrariada.

—No nos veremos esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Será mejor que no. Démosle un poco de tiempo a tu padre.

—Mamá dijo que hablaría con él —dijo sorprendiéndome. Nunca pensé que Rosalie fuese a ponerse de mi lado contra la opinión de Emmett, pero parecía que me había equivocado.

—¿Qué piensa ella de todo esto?

—Tuvimos una larga charla. Supongo que al principio le preocupaba un poco pensar que tal vez hubiese habido algo impropio entre nosotros en el pasado, cuando yo aún era una niña.

—Lo entiendo. Supongo que tu padre ha sentido la misma inquietud.

—Se quedó más tranquila cuando le dije que nunca habíamos sentido nada parecido hasta ahora y a partir de allí, le fue más fácil aceptar que nos amamos. Y sabiendo que es así, está de acuerdo en apoyarnos.

—Bueno, supongo que nos será útil con tu padre. Él confía ciegamente en el inteligente criterio de tu madre —aseguré y esperaba sinceramente no equivocarme.

Pero no había estado muy acertado. Aún con el paso de los días, Emmett se negaba a hablar conmigo y por lo que Isabella me había explicado con ella no era muy diferente.

Salía de cualquier habitación en la que su hija entrara, no le dirigía la palabra cuando coincidían ya fuera en la comida o la cena y se negaba a interesarse por nada de lo que pasaba en la vida de Bella, ya fuera trabajo o cualquier otra cosa.

Su actitud estaba siendo demasiado dura y Bella no hacía más que quejarse de que su padre actuara de forma tan infantil.

Yo intentaba no echar leña al fuego y me negaba a ver a mi novia más de lo mínimamente indispensable para no incomodar a mi amigo, pero finalmente su actitud intransigente me hartó y una semana después acepté acompañar a Bella a la playa de La Push donde pensaba llevar a sus hermanos pequeños.

Tumbado bajo la sombrilla la veía correteando con sus hermanos a orillas del mar.

Seth y Leah se dejaron caer sobre la arena para construir castillos cuando Bella se acercó a mí y se dejó caer a mi lado no sin antes dejar chorrear su cabello mojado sobre mí.

—El agua está deliciosa —aseguró.

—Tú estás deliciosa —le corregí sin poder alejar la vista de los pezones erguidos bajo la tela húmeda del bikini —Te comería enterita —ronroneé excitado.

Aunque nos habíamos visto cada día de esa semana por cortos momentos, después de la discusión con Emmett y Rosalie, no me había atrevido a sugerirle pasar una noche juntos esperando que se aquietaran las aguas.

Pero las aguas no se habían aquietado y mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a resentirse por la ausencia de Bella y la imposibilidad de clavarme en su cuerpo.

Verla semidesnuda, apenas cubierta por un diminuto bikini, con el cuerpo húmedo y brillante, solo me recordaba lo que me estaba perdiendo al no poder quedarme con ella.

—Llevo muchos días esperando que te decidas a hacerlo —comentó desinhibida —Hoy he pensado que si me veías con poca ropa tal vez te decidieras a invitarme a ese mirador al que solías llevar a las chicas cuando eras adolescente —agregó socarrona haciéndome carcajear.

—Eres una pequeña depravada —dije cerniéndome sobre ella —Has venido con poca ropa pero has traído dos guardaespaldas —agregué mirando a sus hermanos enfrascados en la construcción de la torre más alta de su castillo —tal vez si no lo hubieses hecho ahora mismo te tendría perfectamente empalada —gruñí en su oído antes de chupar con fruición su oreja.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró excitada recostándose sobre mí.

—Necesito que me hagas el amor, Edward —musitó acongojada —Cada noche me voy a la cama pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te necesito.

—Lo sé, ratoncito. Yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero sabes que lo mejor sería evitar las confrontaciones con tus padres. Solo un poco de paciencia, en pocos días volveremos a casa y no te dejaré salir de nuestra cama por días —prometí.

—No creo que pueda soportarlo más. Tendré que masturbarme pensando en ti para ver si puedo calmar un poco esta necesidad —dijo y sus palabras me pusieron a mil — y todo porque mi padre se comporta como un crío berrinchudo.

—Tienes que intentar entenderlo —intenté explicarle pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar mis palabras.

—Lo único que entiendo es que tú prefieres estar bien con mi padre antes que hacerme feliz a mí —argumentó con un berrinche infantil.

—¿Quién se está portando ahora como una niña con un berrinche? —reí acostándome sobre ella para recorrer su rostro con mis labios.

—Prométeme que no vas a dejarme solo porque mi padre se oponga —suplicó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas atormentándome.

Y decidí en ese momento que nada valía tanto como para atormentar a la mujer que amaba. Llevaba ya dos semanas con un anillo de compromiso en mi bolsillo desesperado por ponerlo en el dedo de la mujer que me había elegido para compartir su vida conmigo. Nada haría yo para poner en peligro nuestros planes.

—Nunca voy a dejarte sin importar quién se oponga —prometí.

Cuando devolví a Bella y sus hermanos a casa, ella y yo ya teníamos planes para pasar juntos la noche.

Aunque no sospechaba la sorpresa que me esperaba al llegar a mi casa.

Rosalie estaba sentada junto a mi padre en el balancín del porche en cuanto aparqué mi coche.

—Rose —le saludé al acercarme a ellos.

—Hola, Edward —me saludó y parecía bastante más cálida de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—¿Cómo estás? Me extraña verte por aquí —reconocí.

—Lo sé —aceptó —Pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

Carlisle se levantó al instante y despidiéndose entró en la casa.

Me senté junto a la mujer de mi mejor amigo y ahora mi suegra en cuanto mi padre se marchó.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio bastante rato, supongo que buscando las palabras para lo que quisiéramos decir.

Esperé por lo que pareció una eternidad y cuando pensaba que Rose no diría nada, ella habló.

—¿La amas? —preguntó por fin.

—Más que a nada en el mundo —reconocí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde toda mi vida —confesé llamando su atención. Rosalie se volteó hacia mí preocupada —Pero como a una mujer, de esta forma romántica, sexual, solo desde hace dos meses, después que apareciera en mi casa dispuesta a salvarme —confesé con sinceridad.

—¿Me lo juras? ¿Puedes jurarme que nunca viste a mi hija, a mi niña, con algún interés impropio?

—Te lo juro, Rose. Por lo que sea, por mi amor por ella, por el amor que ella siente por mí que es para mí lo más preciado, te juro que nunca en mi vida vi a Bella como nada más que una niñita encantadora que era mi sobrina. Si hace un año alguien me hubiera dicho que acabaría teniendo un romance con Isabella le habría partido la cara por enfermo. Pero ahora, no sé cómo ha sucedido pero no puedo evitar amarla con desespero. Lo único que anhelo es hacerla feliz y que me permita ser feliz junto a ella.

—¿Ella te ama de esa forma también?

—Asegura que sí.

—¿Qué es lo que tú esperas de todo esto, Edward?

—Espero poder compartir con ella lo que reste de vida. Voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa pero me gustaría que sus padres me dieran su consentimiento —expliqué mirándola ansioso y suplicante.

—No necesitas nuestro consentimiento.

—Lo sé, pero aun así lo quiero. Sois los padres de Bella, es muy importante para ella contar con vuestro apoyo. Sois también mis mejores amigos por lo que vuestro apoyo también es importante para mí.

—Si en verdad el amor que os une es tan fuerte y real como ambos sostenéis, entonces tenéis mi apoyo —dijo y sus palabras fueron un bálsamo para mi alma intranquila —Pero por tu bien espero que le ames y le hagas feliz porque te mataré con mis propias manos si le haces sufrir.

—Gracias, Rose. Te lo agradezco enormemente. Sé que Bella está sufriendo por vuestro rechazo a nuestra relación y debo reconocer que a mí tampoco me hace feliz. Pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te lo prometo, nunca la haré sufrir.

—Mejor así, Edward. Confiaré en ti, pero también debo decirte que yo puede que os apoye pero no creo que Emmett vaya a aceptarlo por un tiempo bastante largo —reconoció Rosalie y tuve que aceptar que yo pensaba lo mismo de mi amigo —Y yo no pienso influir en su decisión.

—Lo sé —acepté —Supongo que deberemos esperar a que acepte que no tiene que preocuparse, que lo que hay entre Bella y yo es real y sincero. Supongo que cuando lo vea y pueda confiar en mí le resultará más sencillo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	32. CAPÍTULO 30

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 30_**

Bella estaba preciosa cuando la recogí esa noche en casa de sus padres. Tenía una reserva en el hotel Kalaloch Lodge a algo más de una hora de Forks.

Después de que esa tarde ambos reconociéramos cuánto necesitábamos estar juntos y solos no me había demorado en reservar mesa en el restaurante y habitación para pasar la noche y celebrar el sí que esperaba escuchar de labios de mi mujer.

Para evitar malestares innecesarios con mi mejor amigo preferí no llamar a la puerta y le envié a Bella un mensaje cuando aparqué en la entrada de la casa a la que durante décadas había sido más que bienvenido pero donde desde unos pocos días atrás me habían echado con cajas destempladas.

Bella apareció en la puerta con rostro serio y enfadado pero se iluminó con una sonrisa en cuanto me vio.

Era hermosa y yo no acababa de creerme que me hubiera elegido a mí para compartir su vida, pero lo había hecho y yo estaba ansioso por hacerlo legal y oficial.

Bajé del coche acercándome a ella y se recostó contra mi cuerpo para fundir sus labios con los míos.

Su cuerpo cubierto por un vestido de un raro color azul que se ceñía a sus curvas. Sus piernas largas y cremosas sobre unos tacones altísimos que me excitaban sobremanera. Su cabello castaño recogido en lo alto de su cabeza dejando sueltos unos pocos mechones descuidados que la hacían verse más sexy y deliciosa si era posible.

—Te esperaba —murmuró contra mis labios.

—No tanto como yo he esperado por ti —aseguré y supe que no había habido en la historia verdad más cierta que aquella.

Bella sonrió separando su boca de la mía y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo para estrecharme contra ella por un momento.

—Gracias por ello —dijo y por fin nos separamos. Abrí la puerta del coche y la cerré después que ella entrara.

Cuando me volteé para dirigirme al otro lado del coche le vi. En el ventanal del salón, con rostro circunspecto y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho Emmett nos observaba con seriedad.

Quedé congelado en mi sitio por un momento observando su reacción. Después de una mirada cargada de ira Emmett se volteó dándome la espalda y se perdió en el interior de la casa.

—¿Discutiste con tu padre por nuestra salida? —pregunté en cuanto puse el coche en marcha y me alejé por la calle rumbo a las afueras del pueblo.

El rostro de Bella perdió su sonrisa y su mirada se perdió en la carretera a través del cristal del parabrisas.

—No le importa en absoluto mi felicidad, solo quiere que haga lo que él quiere —refunfuñó.

—No es así, cielo —le discutí —Tu padre solo desea tu felicidad —aseguré —Es solo que no piensa que puedas obtenerla conmigo.

—Eso es una estupidez. Al final los padres siempre nos tratan como a chiquillos solamente porque tienen más edad que nosotros —gruñó enfadada —Él podrá saber muy bien lo que es mantener una relación de pareja estable y exitosa durante veinte años, pero no tiene idea lo que significa que la persona a la que crees amar y que crees que te ama a su vez te maltrate hasta enviarte al hospital matando a tu hijo en el proceso. Él no tiene ni idea lo que yo he perdido por culpa de alguien a quien creía que amaba pero que no estaba dispuesto a amarme y cuidarme. Está loco si piensa que por sus berrinches voy a dejar al hombre que amo por sobre todas las cosas y que sé con certeza que me ama incondicionalmente y que nunca me lastimará —aseguró con vehemencia enloqueciéndome de amor.

Con una mano en el volante estiré mi mano para enredarla con la suya y llevarla a mis labios.

—Ni tu padre ni nadie podrá separarme de ti. Nada evitará que me deje la vida para hacerte feliz, Bella. —prometí con la certeza de estar diciendo toda la verdad.

Sin soltar su mano detuve el coche frente al Kalaloch Lodge y me giré en mi asiento hacia ella.

—Nunca —prometí sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos —Nunca voy a permitir que te alejes de mí. Te amo, Bella, y viviré mi vida para demostrártelo a ti y a quien haga falta.

Atormenté su boca con la mía para separarnos jadeantes antes de abandonar el coche.

Nuestra mesa se encontraba en un reservado romántico que a mi novia le encantó.

Cenamos un exquisito menú degustación de mariscos y ensaladas, rociándolo con un exquisito vino blanco y couland de chocolate blanco, el postre favorito de Isabella.

Acabada la cena y sabedores de mis planes el _maître_ nos invitó a una copa de champagne en un reservado de la terraza con vistas al mar.

Rodeados de velas nos sentamos en unos cómodos sofás para degustar un delicioso Dom Perignon acompañados de unos bombones de distintos chocolates.

Bella se recostó en mi cuerpo completamente relajada y nos mantuvimos así durante un largo rato simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos.

—Este lugar es increíble —musitó escuchándose somnolienta —Se respira paz.

—Lo es —reconocí enredando mis manos con las suyas para mantenerla rodeada por mis brazos con su espalda pegada a mi pecho y mi rostro junto al suyo.

—Sé que Nueva York no puede compararse con lo tranquilo y ligero que uno puede sentirse aquí —explicó —pero me entristece pensar que aquí tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Quiero volver a casa porque me aterra que Forks pueda acabar separándonos —agregó con tristeza y supe que al fin había llegado el momento.

La separé de mí instándola a voltearse para enfrentar su rostro.

—Nunca nada ni nadie va a separarnos —dije solemne —. No lo harán tus padres, no lo hará ninguna otra persona y desde luego no lo hará Forks. Tú y yo vamos a estar juntos porque estoy convencido de que así ha estado destinado desde el mismo día de tu nacimiento —aseguré.

—¿En realidad lo piensas? —preguntó con voz suave y un triste brillo en la mirada.

—Es de lo único que he estado seguro en mi vida —confirmé —Por eso mismo… —me levanté del sofá para ponerme de rodillas frente a ella haciendo que abriera sus ojos sorprendida. Saqué de mi bolsillo la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrí frente a ella revelando el más delicado y exquisito anillo de compromiso que había podido encontrar para mi chica —¿estarías dispuesta a enfrentarte a todos y a todo convirtiéndote en mi esposa? —pedí con solemnidad y las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de mi chica mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos haciéndome caer.

—¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó sollozando —¿Sin importar que papá no lo acepte?

—Confío en que tu padre lo acepte eventualmente, pero aún si no lo hace, yo no puedo permitirme perderte.

—Te quiero, Edward, y no hay nada que desee más que ser tu esposa —aseguró con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿Es eso un sí? —inquirí sonriente.

—Eso es un sí, desde luego, por supuesto —rió antes de acometer mi boca con la suya.

Riendo entusiasmados nos pusimos en pie y entre arrumacos nos dirigimos a la habitación que había reservado para pasar la noche esperanzado en que sería para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

—Y ahora, futura señora Cullen, voy a hacerle el amor —anticipé rodeándola con mis brazos.

—Estoy deseándolo —confesó recostándose en mí.

Bajé mis labios sobre su cuello a la vez que mis manos subían por sus costados para alcanzar sus pechos a través de la seda azul del vestido.

Sus manos subieron a las mías obligándolas a estrujar sus pechos entre mis dedos y tironear suavemente de sus rígidos pezones.

La volteé de frente a mí porque no podía vivir otro segundo sin besarla. Su necesidad rivalizaba con la mía ya que con su boca asedió la mía para fundirnos en un beso más demandante a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sin dejar de besarla mis manos recogieron su falda para mantenerla plegada en su cintura. Con un pequeño impulso enredó sus piernas en mis caderas mientras mis manos se deleitaban sosteniéndola por sus nalgas.

Caminé con ella hasta tumbarla sobre la cama antes de que nos desnudáramos con prisas.

Con nuestras bocas enfebrecidas y sin siquiera palabras uní mi cuerpo al suyo clavándome en su interior estrecho, húmedo y caliente y en un baile animal y ancestral arremetí contra su cuerpo hasta volcar mi semilla en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo.

Enredados y sudorosos nos dormimos sin siquiera colarnos bajo las mantas, para despertar cuando los rayos de sol se colaron por las cortinas entreabiertas.

—Buenos días —saludó Bella con un ronroneo mientras se desperezaba arqueándose como una gata.

—Buenos días —respondí sin poder resistirme a llevar mi boca a su pecho succionándolo para endurecer el pequeño botón de su pezón.

Bella apretó mi cabeza contra su pecho guiando su mano a mi pene enhiesto y firme para dirigirlo a su sexo.

Obediente me clavé en ella haciéndola suspirar. Hicimos el amor una vez más antes de pedir el desayuno.

—¿Qué crees que dirán tus padres? —pregunté volviendo a la realidad cuando subimos al coche que nos devolvería a Forks.

Bella recostó la cabeza en su asiento suspirando y toda la dureza de la realidad entristeció sus facciones.

Amaba a sus padres sin importar cuán intransigentes pudieran mostrarse. Yo la entendía porque me sentía igual que ella.

Emmett era y siempre había sido mi mejor amigo y que tuviera por mí los sentimientos que en ese momento tenía era triste y decepcionante. No podía entender que en algún lugar de su mente dudara de que mi única intención era hacer feliz a su hija a la que toda la vida había amado aunque no de la forma que la amaba ahora mismo. Porque por mucho que lo intentara no lograba ver en esa chica a la niña que había sido sino simplemente a la mujer en la que se había convertido y que me enternecía a la vez que me excitaba y me seducía.

Era mi mujer y nunca podría permitirme perderla.

Lo sabía. No tenía más opción que demostrarle a Emmett la sinceridad y honestidad de mis sentimientos.

—No quiero pensar en lo que puedan decir —reconoció Bella —Confío en que en algún momento lo acepten pero si no lo hacen simplemente les deberé hacer a un lado porque creo que ha llegado mi momento de ser feliz y no podré serlo sin ti —dijo girando su rostro para verme con una sonrisa entre triste y tranquila.

Me incliné sobre sus labios para besarla con dulzura antes de poner el motor en marcha.

Después de dejar a Bella en casa me fui a la empresa para trabajar un poco antes de volver a reunirme con mi prometida para comer.

Habíamos para comer ese mediodía pero ya pasaban más de diez minutos de la hora y ella aún no se presentaba.

Podía imaginarla discutiendo con sus padres ante su intención de verse conmigo o tal vez por las novedades que habían acontecido la noche anterior, pero no me atrevía a llamarle sabiendo que rápidamente me había convertido en persona non grata para la familia de mis mejores amigos.

No podía pensar en que mi amistad de casi cuarenta años se viera extinguida pero menos aún podía imaginar mi vida sin Isabella.

Para mí, los tiempos de debate sobre la factibilidad de una relación con esa mujer ya habían pasado y la conclusión a la que había llegado era que sin importar las personas y relaciones que quedaran por el camino, nada haría que mi relación con Bella no continuase.

Había amado a esa mujer desde el día mismo de su nacimiento. Nunca había sentido el menor deseo o impulso sexual hacia ella hasta dos meses atrás, pero cuando ese deseo había aparecido me había calado tan profundamente que resultaba imposible hacerlo desaparecer.

Isabella era, con mucho, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y su interior era con creces tan hermoso o incluso más que su exterior.

Y por si no tuviese ya todo para enamorarme, me amaba a mí. A un tipo con edad para ser su padre, un tipo al que en sus cuarenta años nunca una mujer se había volteado para mirarle, un tipo cuyo mayor logro había sido que le endosaran un hijo que no era suyo solo para quitárselo cuando no podía dejar de amarlo.

Ese había sido yo antes de Bella. Un hombre que se había dedicado a emborracharse y revolverse en la mierda en la que su ex le había dejado, hasta que este ángel había aparecido para rescatarle.

Emmett era un idiota si pensaba que yo la dejaría marchar.

Yo iba a hacer feliz esa mujer y en el camino iba a ser feliz yo mismo. Formaría con ella un hogar y una familia y si sus padres no lo aceptaban tendríamos que hacerlos a un lado.

La camarera me sirvió una copa de vino mientras esperaba y abrí el periódico que me había entregado.

Estaba sumido en las noticias de deportes cuando un carraspeo femenino llamo mi atención.

De pie frente a mí, dedicándome una enorme sonrisa estaba Alice Brandon.

—Hola, Edward —me saludó sonriente.

—Al, ¿cómo estás? —le saludé poniéndome en pie para darle un abrazo amistoso.

—¿Cómo estás, Edward? Rosalie me contó que estabas en el pueblo. ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó a la vez que movía la silla que yo guardaba para Bella y se sentó frente a la mesa.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la camarera le servía una copa sin que yo pudiera oponerme.

—¿Cómo estás? —repitió —¿Cómo va todo? Supe lo de tu ex. Lo siento.

—Eh, sí, gracias, Ali.

—¿Estás bien, entonces?

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Magníficamente bien —explicó sonriente —Ya tengo la firma definitiva del divorcio aunque Jasper y yo llevamos ya casi un año separados. Los niños están pasando las vacaciones con su padre en Nuevo México y yo soy una nueva soltera buscando desmelenarse —agregó con una sonrisa sugerente y depredadora.

No tenía palabras para contestarle ya que dudaba de que estuviese enterada de mi flamante relación con la mujer que era nuestra sobrina común, pero no hizo falta que dijese nada porque en ese momento la mujer de mi vida se presentó ante nosotros.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella de pie junto a la mesa mirándonos con curiosidad y dureza.

—Bella, ratoncito —dije poniéndome en pie y acercándome para besar sus labios. Bella, no obstante, giró su rostro y mis labios aterrizaron en su mejilla.

—Isabella, cielo. Me dijo tu madre que estabas en la ciudad —saludó Alice poniéndose en pie y dándole un cálido abrazo a la joven.

—Sí. Había quedado con Edward para comer —explicó mirándome con hosquedad —aunque puedo irme si os interrumpo.

—Desde luego que no, cielo —dijo Alice mientras yo acercaba una nueva silla y hacía señas a la camarera —Yo solo pasaba por aquí y me encontré con tu tío. Y llevábamos tanto tiempo sin vernos que no pude evitar pararme a saludar.

—No es mi tío —le corrigió Bella con aridez.

Alice sonrió indulgente ante el arrebato de mi amor.

—No lo es, pero es como si lo fuera.

—En absoluto —discutió Bella —No es nada parecido a un tío para mí, ¿o me equivoco, Edward? —me retó y supe que no podía permitir que pensase que me preocupase en absoluto la opinión de Alice respecto a nosotros.

—No, no te equivocas —coincidí —No soy nada parecido a un tío para ti —dije enredando mi mano con la suya a través de la mesa —Eres mi mujer y pronto serás mi esposa —dije ganándome un chillido sorprendido de Alice.

Pero yo no podía prestar atención a nada que no fuese la sonrisa radiante que curvó los labios de Isabella.

—¿¡Qué!? —el gritó de Alice reventó la burbuja de amor en la que Bella y yo nos sumergíamos cada vez que nos mirábamos —¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¡Isabella es tu sobrina! —rugió enfurecida.

Ambos nos volteamos a verle.

—No lo soy —discutió Bella.

—No lo es —sostuve yo al mismo tiempo —Bella es la hija de mis mejores amigos —expliqué aunque no hiciera falta ninguna explicación —Durante años fue para mí lo más parecido a una sobrina que tuve jamás pero después de haber perdido el contacto durante ocho años, al volvernos a ver nos dimos cuenta que nuestro amor mutuo había cambiado de forma —dije pero nada de lo que dijera podía cambiar el ánimo combativo que Alice tenía en ese momento.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Esto es una locura —aseguró —¿Qué piensan tus padres de toda esta locura, Isabella? —preguntó mirando a mi futura esposa con furia.

—Su opinión no me importa.

—Desde luego —dijo condescendiente —Tus padres nunca estarían de acuerdo con esta estupidez. ¿Pero qué diablos es lo que quieres demostrar enredándote con un hombre con edad para ser tu padre?

—Oh, por favor, Alice —se quejó Bella —No le preocuparía a nadie que a mis veinticuatro mantuviera una relación con un hombre de cuarenta. Ni tampoco a ti. Tu único problema es que ese hombre sea Edward porque tú tenías planes de que estuviera dispuesto a enredarse contigo.

El rostro de Alice se transformó con las palabras burlonas y condescendientes de Bella.

Reconociendo que no tenía nada que hacer se puso en pie rabiosa.

—Te estás comportando como una cría caprichosa —le espetó antes de volverse a mí —Solo espero, Edward, que cuando reconozcas que enredarte con tu sobrina no es la forma de sobreponerte a tu crisis de los cuarenta y le rompas el corazón, tengas la decencia de no volver a presentarte en el pueblo para que tus amigos te lo perdonen —rugió abandonando el restaurante con un paso enérgico y furioso.

Sus palabras fueron duras pero cuando Bella se volteó a verme y sonrió circunspecta, no pude más que echarme a reír.

* * *

 ** _Mis disculpas por la tardanza. :)_**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	33. CAPÍTULO 31

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 31_**

Emmett no fue al aeropuerto a despedirse de su hija y era imposible no ver la triste decepción de Bella.

Rosalie estaba allí y aunque era evidente el recelo con el que veía la forma en que su hija y yo nos besábamos, abrazábamos o tocábamos, nos demostró su apoyo.

Nos pidió tiempo antes de organizar la boda —ella pensaba que Emmett acabaría apoyando nuestra relación— y no fue difícil aceptarlo ya que a todos nos hubiera gustado que Emmett nos acompañara en aquel día.

Finalmente nos despedimos de nuestras familias para volver a Nueva York y a nuestras vidas.

Bella, preocupantemente silenciosa, miraba fijamente al vacío desde la ventana del avión que nos llevaba de regreso a casa.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —Recostó la cabeza en el asiento y se volteó a verme con una sonrisa que no transmitía alegría en absoluto.

—Sabes que puedes explicarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Sus párpados ocultaron sus preciosos ojos que se mostraron húmedos y brillantes cuando volvió a mirarme.

—Había confiado en que vendría a despedirme —explicó —Y tampoco había pensado que pudiera dolerme tanto que no lo hiciera.

—Lo siento, cariño —susurré acariciando su mejilla sonrosada.

—Es mi padre. Le amo y siempre he sido una hija responsable, seria, inteligente. No entiendo por qué ahora tiene pensar que no estoy siendo responsable, o que estoy actuando de forma infantil, inmadura o imprudente.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que él piensa?

—No sé lo que piensa —suspiró —O sí que lo sé pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —susurré.

—Papá cree que esto no es serio para ti y que estás jugando conmigo —reconoció apenada y me aterró pensar que ella lo creyera.

—¿Eso te ha dicho?

—Sí. Él cree que tal vez no lo hagas conscientemente pero dice que es imposible que me ames de esa forma que dices —explicó —Él dice que tú no sabes estar solo y por eso quieres tener conmigo lo mismo que quisiste tener con Jessica o María. Él asegura que no estás enamorado de mí sino que lo estarías de cualquier mujer que hubiera aparecido en tu vida en este momento. Por otra parte piensa que es demasiado enfermizo que tú y yo estemos juntos, ya sabes, por eso de la diferencia de edad y también por la relación que hemos tenido durante toda la vida.

—¿Eso es lo que piensa tu padre?

—Sí. Además, por supuesto —agregó con una sonrisa —, de que eres un pervertido, un enfermo y casi un violador pederasta. Y yo una inocente y virginal chiquilla ciega e hipnotizada —dijo haciéndome carcajear.

—¿Tú, inocente y virginal? —inquirí arqueando las cejas —Alguien deberá abrirle los ojos a tu padre y decirle que fuiste tú quien insistió en llevarme a la cama —argumenté.

—Tampoco es que te hayas resistido mucho.

—¿Por qué lo haría si eres hermosa? —retruqué acercándome a besar sus labios.

La miré durante una eternidad mientras mi cabeza trabajaba analizando las palabras de mi mejor amigo.

No podía dejar de comprenderle pero no podía estar de acuerdo con él aunque reconocía que no tenía forma alguna de probar la sinceridad de mis sentimientos porque ni yo era capaz de explicarlo sino solamente de sentirlo.

Yo sabía que esto era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes pero solo porque lo sentía así y solo el tiempo me permitiría demostrarle a Emmett y al mundo que estaban equivocados.

Solo esperaba que Bella estuviese dispuesta a darme ese tiempo.

—¿Tú también crees lo mismo que él? —pregunté después de unos largos minutos.

Bella me observó y lo pensó demasiado antes de responder.

—No —aseguró pero algo me decía que la semilla que mi amigo había sembrado en la mente de su hija no había caído en terreno tan infértil.

—No sé qué puedo decirte, Bella. Porque yo mismo no entiendo cómo puede ser esto diferente de nada que haya sentido antes pero lo es. Simplemente lo sé. Lo que siento por ti no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes, ni por María, ni por Jessica… No sé por qué sé que es diferente pero lo sé —aseguré —Supongo que tendrá que ver con la forma en que esto entre nosotros sucedió.

—No tienes que convencerme a mí, Edward.

—Creo que sí tengo que hacerlo —discutí —, pero también sé que solo con el tiempo lo podré demostrar y solo puedo pedirte que me des ese tiempo y esa oportunidad de demostrártelo.

—Sabes que lo tienes y sabes que confío en ti y no tienes que demostrarme nada.

La observé pensativo agradeciendo cada instante que esa mujer me dedicaba amándome.

—He pensado mucho en todo esto que está pasando entre nosotros —expliqué —Lo he pensado todo el tiempo desde la primera vez que reconocí que no eras una niña sino que ya eras una mujer y una mujer que me atraía muchísimo. Desde ese mismo día he intentado comprender qué es lo que hay entre nosotros que sea tan abismalmente diferente a lo que había entre mis anteriores parejas y yo, para que mis sentimientos sean tan diferentes.

—¿Y qué crees que es?

—Tú y yo no comenzamos de la forma que mis otras relaciones comenzaron. Antes de amarte como a una mujer, mucho antes de sentir deseo sexual por ti, ya te amaba. Ya formabas parte de mí —aseguré —. Me habías consolado en los peores momentos de mi vida, me habías contado tus secretos, tus sueños y tus miedos y habías escuchado los míos. Siempre fuiste parte de mí. No he buscado el amor entre nosotros para complementar una excitante atracción sexual sino que siempre ha habido amor entre tú y yo; la atracción sexual, la increíble compenetración sexual que tú y yo tenemos solo es una parte más del amor que sentimos.

—¿No buscas tener conmigo lo mismo que buscabas tener con Jessica? —preguntó y sus temores me dolieron y preocuparon.

—No —aseguré intentando calmarle explicándome —Sé que tu padre piensa que estoy buscando tener un hijo contigo que ocupe el lugar de Alec, pero no es así y sé que tú más que nadie sabes que es imposible que nadie ocupe el lugar de un hijo.

—Lo sé —reconoció con tristeza —, ¿pero tú quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

—No lo sé, Bella. Creo que ya he aprendido que no necesito un hijo que le dé sentido a mi vida, un hijo que me complete. No puedo delegar esa responsabilidad en un hijo, ni tampoco en ti. No quiero alguien que me complete, quiero estar contigo porque me siento más feliz contigo y porque sé que eres una persona en quien puedo confiar ciegamente —reconocí —. Eres una mujer que me ama y a la que amo. De todas las formas posibles. Me gusta cómo me haces sentir y creo que yo puedo hacer lo mismo por ti. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo porque creo que ambos, juntos, podemos hacer nuestras vidas mejores.

—¿Y no quieres que tengamos hijos?

—Quiero que, llegado el momento, tú y yo hagamos lo que en ese momento sintamos. Sé que ser el padre de tu hijo sería maravilloso porque sé que tus hijos, niños salidos de tu vientre, solo podrán ser maravillosos y me sentiría orgulloso de ser su padre, pero quiero que ambos lo deseemos y queramos compartirlo.

—Yo sí quiero tener hijos contigo —aseguró —Pero no quiero que pienses que espero que olvides a Alec o que nuestro hijo le suplante.

—Sé que así es, cielo. Porque sé que nuestro bebé nunca suplantará tampoco a tu primer hijo.

—Aunque no me gustaría que mi hijo pudiera ser ignorado por su abuelo —reconoció con sus ojos repentinamente húmedos —Quisiera que nos casáramos antes de tener un bebé y siempre he soñado con mi padre entregándome en el altar…

—Lo haremos —aseguré —Esperaremos a que tu padre se habitúe a la idea y reconozca que tú y yo es real.

—¿Crees que lo hará algún día?

—Te prometo que lo hará aunque me deje el pelo en convencerle —prometí y al momento comencé a urdir planes para convencer a mi amigo de que su hija nunca podría estar mejor que conmigo.

No obstante esperaríamos para fijar la fecha de nuestro gran día Bella se trasladaría definitivamente a mi departamento.

En solo dos semanas todas sus pertenencias tuvieron su lugar definitivo en mi casa y el departamento que había estado alquilando el último año había sido entregado.

Sin ocultarle ya nuestra relación a nadie, Bella y yo nos convertimos definitivamente en una pareja.

Los días pasaban y se convertían en semanas. Éstas a su vez se escapaban en forma de meses y Emmett continuaba tan intransigente como el primer día.

Bella se mostraba fuerte, despreocupada y risueña pero yo sabía que el constante rechazo de su padre la lastimaba.

Por mi parte, la pena de sentirme juzgado y rechazado por mi mejor amigo, iba convirtiéndose en rabia por lo que estaba haciéndole a su hija.

En ese tiempo intenté hablar con Emmett pero cortó todas mis llamadas. Rosalie se mostraba evasiva cuando le preguntaba sobre algún indicio de cambio de opinión de su marido, y así los meses pasaban y Bella y yo no podíamos continuar adelante como quisiéramos.

Aún así nuestra vida juntos era maravillosa, tranquila y relajada hasta una tarde cuatro meses después de que Bella llegara a mi vida.

Aquel viernes Bella se lanzó en mis brazos llorosa en cuanto entré por la puerta.

—Bella, cariño… —me sorprendí cuando la sentí soltar el llanto aferrada a mi cuerpo —Bella, nena, ¿qué sucede? —indagué preocupándome.

—Le han soltado —sollozó confundiéndome —Finalmente lo han hecho.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿De qué estás hablando, Bella? —pregunté separándola de mí para observar su rostro acongojado.

—A Laurent —explicó —He hablado con mi abogado. Le han dejado libre e incluso parece ser que le ha devolverán el pasaporte. Podrá salir del país y podría venir por mí —lloriqueó apretándose contra mi cuerpo.

La estreché con fuerza comprendiendo su terror.

—Shh, tranquila, cariño. No vendrá por ti. No le dejaremos que se te acerque. Cuidaré de ti, cielo, puedes estar segura de ello.

—Tengo miedo, Edward. Tengo tanto miedo.

—Shh, no lo tengas. Te prometo que no se te acercará —aseguré aunque yo mismo no me sentía tan confiado como había querido hacerle sentir.

* * *

 ** _Lamento la espera. Tengo una semana complicada de trabajo. Gracias a todos por la comprensión._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	34. CAPÍTULO 32

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 32_**

—Cuéntame qué sucedió, cariño —indagué preocupado cuando Bella parecía un poco más tranquila.

—Victoria me llamó hoy —explicó separándose de mí pero sin soltar mis manos —Laurent ha sido puesto en libertad y ha estado en el departamento de Victoria.

—¿Ha visitado a tu amiga?

—Sí. Victoria estaba con su novio, pero se preocupó bastante por la visita. Según Vicky, Laurent no parece estar muy cambiado. Fue buscándome y dijo que él y yo aún teníamos algunas cuentas pendientes —explicó y volvió a hundir su rostro en mi pecho llorando —Vicky le dijo que no me encontraría, que lo mejor sería dejarme en paz pero él aseguró que más de un año en prisión era demasiado tiempo como para olvidarse de quién lo había puesto allí —lloró por fin con desconsuelo asustándome y preocupándome.

—Tranquila, cielo. No te angusties. Te prometo que le mantendremos alejado de nosotros —aseguré mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a barajar todas nuestras opciones.

—Llamé a mi abogado y me confirmó que le dejaron libre sin ninguna medida de nada —continuó —Le entregaron su pasaporte y puede salir del país si lo desea. Podría venir a buscarme si quisiera —sollozó angustiada.

—No lo hará, ratoncito. Pero como sea estaremos preparados por si acaso se le ocurriera hacerlo —prometí.

Lo primero sería hablar con el abogado de Bella en Francia para poder enterarnos de la situación de aquel hombre. Acto seguido me presentaría en la estación de policía y si era necesario iría a la Interpol, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que ese cabrón se acercara a mi mujer y le pusiera en peligro.

Bella era la mujer de mi vida. Y tenía ya bastante con qué lidiar mientras su padre continuara negándose a aceptar nuestra relación.

Cargar ahora con la preocupación y el miedo que le producía pensar en tener que enfrentarse al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho y que tanto le había quitado no era algo que yo estuviera dispuesto a permitir.

Fuese como fuese tendría que mantener a ese hombre alejado de nosotros.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —sollozó mirándome implorante.

—Yo voy a ocuparme de todo —aseguré —Y ahora tú y yo vamos a cenar y veremos una buena película. Mañana, cuando en París tu abogado esté trabajando, voy a enterarme de todo y decidiremos cómo actuar.

Bella no pasó una buena noche. Acurrucada entre mis brazos se removía dormida presa de las pesadillas.

Su inquietud me mantuvo despierto gran parte de la noche y para cuando llegó la mañana, mi sueño y mi malhumor me tenían más decidido que nunca a ocuparme de que el cabrón que tanto daño le había hecho a Bella no pudiera acercársele.

Jason Jenks.

No tenía muy claro si ese hombre me gustaba o no. Me explicaba todo lo que Bella había pasado y me resultaba mucho más duro que lo poco específica que Bella había sido en su momento. Pero que después de contarme con pelos y señales el calvario que Bella había pasado al tener que enfrentarse en un juicio al hombre que a golpes había acabado con la vida del hijo que crecía en su interior sostuviera que la policía aseguraba que ese malnacido estaba rehabilitado, era algo que se escapaba a mi entendimiento.

Pero sus palabras no lograban dejarme tan tranquilo como él parecía sentirse.

Me había explicado la situación y yo no entendía qué le hacía sentirse tan confiado.

Laurent DaRevin había salido en libertad y se le consideraba perfectamente apto para reinsertarse en la sociedad. Era cierto que le habían devuelto el pasaporte y estaba por tanto autorizado para abandonar el país cuando quisiera pero Jenks no veía razón para sospechar que pudiese querer venir a por Bella. Según él, Laurent, había reconocido su error y se había arrepentido de sus actos.

Pero yo dudaba mucho de que todo fuera tan sencillo. Y que ese malnacido hubiera visitado a la amiga de Bella y hubiera amenazado la integridad de mi mujer, me dejaban aún más claro que no había razón para confiar.

Lo bueno que saqué de esa conversación fue tener al menos una idea sobre los pasos que debería seguir para poner algún tipo de protección sobre mi prometida.

Al cortar la llamada con el abogado ya tenía un plan de acción que no me tardé en llevar a cabo. Esa mañana me ocupé de tramitar todos los documentos necesarios para poner una orden de alejamiento para Da Revin que al menos serviría para que, en caso de que el hombre entrara en el país, no pudiera acercarse a Bella y pudiera ser detenido.

Siendo un caso internacional, la resolución tardaría pero, tal como me explicara el abogado, si la policía norteamericana emitía esa orden, sería más sencillo para él conseguir que la policía francesa le comunicase si Laurent abandonaba Francia y se dirigía a los Estados Unidos.

Cuando todos los trámites estuvieron en marcha volví a casa para encontrarme con una Bella nerviosa y preocupada.

—¿Qué te han dicho? —preguntó ansiosa en cuanto entré por la puerta, abandonando los fogones sobre los que cocinaba.

—Van a ocuparse de todo. Emitirán la orden de alejamiento, y basándose en la visita que Laurent hizo a tu amiga, después de que la policía francesa pueda tomarle declaración a Victoria, podrán conseguir colaboración internacional.

—¿No es posible prohibirle la entrada al país?

—No —confirmé apenado —Se supone que ha pagado su culpa y está rehabilitado.

—¡Eso no lo creen ni ellos! —explotó.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Odio esto —rugió volviéndose hacia la cocina para continuar ocupándose de nuestra cena —En lo que tiene que ver con la violencia de género, hasta que no te matan nadie hace nada —gruñó y una lágrima de rabia e impotencia rodó por su rostro.

—Nadie va a hacerte nada porque yo no voy a permitirlo —prometí rodeándola con mis brazos para estrecharla contra mi pecho —Ese cabrón ni tan solo va a acercarse a ti.

—Pensaba que después de haber matado a mi hijo ya no me importaría que me matara a mí. Que no podía quitarme nada más —sollozó —Pero ahora estoy contigo y tengo muchas ganas de tener una vida contigo, y me aterra pensar que pueda volver para quitármelo.

La volteé hacia mí y la estreché con fuerza contra mi pecho.

Sus palabras habían logrado asustarme porque por un momento pensé en que eso pudiera suceder y no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir.

Yo amaba a esa mujer y no podía permitirme perderla, pero solo pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle daño era difícil incluso de imaginar.

—Nunca permitiré que ese hombre te haga daño, ratoncito. Ni siquiera lo pienses porque ni tan solo permitiré que se acerque a ti. Te lo prometo, Bella. Te lo juro. Laurent Da Revin no va a acercarse a ti porque lo mataré con mis propias manos —prometí vehemente.

Bella me rodeó con sus brazos y se estrechó contra mi cuerpo.

—Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo. Solo desearía que nunca me encontrase…

—Imagino que si sigue tu empresa puede saber que estás en Nueva York —aventuré —Supongo que si no te buscaría en Forks. ¿Saben tus padres de lo sucedido con Laurent en París?

—No —contestó tajante y decidida a no ahondar en el tema.

Pero yo era bastante más terco que ella y creía que no era la mejor decisión que Bella le ocultara a sus padres la dura experiencia que le había tocado vivir en París.

—¿Por qué no?

—No le veo el fin.

—¿No le ves el fin? ¿No crees que deberías hacerlo?

—No. Y menos aún en este momento —explicó contundente aun en ese comentario intrigante.

Sus padres deberían saber lo sucedido. Era fácil comprender que no les hubiese explicado su dura experiencia mientras estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia, cuando solo se preocuparían y no podrían hacer mucho más que estar a su lado. Pero ahora, cuando no había distancia que les separase, no era justo que no fueran conocedores de los terribles momentos que su hija había vivido y que ahora parecían estar nuevamente haciéndose presentes con la puesta en libertad de Laurent.

Sus padres deberían saberlo, pensé y en ese momento me sentí como un viejo tratando con su hija adolescente.

—¿Qué quieres decir en este momento?

—No quiero ver a mi padre tratándome diferente solo porque le doy pena. No quiero que acepte mi decisión respecto a mi pareja solo porque le haya explicado la mala elección de pareja que hice anteriormente —explicó y su explicación me pareció ridícula..

—¿Qué? —inquirí anonadado.

—Sí. ¿Crees que quiero ver a mi padre sentir pena por mí? ¿Crees que quiero verlo ser condescendiente y tolerante solo porque cree que debe compensarme por mis heridas pasadas?

—Lo que dices es completamente ridículo, Bella. Creo que debes explicárselos porque son tus padres. Porque te aman, porque han vivido su vida entera pensando en protegerte, en ayudarte, en cuidar de ti y se merecen saber por lo que has pasado para poder ofrecerte su ayuda, su apoyo y su consuelo y, aunque tal vez se sentirán culpables por no haber estado allí para ti cuando les necesitabas, al menos podrán estar contigo ahora y demostrarte cuánto te aman y cuán importante eres para ellos.

—Pues yo espero que mi padre me demuestre su amor aceptando mis decisiones sin importar si está de acuerdo con ellas o no. Mi padre me retiró la palabra porque no le gusta mi novio, ¿crees que quiero que vuelva a hablarme solo porque mi ex me mandó al hospital? —rugió enfadada.

—Creo que lo que dices es una idiotez —recalqué molesto —Estás actuando como una chiquilla —espeté y en su rostro sonrojado y rubicundo vi perfectamente cuánto le enfurecían mis palabras.

—Pues tal vez finalmente mi padre tenga razón y nuestra diferencia de edad sea realmente mayor de lo que pensábamos —rugió abandonando la cocina enfadada para alejarse de mí.

—¿Es ésta nuestra primera discusión de pareja? —pregunté yendo tras ella.

—No será la última si pretendes tratarme como a una niña —gruñó más enfadada de lo que la había visto nunca.

—No te trataré como a una niña si no actúas como tal —dije y supe que mis palabras la estaban enfadando aún más.

Sus deliciosos ojos marrones brillaban rabiosos y no fue difícil entender que si no bajábamos el tono de la discusión acabaríamos haciéndonos daño.

Tal vez yo estaba siendo más cruel de lo necesario pero también ella estaba comportándose de una forma más irracional de la que correspondía.

Pero tenía que entenderla y para ello estaba dispuesto a esforzarme. No debía extrañarme que con las novedades recibidas se sintiera fuera de lugar, pero era en estos momentos en los que yo debía ser una pareja para ella y como tal debía ayudarle a bajar los pies a tierra y ver la realidad como era.

Pero no sería fácil con el cariz que estaba tomando nuestra discusión.

—No me trates como si fueras mi padre, Edward —gruñó entre dientes con el rostro sonrojado por el enfado —Podrás tener la edad de mi padre pero estás lejos de ser un padre para mí.

—No hay nada más lejos de mis intenciones que querer que me veas como a un padre, Bella. Eres mi prometida y puedes estar segura de que ahora miso no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento paternal por ti —aseguré —Pero la forma en que estás actuando con tus padres respecto a todo este tema de tu ex es inmadura e infantil. No solo tus padres tienen derecho a saber lo que has vivido sino que es tu derecho y casi tu obligación explicárselos.

—¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? Solo se preocuparían sin razón. No pueden cambiar lo que sucedió.

—Pero ellos querrían saberlo.

—¿Para sentir pena por mí? ¿Para sentirse culpables por no haber estado allí?

—Porque son tus padres. Porque necesitan saber que confías en ellos. Porque necesitan saber que eres fuerte y que la mujer que ellos han criado, cuidado y educado es una mujer capaz de afrontar las más duras experiencias y aprender de ellas. Pero sobre todo, para que ahora mismo, cuando parece que todo podría volver, que Laurent podría volver buscando hacerte daño, ellos no son ignorantes y pueden prepararse para estar junto a ti —expliqué aún sin persuadirla —Pero si nada de eso te convence, piensa en cuánto desearías tú saber todo lo que le sucediese a tu hijo cuando lo tengas, si se viera envuelto en una situación como ésta.

Me observó silenciosa y reflexiva y noté el debate en el que estaba inmersa, pero la conocía demasiado y sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser. No daría el brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad aunque llegara a reconocer que yo tenía razón.

No pude evitar carcajearme cuando se giró diciéndome:

—Me lo pensaré.

Riendo la rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura y la estreché contra mi cuerpo antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación.

—Ven aquí, mi mujercita —susurré en su oído —Te ves muy sexy cuando te enfadas –aseguré mientras mis labios apresaban el lóbulo de su oreja para darle un suave mordisco.

—Vete al diablo —gruñó revolviéndose entre mis brazos.

—Iré pero solo si me acompañas —reí estrechándola más fuertemente para hacerle sentir mi erección contra sus nalgas —Me ha excitado mucho haber sobrevivido a nuestra primera discusión de pareja.

—¿Te excita que discutamos?

—No. Me excita ver que podemos ponernos de acuerdo —dije levantándola entre mis brazos y volviéndola hacia mí para besar sus labios. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y profundizó mi beso enseñándome su excitación.

Caminé con ella entre mis brazos hasta nuestra habitación y la recosté sobre la cama para acostarme sobre ella.

—Te amo, Bella —confesé —Y estoy dispuesto a poner un ejército frente a ti para defenderte de cualquier francés hijo de puta que pretenda acercarse a ti. Y no me importará recurrir a tu padre para pedirle su ayuda o colaboración para ello.

—No quiero involucrar más gente a la que amo en esto, Edward.

—No puedes pedirnos a las personas que te amamos que nos mantengamos ajenos a cualquier situación que pueda lastimarte. Prométeme al menos que lo pensarás —rogué y claudicó con facilidad.

Me volqué sobre su cuerpo y la desnudé tomándome mi tiempo.

Con cada prenda que le quitaba su respiración se aceleraba y su cuerpo se retorcía.

Cuando me hundí en su interior y nuestros cuerpos danzaron unidos ambos sabíamos que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por protegerla, aún si Bella decidiera mantener a sus padres en la ignorancia.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	35. CAPÍTULO 33

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 33_**

No fue posible convencer a Bella para que se sincerase con sus padres respecto a Laurent Da Revin. Insistí e insistí hasta que me vi obligado a desistir.

Era su secreto y tenía derecho a decidir cuándo quería desvelarlo si es que en algún momento decidía hacerlo finalmente.

De cualquier forma, desconfiada, me hizo prometer expresamente que nunca le explicaría a Emmett lo que había vivido en París y lo prometí a cambio de que ella me prometiera que en algún momento, cuando estuviese preparada, le confiaría a sus padres la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido.

Los días pasaron sin noticias de Laurent y lentamente nos volvimos a sumir en la calma y nuestros problemas volvieron a ser triviales.

Las últimas semanas volvimos a intentar lidiar con la negativa de Emmett de aceptar nuestra relación y con ello poder fijar definitivamente la fecha para nuestra boda.

Y, seis meses después de haber comenzado una relación de pareja con Bella, ambos realmente nos estábamos hartando de la ridícula intransigencia de Emmett.

Fue entonces que Jason Jenks me llamó con las peores noticias posibles.

Laurent Da Revin había abandonado París pero nadie sabía cuál había sido su destino. Aunque la policía de Nueva York me asegurara que se encargarían de contactarnos si entraba al país, yo no acababa de creerme que les pareciera realmente importante.

Volví a casa preocupado intentando encontrar la mejor forma de explicarle a Bella las novedades pero me sorprendió encontrarme el departamento a oscuras en cuanto entré.

Yo no había salido tarde de la oficina ese día debido a mi temprana visita a la policía, pero de cualquier forma había imaginado que Bella ya estaría en casa.

Pensando en sorprender a mi prometida con una cena romántica que ayudara a relajarla de la tensión que sabía le provocarían mis novedades me encaminé a la habitación para cambiarme antes de sumergirme en la cocina y preparar la cena.

Me sorprendí aún más al entrar en la habitación. En la cama, acurrucada bajo las mantas Bella dormía.

Se despertó en cuanto encendí las luces y me maldije por perturbar su sueño.

—¿Edward? —dijo con voz somnolienta.

—Perdona, cariño —dije apagando las luces —No sabía que dormías. Sigue durmiendo —susurré.

—¿Qué haces en casa? ¿Qué hora es?

—Es temprano, ratoncito. Son apenas las cuatro. Descansa.

—No pensé que llegarías tan pronto —exclamó sentándose en la cama a la vez que encendía las luces —Lo siento, no te esperaba tan pronto —se disculpó a la vez que levantaba las mantas preparándose para salir de la cama.

—Shh. No te preocupes, cielo.

—¿Por qué has venido tan temprano? —preguntó y suspirando me senté en la cama junto a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella —dije y la vi envararse nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Jason Jenks me llamó hoy —le informé y la vi palidecer preocupada.

—¿Qué quería? —musitó y su voz débil como un gemido me enfadó.

Me enfadó ver a mi mujer sufrir y preocuparse tan solo por escuchar el nombre de su abogado francés e imaginar las posibles razones por las que el hombre podía haberme llamado.

Sabía que la razón tenía que ver con Da Revin y sin dudas imaginaba que por fin ese cabrón habría venido en su busca.

Y lo peor era que todos sus temores no eran infundados y yo creía que ese hombre realmente estaría interesado en hacerle daño a mi mujer. Pero yo sabía que era imposible que se acercara a ella porque yo nunca lo permitiría. Estaba más que dispuesto a interponerme entre Bella y Laurent y nunca le permitiría lastimarla.

Ahora solo me quedaba convencerla de que podía confiar en mí.

—Laurent ha dejado París pero no saben dónde ha ido.

—¿Ha viajado a los Estados Unidos? —preguntó con los ojos anegados y un tremolar en sus manos.

—No lo saben —expliqué —, pero mientras se mueva por la comunidad europea no está obligado a declarar su paso por las fronteras, por lo que podría estar en cualquier sitio de Europa. Pero no es igual para salir del continente ni para entrar en América. Nos enteraremos si lo hace —prometí aunque yo mismo dudaba un poco de que en este país tuvieran todo controlado.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió preocupada.

—Lo estoy —mentí con descaro.

Bella me observó desconfiada antes de lanzarse sobre mí para estrecharse contra mi cuerpo dejando salir un llanto profundo acurrucada contra mi pecho.

—Ei, ratoncito —dije preocupado —Tranquila, cariño, te prometo que no va a acercarse a ti, cielo. No lo permitiré.

—No puede haber venido ahora por mí. No ahora —sollozó intrigante —Ahora no…

—Tranquila, cielo, no va a acercarse a ti. Ni ahora ni nunca…

Bella se separó de mí para mirar mi rostro mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control.

—No puede encontrarme. No en este momento —gimió.

—No lo hará, cariño. Nunca.

Bella me observó silenciosa durante lo que me pareció una eternidad antes de hablar.

—He estado en el hospital, hoy —dijo inquietándome más aún aunque desconcertándome por completo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Qué ha sucedido, cariño?

—Lo siento, Edward.

—Isabella, por favor, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —inquirí obligándola a mirarme para poder observar su rostro —¿Qué te han dicho en el hospital, Bella? ¿Por qué has ido allí?

Me observó recelosa durante unos segundos. Finalmente bajó su mirada y la fijó en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo por fin sacándome el aire.

—¿Qué? —gemí sintiéndome confundido y extrañado.

Embarazada. No era posible que Bella estuviera embarazada..

Tenía que reconocer que en todo este tiempo no habíamos sido especialmente escrupulosos respecto a los métodos anticonceptivos. Usualmente era yo quien utilizaba preservativos pero más de una vez y más de dos habíamos prescindido de su utilización confiándonos en los días fértiles e infértiles de Bella, pero aún así no creía que pudiera estar embarazada, al menos no podía saberlo tan pronto. Había tenido su período hacía solo unos pocos días, recordé.

Pero ella decía que estaba embarazada y era algo que le habían dicho en el hospital. Era imposible que se equivocaran con ello.

Bella debió darle alguna terrible interpretación a mi silencio, porque después de mirarme expectante unos segundos, volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos reanudando su lamento.

—Lo siento, Edward —repitió —Lo siento mucho. Terminaré el embarazo si tú quieres —dijo y sus palabras me sacudieron.

¿Cómo podía esa mujer pensar que yo sería capaz de pedirle que matase a su bebé? A mí bebé, me corregí.

Aunque no le hubiese amado como le amaba, y aunque no hubiese amado la idea de ser el padre de su hijo tanto como la amaba, nunca le podría pedir a esa mujer a la que adoraba que matara deliberadamente a su hijo, después de haber perdido un bebé de la forma tan cruel que lo había hecho.

—Espera un minuto, Isabella —pedí —Por favor, cálmate un instante y hablemos sobre esto —pedí buscando poner en orden mis sentimientos, mis ideas y pensamientos —Y lo primero que necesito que me expliques es ¿por qué diablos me estás pidiendo disculpas?

Bella levantó la mirada oscura y la fijó en mí.

Supe que de sus labios solo saldría la absoluta verdad y, aún sin saber lo que iba a escuchar, sentí la tranquila certeza de que todo estaría bien.

Bella me observó con congoja en su mirada antes de decidirse a hablar.

—No hemos hablado de tener bebés ahora mismo —explicó por fin —y sé que tú aún te sientes mal por lo que sucedió con Alec. Nunca hemos hablado sobre si estás preparado para tener otro hijo y yo no hubiese querido obligarte a estar en esta situación —lloriqueó y volvió a romperse rompiéndome a mí en el camino.

No pude más que rodearla con mis brazos y estrecharla contra mi pecho.

Ésa era la mujer que yo amaba. La mujer que había amado siempre incluso antes de haber comprendido la magnitud de mi amor por ella.

Era la mujer que yo amaba y su preocupación era que yo no estuviera listo para afrontar un desafío tan importante como lo era tener un hijo con la mujer de mi vida.

Si podía enamorarme un poco más de Isabella Swan, éste era el momento para hacerlo

Sonreí con ternura enredando mi mano en sus cabellos de chocolate con mi otro brazo estrechándola más y más contra mí.

—¡Ay, ratoncito! —suspiré —¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto podría disgustarme de cualquier forma?—pregunté sin soltarla —Vas a tener un bebé y no se me ocurre nada mejor en este mundo que ser el padre de tu bebé —reconocí comenzando a sentirme invadido por un sentimiento de absoluta dicha —Tú y yo, Bella. Tú y yo hemos engendrado un bebé —suspiré —¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso?

—¿De verdad lo piensas? —preguntó dudosa y se separó de mí para observar mi cara —¿De verdad no estás enfadado? Te quedaste tan silencioso…

—Fue solo por la sorpresa —expliqué —, aunque supongo que no debería sorprenderme ya que tampoco es que hayamos sido absolutamente cuidadosos con las precauciones anticonceptivas. Por lo único que podría enfadarme es porque hayas ido al hospital sin decírmelo.

—No quería ir pero tuve un mareo en el taller y Senna insistió, pero nunca pensé que pudiera ser un embarazo.

—Yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado —reconocí —No sabía que se pudieran diagnosticar con tanta celeridad. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Diez semanas —aseguró y esa información me confundió aún más.

—¿Diez semanas? No es posible, Bella. Tenías tu período hace unos pocos días…

—Lo sé. También se lo dije al médico pero dijo que si mi período había sido algo escaso, simplemente no debía ser la regla propiamente dicha sino un leve sangrado más que normal. Pero el bebé está allí —aseguró —y me han dado una imagen por si tú querías verle —dijo y la emoción me embargó a pesar de la cautela con la que Bella se dirigió a mí.

—Ven aquí, mi cielo —la estreché contra mi cuerpo —Ven aquí y no pienses en nada más que no seamos tú, yo y nuestro pequeño bebé —ordené antes de volcarme sobre mi mujer con todo el amor que cabía en mi cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Estamos entrando en la recta final... Espero que la disfruten..._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	36. CAPÍTULO 34

**_RATONCITO_** ** _  
_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 34_**

Sintiéndome en el cielo la volví a recostar en la cama y con besos y caricias nos desnudé.

Hicimos el amor y volvimos a hacerlo después de un breve descanso. Y en ese remanso de paz hablamos de futuro.

—¿Qué haremos con la boda? —preguntó Bella recostada entre mis brazos.

Su cuerpo desnudo estaba pegado al mío y mi mano no lograba separarse de la planicie de su vientre.

Podría parecer el más estúpido cliché pero por momentos creía sentir en mi mano una especie de energía o cosquilleo que le atribuía sin dudarlo a la presencia de mi hijo perfectamente acomodado en el vientre de esa mujer.

Mi mujer.

Lo que sentía en ese momento era inexplicable para un tipo como yo. Por momentos sentía que debería haber sido un poeta para tener palabras que lograran expresar lo que sentía, pero el amor que me embargaba cuando pensaba en Isabella dando a luz a mi hijo solo podía ser poesía.

Cómo había logrado, un tipo como yo, conseguir a una mujer como Isabella era un misterio.

Emmett lo había dicho el día que se había se había enterado de la relación que su hija y yo manteníamos. Isabella se merecía alguien mejor. Desde luego que sí.

La hermosa joven que era se merecía un tipo diferente a lo que yo era. Sin dudas se merecía un tipo más joven y desde luego se merecía un tipo más guapo.

Pensar en que ella y yo, con nuestras enormes diferencias y mis gigantescas deficiencias emocionales hubiéramos podido concebir al que sería sin dudas el niño más hermoso que pisara este mundo, era algo parecido a un enigma, una utopía. Pero yo haría todo para merecérmelos y nadie nunca podría hacerles tan felices como yo lo haría.

Pero yo sabía con certeza que aún existían grandes escollos por salvar en nuestro camino a la felicidad.

Habíamos estado esperando para fijar la fecha de la boda, porque Bella no podía imaginarse una boda sin la presencia de su padre para llevarla al altar.

En estos meses habíamos intentado que Emmett acabara reconociendo que solo tenía las mejores intenciones para con su hija y que no buscaba nada más que hacerla feliz.

Habíamos creído que con la ayuda de Rosalie, su claudicación sería más sencilla, pero nos habíamos equivocado y Emmett estaba resultando bastante más duro que lo esperado.

Se negaba a aceptar nuestra relación y por ende era completamente contrario a la boda.

Bella no quería casarse si no era su padre quien la llevara al altar, y yo había estado de acuerdo con ella.

Pero ahora mismo yo no quería siquiera imaginar que nuestro hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio.

No era algo que mereciéramos ninguno de los tres. Sabía que no era realmente importante, pero yo no quería que mi mujer fuese madre soltera.

La situación ahora estaba definitivamente enredada.

Si a esto le sumábamos la incertidumbre que había respecto a Laurent Da Revin, su ubicación y sus inquietantes posibles intenciones para con Isabella, nuestras perspectivas eran bastante complicadas.

—¿Qué quieres tú que hagamos con la boda?

—Quiero que fijemos una fecha —dijo Bella con voz decidida y firme.

—¿Aún sin que tu padre haya aceptado acompañarnos? —pregunté suspicaz.

—Sí —aseguró —Le he dado mucho tiempo para que se hiciera la idea, lo aceptara y aceptara hacer lo correcto. No quería disgustarle, pero si él no es capaz de pensar en no disgustarme a mí, ya no puedo hacer más. Ahora mismo tengo que decidir quién es más importante y ahora mismo, desde esta misma tarde mi hijo ha pasado a ser lo más importante. Más importante que tú, que yo y desde luego más importante que mi padre y sus estúpidos sentimientos arcaicos y egoístas —sentenció vehemente —Así que quiero que elijamos una fecha y nos volquemos en los preparativos de la boda. Y también quiero que pienses que no quiero llevar un vestido enorme así que espero que esa fecha sea lo suficientemente cercana como para que mi cuerpo no se haya convertido en un balón —dijo haciéndome reír.

—¿Mañana es lo suficientemente pronto para ti? —pregunté ansioso.

—No, cielo —refutó mirándome con sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados y un tono de voz indignado —Quiero una boda de verdad, en una iglesia, con vestido, damas de honor y banquete. Quiero un vestido espectacular y quiero al menos dos semanas de viaje de novios.

—¿Dónde quieres ir de viaje de novios?

—Pensaba que recorriéramos la ruta sesenta y seis, pero tal vez me conforme con quince días en Hawaii.

—Vaya con mi ratoncito —reí ante sus demandas. —Tengo libre el sábado de aquí a cuatro semanas. Agéndame una boda para ese fin de semana —sugerí tirando de ella para acostarla sobre mi cuerpo.

Bajé mis labios sobre los suyos y llevé mis manos a sus glúteos firmes restregándola contra mí. Ansiosa por la unión de nuestros cuerpos Bella separó sus piernas ubicándose a horcajadas sobre mí y llevando su tibia mano a mi miembro le dirigió al interior de su sexo.

Entré en ella y lentamente comenzó a moverse sobre mí . Nos hicimos el amor silenciosos con el sonido de nuestros jadeos y gemidos como única música de fondo.

Exhaustos nos adormecimos para volver a los arrumacos y caricias al despertar.

—Me aterra pensar que Laurent pueda volver a buscarme —confesó Bella cuando llevábamos un largo rato despiertos y pensativos —Y ahora, en este momento, cuando vuelvo a estar embarazada… —gimoteó apenada.

—No, nena, no pienses en ello. Laurent no va a acercarse a ti.

—No puedo siquiera imaginar que vuelva a matar a este hijo también…

—Shh —le intenté silenciar —No lo pienses porque no sucederá —prometí.

—No puedes saberlo con certeza. Si las autoridades no saben dónde está, ¿qué te hace pensar que no pueda estar aquí?

—No podrá entrar al país sin que las autoridades lo sepan. Y para entonces, en cuanto nos lo comuniquen, nos encargaremos de mantenerle alejado y si es necesario enviarlo nuevamente a prisión —aseguré con palabras que ni yo mismo era capaz de creer.

—Estoy segura de que en las redes sociales encontraremos alguna foto suya —dijo Bella extrañándome —Quiero que al menos sepas qué cara tiene para poder identificarle si le ves cerca de aquí en algún momento.

—Me parece una idea sensata —concedí —como también lo sería poner a tus padres sobre aviso —aconsejé ganándome una mirada incómoda.

—No quiero decírselo… —gimió aunque era fácil notar que sabía que eso era lo más sensato.

—Bella, cualquier precaución que podamos tomar es poca siempre que sirva para mantenerte protegida a ti y a nuestro bebé. Laurent podría presentarse en Forks ante tus padres y con cualquier mentira conseguir que ellos les ayudaran a verte, Bella. En su afán de separarnos tu padre podría pensar que es una buena idea ponerte en contacto con tu ex. Ellos no saben lo que ese hombre te hizo… —insistí cansino y finalmente la vi claudicar.

Bella era una mujer inteligente, siempre lo había sido y yo debía saber ya que solo con razonamientos serios y argumentos sensatos la podría convencer de algo.

Y en este tema, argumentos sensatos eran lo que me sobraba. No estaba convencido de que sus padres deberían conocer su historia solo por un capricho, sino porque la realidad era ésa. Era indispensable que Emmett y Rosalie supieran que el ex novio de su hija era un hombre violento que la había mandado al hospital y había estado preso por ello.

Ahora que había salido en libertad no sabíamos de lo que era capaz.

Con un suspiro derrotado Bella aceptó aunque con sus condiciones. Hablaría con su madre y le diría que Laurent la había golpeado, pero no estaba preparada para decirle que había estado embarazada en aquel momento y que fruto de la golpiza había perdido a su hijo. Según ella ése era un dolor innecesario que no ayudaría en nada pero sumiría a sus padres en un dolor aún más profundo.

Sintiéndome agradecido al menos porque hubiera aceptado contarles parte de la verdad sobre Laurent, acepté sus reticencias.

Esa noche por fin, Bella llamó a su madre en Forks y le explicó parte de lo que había vivido en París.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente dejé a Bella en su estudio para dirigirme a la oficina, debo reconocer que no me sorprendió recibir una llamada de mi futura suegra.

—Rose, hola.

—Edward, sabes por qué te estoy llamando.

—Lo sospecho —reconocí.

—¿Qué es lo que Bella no me ha explicado? ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes de lo que pasó con su ex? —preguntó intrigada y preocupada.

—Sé lo que tú sabes, Rose. Su ex novio se volvió violento y en una discusión la envió al hospital. Cuando salió del hospital él ya estaba en prisión.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimoteó Rose y pude sentir el llanto y la congoja en su voz —¿Cómo es posible que mi hijita viviera algo así y nunca me lo hubiera dicho? —sollozó y supe que Bella tenía razón. Para esa mujer saber que había perdido un nieto de una forma tan cruel como había sido no haría más que herirla.

Aunque yo pensaba que debería saberlo, tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que Bella estuviese preparada para contárselo y que considerase que el momento era el correcto.

—No te fustigues por lo que pasó, Rose. Ninguno de nosotros lo supimos y no podíamos hacer nada. —aseguré —Pero ahora tenemos que proteger a Bella. Ese cabrón está libre y me temo que pueda venir en busca de Bella.

—Eso no es posible…

—Espero que no lo haga, pero por si acaso tú y Emmett debéis saber quién es. No estoy seguro pero no creo que fuera extraño que se pusiese en contacto con vosotros en busca de Isabella.

—Nunca se acercará a mi hija —prometió la mujer vehemente y supe que no decía más que la verdad.

Entre todos íbamos a cerrar el cerco alrededor de Bella.

Ya podía Da Revin intentar lo que quisiera, Bella estaría protegida y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

* * *

 ** _Antes que nada mis disculpas por la tardanza. Estos días me está resultando complicado conectarme para actualizar pero espero poder hacerlo más en orden. Gracias por la paciencia_**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Como ya comentara estamos entrando en la recta final... Espero que la disfruten..._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	37. CAPÍTULO 35

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 35_**

Si planear una boda no fuera suficientemente caótico y agotador para una persona, a ello Bella tenía que sumar un embarazo bastante sintomático, la tristeza que le producía el rechazo de su padre y el nerviosismo por la incertidumbre sobre el paradero de Laurent.

Bella había hablado con su madre y, sin contarle nada sobre su embarazo, le había informado que estábamos decididos a fijar la fecha de la boda, lamentando que Emmett no quisiera formar parte de ella.

Finalmente fijamos la fecha de la boda para cuatro semanas más tarde y mi prometida, comportándose como toda una novia romántica se decidió a pedir todo. Un vestido de princesa, mis sobrinos como sus pajes, un banquete con muchos invitados, una noche de bodas en una suite de novios y una luna de miel romántica y de ensueño.

Ella pedía y yo estaba encantado de darle todo lo que deseaba.

Pero había uno de sus imprescindibles que yo era incapaz de conseguir para ella, y era que su padre la entregara en el altar.

Sabía que eso la entristecía por lo que intenté una vez más que su padre recapacitara.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Emmett al contestar el teléfono sin siquiera saludarme.

—Bueno, finalmente te dignas contestarme —contesté sintiéndome fastidiado por su actitud infantil e intransigente.

—No me toques las narices, Edward, y dime qué quieres.

—¿No crees que te arrepentirás de hacerle esto a tu hija?

—¿Disculpa? —gruñó mi antiguo mejor amigo —¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Y quién diablos te crees tú que eres para opinar sobre mi relación con mi hija?

—Soy su prometido y pronto seré tu yerno —dije sabiendo que le enfurecería —y estoy harto de ver que te comportas como un idiota y con ello lastimas a mi prometida.

—Vete al diablo, Edward —rugió Emmett al otro lado de la línea —Nunca apoyaré esta relación, nunca aceptaré que tengas algo con mi hija y puedes estar seguro que intentaré impedir esa boda hasta el último instante —prometió —Porque sé que no podrás hacer feliz a mi hija. Porque sé que Bella se arrepentirá si continúa una relación contigo porque tú eres incapaz de amar y eres incapaz de amar a Isabella de la forma que se merece…

—No sabes de lo que hablas —espeté furioso —No tienes idea lo que tu hija ha pasado y te arrepentirás de ser tan duro con ella. Tú sabes bien que nadie amará a Bella como yo lo hago y nadie se ocupará tanto de hacerla feliz como yo lo haré —aseguré.

—Sí, claro —respondió Emmett condescendiente —Creerás que no sé lo que Bella tuvo que pasar con el cabrón de su ex novio en París, pero lo sé —aseguró —Pero aun así eso no te convierte a ti en el mejor hombre para ella. Tú no sabes amar y no voy a permitir que hagas con ella lo que hiciste con María o con Jessica. Tú intentas que Bella te dé lo que no eres capaz de conseguir y yo no permitiré que le lastimes —bramó frenético antes de cortar la llamada y no volver a responder ninguno de mis intentos de aclararle la verdad de mis sentimientos por su hija.

Iracundo lancé el teléfono sobre la cama mascullando.

Bella me observaba circunspecta desde el vano de la puerta en cuanto me volteé.

—Hablabas con mi padre, ¿verdad? —preguntó apesadumbrada y solo pudo enfurecerme aún más con mi amigo.

—Está comenzando a hartarme su intransigencia —reconocí acercándome a ella para estrecharla contra mi cuerpo —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ya no he vuelto a vomitar hoy y mi estómago parece finalmente asentado.

—Espero que este pequeñín deje ya de dar la lata —sonreí enternecido como cada vez que pensaba en el pequeño bebé que crecía en el interior de esa mujer.

Bella se acurrucó contra mi pecho mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda con caricias relajantes.

—¿Por qué me hace esto? —murmuró con voz acongojada —¿Por qué no puede ser feliz por mí?

Suspiré frustrado y molesto.

Me había jurado que haría feliz a esa mujer por sobre todas las cosas. Me había prometido cuidarla y protegerla y alejarla de cualquier cosa que le entristeciera y era su padre, justamente aquel que aseguraba que yo la haría infeliz, quien le estaba impidiendo ser feliz y disfrutar de este momento tan esperado como era para Bella el organizar su boda y prepararse para ser madre.

—Lo siento, ratoncito. No sé qué decir ni qué hacer para que recapacite. Sé que mi fama me precede pero él debería saber que nunca te engañaría a ti. Él más que nadie debería saber que yo nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte. Y debería estar seguro de que no me embarcaría en una relación contigo si no estuviese completamente seguro de que me dejaré la piel para hacerte feliz.

—No hago más que pensar que se fastidie si no quiere formar parte de mi vida y que es él quien se está perdiendo compartir mi felicidad y ser parte de la vida de su nieto —confesó —pero no puedo dejar de sentirme triste ante la perspectiva de que a mi hijo le falte un abuelo solo porque éste es estúpido, terco y caprichoso.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé —reconocí —Pero aún viendo su terquedad y aunque cada vez me siento más frustrado por no poder hacerle entender que mi amor por ti es verdadero y real, algo dentro de mí me dice que recapacitará. Ya lo verás.

Bella levantó su rostro para enfrentarlo al mío.

—Espero que tengas razón porque vivirá una vida muy larga alejado de su familia si no lo hace porque nunca voy a dejarte escapar —prometió sonriendo con picardía.

—Como si pudiera estar interesado en hacerlo —reí antes de bajar mis labios para encontrar los suyos.

Respondiendo a sus hormonas enloquecidas Bella dio un pequeño brinco y enredó sus piernas a mi cintura. Mis manos bajo sus glúteos la sostuvieron pegada a mí mientras mi erección se disparaba estrellándose contra mis pantalones que la mantenían confinada.

Con un par de pasos retrocedí hasta sentarme en la cama con mi exquisita mujer a horcajadas sobre mí.

Sus manos desesperadas desabotonaron mi camisa y tiró de ella hasta quitármela y dejarla caer sobre la alfombra, mientras su boca devoraba la mía con ansiedad. Respondiendo a su avidez mis manos la liberaron de su ropa. Con desespero la tumbé sobre la cama para alejarme de ella y deshacerme del resto de mi ropa. Desnudo me acosté sobre ella y sin darnos tiempo a prepararnos me hundí en su interior con un jadeo necesitado.

El orgasmo nos golpeó de lleno tras tan solo unos pocos embates y jadeantes y sudorosos nos dejamos caer sobre las mantas.

—¿Qué crees que dirá mi padre cuando sepa que estoy embarazada?

—Estará feliz —aseguré —, aunque no va a gustarle que el padre de tu hijo sea yo.

—Pues entonces no le diremos que será abuelo hasta que no acepte que será tu suegro—estableció sonriendo burlona, aunque yo sabía que sus sentimientos no eran felices.

De cualquier forma, aunque no estaba completamente de acuerdo con su decisión, no podía más que apoyarla. Entendía sus sentimientos y pensamientos y, aunque pudieran en algún momento parecerme inmaduros o infantiles, la reacción infantil de su padre solo podía merecerse una respuesta infantil.

En solo quince días Bella y yo viajaríamos a Forks para acabar los últimos preparativos de la boda que tendría lugar tres semanas después. Era mi obligación mantenerla tranquila hasta entonces. Y no tardaría en ocuparme de ello.

Pero dos días antes de que saliera nuestro vuelo hacia Forks todo se precipitó.

Bella aún dormía cuando salí de la casa. Había pasado una muy mala noche y no había dormido bien. Yo había estado a su lado cada vez que se había levantado para vomitar, pero ella era sin dudas quien llevaba la peor parte.

Me mataba la culpa al verla pasarlo tan mal pero Bella no quería siquiera escuchar nada sobre culpa de mi parte. Ella estaba feliz de ser la madre de mi hijo y yo no podía sentirme más exultante porque fuera ella quien albergara en su cuerpo a mi bebé.

Estaba llegando a las oficinas de la empresa cuando mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo.

Jason Jenks me llamaba desde Francia con noticias en absoluto alentadoras.

Después de haber perdido el rastro de Laurent Da Revin, finalmente habían descubierto su salida de Europa, desde un aeropuerto alemán con destino a los Estados Unidos.

Su aeropuerto destino: Los Angeles.

Suficientemente lejos de Forks o de Nueva York, pero ni Jenks ni yo mismo dudábamos de sus verdaderas intenciones al entrar en este país.

Después de mi conversación con Jason Jenks me puse en contacto con la policía y, aunque prometieron ocuparse de investigar su paradero y en caso de ser necesario ponerle a Bella algún tipo de vigilancia, yo mismo me puse en contacto con un investigador privado que se ocupara de saber dónde estaba ese cabrón y qué intenciones tenía para con mi familia.

Aunque no podía decir que me sintiera más confiado, seguro o tranquilo respecto a Laurent, después de la entrevista con el investigador sentía que todo podría salir bien.

Explicárselo a Bella sería lo más difícil, pero de ninguna manera yo iba a permitir que ese hombre arruinara nuestros planes de boda.

* * *

 ** _Ya no tengo ni cara para disculparme por la tardanza. He vuelto y espero poder ponerme al día. Gracias por la paciencia_**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Como ya dije estamos en la recta final... Espero que la disfruten..._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	38. CAPÍTULO 36

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 36_**

—¿Qué has dicho? —La voz de Bella sonó como un débil graznido y sus ojos se humedecieron mientras sus manos instintivamente cubrían su abdomen.

—No va a acercarse a ti —aseguré acercándome a ella para estrecharla contra mi pecho.

Tal como era de esperar las noticias sobre el cabrón de su ex novio la habían asustado tanto como a mí, aunque yo intentara disimularlo. Después de saber que Laurent había entrado al país, ya no tenía oídos para escucharme explicarle que la policía estaba al tanto y que tenía trabajando para nosotros a un detective privado.

Ella solo veía a Laurent acercándose para lastimarla a ella y a nuestro hijo. No veía que yo estaba y estaría junto a ella para protegerles y no entendía que yo estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos. Solo pensaba en huir y, aunque por momentos yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, yo sabía que huir no era una opción. Si Laurent tenía intenciones de encontrarla, lo haría sin importar dónde nos escondiéramos. Por lo que huir no serviría. Y si en realidad ese tipo no estaba buscándola, entonces no habría nada que temer y podríamos continuar con nuestra vida y nuestros planes.

—No puedes saberlo —sollozó —¿Y si está buscándome? ¿Y si me encuentra? Me odiará ahora más que nunca después de haber pasado este tiempo en prisión por mi causa.

—Él no fue a prisión por tu causa —rebatí —sino por la suya. Él te lastimó. No podía pretender que tú te quedaras sin hacer nada. Tal vez en la cárcel realmente se haya rehabilitado —agregué aunque ambos sabíamos que no confiábamos en esa posibilidad.

—Eso no lo crees ni tú.

—Tal vez no —concedí —y por eso mismo he contratado al detective para que le encuentre y le vigilen. Si intenta acercarse a nosotros lo sabremos y lo impediremos —aseguré.

Bella me miró y vi en su mirada la enorme necesidad que sentía de poder confiar en mis palabras. En ese momento me sentí impotente. Quería poder hacerle sentir confiada y calmada pero no era sencillo en esa situación. Necesitaba calmarla porque me desesperaba verla tan vulnerable.

Bella era y siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, decidida, confiada y segura de sí. Odiaba que el solo mencionar a ese maldito la convirtiera en ese pequeño ratoncito asustadizo y temeroso que me observaba necesitada desde sus párpados entrecerrados.

No podía culparla. Laurent le había robado a su hijo y yo había vivido en mi propia piel el dolor que producía perder a tu hijo. No era raro que justamente en este momento en el que Bella estaba viviendo nuevamente la experiencia de albergar a su hijo en su cuerpo y hacerlo crecer fuerte y sano le invadiera el pavor de volver a pasar por tan dura experiencia.

Ninguno de sus dos embarazos había sido premeditado o buscado pero ambos la habían colmado de alegría, felicidad e ilusión. De ninguna manera podíamos permitirnos perder este momento .

—No pienses en él —ordené con suavidad acercándome a ella para rodearla con mis brazos —Te prometo que no te hará daño alguno. Déjame encargarme de ello. Tú eres la encargada de cuidar de nuestro bebé y yo voy a cuidarte y protegerte a ti —prometí bajando mis labios a los suyos en un intento desesperado de hacerla olvidar.

Cuando invadí su boca con mi lengua se estiró enredando sus brazos tras mi cuello y arqueando su cuerpo contra el mío de forma sexy y lasciva. Mis manos bajaron por sus costados hasta alcanzar el grueso jersey que la cubría. Colé mis manos bajo él y lo levanté para quitárselo por la cabeza y lanzarlo sobre el sofá.

Con movimientos erráticos y febriles arrancó mi camisa. Con nuestros torsos desnudos nos separamos y frenéticos acabamos de desnudarnos. Para entonces nuestros sexos estaban más que preparados para unirse y así lo hicimos cuando Bella me empujó sobre el sofá y sin más preámbulo enfundó mi erección entre las tibias y húmedas paredes de su vagina. Con mis manos amasando sus pechos cabalgó sobre mí dando pequeños gritos y jadeos necesitados.

Estaba loco por sus huesos pero retrasé mi orgasmo cuanto pude rogando para que ella alcanzara su ansiado desahogo.

Cuando su respiración cambió de ritmo y su cuerpo se arqueó al borde de la culminación di unos pequeños toques a su clítoris enloqueciéndola. Su frenesí desató el mío y la apreté contra mi cuerpo para dar un par de embates soltando mi semilla en su interior mientras los espasmos de su sexo me ordeñaban.

Cayó sobre mi cuerpo sudorosa respirando agitada.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor toda la noche —susurró somnolienta haciéndome sonreír.

—Ni una queja al respecto —aseguré levantándome del sofá con ella aún empalada en mi vara.

Los siguientes dos días nos olvidamos de todo y cuando subimos al avión que nos llevaba a casa nos sentíamos bastante confiados. Aunque solo fuera en el exterior. Nuestra llegada a Forks no produjo fuegos artificiales. La decisión de Bella de instalarse conmigo en el sótano de la casa de Carlisle no ayudó a mejorar el ambiente pero yo había perdido de vista las razones por las cuales debería discutir con ella por ese asunto.

Tal vez debiera instarla a quedarse en casa de sus padres, pero allí estaba Emmett y yo no tenía razón alguna para obligarla a ir allí.

Emmett mantenía su actitud tozuda e irracional y ni siquiera pensar que en tres semanas su hija se convertiría definitivamente en mi esposa le hacía rever su postura. Bella estaba demasiado sensible estos días y su padre era un idiota si pensaba que yo la enviaría con él para que la molestara o hiciera sentir mal.

Mi familia por otra parte, después de la conmoción inicial que habían sufrido cuando hacía ya varios meses atrás habían conocido la relación que nos unía a Bella y a mí, habían aceptado sin reservas la situación y ahora mismo estaban encantados. Todos nosotros nos habíamos pasado la vida entera adorando a Bella así que todos estaban seguros de que era imposible que yo conociera mujer mejor para acompañarme el resto de mi vida.

La primera noche que pasamos en Forks Bella habló con su madre para comunicarle nuestra llegada prometiéndole pasar a visitarles al día siguiente.

Cenamos con mi padre y nos fuimos a la cama temprano.

Las últimas noches de Bella no estaban resultando tranquilas y por las mañanas nada más despertar, las náuseas y los vómitos la obligaban a correr al baño. Esa noche en Forks no fue diferente. A media mañana, cuando su estómago se hubo asentado desayunamos con Carlisle antes de decidirnos a ir a casa de los padres de mi prometida.

Detuve el coche en la entrada de la casa y me volteé hacia ella preocupado.

—Creo que tal vez deberías entrar sola y yo te vendré a recoger cuando quieras marchar —ofrecí y su sonrisa petulante me hizo sonreír.

—No serás un gallina, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no.

—Porque deberías saber que no pienso casarme con un gallina —sonrió petulante —Y un hombre de más de cuarenta que no es capaz de enfrentar a sus suegros solo puede ser un gallina…

La observé entrecerrando los ojos antes de abrir la puerta del coche y bajar.

—Vamos, baja, ya es hora de visitar a mis suegros —dije haciéndola carcajear.

Los pequeños Seth y Leah corrieron a los brazos de su hermana en cuarto la puerta se abrió. Bella los abrazó, mimó y achuchó ante la mirada emocionada de su madre.

Rosalie nos brindó una cálida acogida aunque por momentos se mostrase recelosa al vernos tan cerca. Emmett por su parte no se mostró tan receptivo.

Estaba en el patio trasero trabajando en el jardín cuando Bella y yo salimos para saludarle. Rodeó a su hija con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él. Bella se apretó contra su padre y no pude más que respirar complacido. Isabella llevaba más que semanas angustiada por la actitud de su padre. Ver por fin a su padre tratándola con el amor que yo sabía que sentía por ella era algo que, aunque no habíamos esperado, ambos habíamos deseado.

—¿Cómo estás, nena? —preguntó Emmett preocupado separándose de ella para estudiar su rostro y la sinceridad en él.

—Bien, muy bien —sonrió Bella complacida.

—¿Qué sabes del cabrón ese…? —inquirió intranquilo y angustiado y fue sencillo identificar el dolor y el miedo en su voz.

Era más que comprensible. El cabrón de Laurent Da Revin nos mantenía a todos en vilo aunque tanto Bella como yo mismo intentábamos esconder nuestros temores y mostrarnos tranquilos y despreocupados. No siempre lo lográbamos.

—Nada —reconoció Bella aunque no se mostró en absoluto inquieta por esa situación —Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. La policía le está siguiendo la pista y Edward ha contratado un detective para protegerme —explicó Bella y la sola mención de mi nombre hizo que su padre hiciera un mohín antes de alejar la vista del rostro de su hija para dirigirla al mío.

—Em —saludé con una débil sonrisa especulativa.

—Edward —me saludó por obligación pero al menos me saludó para dejar de mirarme al instante y volver la atención a su hija.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? —se interesó —Con tu madre hemos pensado que podía ser una buena idea que te trasladaras a Forks…

—No voy a mudarme a Forks —denegó —Mi trabajo está en Nueva York.

—Puedes trabajar desde donde lo desees —insistió su padre.

—No lo haremos de momento. Edward tiene su trabajo en Nueva York y allí está nuestro hogar ahora mismo. Pero vamos a quedarnos hasta la boda —explicó Bella sonriente y el rostro de su padre se volvió ceniciento.

—Veo que sigues con esa estúpida idea —dijo volteándose para alejarse de ella y volver a la poda de sus setos.

—Y tú con tu estúpida tozudez —rugió mi chica abandonando el patio con pasos pesados y furiosos.

Emmett no se volvió. Siguió trabajando como si yo no estuviera allí y por un momento pensé en seguir a Bella, pero no lo hice.

Me había esforzado durante meses en intentar entender a mi amigo, intentar comprender sus sentimientos pero su estúpida tozudez, como bien había dicho Bella, me había hartado. Era algo sin sentido además de inmaduro e infantil.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir castigándola por haberse enamorado de mí? —indagué después de un largo silencio cuando tuve que reconocer que no sería él quien iniciase la conversación que tanto necesitábamos y que ya había tardado demasiado en tener lugar.

—No tengo intención de castigar a mi hija.

—Es a mí a quien quieres castigar —reconocí —Lo haces, pero debes saber que le lastimas más a ella que a mí. No te das cuenta pero no es justo que le estés haciendo pagar a tu hija el hecho de que yo haya sido un imbécil en mis relaciones anteriores.

Emmett se volteó a verme por fin y su rostro estaba lleno de odio.

—Te conozco, Edward. Sé quién eres. Sé que no eres el hombre que Isabella se merece. No amas a Isabella de la forma que ella se merece que la ame el hombre que elija, porque nunca has sabido amar a nadie más que a ti mismo. Te amas a ti y nada más que a ti —me acusó —Quieres a Bella solo porque ella te hace sentir de una forma que te gusta. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando deje de ser así? ¿Qué pasará cuando conozcas a alguien más que te haga sentir bien? Destrozarás a mi hija y nunca te lo perdonaré —aseguró y supe que ésa era la verdad. Mi amigo nunca me perdonaría si lastimaba a su hija. Pero él no tenía idea de lo que yo sentía por esa mujer. Nunca la heriría. Nunca haría nada más que dejarme la vida para hacerla feliz.

—Amo a tu hija, Emmett. Amo a tu hija de una forma que soy incapaz de explicar y tú eres incapaz de entender. Haré cualquier cosa para que ella sea feliz, incluso alejarme de ella si es lo que ella quiere. Pero solo lo haré si es ella quien lo quiere así, así que tendrás que creerlo. Por lo pronto debes saber que daría mi vida por ella y puedes estar seguro de eso.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea —sentenció Emmett dando la charla por finalizada.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Estamos en los capítulos finales..._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	39. CAPÍTULO 37

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 37_**

Esta vez todo fue diferente. En solo dos días Bella y yo nos olvidamos de los desplantes a los que su padre nos había estado sometiendo en los últimos meses para acabar con su última demostración en el jardín de su casa.

Teníamos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos y eso fue lo que hicimos.

La llamada que recibí de Peter Odom, el detective que había contratado, me dio una buena razón para dejar de pensar en Emmett y sus negligentes actitudes.

Bella aún dormía cuando mi teléfono sonó. Aún recostado en la cama y somnoliento contesté de inmediato para evitar que Bella se despertase. Me desperté por completo en cuanto el detective habló.

—Tengo noticias —dijo y su tono apagado me preocupó.

—¿De qué tipo?

—Diría que algo… preocupantes —reconoció haciéndome temblar.

Salté de la cama y me enfundé en mis tejanos para salir de la habitación y evitar despertar a Bella y que se preocupase.

—¿Qué quiere decir con preocupantes? —gruñí al teléfono —¿Qué ha averiguado de Laurent?

—Le perdimos la pista.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué coño significa eso? —rugí sintiéndome furioso —¿Es consciente de cuánto le estoy pagando? Le contraté porque me dijeron que usted era el mejor detective que podía conseguir y en solo unos días ¿le ha perdido la pista?

El hombre hizo un largo silencio esperando que me calmara aunque no sabía que no habría nada que lograra tranquilizarme después de escuchar sus estúpidas palabras. No podía decir que me había sentido tranquilo y confiado porque nunca olvidaba que Laurent Da Revin estaba en alguna parte en este país, pero me había sentido en cierta forma relajado y sosegado creyendo que ese hombre no se nos escaparía porque había decenas de personas siguiéndole la pista.

Me había equivocado. En apenas una semana ya le habían perdido el rastro y eso significaba que podría estar ahora mismo mucho más cerca de mi mujer de lo que me había imaginado o esperado.

¿A qué grupo de imbéciles había contratado? ¿Quién diablos me había recomendado a este maldito detective de pacotilla? ¿Qué diablos se suponía que íbamos a hacer ahora?

—Necesito que esté tranquilo —dijo el hombre y esperé que se diera cuenta que debería estar agradecido de estar al otro lado del teléfono porque de haberlo tenido delante lo hubiera tomado del cuello.

—¿Cómo me está pidiendo que esté tranquilo después de decirme que el cabrón que envió a mi prometida al hospital podría estar buscándola? —gruñí —Explíqueme ahora mismo qué ha pasado.

Odom inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Da Revin entró al país por la ciudad de Los Angeles. Alquiló un coche, un Honda Civic azul. Los primeros días después de su llegada estuvo moviéndose por la ciudad, se dirigió a San Diego y luego a Phoenix, lo que nos confundió pero luego puso rumbo al norte.

—¿Al norte? —inquirí preocupado —Entonces está dirigiéndose a Forks —gemí.

—Es probable —reconoció el detective —Le perdimos la pista ayer por la noche cuando abandonó el hotel donde estaba alojado a la salida de Phoenix por la carretera noventa y tres.

—¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar a Forks?

—Un hombre solo, considerando que deberá hacer varias paradas podría tardar un par de días.

—Eso significa que mañana estará aquí —aventuré sintiéndome nervioso.

—Es posible pero poco probable, en realidad —explicó —Creo que sabe que estamos detrás suyo. De cualquier forma, estaría bien alertar a la policía en Forks —aconsejó y le aseguré que lo haría antes de cortar la comunicación.

Los brazos de Bella rodearon mi cintura desde mi espalda sobresaltándome.

—Ei —susurré girándome entre sus brazos para rodearla con los míos y estrecharla contra mi cuerpo —Buenos días.

—Buenos días. Me dejaste sola en la cama… —ronroneó.

—Lo siento. Tenía una llamada y no quería despertarte.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó y, equivocado o no, no me atrevía a preocuparla. Había jurado proteger a esa mujer y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Le dije a Bella que me habían llamado de la empresa por unos documentos y debería pasarme por allí y ella aseguró que le vendría bien quedarse en casa para trabajar un poco en sus diseños lo que resultó ser una excelente idea para mí.

Salí de la casa y me apersoné en la estación de policía. Tardé bastante en conseguir que me hicieran caso pero cuando salí de allí lo hice con una denuncia policial y la promesa del oficial de que pondrían seguridad para Bella y se ocuparían de conocer la ubicación y el destino de Laurent.

En un pequeño pueblo como Forks donde todos nos conocíamos y donde la familia de Bella era más que conocida y respetada, no fue difícil convencerles de que necesitábamos seguridad.

Antes de volver a la casa, dejé todo mi orgullo y mis reticencias a un lado y me presenté en casa de los Swan.

Aún con sus reticencias Emmett aceptó escucharme y él, Rose y yo nos sentamos en el salón frente a sendas tazas de café.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —gruñó mi amigo entre dientes después de que les explicara la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Necesitamos proteger a Bella y no quiero preocuparla, por eso os estoy pidiendo que me ayudéis a hacerlo estando con ella cuando yo no pueda hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Rosalie nerviosa pero mucho más receptiva que su marido.

—Bella no quiere que yo vea nada de lo que tiene que ver con el vestido de novia ni con la decoración de la boda —expliqué —ya sabes, esas tradiciones y la mala suerte… Quisiera pedirte, Rose, que tú le acompañases .

—Sería más sencillo que dejases estar los planes de boda al menos hasta que encuentren a ese tipo y logren meterlo entre rejas —sugirió Emmett y supe que aunque para él esa solución sería perfecta en todos los sentidos, Bella ni siquiera se plantearía esa posibilidad. Y así se lo hice saber.

—Bella ni tan solo querrá escuchar la idea de suspender la boda.

—No digo que la canceléis pero se podría posponer.

—Ambos sabemos, Em, que tú esperas que la boda no se lleve a cabo nunca y un retraso sería un excelente inicio para tus planes, pero Bella no estará de acuerdo en absoluto y tú lo sabes.

—¿Es Bella quien no querrá suspender la boda o eres tú quien tiene miedo de que si le das un tiempo se lo pueda pensar mejor y decida cancelarla? —indagó con un retintín que me enfureció.

—Mi único miedo ahora es que a Bella pudiera sucederle cualquier cosa por culpa de ese imbécil —gruñí —Pero parece que ya no conoces a tu hija si ya no recuerdas lo terca que puede llegar a ser. Bella ha tomado la decisión de que la boda sea en un par de semanas y no va a cambiar de idea. Ni aunque Laurent se apareciese delante de ella con un ejército.

—Y, desde luego, tú no harás nada por hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Lo haré si es necesario, pero quiero saber que puedo contar con vuestra ayuda si es preciso.

—Sabes bien que haremos lo que sea para proteger a nuestra hija —dijo iracundo —pero eres un bastardo egoísta si solo por salirte con tus planes pones en peligro su vida.

—Nunca haré nada que pueda poner en peligro a Bella —exploté y Rosalie fue la encargada de poner paños fríos en una discusión que se estaba saliendo de su cauce.

Dejé la casa de los Swan con la promesa de Rosalie de pasar con Bella tanto tiempo como pudiera al fin de poder mantenerla vigilada y estar alerta de la posible presencia de Laurent Da Revin.

Di muchas vueltas a las palabras de Emmett esa tarde. ¿En verdad estaba siendo egoísta al no plantearle a Bella la posibilidad de suspender la boda? ¿En verdad podía estar poniendo en peligro su vida y con ella la de nuestro hijo?

Sabía que Bella no querría suspender la boda, pero tal vez yo debería intentar convencerla de todas formas. Esa noche, después de hacerle el amor, me decidí a plantearle mis pensamientos.

Bella descansaba entre mis brazos somnolienta.

—Bella, cielo… he estado pensando… —comencé sin saber cómo continuar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tal vez podríamos posponer la boda… no sé… un par de semanas o un mes… —dije llamando su atención.

Repentinamente despierta se irguió para clavar su mirada en mi rostro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer algo así?

—No sé… creo que finalmente tu padre parece estar comenzando a aceptar nuestra boda… quizás en unas semanas más, un mes…

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Cullen? —inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos desconfiada.

—Nada…

—Dímelo —ordenó sabiendo que no estaba siendo completamente sincero con ella y supe que no podía engañarla.

Le expliqué toda la verdad tal como yo mismo la sabía, pero ni aun así logré convencerla de posponer la boda. No quería siquiera escuchar hablar de esa posibilidad y lo único que conseguí de su parte fue el compromiso de que mantendría un ojo sobre su hombro y se cuidaría de no salir sola.

Cuando Rose se ofreció a acompañarla en cada una de sus citas de boda intenté sentirme tranquilo.

La policía estaba avisada y teníamos la promesa de que nos avisarían a nosotros cuando tuvieran alguna noticia sobre el paradero de Laurent. El hecho de que no se le hubiera avistado cerca de Forks en los últimos días considerando que ya había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para hacerlo, nos había dado cierta tranquila relajación.

Cuando una semana después Laurent seguía sin aparecer, por fin mi chica sonrió.

Esa mañana Bella y su madre habían quedado para ir juntas a elegir las flores mientras yo me ocuparía de algunos pendientes en la empresa antes de pasar por la agencia de viajes para acabar de concretar el itinerario de nuestro viaje de novios.

En un pueblo tan tranquilo como Forks, no había mucho movimiento a las diez de la mañana.

Bella me acompañó a la puerta de la empresa y después de despedirse bajó de la acera para reunirse con su madre que la esperaba en la cafetería al otro lado de la calle. La sonrisa de Bella era radiante y yo era incapaz de dejar de mirarla alejarse.

Todo sucedió en un instante.

A mitad de la calle Bella se volteó un instante para levantar su mano despidiéndose de mí, sin percatarse del Honda azul que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad zigzagueando por la calzada.

Fue solo un segundo pero me parecieron horas.

Reconocí al instante al conductor del coche por las fotos que la policía nos había enseñado. Laurent Da Revin conducía como un loco hacia mi mujer y yo no podía permitir que me arrebatara la vida dañando a mi mujer o a mi hijo.

Salté a la calle y empujé a Bella quitándola del medio, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para apartarme yo también.

Sentí el golpe en todo mi cuerpo, me vi volar por los aires y ya no vi nada más.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Estos días he estado tan liada que no he ni visto los reviews. Si me ha quedado alguna inquietud por responder, mis disculpas y les agradezco si me lo vuelven a plantear._**

 ** _Gracias por la paciencia._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


	40. CAPÍTULO 38

**_RATONCITO_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 38_**

Sentía mi mente embotada, mi cuerpo no parecía mío. Las luces muy blancas me deslumbraron en cuanto abrí los ojos.

Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, no dolorido pero aletargado. Con un enorme esfuerzo moví mi mano y enseguida unos cálidos dedos la rodearon.

—¡Edward! —resonó la voz de Bella en susurros —Al fin has despertado —exclamó entrando en mi campo de visión.

Su rostro se veía ojeroso y sus ojos algo rojos y llorosos pero su sonrisa era cálida y radiante.

—Bella… —musité sintiendo mi boca seca.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo sed… —musité y Bella me acercó un vaso con agua ayudándome a incorporarme para mojar mis labios —¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirí con la mente embotada.

Me sentía extraño. No entendía dónde estaba ni reconocía nada de lo que me rodeaba. Solo tener a Bella sosteniendo mi mano me daba calma.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—No —aseguré pero entonces algunos destellos llegaron a mi cabeza.

Recuerdos de Bella despidiéndose de mí para atravesar la calle. Recuerdos de un coche dirigiéndose a ella a toda velocidad. Laurent conduciendo, recordé con un jadeo.

—Laurent… —gemí por fin recordando y comprendiendo de pronto dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí —¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Cómo estás? —indagué nervioso intentando incorporándome pero sintiendo un fuerte dolor que me hizo volver a recostarme.

—Estoy bien. Gracias a ti estoy bien —dijo y dos lágrimas solitarias rodaron por sus mejillas mientras me empujaba suavemente sobre la cama.—Tú me sacaste de la calzada y te atropelló a ti en mi lugar. Has pasado varias horas en quirófano pero han detenido la hemorragia y unido los huesos de tu pierna.

—¿Ha dañado algo…? —indagué preocupado esforzándome por sentir todas las partes de mi cuerpo y notando por fin la venda que rodeaba mi pierna y el ancho vendaje que rodeaba mi torso.

—No. Todo está bien aunque el médico dice que deberás llevar un bastón el día de la boda —explicó sonriendo y supe que nada podría haber mal si Bella sonreía de esa forma.

—¿Un bastón? —gemí —Nada más me hacía falta para parecer un viejo junto a ti —me quejé haciéndole reír.

—Tienes contusiones varias, un par de costillas rotas y la pierna derecha con fractura en tres sitios —contó —Tienes que mantenerte en reposo por una semana antes de que puedan poner escayola en tu pierna. De momento llevas una venda y una férula hasta que baje la inflamación. También el reposo ayudará para que se puedan soldar las costillas.

—¿Una semana en reposo? —gimoteé.

—Sí. Finalmente deberemos posponer la boda al menos un par de semanas —reconoció —Y creo que la luna de miel en Hawaii no será una gran idea si no puedes ir a la playa.

—Lo siento, ratoncito.

—No quiero que lo hagas. No puedo más que agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí y yo debo disculparme porque no hubiera sucedido nada de esto si no hubiese existido Laurent en mi vida —dijo con silenciosas lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

—No llores —pedí —Solo necesito saber que tú estás bien.

—Lo estoy. Lo estamos —aseguró acariciando su vientre.

Estiré mi mano hacia la suya para tocar yo también a nuestro hijo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Laurent? —pregunté curioso.

—Su coche acabó estrellándose después del atropello. La policía lo ha detenido y supongo que todo se habrá acabado por fin.

—Gracias a Dios —gemí relajado.

—La policía dice que podrían acusarle de intento de homicidio ya que sus intenciones eran evidentes. Probablemente acabarán llevándoselo a París y como allí tiene antecedentes…

—No volverán a dejarlo salir… —aventuré.

—Espero que no.

Bella se inclinó sobre mí para fundir sus labios con los míos.

—Hay varias personas fuera esperando para verte —explicó contra mis labios.

Asentí y ella se acercó a la puerta para que entraran Carlisle y mis hermanas. Solo después de demasiado tiempo y cuando por fin se sintieron tranquilos abandonaron el hospital.

Bella se acercó a mí cautelosa y su cautela me extrañó.

—¿Qué sucede, ratoncito?

—Hay alguien que quiere verte pero tienes que prometerme que no le permitirás que te altere.

—¿Quién? —inquirí confuso cuando bajo el quicio de la puerta vi a Emmett Swan mirándome especulativo.

—Hola, Edward —saludó adentrándose en la habitación.

—Emmett.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pidió en tono bajo.

—Desde luego que sí —acepté pensando que debería estar a salvo de sus puños en esa cama de hospital.

—¿Nos dejarías a solas, Isabella? —le pidió su padre pero como era de esperarse se negó.

—Por supuesto que no —batalló cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho de forma retadora.

—Por favor, Isabella —pidió su padre —No voy a hacerle nada. Solo quiero hablar con él.

—Lo que tengas que decirle deberás decirlo delante de mí porque no pienso dejarte a solas con él —discutió haciéndome sonreír.

—Isabella, cariño, déjanos solos, por favor.

Bella se volteó hacia mí con rebeldía.

—No lo haré, Edward. Tú sabes bien cómo se ha portado las últimas veces contigo. No hace más que insultarte y destratarte y tú estás convaleciente. No voy a dejar que te altere de ninguna forma.

—Bella, nena, por favor. Déjame a solas con tu padre. Prometo gritar si intenta estrangularme —dije sonriente y noté la forma en que mi amigo se encogió —Ve a la cafetería y come algo, por favor —rogué echando una rápida mirada a su vientre.

Bella comprendió al momento mi mirada y salió de la habitación aunque no sin antes exigirle a su padre que se comportase.

Emmett se sentó en la butaca junto a mi cama mostrándose contrito.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó por fin.

—Como si me hubiesen atropellado —dije obligándole a sonreír, aunque con la sonrisa más triste que podía imaginar.

—No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte lo suficiente lo que has hecho hoy por mi hija —dijo por fin —Arriesgaste tu propia vida por la suya —agregó con la mirada brillante.

—No lo hice —discutí—Lo hice para salvarme porque mi vida se acabaría si a Bella le sucediese algo —expliqué.

—Aun así debo agradecértelo.

—No tienes que hacerlo pero está bien si tú lo necesitas.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo que pareció eterno.

—En verdad la amas… —dijo por fin cuando ya pensaba que nuestra conversación no nos dejaría nada nuevo.

—Más que a nadie en el mundo —reconocí —He pasado mi vida amándola aunque nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir este amor que siento ahora por ella.

—En estos últimos meses muchas veces he recordado cuando Bella era una niña y tú decías que esperarías que creciera para casarte con ella —explicó —Esto lleva atormentándome cada día —gimió escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos —Dime que nunca hubo nada impropio en tu relación con mi hija cuando era una niña —pidió y pude entender su inmensa preocupación —Dime que no estaba siendo un padre ciego y ausente cuando le permitía visitarte, cuando dormía en tu casa, o la recogías de una fiesta.

Pude por fin ponerme en su lugar y comprender la enorme angustia que debía haber estado sintiendo ese hombre desde que había sabido lo que su hija y yo teníamos.

Sabía que era muy difícil de explicar y aún más difícil de comprender lo que yo sentía por Bella ahora y lo diferente que era de todo lo que había sentido por ella en los últimos veinticinco años.

Pero él era mi mejor amigo y yo le adoraba y como padre de Bella ella le necesitaba.

No había forma de que yo no pudiera ganarme su aprobación para convertirme en el hombre que hiciera feliz a su hija.

—No sé cómo explicarlo para que me entiendas o al menos me creas, Emmett, pero durante toda su vida, Bella fue para mí una hija y nada más. Nunca sentí por ella otra cosa que no fuese amor paternal. Nunca la deseé como mujer y nunca ni siquiera noté que era una mujer hasta que hace seis meses se presentó en mi departamento para sacarme del agujero en el que estaba.

—¿Pero cómo pudiste sentir deseo por ella si la veías como a una hija? No logro comprenderlo.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con no haber sabido de ella en ocho años. Cuando estuvo frente a mí y la conocí como mujer la descubrí. Tu hija es una mujer hermosa. Una mujer que solo ahora tiene formas de mujer, y experiencias de vida y sueños y deseos de mujer. Es inteligente, sabia, amable, cariñosa y me ama, sin egoísmos y con pureza. ¿Cómo podía no enamorarme de una mujer así? Nos entregamos el uno al otro emocionalmente mucho antes de hacerlo físicamente, pero nunca hubo nada romántico entre nosotros antes de hace seis meses —aseguré —Ni de su parte ni de la mía. Para ella siempre fui un viejo y para mí ella siempre fue una cría. Puedes estar tranquilo en esto, Emmett. Te lo prometo.

—¡Dios! —se quejó estirando sus cabellos —Es tan difícil para mí no pensar en todo lo que tú contabas que hacías con las mujeres, que pensar ahora en que trates a mi hija de esa forma…

—Por Dios, Emmett, tengo cuarenta y dos, ya no soy un niñato de dieciséis. He madurado. Amo a tu hija y le trato con respeto porque la respeto. Pero aunque no voy a explicarte lo que sucede en nuestra intimidad, estoy seguro que lo podrás imaginar.

—Ni falta que hace. Prefiero no pensar en mi hija teniendo una vida sexual activa, ni contigo ni con nadie —confesó.

—Pues espero que comiences a aceptarlo porque en siete meses tendrás tu primer nieto y no quiero que preguntes cómo lo hicimos —sonreí divertido ante su mudo asombro.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Has embarazado a mi hija?

—Sí, así que deja ya de negarte a aceptar nuestra boda porque es un hecho que no esperaremos mucho más para formalizar de una vez por todas.

—Creo que ahora sí voy a estrangularte… —gimoteó dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la butaca, pero su suspiro me dejó ver que finalmente estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi relación con su hija.

Y yo también por fin suspiré tranquilo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por leer._**

 ** _Ya estamos llegando al final..._**

 ** _Gracias por la paciencia._**

 ** _Les espero también en mi grupo de Facebook:_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _._**

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo._**


End file.
